Harry Potter y los Merodeadores de la Mente TRADUCCIÓN
by Yonofuii
Summary: El mundo mágico se recupera lentamente, y Hogwarts se abre de nuevo. Harry Potter intenta volverse un buen profesor de DCAO, pero es difícil cuando gran parte de su mente está habitada por cuatro merodeadores familiares.
1. La primera intrusión

**Hola! Bueno, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN del fic que se llama Harry Potter and the marauders of the mind, de Moonsign. O sea que yo no lo escribí. Ahora, aviso: el fic contiene SLASH, así que ya están avisados.  
**

**La primera intrusión  
**

Tomó un tiempo para que el mundo mágico se volviera a orientar después de la batalla final. Un remolino caótico de capturar Mortífagos, velorios de seres amados, conflictos internos en el Ministerio de Magia y reconstruír Hogwarts.

Extrañamente, nadie cuestionó que la restauración y reapertura de la más famosa escuela de magia y hechicería tomara prioridad en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Aunque nunca se dijera explícitamente, estaba la sensación de que cuando Hogwarts se abriera para un año nuevo, con la profesora McGonagall como la nueva directora, sería el momento en que la vida volviera a la normalidad.

Harry Potter, a través de todo esto hizo el esfuerzo, ante todo, de mantenerse alejado. Con dieciocho años el Niño Que Vivió Nuevamente Y Entonces Procedió A Derrotar Al Señor Oscuro (y que deseaba todos los días que a alguien se le ocurriera un título menos molesto) se retiró, contra los deseos de sus amigos, a la casa de su padrino, donde intentaba aceptar su propio papel en la batalla.

-Harry, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a quedarte en la Madriguera hasta que todo se calme, -le había dicho Ron, cuando con Hermione lo visitaron una tarde, a diez meses de la batalla de Hogwarts.- No es sano que vivas aquí solo. Necesitas salir y hacer algo.

-_Estoy_ haciendo algo, -dijo Harry tercamente, mientras ponía tazas de té frente a sus amigos.- Estoy haciendo que esta casa sea habitable de nuevo. Y no estoy solo, tengo a Kreacher. -Le sonrió al feo elfo doméstico que iba por la cocina preparando la cena, vestido en una toalla y el guardapelo de Regulus Black.-

-¡Los elfos domésticos no cuentan! -Se quejó Ron, ignorando la mirada que Hermione le mandó cuando dijo eso.- No puedes esconderte del mundo para siempre, sabes.

Harry agachó la cabeza y revolvió su té con bastante violencia. No podía explicárselo a sus amigos. No podía hacerlos entender que estaba bien para ellos, porque se tenían el uno al otro, y familias que realmente eran _suyas_. Eran felíces, y lentamente se recuperaban de la conmoción de la guerra, mientras él era incapaz de seguirlos.

Ginny había intentado recomenzar su relación en el par de meses que siguieron la derrota de Voldemort, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Había un vacío entre ellos, lleno con la muerte de la guerra, y no podía encontrar manera de cruzarlo. Era la razón por la que había sido capaz de caminar a su muerte el día de la batalla final. Realmente no tenía nada que perder. Sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks... tanta gente muerta.

Y entonces los había visto - a James, Lily, Sirius y Remus, traídos por la Piedra de la Resurrección - y sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía sacárselos de la cabeza. Era la obseción de la que le había advertido la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte - esa necesidad irresistible de _estar_ con ellos y _hablarles_ de nuevo. El momento cuando había sido parte de su propia familia, no la de alguien más; una familia como la de los Weasley a quienes quería, pero nunca serían la suya.

Soñaba con ellos por la noche. Sueños extraños en donde estaba en un lugar borroso, incapaz de ver formas, pero escuchando sus voces en su cabeza. Discutían y se reían juntos, bromeaban y conversaban más seriamente. Después, siempre recordaba la calidez y el cariño en esos sueños, pero nunca las conversaciónes.

A pesar de eso, los sueños se volvieron cada vez más vívidos y frecuentes en el año posterior a la derrota de Voldemort. A veces imaginaba que podía escucharlos en el fondo de su mente mientras estaba despierto. En momentos como ese, genuinamente se preguntaba si así se sentía volverse loco.-

-Tiene razón, Harry, -dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- No puedes quedarte encerrado para siempre. En realidad, por eso vinimos hoy. He estado ayudando a la profesora McGonagall a arreglar Hogwarts para abrir en Septiembre. No se pudo comunicar contigo. Las barreras que pusiste contra las lechuzas son un poco mucho, ¿no crees? Como sea, dijo que te lo pidiera.

-¿Pedirme qué? -Preguntó Harry, mirándola sospechosamente.-

-Que seas el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -Hermione y Ron lo miraron con cautela esperando su reacción. Hacían muchas cosas con cautela alrededor suyo ahora, como si fuera a explotar si lo presionaban mucho.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron hasta su pelo y su boca quedó abierta.- ¿Quieren que sea un maestro? -Preguntó- ¡Sólo tendré diecinueve!

-Eres quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro, -dijo Ron.- Nadie se portará mal en tus clases.

-Me ofreció ser la profesora de Transfiguración, -agregó Hermione.- Pero sólo iré si tú lo haces.

-¡No! -Dijo Harry firmemente. ¿_Él_? ¿_Un maestro_? Por un momento creyó escuchar una risa dentro de su cabeza que no le pertenecía, lo que no tenía sentido. Por segundo pensó en Voldemort, pero no estaba la familiar sensación de maldad y corrupción. Sólo su imaginación, entonces. Tenía que ser.- No. Definitivamente no.

-Harry...

-¡No! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

* * *

_-Estoy loco,_ -Pensó Harry, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de profesores y miraba a los estudiantes que entraban en el comedor.- _Finalmente me he vuelto loco y por estoy haciendo esto_.

Se sentía tenso e incómodo en la nueva túnica que Hermione le había hecho usar, y estaba muy consciente de los cientos de ojos que lo miraban. Le recordaba de esa vez en segundo año cuando todos pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin. Era extraño volver a Hogwarts.

Las brujas y magos que habían restaurado la escuela habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo. El gran comedor se veía tan asombroso como siempre en el banquete de bienvenida. Las cuatro mesas, cada una con su propia insignia colgando encima, y la mesa de profesores delante. Las velas flotaban bajo el techo encantado que reflejaba el despejado cielo nocturno.-_  
_

-_Nunca nos dijiste que la vista era tan buena desde aquí arriba, Lunático.-_

Harry saltó- ¿Qué? -Preguntó en voz alta.-

-¡No he dicho nada, mi muchacho! -Le aseguró el profesor Slughorn alegremente. Harry se preguntó cuanto le habían tenido que ofrecer al gordo profesor de pociones para que enseñara por otro año, dado que había sido tan difícil traerlo de vuelta en primer lugar.-

-Nada -murmuró- Sólo creí haber escuchado algo.

-_Se ven tan pequeños_-

-¿Hermione? -Harry miró a su derecha cuando escuchó una voz de mujer.-

-¿Sí? -Preguntó levantando la vista.-

-¿Dijiste algo?

Hermione frunció.- ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido. No dije nada.

-Creí haber oído...

-_¿Está hablando de nosotros? Harry, ¿PUEDES ESCUCHARNOS?_-

Harry saltó violentamente y casi se cayó de la silla.-

-_¡Puede! Harry, escucha. Somos nosotros, somos..._-

-_Harry, escucha, no estamos seguros de cómo_..-

-_¿Sabes quiénes somos, cachorro? Es que_...-

-_¡No los escuhes, Harry! Cálmate_...-

Eran un montón de voces en su cabeza, más y más fuertes mientras intentaban ser escuchadas. Era claro por el hecho de que nadie más reaccionaba que era el único que las oía. Sintió su respiración agitarse y su visión ponerse borrosa mientras reconocía dos de las voces. Dos voces que no debería haber sido capaz de escuchar o reconocer de nuevo.-

-¿Harry? ¿_Harry_? -Hermione sacudía su brazo, pero apenas la escuchaba encima de las otras voces.-

-_No te estás volviendo loco, ¡de veras estamos aquí!_-

-..._nos metimos mientras las puertas estaban abiertas. Ya sabes, en la estación, con el viejo Dumbles_...-

-..._por la Piedra de la Resurrección, y no nos soltamos, y nos rehusamos a volver_...-

-..._respira, Harry. ¡CÁLLENSE, GENTE! Escucha Harry, podemos explicar..._-

-¡Harry! Te estás hiperventilando. ¡Cálmate!

Habían manos en su espalda y alguien intentó hacer que bebiera algo frío.

Todo se oscureció.


	2. Excusas creíbles 101

**Hola! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron Review, pusieron en favoritos o siguen la historia. Como dije antes esta es una traducción del fic Harry Potter and the marauders of the mind de Moonsign, también repoto que hay slash, por las dudas que alguien no lo haya leído antes. Los dejo leer:  
**

**Excusas creíbles 101**

-_Fue su culpa. Ustedes lo asustaron. Tendrían que haberme dejado hablar_.-

Harry se despertó por el sonido de una mujer hablando cerca. Se quedó entre dormido y despierto, escuchando distraídamente.-

-_Ni siquiera conoce tu voz, Evans. Hubiera sido mejor que lo escuchara de alguien que conozca, en vez de una extraña que acampa en su cabeza._- Dijo otra voz masculina que sonaba vagamente familiar, aunque por qué, su mente adormilada no podía entender.-

-_Oh claro, es mucho mejor que lo oiga de alguien que sabe está MUERTO._- La voz femenina le recordaba un poco a Hermione, aunque tenía un tono divertido que a sus regaños a menudo le faltaban.-

-_Sí... bueno... ¡TÚ también estás MUERTA!_ -Le contestó la malhumorada voz masculina.-

-_Guau, amigo. Esa fue una gran respuesta. De veras le enseñaste quien manda_. -Esta voz también era masculina, aunque un poco más grave que la otra.-

-_Oh, vete a algún lado a comer pasto, triste excusa de hervíboro_.-

Harry se despertó completamente.-

-_¿Sí? Bueno, por qué no vas y te lames la_...-

-_¡Eh! ¡Creo que está despierto!_ -Interrumpió otra voz repentinamente, y ahora que estaba más despierto, Harry la reconoció inmediatamente.-

-¿Profesor Lupin? -Preguntó dudosamente, abriendo los ojos. Las primeras dos voces masculinas se rieron y murmuraron la palabra "profesor" en voz baja. Mirando alrededor, Harry vio que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. La enfermería de Hogwarts_ vacía_. No había nadie más en la habitación. Lentamente, los eventos del comedor volvieron a su mente. Voces en su cabeza. Hablando por experiencia, eso nunca era algo bueno.-

-¿Hola? -Preguntó mientras pensaba- _Merlín, me he vuelto loco. Al profeta le encantará esto._

-¡_HOLA_! -Las cuatro voces le contestaron contentas-

-Eh... ¿dónde están?

Tenía una sensación rara en la cabeza, como si sus pensamientos se pelearan por ver quien hablaba primero.-

-_En tu cabeza, cariño_, -dijo la voz de la mujer, que aparentemente había ganado.-

-Bueno. -Harry se preguntó cómo era la comida en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Esperaba que no lo pusieran en una cama cerca de Lockhart.- ¿_Quienes_ son? -Decidió agregar, preguntándose qué posible explicación su cerebro inconsciente había creado para esas voces.-

-_¿Recuerdas la Piedra de la Resurrección_? -Le preguntó amablemente la voz.- _¿Recuerdas lo que hizo cuando la tomaste?_

-Oh, Merlín, -murmuró Harry- Sabía que ser maestro me volvería loco.

-_No has dado siquiera una clase todavía,_ -Le recordó la voz que sonaba desconcertantemente como la de Sirius.-

-Sí. Pero he _pensado_ en enseñar.

-¡_Buen chico_!- La voz como Remus dijo orgullosamente- _Siempre debes planear tus clases_.

-¿_Podemos volver al asunto en cuestión_? -Preguntó la voz femenina irritadamente. Hubo un movimiento avergonzado en su cabeza y tuvo la brillante y rosa impresión de vergüenza por parte de las voces masculinas.- _Harry, escucha. No te estás volviendo loco. Cuando nos trajiste de vuelta con la Piedra de la Resurrección, no podíamos dejarte. Nos quedamos. Nuestros cuerpos se fueron, pero intentamos quedarnos tanto como fuera posible. Cuando hablabas con Albus en la estación, nos metimos a tu mente y así nos trajiste de nuevo contigo._-

Harry se preguntó si la explicación hubiera sonado más posible de no haber tenido a Voldemort viviendo en su cabeza por diesiseis años.-

-_Soy tu madre, Harry. Soy Lily. Apunta tu varita a la almohada -dos flicks y un swish- y dí_ mutatio violetta.-

-¿Qué? -Harry se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema.-

-_Sólo hazlo_, -dijo la profunda, extraña voz masculina que Harry asumía era la de su padre.-

Suspirando, Harry hizo lo que le habían dicho. Flick, flick, swish.- ¡Mutatio violetta! -Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la almohada dio un pequeño salto y se transformó en un montón de flores violetas.- ¡Esa era mi almohada!

-_Pero no sabías el hechizo_, -explicó Lily- _No nos estás imaginando, porque no sabes el hechizo. Si no estuviéramos aquí, solamente sabríamos la magia que tú sabes_.-

Eso perturbadoramente tenía mucho sentido.- ¿Quieres decir que de verdad están ahí? -No se atrevía a creerlo. Algo dentro suyo tembló y se rompió, enviando una sensación cálida por de su pecho.- ¿En serio son mi mamá y mi papá y Sirius y Remus? -Su voz estaba al borde del llanto.-

_-De verdad estamos aquí, Harry._

Repentinamente se vio envuelto -era la única palabra que podía usar para describirlo- en un abrazo mental en el que, por primera vez, se permitió sentir la presencia de las valiosas personas en su mente. Sí - ahí estaba; el sentido de travesura, juventud rota, y vacíos ensombrecidos que contrastaban con luz brillante que era Sirius.  
Y también estaba el calor y dulzura, mezclado con una locura animal que era Remus. Una presencia juguetona y madura con una pizca de arrogancia y buen humor que tenía que ser su padre, y la tierna, femenina y mandona, cubierta con protección maternal que era su madre. Si no lo había creído antes, ahora -con la evidencia tangible- no podía negar lo que le decía su corazón.

Para su vergüenza, una lágrima se escapó por el borde de su ojo y resbaló por su mejilla.- Siento que estén muertos, -susurró- siento haber sido el responsable.

-_No digas eso Harry._ -La voz de Remus era extrañamente brusca.- _La única persona responsable es Voldemort_.

Harry frunció, mirándose las manos. Podía sentir que no iba a ganar la discusión, pero eso no cambiaría lo que sabía.- ¿Han estado allí desde la batalla final? -Preguntó en voz baja- Eso fue hace como un año. ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?

-N_o sabíamos cómo_, -le dijo James. Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba intentando hacer el equivalente mental de desordenar el pelo de su hijo, lo que solamente revolvía sus pensamientos y lo hacía sentir un poco mareado.- _No podíamos hacer que nos escucharas. No entrábamos en el proceso de tus pensamientos. Podíamos ver con tus ojos y escuchar con tus orejas, pero no podíamos comunicarnos. No sabemos por qué repentinamente puedes oírnos. Quizás es porque tu subconsciente ya se acostumbró a nosotros, o porque estamos cerca del lugar en donde tiraste la piedra._

-¿Han estado en mi cabeza todo este tiempo? -Harry tuvo la repentina visión de todas las cosas que había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Emborracharse en ese bar muggle cerca de Grimmauld Place, y caminar de vuelta para mear accidentalmente el armario de abrigos. _Masturbarse_ en la ducha y en su cama. Llorar cuando pensaba que nadie podía oírlo. Gritarle al retrato de Walburga Black hasta que Kreacher le informó que sólo la magia de un elfo doméstico podía romper el encantamiento no removible de ahí, y procedió a hacerlo mientras Harry lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

No podía recordar haberse sentido tan avergonzado.-

-_No vimos nada que fuera privado, Harry_, -le dijo la voz de Remus- _Lily y yo nos aseguramos de bloquear la conexión con tus ojos y orejas cuando parecía que nos metíamos mucho en tu privacidad. Aunque si quieres que sigamos haciendo eso, recomendaría que trabajaras en tu Oclumencia para que no termines proyectando un montón de imágenes hacia nosotros como acabas de hacer. Parece que estamos mucho más en contacto con tu mente ahora._

La voz de Sirius se rió en el fondo de la cabeza de Harry.- _Aunque creo que fue asombroso verte meando el mejor abrigo de piel de mi madre. Estoy tan agradecido de que su retrato pudiera verlo_.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, con la cara colorada.

-¿_Harry_? -La voz de Lily era dudosa.- _Creo que sería mejor si no le dijeras a nadie sobre nosotros ahora. No estabamos pensando bien cuando nos quedamos contigo, pero nunca quisimos meternos en tu mente así. Hemos pensado en una forma de existir fuera de tu mente -o seguimos adelante como debíamos hacer cuando morimos, o encontramos una forma de conseguirnos cuerpos_.

-¡No sigan adelante! -Pidió Harry, alarmándose.- Por favor - encontraré una forma de restaurar sus cuerpos o algo. No se vayan.

_-Sólo no uses la misma poción que Colagusano usó para traer de vuelta al viejo Voldie_ -dijo Sirius con un escalofrío mental.- _No soportaría verme tan mal. Lunático no volvería a mirarme, y no conseguiría nada_.

Harry se ahogó.- ¿Lunático _qué_? _Merlín, si estoy inventando todo esto, de veras que NO quiero saber por qué mi mente inconsciente pensó que eso era una buena idea_.-

-¿_Nunca se lo dijeron_? -Exigió saber James, y Harry _sintió_ el golpe mental que Sirius recibió en su no existente cabeza.-

-_¡Nunca tuvimos tiempo_! -Se quejó Sirius- _Pero creo que como ahora vivimos en su cabeza, iba a enterarse tarde o temprano. Es mejor que le digamos ahora._-

-¡Remus está casado con Tonks! -Dijo Harry con voz quebrada- Me puedo estar volviendo loco, pero sí recuerdo claramente que está casado con Tonks, ¿Y qué hay de Teddy? ¡Tuvo a Teddy! -Sentía que si mundo se salía de su eje ante la idea de su padrino y su ex profesor haciendo eso.-

-¡_Ergh! Sobrevivimos sin las imágenes mentales, gracias_, -se quejó la voz de James, haciendo sonidos de asco.-

-_Eh... aunque se ve bien, ¿no, Lunático?_ -Sirius presumió- _Me hace querer tener cuerpos de nuevo. Y por favor no menciones la palabra T en mi presencia, Harry. Gente sale lastimada cuando escucho la palabra con T_.-

-_Ya te dije Sirius, me sentía solo_. -La voz de Remus sonaba cansada y un poco herida, como si esta fuera una vieja discusión que pasaba a menudo.- _Y ella era persistente y estaba desesperada. Me cuidó, y ni siquiera le importó lo que soy o cuan viejo era. Pensé que hubieras querido que siguiera con mi vida_.-

-_No tan rápido._ -Respondió Sirius malhumoradamente.-

-_Estábamos en guerra y no tenía nadie más con quien hablar. La quería, no en la misma forma en que te quiero, pero sí la quise. Además sabía sobre nosotros, y eso nos causó problemas._

Harry, a pesar de sentirse todavía conmocionado por la conversación, sintió que tenía que agregar algo- Tiene razón, sabes. Tuve que gritarle para que volviera con ella. Se asustó cuando vino Teddy.

-_Harry... ¿estás bien con esto?_ -Preguntó Remus dudosamente.

Pensó en como Remus dormía en el tren luciendo pobre, flaco y solitario, pero tenía la paciencia para enseñar y cuidar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pensó en Sirius, solo por doce años en Azkaban, reviviendo sus peores pesadillas, y sufriendo con el conocimiento de que los otros lo creían culpable de las muertes de James y Lily. Pensó en su violenta y agridulce reunión en la casa de los gritos en su tercer año. El pensamiento de que se entendían el uno al otro quedaba bien en su cabeza, aunque nunca había pensado mucho sobre el tema hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo era visto en el mundo mágico.- No, no me importa, -dijo Harry. Entonces, un poco preocupado, preguntó- ¿Pero sí quiere a Teddy, no profesor?

-_¡claro que sí!_ -Remus sonaba sorprendido de que había siquiera preguntado.-_ Y quería a Tonks también, tanto como podía con lo que me quedaba de corazón.-_

Sirius tosió algo que sonaba sospechosamente como- _clásico rebote._-

-Bien, bueno... sólo no hagan nada dentro de mi cabeza.

-_No tenemos labios_, -comentó Sirius sonando divertido.- _Y aunque los tuviéramos, apuesto a que estarías igual de horrorizado por tus padres besándose por aquí, también._

Harry arrugó la naríz, pero una pequeña parte de su mente, la que no estaba llena de miembros de la familia no invitados a quienes no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, estaba dando un salto felíz ante la idea de que esto era real. Tenía una oportunidad de conocer a sus padres. Tenía de vuelta a Sirius, y a Remus también. No necesitaba la familia de otra persona porque tenía una justo ahí, en su cabeza. La gran parte de su cerebro que peleaba por pensar lógicamente codeó a la parte que saltaba y le señaló que eso no sonaba muy cuerdo.-

-_Oh Merlín, mi hijo es un loco_, -dijo la voz de James, sonando medio divertida y medio preocupada.- _¿Se supone que los cerebros sean así?_ -Tuvo la sensación de que alguien revolvía su cabeza, y comenzó a ver pequeñas muestras de pensamientos y recuerdos sin pensar en ellas conscientemente. Le recordó un poco a la Legilimencia.-

-¡_James_! -Lily sonaba enojada.- _¡Deja de revolver el cerebro del poble Harry! Eso es de mala educación. ¿Si fueras a la casa de alguien, irías por ahí revisando su cajón de ropa interior sin su permiso?_

-_Probablemente_, -contestaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.-

-Me ofende que mi propia madre vea mi cerebro como un cajón de ropa interior -comentó Harry-

-_Escucha, Harry_ -dijo Remus repentinamente.-_ Estoy de acuerdo con Lily. Realmente no creo que debas decirle a nadie sobre esto. Presiento que no se supone que estemos aquí, y si no quieres hacernos un exorcismo para obligarnos a seguir adelante, creo que vas a tener que hacer un poco de magia no enteramente legal para que tengamos algún tipo de cuerpo. Mientras menos gente sepa esto, mejor_.

-Como si alguien fuera a creerme, -dijo Harry, recostado en su espalda y mirando al techo de la enfermería.- Creerían que estoy loco. Ya lo han pensado antes, saben. Hubieron notas en los diarios y todo sobre el desequilibrado y busca atención Niño que Vivió.

-¿Harry? ¿Con quién estás hablando? -Harry saltó y se sentó rápidamente, dando la vuelta para ver a Hermione y madame Pomfrey mirándolo con expresiones entre curiosas y preocupadas.-

-Sólo... conmigo mismo. Pensando en voz alta, ya saben. -Harry recordó de mala gana que se había sacado una T de troll en la clase de Excusas creíbles 101.-

-¿Por qué crees que te estás volviendo loco, Harry? -Preguntó Hermione, parándose al lado de su cama mientras madame Pomfrey hacía pruebas médicas con su varita.-

-_Dile que creíste que todos pensarían eso después de ver como te desmayabas en el comedor_, -sugirió James. Harry, tratando de no mostrar ninguna reacción a la voz en su cabeza, repitió obedientemente las palabras de su padre.-

-Ah eso, -Hermione hizo un gesto con su mano y le revolvió el pelo.- Les dijimos a todos que te resfriaste un poco, no te preocupes. -Entonces frunció- ¿Qué te pasó realmente?

-_Enseñar_, -dijo Lily-_ Estabas preocupado sobre las clases, y todo se volvió real cuando los viste a todos ellos sentados en las mesas_.

Mientras Harry les decía esto a las dos mujeres, se preguntó por qué las inspiraciónes inmediatas no eran genéticas.

-_Es práctica_, -explicó Sirius- _Cuando pasas tantos años como nosotros explicando por qué todos los Slytherin estaban usando minifaldas y medias de red, o por qué Slughorn estaba pegado en el techo del aula de encantamientos usando la ropa interior de Quijicus en su cabeza, te vuelves bueno en pensar excusas_.

Harry frunció cuando pensó en cómo habían tratado a Snape. La culpa por las acciones de su padre y padrino sólo había crecido desde la batalla final y la revelación del amor secreto de Snape por su madre.- Eso no estuvo bien, saben -les dijo-

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Hermione.-

Harry gruñó.- Nada. -Se tapó los ojos con su brazo, sintiendo que iba a tener un dolor de cabeza- ¿Puedo dormir un poco?

Miró por debajo de su brazo y vio la mirada que Hermione y Madame Pomfrey intercambiaron.

-Claro, señor Potter -dijo la enfermera, con voz amable. Por Dios, ya lo estaba tratando como un paciente inestable.- Si le puedo preguntar antes - ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que mis almohadas fueran transfiguradas en un montón de violetas?

Harry solamente levantó los hombros avergonzado, y cerró los ojos, ignorando las disculpas murmuradas en el fondo de su mente.


	3. Duendes adolescentes

**Duendes adolescentes  
**

No fue fácil acostumbrarse a tener cuatro personas más viviendo en su cabeza. Especialmente cuando dos eran sus padres, y los otros dos eran su ex profesor hombre lobo y su padrino gay. Harry creía que era como tener el desorden de personalidad múltiple, excepto que ninguna parte de él -ni siquiera su subconsciente- tenía el control. Y no ayudaba que las múltiples personalidades parecieran tener sus propias múltiples personalidades que se volvían más fuertes mientras más interactuaba con ellas. Estaba seguro de haber oído gruñidos en la cena del Domingo cuando la profesora Sprout había mencionado a Snape, y no sabía si Sirius, Canuto, Remus o Lunático había sido el responsable, aunque sospechaba fuertemente de los dos primeros.

Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor era descubrir que podía tener conversaciones silenciosas con su familia dirigiendo sus pensamientos en esa dirección, aunque tomó un par de intentos antes de que dejaran de quejarse de que su voz sonaba mal. Desafortunadamente, todavía tenía la tendencia de olvidarlo y contestar en voz alta, y sabía que muchos profesores estaban un poco preocupados por su salud mental.

De alguna forma, pasó el fin de semana bajo la mirada preocupada de Hermione. Entonces la mañana del Lunes llegó, y con ella, su primera clase. Apenas siendo capaz de comer el desayuno, miró desde su mesa a los estudiantes, preguntándose por qué se veían más y más como los duendes en la película infantil favorita de Dudley, en vez de los bien portados jóvenes que debían ser mientras se acercaba la hora.-

_-Estarás bien_, -le aseguró Remus.- _Me sentí igual antes de mi primer día. ¿A quiénes tienes primero?_

Harry suspiró y tomó un pedazo de tostada de su plato.- _Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año._

-_Bueno, no es tan malo_ -la voz de Lily era tranquilizante.- N_o saben más que tú que esperar. Y tu nombre actuará a tu favor. Nadie va a meterse con el tipo que derrotó al mago oscuro más grande del siglo_.

-¡_Pero no lo hice_! -Dijo Harry, sintiendo su agitación crecer.- _Sólo lo desarmé. ¡Ni siquiera fue una maldición o un embrujo! Puede haber funcionado contra Voldemort, pero estoy seguro de que no funcionará contra una clase de veinte demonios adolescentes._

James resopló en el fondo de su mente, y sintió la presencia de su padre codear a Lily- _Lo de exagerar lo saca de tí._

-_Dijo el hombre que me envió una docena de ramos de una docena de rosas por una docena de angelitos cantantes para el día de los enamorados_. -Le contestó secamnte.-

-_Y por eso es que me cuesta pensar en ustedes como mis padres_, -les dijo Harry.- A_ctúan como un par de adolescentes._

-_Técnicamente somos un par de años mayores que tú_. -Señaló James.-

-_Y si eso no es perturbador, no sé qué lo es_, -dijo Sirius.-

-_Es hora de clase_, -interrumpió Remus, con la voz firme pero calmante.- _Vamos, Harry. Lo harás bien._

-_No puedo enfrentar a otro señor oscuro en vez de eso._. -Pidió Harry, mientras se paraba de mala gana.-

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -Le preguntó Hermione, agarrando su brazo antes de que se bajara del desnivel en el que estaba la mesa de los profesores.- Has estado callado y distraído.

-Sólo me preocupo por la primer clase, -aseguró- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco preocupada, un poco emocionada y mucho como que voy a vomitar, -admitió. Entonces le sonrió- No puede ser peor que enseñar al DA, ¿verdad? -No se veía muy convencida por sus propias palabras.-

-¿A quiénes tienes primero? -Preguntó Harry.-

-Los Slytherin y Hufflepuff de quinto año. -En realidad se veía un poco verde.-

-Mala suerte. -Harry le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros.- Estarás bien, Hermione. Eres una excelente maestra. Si no fuera por tí, Ron y yo no hubiéramos pasado los timos.

-_Me cae bien,_ -dijo Lily mientras Harry se separaba de Hermione en el pasillo y caminaba hacia el aula de DCAO.-_ ¿Por qué no sales con ella?_

-_Está con Ron_, -comentó Harry distraídamente.- _Y es mi amiga. No me gusta_.

Entró a su aula y caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor. Dejó ahí el maletín que Ron le había dado en su cumpleaños y se sacó el pelo de los ojos con su mano temblorosa.- _Me siento como un fraude._

-_Todos los maestros se sienten como fraudes,_ -le dijo Remus.- _Se trata de actuar como si fueras omnisciente y supieras exactamente de qué estás hablando._

-_Yo manejo_, -ofreció Sirius.-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry, hablando en voz alta por la sorpresa.-

-_Manejaré el cuerpo. Apuesto a que sería un asombroso maestro. Fíjate si puedes retroceder y tomaré el control_.-

-¡_No_! -dijo Harry indignado.- _Primero que nada es MI cuerpo, no EL cuerpo, y segundo, NO hay forma en que te deje tener el control. Especialmente con una clase de pequeños Slytherin a tu merced._

-¡_Seré bueno_! -Se quejó Sirius.- _Es aburrido estar aquí y no poder hacer nada._

-_Sirius, no hay forma en que te dejaré poseer el cuerpo de mi hijo,_ -dijo Lily con voz firme.- _Ví lo que hiciste con el tuyo, para empezar._

-_¡Canuto, compórtate_! -Lo retó Remus.- _No voy a dejarte salir al cuerpo del pobre Harry._

-¿_Celoso, Lunático_?

-¡_Esto suena tan mal_! -Se quejó James.- _Que bueno que nadie más puede escuchar esta conversación. Lily y yo seríamos arrestados por abuso infantil_.-

-¿Señor? -Harry pegó un salto y se ahogó con su propia saliva. Se dio vuelta para ver dos pequeñas caras mirándolo con una extraña mezcla de asombro, preocupación y diversión. Rápidamente intentó controlarse de nuevo y pudo dar una sonrisa media torcida.-

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? -Preguntó-

-Eh... -el más alto de los dos intercambió una mirada con su amigo.- Estamos aquí por la clase, profesor Potter.

Harry miró detrás de los dos chicos y vio varias caras mirándolo desde la puerta.- Claro, claro. Por supuesto que lo están. ¡Vengan gente! Siéntense.

-_No puedes referirte a tus estudiantes como "gente"_ -dijo Remus, sonando escandalizado.-

-_Me serviría que no me ayudaran tanto, gracias._

_-Sólo intento darte un consejo._

Harry se mantuvo ocupado mientras los estudiantes entraban y se sentaban, comenzando desde atras. Para el tiempo que estaban todos adentro, las primeras dos filas de asientos estaban completamente vacías, y dos niñas estaban compartiendo una sola silla en la última fila.-

-¿Qué están haciendo todos allá atras? -Cuestionó Harry, preguntándose por un corto segundo lleno de pánico si había olvidado ducharse esa mañana y los profesores en la mesa habían sido demasiado amables para decirle que apestaba.- Vamos. Adelántense y llenen las filas del frente.

-_Benditos sean_, -dijo James mientras los niños se adelantaban de mala gana.- _Están asustados del gran y malvado vencedor del señor oscuro._

-_Tengo suficientes títulos estúpidos, papá, y me gustaría que no comenzaras a pensar unos nuevos_.

-_¿Qué tal El Que No Debe Ser Avergonzado... Por Un Grupo De Duendes Adolescentes?_ -Sugirió Sirius.-

-_El Niño que Quitó... Su Propio Cerebro Por Su Naríz Para Hacer Espacio Para Su Familia_. -Dijo James, codeando juguetonamente la mente de Harry.-

-_A Quién Tú Sabes... Realmente Le Gusta Desarmar_. -Fue la contribución de Remus.-

-¡_CÁLLENSE_! -Lily y Harry dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras los otros se quedaban callados salvo por un par de risitas.

Harry miró a su primera clase y se sintió un poco perturbado cuando vio las muchas caras que lo miraban expectantes. Los dos niños de antes estaban ahora en los primeros asientos. Ahora que Harry los veía bien, notó que uno era Slitherin y el otro Gryffindor.-

-_Ahí hay una amistad condenada antes de empezar_, -comentó Remus tristemente.-_ Después de la guerra, hay un sentimiento anti-Slytherin más grande de lo que solía haber.-_

-_Pobres niños_, -Suspiró Lily.

Harry miró a los "pobres niños" en cuestión. El más alto era el Gryffindor. Era una de esas personas que parecían haber sido hechas con partes sobrantes que no iban juntas. Aunque sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, no quedaban con su naríz recta - que al mismo tiempo no quedaba con su boca que estaba un poco levantada del lado derecho dándole un aire travieso. Su pelo parecía no haber decidido si ser despeinado y marrón claro o con ondas y dorado, y quien sea que hubiera diseñado su cuerpo, obviamente no había tenido un esqueleto completo y había decidido sustituirlo con codos y rodillas extras, haciendo que diera la impresión de ser un títere que se podía doblar como una silla a punto de caerse en cualquier momento.

El pequeño Slytherin a su lado era completamente diferente. Debía ser el niño más pequeño en su año, y cuando Harry lo miró, lo primero que pensó fue "puntiagudo". Le recordaba de cómo había lucido Malfoy cuando era jóven, pero este niño era incluso más puntiagudo que eso. Su pera era afilada y como la de un elfo, su naríz levantada y triangular. Sus pómulos eran altos y prominentes -algo común en muchos sangre pura de las familias más antiguar. Mientras el Gryffindor parecía tropezarse con codos extras, el otro era tan flaco que no tenía nada que sobrara. Su pelo era brillante y rubio - partido ordenadamente en el medio, pero los rulos hacían que se levantara a cada lado de su cabeza, pareciendo los cuernos de un fauno. No se hubiera visto raro con una flauta de pan. El aura ligeramente perturbadora que tenía era incrementada por el hecho de que sus ojos eran tan oscuros que se veían casi negros; el iris más grande de lo normal, resaltados en su pálida y pequeña cara.

Los dos chicos se retorcieron inciertamente bajo la mirada de Harry y él parpadeó y miró a otro lado, tratando de reunir la confianza que había usado para enseñar defensa en quinto año.-

-Buenos días, todos ustedes.

Pegó un salto cuando todos le contestaron.- Buenos días, profesor Potter.

-Eh... claro. Eso es bueno. Como sea. Como saben, esta es su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por siete años aprenderán a defenderse contra maldiciones y embrujos, a como identificar y manejar las criaturas oscuras, y como pelear contra la magia oscura.

Una pequeña niña de Slytherin con dos colitas levantó la mano.-

-Eh... Sí, ¿señorita...?

-Evenberg, señor. ¿Va a enseñarnos maldiciones? -Prguntó- ¿Y hechizos?

Harry la miró.- ¿Qué parte de _Defensa Contra_ las artes oscuras no entendieron? -Suspuró.- Miren, no comenzarán a aprender hechizos ofensivos hasta quinto año. Los hechizos de defensa son mucho más importantes cuando están en una situación en donde es mucho más importante que sobrevivan. ¿Entienden eso?

-¡Oh vamos! -Dijo un pequeño Gryffindor que mostraba todos los signos de ser el futuro payaso de la clase.- No puede estar diciéndonos que derrotó Usted Sabe Quién sin maldecirlo.

Harry hizo una mueca. Eso es lo que hacían los medios. Cambiaban las cosas para que sonara como si él y Voldemort habían tenido un duelo épico en el que ganó con conocimiento superior en maldiciones y fuerza bruta.- Primero que nada, llámalo "Voldemort", no Quién Tú Sabes. O mejor todavía, llámalo Tom Riddle, ese es el nombre con el que nació.

Los niños lo miraron con la boca abierta, y murmullos como una ligera brisa comenzaron y terminaron en la habitación.

-Segundo, Voldemort se mató a sí mismo. Era arrogante y demasiado confiado. Usó una varita que me reconoció como su verdadero dueño y lanzó la maldición asesina. Al mismo tiempo, yo usé Expelliarmus. Su propio hechizo rebotó porque la varita no podía dañar a su maestro y lo mató. Claro, fue un poco más complicado que eso pero la verdad es que, al final, en la batalla final, el único hechizo que usé fue Expelliarmus. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace ese hechizo?

Hubo un largo silencio, entonces el pequeño Gryffindor hecho de codos y rodillas levantó la mano lentamente.

Harry le hizo una seña.- ¿Y usted es?

-Alex Goldrod, proferor. Creo que el Expelliarmus es el hechizo para desarmar.

-¡Excelente! -Harry sonrió.- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Sí, el señor Goldrod tiene razón. El hechizo que usé para derrotar a Voldemort -dejen de hacer eso, ya no vive- fue ese. Un hechizo defensivo que salvó mi vida, no sólo entonces, si no también cuando lo enfrenté en otra ocasión. Nunca subestimen el potencial de los hechizos de defensa.

Los niños lo miraron con expresiones asombradas y fascinadas, haciendo que repentinamente sintiera todos los nervios irse. No era tan complicado. ¡Podía hacer esto!

Se paró junto al escritorio y cruzó los brazos, bajando la mirada ante las expresiones ansiosas.- Entonces, ¿A quién le gustaría aprender el hechizo que usé para derrotar a Voldemort?

Veintitrés manos se levantaron en el aire.

Harry sonrió.

**Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias a los que dejaron review, pusieron en favoritos y siguen la historia. Sí, sé que sueno como disco rayado pero bueno: esta es una traducción del fic que se llama Harry potter and the marauders of the mind de Moonsign. Bueno, nos vemos!**


	4. Confesiones y la Piedra

**Bueno, hola! Como dije antes esta es una traducción del fic Harry Potter and the marauders of the mind de Moonsign, tiene slash, etc, etc xD Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y cosas.. Tardé más en subirlo porque ff decidió que no necesitaba espacios. Así que los borró. Si se ve mal AVISEN, así lo arreglo.. bueno, los dejo que lean.**

**Confesiones y la Piedra de la Resurrección  
**

-Esto no tiene caso, -murmuró Harry, pateando el piso y haciendo volar un monton de marrones hojas caídas. El aire del bosque prohibido estaba cargado con el primer frío del otoño, y los árboles que crecían ahí se estaban comenzando a rodear de dorado gracias a la cercanía del invierno.- Hace frío y no tengo nada, -agregó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, deseando haber estado usando su túnica de maestro, aunque era el fin de semana.-

-_Bueno,_ -Dijo Sirius malhumoradamente.- _Si pudieras recordar en dónde la tiraste, no tendríamos este problema.-_

-¡Yo! -Resopló Harry indignado y pateó un ofensivo tronco de árbol. Una larga raíz emergió del piso e intentó devolverle la patada, pero pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo.- ¡Ustedes también estaban ahí! ¿Por qué se supone que sea yo el que recuerde donde está? Estaba en una situación de vida o muerte. No tenía tiempo para ponerme a dibujar un mapa del tesoro. Además, -caminó alrededor de una piedra de aspecto escalofriante y pinchó el piso esperanzadamente con un palo que tenía exactamente para eso,- estaba _tratando_ de perderla. Me dijeron que si me la quedaba me volvería loco extrañándolos y ustedes sufrirían porque no pertenecen aquí. Si hubiera sabido que causarían tantos problemas cuando los traje, no hubiera sido tan complicado.

-¿_No te alegra tenernos de vuelta?_ -Se quejó James. En momentos como esos Harry recordaba que su padre era apenas un par de años mayor que él, y un par más jóven en madurez, al menos de acuerdo con Lily.

Harry suspiró. Sabes que sí. Es sólo que esperaba no tener que volver a este lugar. Me morí aquí, saben. No me trae buenos recuerdos. -Miró a los restos de viejas telarañas colgando de los árboles. El clan de Aragog nunca había vuelto a ese claro desde que los Mortífagos lo habían usado.- Además, a Ron y a mí casi nos comen unas arañas gigantes en segundo año, y tuvimos que ser salvados por un Ford Anglia.

-¿_QUÉ_? -James y Lily gritaron en su mente, Harry hizo una mueca y se agarró la cabeza.- ¡_Arañas gigantes_!

-_¿Qué es un Ford Anglia?_ -Preguntó Sirius-

-Un auto volador, -explicó Harry.- Bueno, generalmente no vuelan, pero este sí. ¿Alguno tiene aunque sea un recuerdo borroso de dónde dejé la piedra? -Se agachó para sentarse en una piedra menos escalofriante y sopló aire caliente en sus manos.

-_Nosotros también estábamos distraídos, Harry_ -le dijo Remus.- _Me estaba acostumbrando a estar muerto._

-¿_Qué arañas gigantes_? -Exigió saber Lily.-

-Les diré luego. Escuchen, esto realmente no nos lleva a ningún lado. Creí que podía venir aquí y usar accio en la Piedra y todo estaría bien. Ahora me dicen que es un antiguo objeto mágico y es resistente a los encantamientos. ¿Por qué nadie me lo mencionó antes?

-_Nos dijiste que sabías en donde estaba_, -le recordó Sirius.-

-Bueno, _creí_ saberlo. Todo se ve diferente ahora. Hay luz y no hay ningún señor oscuro o Mortífagos por aquí para que me pueda orientar.

Lily suspiró en el fondo de su mente.- _Supongo que tendremos que volver hasta que pensemos en una mejor forma de encontrar la piedra. Quizás solamente resiste el "accio". Si encontramos un encantamiento más fuerte podría funcionar. Si encontramos un encantamiento más fuerte podría funcionar. Tendremos que investigar._

Harry se quejó.- Odio investigar. Eso es lo que hace Hermione. Nunca sé en dónde empezar a buscar.

-_Eso es lo bueno de tener un Lunático_, -dijo Sirius cariñosamente.- _Es genial investigando. Si no fuera por él, nunca habríamos hecho la mitad de las bromas que hicimos_.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que se estaban acercando en su cabeza y se golpeó la frente con su puño.- ¡Hey! ¡Basta! Me prometieron nada de besos.

-¿_En serio_? -Preguntó Remus, sonando distraído.- _No recuerdo eso_.

-E_stoy seguro de que no prometimos nada como eso_, -le aseguró Sirius.-

-_Quizás es hora de que le digamos_. -Agregó Lily.-

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los demás trataban de entender de qué estaba hablando.-

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Harry eventualmente.-

-_Hermione. Tal vez deberíamos decirle. Tiene recursos, es inteligente, y buena buscando... además, será útil tener otro cuerpo físico dándonos una mano. Oh - y estoy aburrida de ser la única mujer alrededor para mantenerlos a raya._

-Eso está muy bien, -dijo Harry.- Pero y si no me cree. ¿Qué pasa si piensa que me volví loco y me manda a San Mungo para que viva al lado Lockhart? Nunca lo han conocido. No saben de esa tortura.

-¿_Un tipo medio presumido_? -Preguntó James- _¿Pelo rubio? ¿Sonrisa estúpida? ¿Ego del tamaño de Rusia_?

-Eh... sí.

-_Iba un par de años antes que nosotros. Un idiota. Una vez volvimos el pelo rosa y esponjado, y le tatuamos "Dame la mano si crees que soy un idiota arrogante" en la frente. No entendía por qué repentinamente se había vuelto tan popular hasta que se miró al espejo. Tristemente no tomó mucho tiempo, era muy vanidoso._

-_De todas formas, creo que has sido amigo de Hermione lo suficiente como para que por lo menos te de una oportunidad de probar que no estás loco_, -señaló Remus.- _Y sabiendo cuan amigos son, creo que también vas a tener que decirle a Ron. _

Harry se paró y lentamente comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.- Supongo que tienen razón. Creo que está empezando a sospechar, de todas formas.

-_Eso es porque siempre nos hablas en voz alta. Tedrías que acostumbrarte a hablar en tu mente todo el tiempo_, -lo retó Lily.- _Realmente vas a hacer que te manden al hospital si te atrapan una vez más. Cuando esos dos de primer año te atraparon murmurando ayer, se estaba poniendo peligroso._

-No hubieran dicho nada, -protestó Harry.- Les caigo bien. Soy el único que los anima a ser amigos. El resto de los maestros realmente cree que los amigos se hacen en sus propias casas - incluso si pretenden no.

Alex Goldrod y Daniel Macresco, los dos chicos de primer año que Harry había notado en su primer día, habían tenido complicaciones en su primera semana. El Gryffindor y el Slytherin tercamente habían seguido amigos, a pesar del hecho de que eso hacía que las dos casas los rechazaran. Harry no sabía cómo o por qué estaban tan determinados a quedarse juntos, pero admiraba su determinación. Por alguna razón, sentía un deseo instintivo de proteger a los dos niños y a su amistad, casi como si fueran sus hermanos.-

-_Macresco tendría que haber pedido ser un Gryffindor_. -dijo Sirius- _Funcionó para mí._

-_Tú eres un Gryffindor hecho y derecho_, -Señaló Harry, hablando en su mente mientras se acercaba a la escuela.- _Daniel pertenece a Slytherin_. _Su personalidad no quedaría en Gryffindor. Sólo lo he conocido por una semana, y hasta yo puedo darme cuenta. No todos los que están en Slytherin son malos, Sirius._

Había un aura de incredulidad rodeando la presencia de Sirius en la cabeza de Harry.-

-_¡En serio!_ -Insistió Harry.- _El Sombrero Seleccionador me quería poner en Slytherin,_

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que la voz sorprendida de James pudiera hablar.-

-_Estás BROMEANDO_.

-_Nope_, -Harry se preguntó si podían sentir cuan preocupado y nervioso se sentía pensando que podrían no aceptar ese lado de él- _Tuve que pedirle que me pusiera en otro lado. Acababa de conocer a Malfoy. No quería estar en la misma casa que él._

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y murmuró la contraseña mientras su corazón sonaba como un martillo por la anticipación de su respuesta. Fue Lily, como se lo esperaba, la que contestó primero.-

-_Claro que tienes razón, Harry. James y Sirius nunca fueron lo suficientemente libres como para dejar los prejuicios. Muchas personas buenas han salido de Slytherin. Y muchas personas malas de las otras casas. Piensa en Severus, por ejemplo. Uno de los hombres más valientes que uno puede conocer._

-_Al carajo con Quejicus_ -dijo Sirius- _Pero Lily tiene razón, Harry. No me importaría en qué casa estuvieras, siempre serás mi ahijado. _

Harry se relajó, y se tiró en una silla frente al fuego para calentar sus frías manos. Sirius era el que le preocupaba más. James era su padre y probablemente lo querría a pesar de todo, y sabía que Remus no tenía el mismo rencor que lo otros dos, pero Sirius siempre había odiado a los Slytherin apasionadamente.-

-Gracias, -susurró-

-_Entonces_, -dijo James animadamente, y Harry tenía la impresión de que estaba refregándose las manos que no existían.- _Mañana le diremos a la sábelo todo. _

-¡_Hey_! -Se quejaron Harry, Remus y Lily.-

-_Hermione_, -se corrigió James, sin sonar muy arrepentido.- _Mañana le decimos a Hermione. Y a Ron. Trata de hacer que vayan por flu a las Tres Escobas y los encontraremos ahí. Ahora tenemos que buscar la manera de que nos crean._

* * *

-Por favor dime que no es otro señor oscuro, -pidió Ron, poniendo tres cervezas de mantequilla en su mesa en las Tres Escobas antes de sentarse al lado de Hermione. Harry deliberadamente había elegido una mesa que estuviera cerca del bar, para que pudieran tener un poco de privacidad para la conversación.

Harry frunció.- Esa no es la única cosa importante que pienso, sabes. Tengo otros talentos además de derrotar señores oscuros.

-Es que sonabas serio y preocupado. No podía pensar en qué otra cosa podría ser. Sabía que nadie había muerto, porque casi todos los que te quedan son de mi familia, y ya lo hubiera sabido. -Ron hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta del comentario insensible que había hecho.- Lo siento, amigo. Es como vómito verbal. Una vez que empiezo parece que no puedo parar. Necesito instalar un filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

Harry levantó los hombros.- Es la verdd. Ustedes son los únicos que me quedan vivos. No es un señor oscuro, o alguien muriendo. Es más o menos el opuesto.

La frente de Hermione se arrugó.- ¿Dejaste a alguna pobre chica embarazada? -Preguntó.- Ni siquiera sabía que conocieras alguna pobre chica para dejar embarazada.

James y Sirius se rieron en su cabeza y Remus murmuró.- T_iene razón, sabes. De verdad necesitas salir más. Tu familia más cercana -que no esté muerta y viviendo en tu cabeza- es un elfo doméstico psicótico._

-_Kreacher ya no es tan psicótico_, -protestó Harry.- _Y por favor hagan silencio, no puedo tener dos conversaciones a la vez._

Harry tomó un sorbo de la bebida y aclaró.- No dejé a nadie embarazada. Claro que no. Me ves todo el tiempo, Hermione. ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo para tener una novia secreta?

-Has estado muy esquivo últimamente, -comentó ella.- Te ví caminando por el bosque prohibido, hablando solo. Casi te seguí para ver que no te hubieras vuelto loco.

-No hablaba solo, -dijo Harry. Agarró el borde de la mesa con fuerza y respiró profundamente.- Le hablaba a mi familia.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin expresión.

-Están -bueno, está bien, no completamente vivos- pero más o menos. Sus espíritus, de todas formas. En mi cabeza.

-Eh... -Dudó Ron. Intercambió una mirada con Hermione que Harry notó, sintiendo cerca la promesa de estar encerrado con Lockhart como compañero y se apuró a explicar.-

-Sé que sueno loco, y pensé que lo estaba al principio, ¡pero de verdad están aquí!

Hermione estiró la mano para tocar la suya.- Harry, creo que...

-¡No! Escúchenme. No estoy mintiendo o loco. ¿Recuerdan cuando tuve la piedra, y los ví antes de morir? ¿Y cuando les dije sobre la estación entre la vida y la muerte con Dumbledore? Bueno, en ese momento entraron, y se quedaron, y ahora viven en mi cabeza.

-Harry, quisiera que pudiéramos creerte, pero tienes que entender cuan loco suena esto, -se quejó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio e intercambiando otra mirada con Ron.

-Pregúntenme algo, -ordenó Harry.- Cualquier cosa que ustedes y Remus o Sirius sabrían, pero que yo no.

-¿Qué sabríamos de ellos que tú no? -Preguntó Ron.-

-No lo sé, -respondió Harry, pasándose la mano por el pelo, frustrado.- ¡Piensen en algo!

Harry tenía la sensación de que alguien golpeaba el interior de su cráneo para tener su atención.- ¿Qué? -Cuestionó enojado.-

-¿Qué de qué? -Preguntó Ron.-

-No tú. Esperen. -Harry desvió su atención hacia el interior.- _¿Qué? Más vale que sea importante_.

-_Lo es_, -le aseguró Sirius rápidamente.-_ Dile a Hermione que si recuerda esa vez cuando nos vio después de la luna en la habitación de Remus en Grimmauld Place._ -Harry frunció.-

-Sirius dice que le diga a Hermione si recuerda esa vez después de la luna cuando los vio en la habitación de Remus en Grimmauld Place. -Sus ojos se agrandaron repentinamente.- ¿Los viste haciendo _qué_ en la habitación de Remus?

Levantó la vista para ver a Ron luciendo un poco preocupado y no convencido, y Hermione muy pálida.- ¿Hermione? -Preguntó Harry-

-Pregúntale qué pasó. -Susurró Hermione.-

-Dice que fue después de la luna llena, -Repitió lo que decía Sirius.- Ese verano antes de quinto año. Estaba cuidando a Remus después de su transformación y pasaste por ahí. La puerta estaba medio abierta y miraste, y los viste... -Harry giró los ojos- ...besándose. No, Sirius dice que no. Sólo se acercó y besó a Remus...

-¿_Qué_? -Gritó Ron.-

-..._besó a Remus,_ -continuó Harry sobre los murmullos de Ron.- En los labios. Apenas, dice, para dejarlo saber que estaba ahí. Y ahora Remus está interrumpiendo para decir que estaba medio inconsciente en ese momento, y que no debería tener la culpa por corromper las mentes de jovencitas. Y entonces Sirius levantó la vista y te vio y intentó explicarlo, y dijiste...

-..."Está bien. No le diré nada a Harry hasta que estén listos," -susurró Hermione.- Y no lo hice. De verdad que no. Y sé que Sirius y Remus tampoco. Especialmente después de que Sirius se murió y Remus se casó con Tonks. No había razón para hacerlo después de eso, y con Remus creímos que sería más fácil no decir nada. En caso que Harry no lo tomara bien. Para que su memoria de Sirius se quedara como estaba.

Hubo un largo silencio alrededor de la mesa, y las cervezas de mantequilla quedaron olvidadas cuando Hermione dejó de hablar con lágrimas en los ojos, y Ron y Harry la miraban con la boca abierta.

-¿_Sabías_ que estaban juntos? -Exigió saber Harry.- ¿Y no nos dijiste?

-Era su secreto, -explicó Hermione.- ¿Nos habrías dicho si los hubieras visto y te pidieran que no lo hicieras?

Harry no contestó porque tenía razón.

-No puedo creerlo, -murmuró Ron.- ¿Quiere decir que Harry no está loco y en serio tiene a Sirius y Lupin viviendo en su cabeza? ¿Y están _juntos?_ ¿Como juntos _juntos_?

-Sí. Y mi mamá y papá también, -aclaró Harry.- Miren, si todavía no me creen, pídanme que haga un hechizo. Uno que no conozca, pero que crean que uno de ellos sepa.

-Bien, -dijo Hermione.- Déjame pensar un minuto. -Hizo una pausa, tamborileando sus dedos en el brazo de Ron.- ...Bueno. Es un encantamiento que_ sé_ que ni tú ni Ron saben. Limpia y pule madera con cera. Estoy segura de que alguno debe saberlo.

-_Yo lo sé_, -ofreció James inesperadamente.-

-Mi papá lo sabe. -Anunció Harry.-

-¿James Potter? -Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron.- Por lo que escuché no parece el tipo.

-Dice que solía usarlo en su escoba.-

Hermione giró los ojos.- Debí haber adivinado. De tal palo, tal astilla. Hazlo entonces, Harry. -Señaló un polvoriento pánel de madera que estaba en la pared a un lado de la mesa, mostrando unas ninfas de los árboles bailando felíces.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó las instrucciones de James, los abrió y movió su varita suavemente, murmurando- ¡_Tergeo Excolos_!

-Bueno, -comentó Hermione después de un rato.- Era el encantamiento y movimiento correcto. Aunque fueras un poco entusiasta.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, pero no se veía mejor de ese ángulo. Su demasiado energética limpieza había sacado las cabezas de un par de las ninfas y todos los lugares tallados por la madera estban llenos de pegajosa cera.-

-Papá dice que tendría que haber hecho menos swish y pronunciado "excolos" más claramente.

-Tiene razón. -Hermione alejó la vista del panel y la llevó a Harry, con una expresión un poco mareada.- En serio están ahí, ¿no?

-Sí, -dijo Harry en voz baja.- Lo están. Y quiero encontrar una forma de conseguirles cuerpos. Pero no como la de Voldemort, porque Sirius dice que preferiría estar muerto que ser feo, y Lily dice que se vería horrible sin naríz. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la Piedra de la Resurrección. Eso es lo que los trajo de vuelta en primer lugar. Pero la fui a buscar ayer en donde la dejé, y no la pude encontrar. Intenté con accio, pero aparentemente la piedra es un poderoso artefacto mágico y resiste el encantamiento.

-Por la barba de Merlín, -murmuró Ron.- ¿En serio puedes hablar con Sirius y Lupin ahora? ¿Y tú mamá y papá?

-Ah sí. El problema es callarlos por medio minuto.

-Todas, -dijo Hermione, hablando la conclusión de sus pensamientos, sin molestarse en informar la ruta que había tomado para llegar ahí, en una manera que le recordaba a Lily. Harry estaba bajo la impresión de que las dos se llevarían extrañamente bien.-

-¿Todas qué? -Preguntó Ron, tomándose la olvidada cerveza de mantequilla, y entonces mirando la etiqueta como si lo fuera a ayudar a entender lo que pasaba.-

-Todas las Reliquias de la Muerte. Recuerdan lo que nos dijo el papá de Luna. Cuando todas las Reliquias de la Muerte están juntas, el poseedor se vuelve Maestro de la Muerte. Conquistador de la Muerte. Así es como los recuperas, creo.

Harry y Ron la miraron asombrados.-

-_Sabía que era una buena idea decirle_, -dijo Lily triunfante.-

-Entonces, -habló Ron animadamente.- Un poco de rastreo por el bosque, robo de tumbas y búsqueda en baúles, y podemos ser maestros de la muerte. Genial.

-Creo que será un poco más complicado que eso, -comentó Harry.- Generalmente lo es.


	5. Conversando con el fuego

**Hola! Sí, se que me pasé con lo que me tarde, pero no fue culpa mía u.u De todas formas, como dije antes esta es una TRADUCCION del fic Harry Potter and the marauders of the mind de Moonsign, tiene SLASH, etc, etc..**

**Conversando con el fuego  
**

-Si abriera la puerta de una habitación con un boggart adentro, esto es exactamente lo que vería, -anunció Ron, parado en la puerta de una de las habitaciones dentro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Harry miró alrededor de su amigo y se quejó cuando pudo ver el interior.

Había una gran mesa de estudio con suficiente espacio para seis personas. La superficie de la mesa estaba completamente tapada por todo tipo de libros en la biblioteca - desde libros de cuentos de hadas para niños hasta libros de Artes Oscuras en la Sección Prohibida. Hermione era apenas visible detrás de las pilas, prácticamente zumbando de anticipación por comenzar a buscar.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, -le dijo Harry. Vió como a uno de los libros de la Sección Prohibida le salieron piernas y fue hasta el borde de la mesa, acompañado de una risa.-

-Qué tal esto, Hermione, -propuso Ron, con una voz maníacamente felíz.- Harry y yo abriremos y saquearemos la tumba de Dumbledore, tomaremos la más peligrosa y poderosa varita de todos los tiempos, entonces cuando volvamos iremos al bosque prohibido a buscar una piedra que puede traer de vuelta a los muertos y volver locos a los hombres. Tú puedes buscar mientras nos esperas.

-Adentro. Cierren la puerta. Siéntense. Abran un libro. -La voz que Hermione usó era la que las mujeres parecían obtener cuando tenían más de 18. Le hablaba directamente al Harry interno de ocho años que estaba embarrado y había tomado control de sus músculos. Antes de poder pensarlo, ya estaba sentado al lado de Ron con un libro titulado Ritos y Ceremonias olvidados de las Antiguas Familias Sangre Pura en la mano. Sirius y James se reían en su cabeza.

-_Recuerdo cuando Lily usaba esa voz con ustedes_, -dijo Remus.- _No tienen derecho a reírse._

-_Me acuerdo de haberla usado varias veces en tí, Remus_, -comentó Lily secamente.- _Sé perfectamente bien que eras el cerebro de todo eso._

-No debería tener que buscar, -se quejó Harry- por locura involuntaria.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Ron.-

-Las voces en mi cabeza me distraen, -aclaró Harry.-

-Sabes, para cualquier otra persona que escuchara eso, sonaría como que a tu juego le faltan dos Bludgers, una Quaffle y un estadio lleno de gente.

-Nadie se salvará, -dijo Hermione.- Y no tiene caso conseguir todas las reliquias hasta que sepamos qué tenemos que hacer con ellas. Buscamos una ceremonia que funcione con las reliquias para devolver almas a cuerpos terrenales. Para ser honesta, no estoy segura de dónde buscar. Como las reliquias comenzaron como un cuento basado en realidades, podría estar en cualquier parte.

-_Tendrán que enfocarse en literatura de los sangre pura, creo_, -anunció Sirius, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que se estaba acercando en su mente para mirar los libros en la mesa.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry, dándole el equivalente mental de un codazo en las costillas para hacer que retrocediera un poco.-

-¿Por qué, qué? -Ron miró sobre su hombro al libro de Harry.

-Sirius dice que deberíamos seguramente enfocarnos en libros de los sangre pura, -Harry les dijo a sus amigos.- Dice... -Dudó mientras escuchaba.- Dice que lo que sea que fueran los Peverell, eran sangre pura, y si una familia de sangre pura tiene acceso a un artefacto mágico poderoso, mantendrán todo el conocimiento de ritos y ceremonias limitado a la menor cantidad de personas posible. Dice que deben haberlo escrito en algún lado, pero el libro seguramente no estaría disponible para el público en general. Impide que la gente sea tentada a robar los artefactos o algo así.

-Pero Hogwarts tiene la biblioteca más grande de Inglaterra, -dijo Hermione, luciendo horrorizada ante la idea de que su querida biblioteca podría no ser la fuente de todo el conocimiento.-

-_La más grande, sí_, -estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.- _Pero sigue siendo una biblioteca para estudiantes y estudios. Creo que verás que su sección de Artes Oscuras es más gris que negra, y está bastante vacía. ¿De verdad creíste que guardarían un libro con la información de cómo volverse Amo de la Muerte en la biblioteca de una escuela?_

Hermione parecía incríblemente decepcionada cuando Harry le dijo esto. Él mismo sentía que habían retrocedido tres pasos en vez de progresar.

-¿Entonces para qué hacemos esto? -Exigió saber Ron.- Sirius, amigo, podrías haber mencionado esto antes de que comenzara a revivir mi peor pesadilla.

-_El libro no va a estar ahí_, -dijo James.- _Pero la información de dónde encontrarlo podría estar. La sección de Hogwarts sobre las Artes Oscuras puede ser gris, pero podemos tratar esta biblioteca como un gran índice. Uno de esos libros debe mencionar en dónde está escrita la ceremonia, e incluso qué familia de sangre pura la tuvo. Podría ser cualquiera. Todas están relacionadas._

-Qué bien, -comentó Harry, después de sombríamente repetir sus palabras a sus amigos.- No sólo me estoy sintiendo como un perico, sino que además tenemos que robar un libro de las Artes Oscuras de una familia de sangre pura, que seguramente tiene por lo menos un miembro que ha intentado materme en algún momento de mi vida.

-Anímate, -le dijo Ron.- No todas las familias de sangre pura son tan malas.

-Ron, en serio dudo que una familia como la tuya hubiera guardado un libro sobre ese tipo de magia en sus repizas. Si alguna tiene una copia, es una oscura, como la de Sirius.

Harry se animó,- ¡Hey! ¿Quizás en Grimmauld Place..?

-_Nope, perdón_, -respondió Sirius.- _Estuve en esa casa por mucho tiempo. Seguramente puedo nombrar cada libro en esa biblioteca. Hay algunos bastante horribles, pero ninguno que sea útil para nosostros._

-¡Por los pijamas azules de Merlín! -Harry se recostó en su silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Por qué haces eso? -Preguntó Hermione.- No lo hacías antes. Y hace que todo el aplastamiento y cepillado que haces por la mañana completamente inútil.

Harry la miró confundido.- ¿Qué?

-Pasarte la mano por el pelo y hacer que se levante. Lo has estado haciendo por días.

Hubo silencio alrededor de la mesa por un segundo, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que todos en su cabeza miraban a James.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Ron, pinchando a Harry.- Es sólo un raro hábito. ¿A quién le importa? Tampoco decías "por los pijamas azules de Merlín".

-_No, pero James sí_, -Dijo Remus en voz baja.-

-Tienes muchos nuevos hábitos raros, ahora que lo pienso. -Comentó Hermione, mirando a Harry atentamente.- Comiste repollo hervido tres noches seguidas, aunque recuerdo que solías jurarle la muerte a cualquier ser vivo que considerara servir "tiras de goma envenenadas" como parte de una comida nutririva...

-_La comida preferida de Lily,_ -interrumpió James.-

-...y te ví guiñar DOS veces a tus admiradoras cuando estuvimos en Hogsmade el fin de semana pasado. ¡GUIÑAR! Tú, que dices que todas las admiradoras deberían ser llevadas a San Mungo y metidas en una habitación con Lockhart porque -y cito- "las personas vanidosas y sin cerebro se merecen entre sí".

Harry abrió la boca mientras sentía a Sirius murmurar en su mente.-_ Tomó mucho tiempo perfeccionar ese guiño sabes. Tienes suerte de haberlo heredado._

-¡No lo hice!

-Claro que sí.

-_No hay que bromear sobre esto,_ -interrumpió Remus, su voz sonando cargada de preocupación.

-_Se le pegan algunas cosas nuestras. ¿Cuál es el problema? -_Preguntó Sirius-

-_¿Y qué pasará cuando comience a tener algunas de las mías_?

Hubo otro silencio después de las palabras de Remus. Harry sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Lentamente miró a Hermione y preguntó- ¿Sabes la fecha de la siguiente luna llena?

* * *

-En una semana, -dijo Hermione, señalando al calendario que colgaba en la pared de su pequeña sala. Le mandó a Harry una mirada preocupada y él se tiró en un sillón cerca del fuego.- ¿Honestamente crees que podrías -ya sabes- cambiar?

Harry se mordió y miró al fuego.- Remus no está seguro. Seguramente no sea un cambio total, y podría ni siquiera ser uno físico dado que viven en mi mente. Pero aunque sólo tenga la _mente_ del lobo, será peligroso.

-Podrías tomar poción matalobos, -sugirió Ron.- Ya sabes, como prevención.

-Es venenosa para los humanos. Además, sólo maestros de pociones pueden hacerla. Es muy, muy compleja.

Ron caminó por la habitación, tomando cosas y volviéndolas a poner en su lugar sin mirarlas.- Podría no pasar, ¿no?

-Remus dice que no ve por qué no. Es un gran lado de su personalidad, y el lobo está diseñado para poseer una mente humana.

-_Lo siento,_ -susurró Remus en su cabeza por la centésima vez.-_ Lo siento tanto, tanto, Harry. Hubiera hecho CUALQUIER COSA antes de pasarte mi maldición. Si hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera..._

-_Bueno, menos mal que lo hiciste. -Interrumpió Harry, haciendo que su voz menral sonara tan firme como se pudiera.- Preferiría ser un hombre lobo y tenerte aquí, que haberte dejado allá. Eres parte de mi familia, Lunático. Nunca hubiera querido dejarte. Eres importante._

Hubo un largo y angustioso silencio en su cabeza, y la presencia de Remus se acurrucó de forma que solamente ocupaba el espacio más pequeño de la mente de Harry. Se preguntó si era una reacción ante sus palabras sobre la familia, o si era el hecho de que lo había llamado "Lunático" por primera vez. La presencia de Sirius se movió para envolver la de Remus, y Harry no pudo siquiera considerar oponerse.

-La casa de los gritos, -dijo Hermione repentinamente.- Sólo para estar seguros. Y tengo otra idea, Harry, aunque no estoy segura de que funcione.-

-Estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el momento.

-Bueno... -Hermione se sentó en el sillón en frente de Harry. Miró adonde Ron estaba parado cerca de la ventana, doblando una cara funda para varita en sus dedos preocupado.- Ron, deja eso y ven aquí, por favor. Me tomó mucho tiempo encantar eso contra el daño de una maldición explosiva, y literalmente me estás cagando el hechizo.

Ron saltó y miró a sus manos.- Lo siento, Hermione. -Lo dejó donde estaba y se sentó al lado de su novia, tomando su mano y apretándola como disculpa.-

-Sí, bueno. -Le sonrió y entonces miró a Harry.- Sobre mi idea. ¿Recuerdas que James, Sirius y... tú sabes... colagusano se volvieron animagos para ayudar a Remus a controlar sus impulsos violentos durando su transformación?

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para aprender a ser animagos, -interrumpió Ron.- Quiero decir, tú podrías. Porque eres inteligente y todo, pero me tomará mucho tiempo. Ciertamente más que una semana.

-_Le tomaría a cualquiera más de una semana_, -dijo James,- _Es un proceso largo. Solamente las pociones sin nada más toman meses para prepararse_.

-No quise decir que lo hiciéramos, -contestó Hermione irritada.- No me creo tanto. Quiero decir que quizás si James y Sirius cambiaran sus mentes para sentirse como Cornamenta y Canuto, podrían calmar un poco a Lunático. Si sus, eh, presencias pueden rodearlo -y a Harry si es afectado- quizás no sea tan violento.

Harry hizo un gesto de entendimiento. -¿Pueden hacer eso? -Les preguntó a James y Sirius, su corazón saltando esperanzado.-

-_No sé, Harry_, -respondió Sirius.- _Nunca lo intenté. Pero Canuto no se ha ido. Lo siento dentro de mí. Espera un minuto, intentémoslo, viejo Cornamenta_.

Hubo una repentina, fuerte corriente de magia que pasó por la mente de Harry. Sintió que veía borroso y se tambaleó en su asiento.-

-¡Harry! -Gritaron Ron y Hermione, los dos tratando de agarrarlo.

Lentamente se le aclaró la vista, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió las dos presencias alteradas en su cabeza que eran James y Sirius - o mejor dicho, Cornamenta y Canuto. Se sentían diferentes. El sentido del humor y la inteligencia estaba ligeramente apagada en las dos. De James tenía la sensación de estar al borde de la calma, como un ciervo al lado de un claro, listo para salir corriendo en un momento. Casi podía oler la madera y sentir la forma en que la gran cabeza se agachaba y movía al sentir que no estaba sola. De Sirius había una explosión de energía canina y felicidad, dejando a Harry con el deseo de correr afuera y perseguir palomas.

-¿Harry? -Preguntó Hermione, su preocupada mano apretando su hombro.-

-Lo hicieron, -contestó Harry, todavía sintiéndose mareado. Su lengua resbaló sobre las palabras mientras su cerebro peleaba para incorporar las tres mentes casi humanas y las dos animales.

-¿Funcionó? -Preguntó Ron. Su voz cargada de alivio.

-Sí, -respondió Harry lentamente.- Cambien de vuelta, por favor. Es difícil pensar con ustedes corriendo por ahí. ¡Y no creas que no sentí eso, Canuto!

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Hermione curiosamente.

-¡Ergh! Está haciendo el equivalente mental de oler a Remus en el culo.

-Sabes, podría haber pasado toda mi vida y haber sido muy felíz sin saber eso, -comentó Ron, luciendo ligeramente verde.

-¿Cuál _es_ el equivalente mental de...? -Comenzó Hermione, con interés escolar, además de el deseo femenino por más información. Ron la interrumpió tomándola en sus brazos y tapándole la boca con su mano.- No necesitas contestar eso, amigo.

Harry, que sufría en ese momento una transformación animaga doble, nunca había tenido la intención de decirle a Hermione de todas formas. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente protector de esa relación -quizás por saber que habían tenido muy poco tiempo juntos- y no planeaba traicionar su confianza más de lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Ayudará a controlar a Lunático? -Preguntó Harry, una vez que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para que sus pensamientos no se sintieran como si estuvieran siendo remojados en mermelada caliente.

-Sí, -Remus sonaba tan mareado como se sentía Harry.- Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien, -dijo Harry, juntando sus pensamientos lo mejor posible.- La casa de los gritos en una semana. Ahora, tenemos que buscar. Mientras más pronto les consigamos cuerpos, mejor.

* * *

La puerta rechinó mientras se abría ligeramente, y una nerviosa Slytherin de primer año con largas y oscuras colitas apareció.- ¿Profesor?

-¿Señorita Evenberg?

-Creo que debería venir al pasillo del segundo piso. Hay una... quiero decir, creo que Daniel y Goldrod están en problemas. No quiero delatarlos, pero es peor que lo usual, y creo que debería venir.

Harry ya estaba parado y yendo para la puerta.- ¿El segundo piso? ¿Cerca del aula de Encantamientos?

-Sí señor, -Emma Evenberg trotaba para mantenerse al lado suyo con sus cortas piernas.- Intenté encontrar al profesor Flitwick, pero no estaba en su oficina. No hubiera venido, pero son de tercer año -Slytherins. No creo que sea justo, cinco contra dos. ¿Estuve bien en decirlo?

-Sí, claro que sí. -Harry se apuró y Emma corrió para seguirlo.- ¿Son siempre las mismas personas?

-No señor. A veces hay otros. Gryffindors, también.

Harry miró hacia abajo para ver su cara cansada.- Hizo lo correcto, señorita Evenberg. Ahora, creo que sería mejor si se fuera y me dejara manejar esto.

-Pero...

-Emma, ¿qué crees que harían si se enteraran que los acusaste? No fue hace tanto tiempo que dejé la escuela. Sé como son las cosas.

Emma no era una niña bonita, pero había algo casi irresistible en su redonda y preocupada cara que le recordaba a Harry mucho a un cachorro de labrador. Se preguntó cómo se había metido en Slytherin. Sus acciones gritaban Gryffindor. Aunque la forma en que había dejado de caminar mostraba el instinto Slytherin de cuidarse a sí mismo.

-Los ayudará, ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo haré. Ese es mi trabajo. -Cuando no se vio muy convencida, agregó- Además, si puedo vencer a Voldemort, cinco Slytherins de tercero no serán problema.

Sirius y James resoplaron escépticamente en su mente. Harry los ignoró y volvió a caminar en dirección del segundo piso, dejando a Emma viéndolo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

Cuando llegó, estuvo aliviado de haberla dejado atrás. La escena en frente de él era brutal.

La gente siempre se olvidaba de cuan crueles podían ser los niños, y ver a dos pequeñas figuras tratar de esconderse mientras estaban rodeadas por cinco chicos más grandes que tomaban turnos para hechizarlos era algo que Harry esperaba nunca tener que ver de nuevo.

-¡Cómo se atreven! -Rugió, haciendo que los cinco atacantes dieran un salto. A dos incluso se les cayeron las varitas por la sorpresa.-Aléjense de esos niños _ahora_. -Harry mantuvo su voz baja, pero permitió que se notara la rabia que sentía.

Los de tercer año estaban totalmente grises. Habían veces en las que su reputación como asesino de magos oscuros era útil. Los otros tres también tiraron sus varitas, y los cinco se alejaron de los dos chicos en el piso hasta que estaban parados con sus espaldas contra la pared opuesta a Harry.

Alex Goldrod y Daniel Macresco estaban juntos, y Harry no pudo evitar ver la forma en que Alex había estado tratando de tapar a su amigo. Un Gryffindor hecho y derecho. Parecían haber ganado un cierto número de granos, tentáculos y baba verde en lugares extraños, y Daniel había sido golpeado por un encantamiento crecepelo y comenzaba a mostrar un gran parecido con el tío Cosa de los locos Addams.

Harry estaba tan enojado que temblaba, y el aire alrededor suyo hervía con magia. Agradeció que no hubieran pasado esto por alto y estuvieran haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pasar a través de la pared con sus omóplatos para escapar.

-_Nunca_ he estado enojado con un estudiante tanto como lo estoy con ustedes cinco en este momento, -les dijo Harry, su voz demasiado tranquila.- Considérense suertudos de salir de aquí con tres meses de detención tres tardes a la semana con el señor Filch -y me aseguraré de que no sea nada agradable- la pérdida de sesenta puntos, cartas a sus padres, y un viaje a la oficina de la directora para explicar exactamente _qué_ estaban haciendo esta tarde y _por qué_. ¿Quedó claro?

Los cinco chicos asintieron suavemente, como si estuvieran asustados de que se les caería la cabeza si lo hacían más rápido.

-¿Y bien? -Harry se les acercó.- Qué están esperando. ¡_Directora_! ¡_Ahora_! Y hablaré con ella para asegurarme de que no se _pierdan_ en el camino.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que la velocidad con la que corrieron era casi inhumana.

-_Das miedo cuando estás enojado_, -dijo Sirius, con voz asombrada.- _Con razón Voldemort estaba tan asustado_.

-_He mejorado desde que peleé con Voldemort_. -Contestó Harry sombríamente.

-_Entonces creo que podríamos tener una oportunidad para vivir de nuevo después de todo_, -dijo Lily, y pasó una caricia mental por su mente.

-¿S...señor?

Harry miró alrededor para ver a Alex y Daniel medio parados, medio apoyados entre sí.-

-Vamos. Tengo que llevarlos con Madame Pomfrey. Se sorprendió cuando los dos sacudieron la cabeza violentamente.-¿Por qué no?

-Dijo que si volvíamos a ir, vería a nuestros profesores y se aseguraría de que no se nos permitiera ser amigos por nuestra propia seguridad. -dijo Alex. Parecía más probable que se cayera que lo usual, y su pelo estaba pegado con baba verde. Daniel, al lado, estaba casi completamente cubierto de pelo que, extrañamente, se había quedado con el mismo color rubio que generalmente cubría sólo su cabeza.

Harry dudó, no queriendo terminar su amistad, pero sabiendo que seguramente no sabía cuanto daño había sido hecho. Los hechizos mutaban y cambiaban cuando eran usados juntos y a menudo tenían raros e inesperados resultados.-

-_Te ayudaremos, Harry._ -Aseguró Remus- _Créeme, con James y Sirius de amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo deshaciendo hechizos mutantes._

-Bueno muchachos, -les dijo, haciendo una seña con la cabeza.- Pueden venir a mi oficina y veré qué puedo hacer. Pero, si no puedo arreglarlo tendrán que ir con Madame Pomfrey, ¿bien?

Alex y Daniel murmuraron que estaban de acuerdo, y lo siguieron a su oficina por los, afortunadamente, vacíos pasillos, tropezando con pelo y tentáculos, dejando un rastro de baba verde.

-_Será mejor que los traigas adentro, _-comentó Lily, mirando a los chicos a través de los ojos de Harry.- _Podría tomar un rato, y quizás necesiten sentarse en algún lugar cómodo._

-Por aquí, -señaló el camino por su oficina y hasta una puerta a su habitación en la pared de atras. Resbalaron por la pequeña sala y Harry los sentó en su sillón para estudiarlos.

-_El pequeño primero_, -dijo Sirius.- _Si le crece más el pelo, va a tener problemas para respirar_.

-Daniel primero, si está bien, -anunció Harry, y Alex asintió, mirando preocupadamente a su amigo.

Lentamente, Harry comenzó a desenredando la red de hechizos y maldiciones en el chico, siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones de los merodeadores lo más perfectamente posible. Todavía recordaba las ninfas de madera que se habían quedado sin cabeza en las Tres Escobas con un hechizo limpiador.

Daniel no dijo ni una palabra en todo el proceso, sólo dejando salir chillidos y quejas ante algunas de las sensaciones incómodas de los hechizos. Harry rependinamente se preguntó si había escuchado a ese niño hablar alguna vez. Era fácil olvidar que no cuando se tenía enfrente la ruidosa y confiada personalidad de Alex. ¿Era deliberado para que su amigo no hablara cuando no quería hacerlo?

Casi media hora después el último hechizo se había desvanecido y Harry limpió rápidamente con magia la túnica de Daniel.-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó-

-Bien, señor. -Daniel miró a Alex que había estado sentado paciente e incómodamente en la otra mitad del sillón. Harry se movió para sentarse en frente de él y comenzó a examinar los hechizos. Esta vez fue más sencillo dado que muchos de los hechizos eran los mismos que habían afectado a Daniel.

-¿Y por qué los atacaron? -Preguntó Harry, desvaneciendo un tentáculo.

-No les gusta que seamos amigos, -Alex sacudió su nuevamente restaurado brazo.- Dicen que es traición a nuestras casas.

-Bueno, están siendo castigados, y estoy bastante seguro de que no lo harán de nuevo, por lo menos por un rato, -dijo Harry.- Pero tienen que decirnos lo que pasa si quieren que los ayudemos.

-Los maestros dicen que quizás sería mejor si encontramos amigos en nuestras propias casas. Como si alguno de ellos quisiera ser amigo nuestro de todas formas. Además, _Daniel_ es mi amigo, e incluso si dejáramos de ser amigos, seguirían molestándolo.

-¿Por qué?

Alex miró al otro chico, que se había bajado del sillón, y estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas frente al fuego. Aunque no decía una palabra, la inclinación de su cabeza y los pequeños gestos de sus manos parecían indicar que tenía una animada conversación con el fuego. O quizás la chimenea.

-Las cosas le hablan, -dijo Alex, dándose vuelta y haciendo una mueca cuando Harry le sacó baba verde de la levantó las cejas.-

-¿Le hablan? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? -Desvaneció lo que quedaba de los tentáculos y los granos, y limpió con magia la ropa y piel de Alex.

Él no contestó. En vez de eso, se levantó del silló y agarró la muñeca de Daniel, justo antes de que la pequeña mano entrara al fuego. Daniel levantó la vista para mirarlo divertido. Nuevamente Harry notó cuan perturbadora la pequeña cara era, con sus rasgos puntiagudos, aristocráticas mejillas y los rulos que se levantaban a cada lado de su cabeza como cuernos. Pero más que nada eran los negros, negros ojos que hacían contraste con su piel pálida, e írises ligeramente más grandes de lo normal. No era feo, simplemente muy, muy perturbador.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Alex tenía razón. Si no fuera por él, Daniel seguramente seguiría sin amigos y siendo molestado. Era extraño que ese chico tan alegre se hubiera hecho amigo de alguien tan raro, cuando parecía que seguramente hubiera sido muy popular en su propia casa.

Alex ahora miraba la cara de Daniel, sin soltar su muñeca.- Te vas a quemar, -lo retó- te dije que no hicieras eso. Daniel bajó la vista y murmuró algo.

-No me interesa lo que dijo, -siguió Alex, sacudiendo un poco el brazo de Daniel.- No debes tocarlo, ¿bien? Te vas a lastimar.

Daniel asintió y Alex se relajó, dándole a la muñeca un ligero apretón.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nosotros - llamas. -Dijo Daniel, esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry escuchara.-

-¿Tú y yo? -Daniel sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Los tres? -Asintió.-

-De un fuego. Prendes una vela con él, y entonces otra vela de esa vela, y otra de esa. -Alex miró a Harry, y entonces de vuelta a su amigo.-

-¿Y somos las velas? -Daniel asintió de nuevo, habiendo gastado sus palabras por el día, o posiblemente, Harry pensó, toda la semana. Se dejó caer al lado de Alex con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Le hablas al fuego? -Preguntó Harry-

-_Está loco_, -dijo Sirius útilmente.- _Pasa en las familias de sangre pura. Es por todo ese incesto._

_-¡No seas cruel, Sirius!_ -Lo retó Lily.

-_No lo soy. _-Para sorpresa de Harry, Sirius sonaba como si hablara en serio.- _Es verdad. Es un defecto genético. Mira a Bella, o mi madre. -_Dudó por un momento- _Incluso yo lo siento a veces, y es la verdad. No estoy diciendo una frase vieja cuando les digo que ustedes me mantuvieron cuerdo. _

_-_Le habla a todo, -Le contestó Alex, cuando se notó que Daniel no iba a hacerlo.- El fuego, los árboles, hasta a Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts le habla?

-A veces sólo llora. -Murmuró Daniel. Harry se acercó más, fascinado.-

-¿Por qué?

-Por los que murieron en sus paredes. No pudo salvarlos.

Harry se alejó y lo miró, con una sentación de parentesco hacia el chico en frente suyo. Le hacía acordar un poco a Luna, pero había algo más oscuro en él, y un tipo de certeza en su rareza. Sintió que tenía que creerle, aunque por qué, no podía decir.

-No está loco, -dijo Alex defensivamente, moviéndose un poco, como para tapar a Daniel.

-Nunca dije que lo estuviera, -contestó Harry.- Yo, de toda la gente, sé sobre las voces que te hablan cuando nadie más las escucha.

Alex se relajó un poco.- ¿A qué se refiere?

Harry vio que los ojos de Daniel también lo miraban, afilados con atención e interés por primera vez.- Cuando tenía uno y la maldición de Voldemort se reflejó en mi cabeza, dejó una pequeña parte de él en mí. Mientras crecía, podía escucharlo, a veces, en mi cabeza.  
Mientras estaba en la escuela, tenía sueños en donde estaba dentro de su cabeza y veía cosas reales. Podía sentir lo que él sentía. También me había dado la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, y en mi segundo año, todos creyeron que era malo porque podía hacerlo. Mucha gente creyó que estaba loco también. Escribieron en los diarios sobre como era mentalmente inestable y perturbado. Muy poca gente me creía.

-¿Por eso estás ayudándonos?

-Creo que deberían ser capaces de elegir sus propios amigos, y quedarse con ellos, sin importar lo que dicen los otros.

Alex sonrió, y Daniel miró a Harry con entendimiento en sus extraños ojos.-Ahora, es casi de noche, así que tienen que irse.

Los llevó hasta la puerta.- Intenten alejarse de los matones, ¿eh? No anden por los pasillos desiertos.

-No tenemos a donde más ir, -dijo Alex.- No podemos ir a ninguna de las salas comunes, y se nos prohible ir a la biblioteca porque unos Gryffindors de cuarto año prendieron fuego un estante y nos culparon.

Harry frunció.- No se preocupen. Veré qué puedo hacer.

-Adiós, profesor. -Salieron y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, pusieron en favoritos y siguen la historia, también a los que leen. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no es mi culpa! En serio.. bueno, cuenten que les parecio, etc..**


	6. Leyendas familiares y el Sacrum Obitus

**Bueno, como siempre esa es una traducción de "Harry Potter and the Marauders of the mind" de Moonsign. Tiene Slash y todo esoo.. muchas gracias por los reviews, seguir y poner en favoritos. Los dejo leer!**

**Leyendas familiares y el Sacrum Obitus**

Lo injusto, creía Harry, era que ser llamado a la oficina de McGonagall como profesor diera más nervios que ser llamado a la de Dumbledore como alumno. El problema era que, sin importar cuanto envejeciera, o qué trabajo estuviera haciendo, la profesora McGonagall siempre sería su formidable profesora de lengua afilada que no permitía ningún comportamiento sin sentido.

Mientras Dumbledore había sido como el abuelo en la vida de Harry; o por lo menos mientras la definición de abuelo fuera alguien que te saca de problemas y te hace sentir mejor, además de darte buenos consejos mientras secretamente planea las formas en las que tu muerte podrá deshacer al mundo de un malvado señor tenebroso.

-_Síp_, -le dijo Sirius- _Suena como mi abuelo. Los dos, en realidad. Aunque creo que solían pensar en como deshacerse de mí ayudaría al señor tenebroso a subir al poder, dejándolos con toda mi herencia en el proceso._

-_Dumbledore tiene muchas cosas que contestarme_, -murmuró Lily- _Si no estuviera atrapada en la cabeza del pobre Harry, y hubiera ido adonde él está, le diría mi opinión._

-_Saben_, -habló Remus- _Después de escuchar eso, creo que puedo adivinar quién fue el responsable por nuestra repentina aparición en la tierra de los relativamente vivos. Cualquier hombre con poder suficiente arreglaría estar del otro lado antes de tener que sufrir una de los famosos regaños Evans_.

-¿_Pueden callarse, por favor_? -Interrumpió Harry.- _Si voy a sufrir el regaño de McGonagall, no puedo tenerlos conversando en mi cabeza._ -Murmuró la contraseña hacia la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina de la directora y se metió en la escalera en espiral.

-_Además, he sido una Potter por años_, -dijo Lily- _Intenta recordarlo, por favor._

_-No puedo, -_contestó Sirius_- es como si fuera tu apodo. Siempre serás Evans. Incluso Cornamenta a veces falla y te dice así. Apuesto a que lo hace todo el tiempo en los momentos apasionados: "¡Oh, Evans! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ EVANS!"_ -dejó de hablar cuando la presencia de Lily se había puesto tan roja como una vez lo había sido su cabello. Rápidamente retrocedió y se refugió en el recuerdo del primer partido de Quidditch de Harry, llenándolo para que Lily no pudiera seguirlo.- _Una atrapada llena de gracia_, -le dijo a Harry.- _Pareciera que estuvieras por vomitar_.

-_Cállense o los patearé, _-Harry salió de la escalera y levantó la mano para golpear la puerta tan suavemente como fuera posible. Si ella no lo escuchaba, no era su culpa.- _Y no uses mis recuerdos como escondites, por favor. ¡Son privados!_

-Pase, Profesor Potter.

Harry hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, con su rodete todavía inmaculado después de un día de trabajo, y su expresión igualmente seria mientras lo miraba por encima de sus anteojos.- Siéntese.

Se deslizó hasta la silla en frente del escritorio, sintiéndose más y más como un estudiante desobediente. Se sentó en el borde y le sonrió esperanzadamente.-

-_La vieja Minnie no ha cambiado en nada, ¿no, chicos?_ -Comentó James.- _¿Me pregunto si olvidó ese pequeño incidente con el balde, el canario y el queso azul?_

-_Me temo que no_, -le contestó Remus.- _Aunque, la última vez que habló de eso sonaba nostálgica. Para ser justos, estaba pensando en eso después de doce gloriosos años libres de Cornamenta, y ligeramente borracha de vino francés._

-¿_En pedo con vino francés_? -Preguntó Sirius maravillado- ¡_Qué cosas, Minnie_!

_-Por favor cállense,_ -pidió Harry, mientras intentaba mantener la inocente sonrisa.- _Se los RUEGO._

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Potter? -Le preguntó la profesora placenteramente.- Se vé adolorido. Creo que el juego de ciruelas hace maravillas para aflojar el intestino.

-_Mátenme ahora._ -Se quejó Harry mentalmente.-

-¿Té, profesor Potter? -Movió su varita en frente de un refinado juego de té hecho de porcelana en el escritorio.- ¿Azúcar? ¿Leche?

-Por favor, deje de decirme así, -rogó Harry- Me hace sentir como si estuviéramos jugando a la fiesta del té.

-Simplemente pensé que podría necesitar que le recuerden el rol que cumple en esta escuela, profesor Potter. -Puso una taza de té en frente de él. El té era tan fuerte que intentó consumir la cuchara que Harry dudosamente había metido, antes de hacer un valiente intento por escapar de la taza saliendo por encima del borde. Esas veces eran las que hacían a Harry darse cuenta de por qué tanta gente en el mundo mágico estaban un poco locas.

-Me temo que no estoy seguro de qué me habla, profesora, -admitió.-

-Es una política de la escuela que todos los estudiantes sean tratados justamente. Esto significa no tratar mal a ningún estudiante en particular, y además, que de parte de un maestro no debe mostrarse favoritismo hacia ningún estudiante. -Le dió una mirada a Harry.

Él, que había pasado más que suficiente tiempo en las clases de Snape y Slughorn, la miró incrédulo. Hasta _Dumbledore_ había mostrado favoritismo.

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de verse avergonzada ante la hipocresía.- Aunque estoy consciente de que cierta cantidad de favoritismo es inevitable, -continuó- he oído de varios miembros del profesorado que durante la última semana, les ha permitido a dos estudiantes de primer año reunirse en su sala por las tardes. Eso es inaceptable.

Harry, repentinamente horrorizado por las implicaciones de sus palabras, dijo rápidamente- No es nada malo, profesora. Solamente juegan a las cartas y hacen su tarea.

Ella suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té.- Estoy consciente de ello, Harry. Tenemos protección en la escuela para los niños. Sé que tus interacciones con los ellos son de naturaleza.. ¿paternal? -hizo una pausa, pensando en sus palabras antes de continuar- Quizás como la de un hermano mayor sería más apropiado. Sin embargo, no puede continuar.

Harry frunció y empujó violentamente al té fugitivo hasta la taza con su cuchara. Como venganza el té le escupió un cubo de azúcar en el ojo. La estimación del poder y valentía de McGonagall llegaron al cielo cuando la vió tomar otro sorbo de té sin que la atacara.

-No tienen adónde más ir, -dijo- Siempre habla de que hay que tratar con igualdad a todos los alumnos, pero sé que nota tan bien como yo que los alumnos de Slytherin son marginados por las otras casas incluso más que antes. Sé que usted y los otros profesores han estado animando a Daniel y Alex a hacer amigos en sus propias casas, pero no _quieren_. Y deberían estar _animando _las amistades entre diferentes casas.

La profesora McGonagall apretó los labios ante las acusaciónes, pero extramente, no protestó.-

-Además, -siguió Harry- A Daniel se lo comerían vivo en esta escuela sin Alex para protegerlo. Es... raro. No puedo resolver cuánto es locura genética por la sangre pura, y cuanto es magia genuina. Seguramente ni lo notó. Nadie lo nota porque el otro lo protege.

-_Estás en terreno peligroso,_ -le dijo Sirius- ¿_De verdad quieres hacerla enojar con acusaciones como esa_?

-Quizás es usted, Potter, quien debería intentar conocerlo mejor, -Contestó enojada la profesora McGonagall enojada, su calmada máscara mostrando una fisura del tamaño de un cabello.- Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría que no es sangre pura.

Harry se apoyó en su silla, por un momento sin aliento.- ¿Qué? ¿Está segura? Se vé como un sangre pura. Tiene esas mejillas, como los Blacks. Y es -usted sabe- puntiagudo, como Malfoy. Y también está la locura. Y la magia - se la puede sentir irradiando de él. Como con Dumbledore o Sirius. No sé si eso quiere decir que es muy poderoso, o si es sólo que cuando creces alrededor de la magia, estás más... naturalmente en sintonía con ella.

-Claro que estoy segura, -dijo, habiendo ganado de vuelta su compostura.- Es un mestizo. Su madre era muggle, y su padre, por lo que recuerdo, era hijo de un mago nacido de Muggles.

-¿Eran? -Preguntó Harry.- ¿Están muertos?

-Su madre sí. Creo que su padre está en San Mungo, en la guardia psiquiátrica. Quizás no estaba tan equivocado cuado dijo que la inestabilidad mental viene en los genes.

-Bueno, ¿con quién vive?

-La hermana de su padre. Pero en serio, Potter. No vinimos aquí para discutir la historia familiar del señor Macresco. Vinimos a discutir su favoritismo.

Harry la miró venenosamente, alejando su té cuando éste intentó lanzarse hacia su pecho.- No es favoritismo, es necesario. El día que pueda garantizarme que esos chicos pueden ser amigos seguramente y sin que los molesten, será el día que considere prohibirles entrar.

La profesora McGonagall se incinó hacia adelante. Mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos.- De verdad crees firmemente en esto, ¿no Harry?

-Sí. -Harry se apretó la frente con los dedos.- Sacrifiqué mucho para salvar este mundo del prejuicio y la brutalidad injusta. Cuando veo las peleas, y la forma en que los demás ven a los Slytherin... simplemente me pregunto por qué me molesté. Está pasando todo de nuevo, solamente que al revés. No puedo decir que yo fui un ángel en la escuela. Mi rivalidad con Malfoy era bastante mala, pero nunca hubo nada tan cruel y brutal como lo que pasa ahora.

Para su sorpresa, la profesora le sonrió.- Tengo una propuesta para usted, señor Potter.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó sospechosamente.

-El profesor Slughorn ha pedido se le quiten sus deberes como cabeza de Slytherin. Dice que está demasiado viejo para eso ahora, aunque sospecho que lo distrae de su lugar en la sociedad. Estoy de acuerdo en que la rivalidad entre las casas tiene que terminar. No solamente afecta a la escuela, sino que Hogwarts es una parte tan integral de nuestra sociedad que tiene repercusiones para todos incluso años después de que se han ido. Me gustaría ofrecerle el puesto de cabeza de Slytherin.

-¿QUÉ?

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-¡Por Merlín!_

_-_Si hay algo que pueda sacar el nombre de Slytherin de su miseria, es usted.

Harry se sintió mareado. Esto era en parte a la sorpresa, y por otro lado al hecho de que había una discusión bastante violenta en su cabeza entre Sirius y James (contra todo lo Slytherin), y Remus y Lily (dispuestos a dar una oportunidad).

-Erm... lo pensaré. -Le contestó débilmente.- Es... mucho para absorber. Me iré ahora. Eh... creo que me iré, si no le importa. -Se paró y caminó hasta la puerta, sabiendo que intentar seguir conversando con el ruido en su cabeza sería inútil.-

-¡Potter! -Hizo una pausa y miró por encima de su hombro a la profesora McGonagall que lo veía seriamente.- Confío en que no habrán más excursiones de nuestro jóven y extraño par a su sala?

Las voces en su cabeza se callaron cuando la tensión en la habitación se levantó como lava en un volcán.- No recuerdo haber prometido nada como eso, profesora, -dijo Harry con voz calmada, mientras intentaba contener el temperamento heredado de Evans.

Ella frunció, con los labios tan blancos como el hielo, y los ojos igual de fríos.- Profesor Potter, _yo_ soy la autoridad máxima aquí. ¡Soy la directora en esta escuela!

Los dedos de Harry apretaron el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo lleno de furia.- Profesora McGonagall, _yo_ soy quien derrotó a Voldemort. Soy el salvador del mundo mágico. -Dejó que las implicaciones que eso tenía fueran entendidas.- Usted decide.

Se dió vuelta y dejó la habitación.

* * *

Habían muchas cosas que a Harry le gustaban de Hogwarts, pero desde que había vuelto para enseñar, había empezado a pasar más y más tiempo en la cocina.

No sabía qué tenía la gran y cálida habitación llena de estufas y mesadas en especial, pero lo atraía cuando necesitaba un descanso. Quizás era porque los sonidos de las ollas y sartenes, las chillonas voces de los elfos domésticos y los ruidos de cocina en general bloqueaban las voces en su cabeza. O quizás era porque el olor de la cocina -mezcla de ropa limpia, comida cocinándose y estufas de madera- le recordaba momentos más simples: los veranos pasados en la casa de los Weasley, cuando lo cuidaron por primera vez.

Cualquiera fuese la razón, era en las cocinas en donde se encontraba más tarde ese mismo día, sentado en una bien refregada mesa con Hermione y Ron (que había pasado después de su trabajo para ver como iba la Operación Maestro de la Muerte, como Sirius y James insistían en llamarla).

En ese momento Ron se ahogaba tanto que el jugo de calabaza le salía por la naríz.

-Podrías por lo menos haber esperado hasta que no tuviera la boca llena, -le dijo Hermione, mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda.-

-No sabía que iba a reaccionar así, -mintió Harry. Tenía la necesidad de alegrarse, y era imposible ser serio cuando Ron se estaba poniendo de un color magenta que quedaba horrible con su pelo y jugo de calabaza saliéndole por la naríz.

-Sí lo sabías, -le contestó Hermione, que era imposible de engañar.- Ahora dinos, ¿qué le dijiste? Y _por qué_ lo ofreció. Quiero decir, debes haber hecho _algo_ para hacerla pensar que poner al Chico Dorado de Gryffindor a cargo de una casa llena de Slytherins sería buena idea.

-Solamente estaba defendiendo a Daniel y Alex, -dijo Harry- Y decía que era fea la forma en que las otras casas tratan a los Slytherin.

-¿A quién le importa? -Ron se había recuperado y se estaba secando el frente de su ropa con una servilleta llevada a él por un elfo doméstico que lucía asustado.- Lo merecen, babosos.

Harry frunció.- ¿Entonces estás diciendo que Alex y Daniel deberían hacer lo que dicen los maestros y dejar de ser amigos? ¿Alex debería dejarlo defenderse solo?

Ron abrió la boca, entonces la cerró de vuelta. Habiendo ido a la sala de Harry cuando los dos chicos habían estado jugando ajedréz, le había caído bien el raro Slytherin que usaba tácticas parecidas a las suyas.

-No todos son malos, -agregó Hermione.- Son llevados por mal camino por sus familias, amigos y lo que espera el mundo mágico en sí mismo.

_-Siguen siendo un montón de malvados idiotas_, -murmuró James- _todos_. -Harry decidió ignorarlo y dejar que Lily lidiara con eso.

-Así que, -dijo Ron, aparentemente teniendo dificultades para entender el difícul concepto,- ¿Tomarás el trabajo? ¿El trabajo de _Snape_?

-Snape fue un buen hombre, -contestó Harry. Siempre se sentía un poco defensivo cuando mencionaban al hombre - quizás por la culpa genética por el maltrato a Snape de parte de su familia.- Él quiso a mi madre.

James gruñó.

-Seguía siendo un idiota, -señaló Ron. Desafortunadamente, Harry no podía negarlo.- Todavía no me contestaste.

Harry gruñó y recostó su cabeza en la mesa.- No _sé_. Tengo dolor de cabeza, mi mente está llena con otras cuatro personas, todos mis músculos duelen y me parece que la carne cruda que ese elfo doméstico está cortando se ve perturbadoramente apetitosa.

-_Oh, Harry, perdón_. -La mente de Remus se acercó para tocar la de Harry como una disculpa.

-Mañana es luna llena, -dijo Hermione.- ¿Crees que cambiarás?

-Remus dice que probablemente no, -Contestó sin levantar la cabeza.- Dice que generalmente se sentía mucho peor que esto el día antes de la luna llena. Que podía sentir los tendones tratando de salirse de lugar, su piel temblando y espasmos musculares, cosas así. Y que si me estuviera transformando, mis ojos cambiarían de color y empezaría a hacer cosas lobunas, como gruñir y morder a menos que estuviera controlándome deliberadamente. Yo solamente me siento mal. Pero todavía voy a ir a la casa. No sé hasta donde irán los cambios.

Harry no mencionó que el pensar que Remus se sintiera mucho peor era doloroso. No le dijo a Hermione que tenía tanto respeto por su determinación de seguir viviendo a pesar de su tortura mensual, como lo tenía por el sacrificio de sus padres. Era algo que quizás les hubiera dicho hace tiempo, pero ahora sentía era demasiado personal. No estaba seguro de si era crecimiento normal, o si sus experiencias en la Última Batala realmente lo habían distanciado tanto de ellos.

-_Quizás un poco de ambos_, -le dijo Lily, que parecía estar mucho más en sintonía con sus pensamientos que los hombres. Tal vez porque su esencia había vivido en él a través de su sacrificio por tanto tiempo, que se había vuelto parte de él.

-¿Alguna noticia el la Operación Maestro de la Muerte? -Preguntó Harry, decidiendo cambiar de tema.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.- En realidad sí. Encontré un libro que menciona otro libro llamado Sacrum Obitus, un muy raro texto que puede traducirse a "sagrada muerte", aunque la palabra "sacrum" se refiere a objeto sagrado. Así que en realidad significa algo como "objetos sagrados de la muerte". Aparentemente solamente existían tres copias. Les pertenecieron a tres poderosas familias de sangre pura por muchos siglos. Nunca adivinarás a quienes.

-Eh... -Harry pensó en la Piedra de la Resurrección puesta en el anillo de la familia Gaunt, y el hecho de que su famoso ancestro, Slytherin, probablemente descendía del dueño original del anillo, Cadmus Peverell.- ¿Los Gaunt?

-¡Exacto! -Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de forma bastante tenebrosa y maníaca.- ¿Quién más?

Harry se alejó un poco de ella y notó que Ron hacía lo mismo.-

-¡_Los Potter, claro_! -Interrumpió Sirius.-

-¿Los Potter? -Dijo Harry divertido.- ¿Lo tuve todo este tiempo?

-Desafortunadamente ya no, -Dijo Hermione, haciendo que el brillo en sus ojos disminuyera ligeramente.- Fueron los primeros en perder su copia por los 1500. -Miró a Harry- Los Goldrod perdieron su copia por los 1700. No hay nada de información sobre qué les pasó a los libros.

-¿Goldrod? -Preguntó Ron.- ¿Como en el pequeño Alex Goldrod?

-Alexander Jasper Goldrod, -aclaró Hermione.- El último descendiente vivo conocido de Antioch Peverell, dueño original de la Varita de Sauco. Investigué su familia cuando me enteré.

-¿Cómo podría tener un descendiente Antioch Peverell? -Preguntó Harry.- Lo mataron la noche que consiguió la varita.

Hermione levantó los hombros.- La leyenda de la familia dice que celebró su victoria sobre la muerte yendo a la taverna más cercana y "bebiendo y celebrando". Presumió su varita, diciendo que era la más poderosa de todos los tiempos. -Sacó una hoja de notas y las revisó.- "...Y en la noche de su propia muerte, Antioch Peverell presumió que su varita era una varita de gloria, un palo de la muerte, un poder que valía más que el peso de su dueño en oro."

-Goldrod, -murmuró Harry, apretando la mesa con las manos.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.- Dice que nueve meses después de que fuera asesinado, una de las mujeres de la taverna dio a luz a su hijo. Lo llamó "Goldrod" como recuerdo de su padre. La mayoría de la gente dice que es una leyenda familiar, probablemente falsa, pero de algún modo consiguieron una copia del Sacrum Obitus, que solamente parece ser poseído por las familias descendientes de los Peverell. Aunque eso no significa que no lo hayan comprado por la leyenda de la familia.

-¿_Y nadie tiene idea de dónde están los libros_? -Preguntó Remus. Su voz mental sonaba más profunda de lo normal. Harry asumió que era un síntoma de la próxima luna llena.

-No dije eso, -Respondió Hermione, una vez que Harry había repetido la pregunta de Remus.- De acuerdo con lo que se dice, la última copia del Sacrum Obitus todavía la tiene la familia Gaunt. Diría que es nuestro comienzo si queremos encontrarlo.


	7. Lunas llenas y planes para el futuro

**Hola, yo nuevamente. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y los que siguen esta traducción. Como dije esta es una TRAUCCIÓN del fic "Harry Potter and the marauders of the mind" de Moonsign, además tiene SLASH, y eso.. bueno, los dejo leer..**

**Lunas llenas y planes para el futuro.**

Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con preocupación mientras trepaba por las escaleras hasta la habitación de la casa de los gritos. La noche de la luna llena había llegado demasiado pronto para su comodidad física y mental.

-_Siempre_, -le dijo Remus, e incluso su voz mental parecía temblar con profundo dolor que pasaba lo físico.- _Cuando te despiertas la mañana siguiente, soportas el dolor pensando que se terminó por el mes. Falta mucho tiempo para la siguiente. Pero nunca es así. Nunca pasa mucho tiempo..._

Dejó de hablar, obviamente dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de su condición, no ayudaba a calmarlo. Harry sintió a Sirius, que ya se había transformado, acercarse a la presencia mental de Remus.

Se metió en la habitación. Su piel se sentía muy chica para su cuerpo. Parecía que a sus huesos les hubieran crecido espinas como un cactus que pinchaba y cortaba sus órganos con cada paso que daba.

-_Tranquilo_, -La voz de Remus era áspera y baja, como si su mente se le estuviera yendo.- _No creo que vayas a transformarte. Generalmente es peor._

¿Peor? Su piel tembló y su respeto por el hombre creció enormemente. Se sintió mareado al pensar en cuanta fuerza se debe necesitar para vivir día por día con la sombra del dolor encima de uno todo el tiempo.

Se tiró en la cama, que se movió y chilló con el impacto, para después proceder a romperse repentinamente, las cuatro patas saliéndose de forma que le recordaba a un ciervo deslizándose en el hielo; una imagen que solamente podía haber venido de espiar a Dudley cuando veía televisión cuando eran niños. Una nube de polvo se levantó de la vieja frazada, y entonces cayó encima de Harry.

James, ahora irradiando la lenta presencia de Cornamenta, y Lily se acercaron para tocarlo mentalmente con preocupación. Intentó acercárseles, pero era como si su mente estuviera cubierta de resbaloso aceite, haciendo que se alejara de ellos hacia la inconsciencia.-

-_¡Viene la Luna! ¡La Luna viene!_ -Hasta su mente humana comenzó a alejarse, Harry hizo una mueca ante la falta de cordura en la voz de Remus. No eran las palabras sino el aullido, mezcla de angustia y sed de sangre, que quemaba y se esparcía por lo que quedaba de la mente humana de Harry, y entonces se juntaba mientras la luna se levantaba y enviaba su fuego plateado a transformar la mente de Remus -y la suya, ya que estaba intrincadamente conectado.

...Era hambre y rabia y estar atrapado_atrapado¡ATRAPADO! _La luna que siempre lo liberaba lo estaba llamando sin efecto mientras él estaba confinado a esta jaula_ATRAPADOjaula. _Ese débil cuerpo que se dañaba fácilmente como una presa mientras intentaba escaparse para _correr-aullar-CAZAR._

Podía sentir su jauría, los que habían estado ausentes por tanto tiempo, pero ellos también estaban atrapados, en esta pequeña prisión hecha de _hombreSANGREcarne._

Rasguñando y mordiendo y lastimando, mientras la jauría -¡Canuto! ¡Cornamenta! (¿y dónde estaba el pequeño que chillaba? ¿Colagusano?) Trataban de distraerlo. Pero no, tenían que correr, _corrercazarAULLAR _y él, LunáticoHarry tenía que liberarlos.

No se preocupen, correremos, y cazaremos, tengo que salir de este tembloroso y pequeño cuerpo.

* * *

Despertarse ante la voz femenina de Hermione gritando de sorpresa y horror no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, especialmente cuando el sistema nervioso de Harry se daba cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y comenzaba a mandar alertas de atención a varias partes de su cuerpo.

Banderas rojas de dolor eran levantadas desde sus brazos (masticados, rasguñados y llenos de viejo polvo y astillas del piso), piernas (igualmente masticadas y rasguñadas, con un poco más de quemazón por haberse arrastrado en sus rodillas en estado lupino), manos y dedos (usados lo más posible y quizás rotos), cabeza (doliendo por la agonía de tener múltiples personalidades), y boca (doliente y pegada por algo metálico y pegajoso en lo que no quería pensar).

El piso se sacudía y chillaba mientras Ron y Hermione se le acercaban para arrodillarse a su lado, y sus heridas dolían más ante su molestia.

Harry consideró decirles que lo dejaran morir en paz, pero para eso tendría que levantarse, abrir la boca, hablar con la garganta adolorida por los gritos, y posiblemente abrir los ojos que también estaban pegados por la misma sustancia que su mandíbula.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! -Dijo Hermione, revisando con los dedos y causando más dolor.- ¡Por favor, por favor no estés muerto!

-_No estoy muerto, tonta mujer_, -pensó Harry.- _A la gente muerta no les duele nada. Créeme, ya pasé por eso_.

-¿_Harry_? -La aliviada voz de James llenó su cabeza, sonando tan imposiblemente frágil y brillante que parecía cortar el morado desastre que era su mente. Harry se quejó mentalmente y se enroscó más en sí mismo, tratando de bloquear todas las voces, mentales y físicas.

-¿_Está despierto_? -La presencia de Lily se movió para estar al lado de su esposo mientras Harry intentaba alejarse de ellos, algo imposible dado que compartían su cabeza. Trepó de vuelta hasta la inconsciencia. Por lo menos no iban a saber que le dolía.-

-_Aléjense de él_, -la voz más distante de Sirius ordenó.- ¿_No ven que lo lastiman_?

-_Pero_... -Lily trató de acerarse, irradiando dolor y preocupación maternal. James la mantuvo lejos, envolviéndola con su presencia.-

_-Amor, no queremos lastimarlo_, -Lily se recostó contra él- ¿_Cómo está Lunático_? -Preguntó-

-_No tan bien_, -la voz de Sirius también sonaba preocupada.- _Como el cambio fue solamente mental, el lobo no tiene que esperar una forma física de sí mismo. Está tratando de salir de nuevo. ¡De verdad le hace mal, Cornamenta! ¿Qué hago?_

-_Merlín, Canuto, no sé. ¡No podemos hacer nada! Si Harry estuviera sano físicamente, seguramente podría ayudar a Remus a controlar al lobo, pero como no lo está_...

Las voces de los merodeadores furon interrumpidas por las del mundo físico.-

-...Llevarlo con madame Pomfrey, -decía Ron.-

-¡No podemos! -Le contestó Hermione.- ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

-Morirá si no lo hacemos. Por Merlín, Hermione,_ míralo_. Nunca he visto tanta sangre, _nunca_.

-_Oh_, -pensó Harry, con la irritante parte de su mente que inistía en quedarse despierto.- _Por eso me siento tan mal, pérdida de sangre._

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, algo difícil considerando que estaban pegados con lo que Harry ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta era sangre seca. El problema era, que no lo había hecho. No había enviado instrucciones a su cuerpo para hacer nada además de quedarse tirado y posiblemente morir, si podía ser, en silencio y sin molestias.

Contra su voluntad, su pegajosa mandíbula se abrió y su traicionera garganta habló.- Pomfrey. Ahora.

-¿Harry? -La mano de Ron se le acercó, entonces paró, quedando justo encima de su dañado hombro.- ¿Estás seguro, amigo? Es que, no sé cómo vamos a explicar esto.

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín! Sólo hazlo, Weasley. ¡Podemos pensar en qué decirle una vez que no se esté desangrando!

-¿Weasley? -Preguntó Ron, al tiempo que Hermione dijo- ¿_Él_ no se esté desangrando?

La confundida mente de Harry empujó a la cosa controlando su boca y se dio cuenta de que no era él. Primero, su acento nunca había sonado así, y segundo, nunca, hasta donde se acordaba, había hecho ninnguna referencia a los genitales de Merlín.

-¡_James_! -Lily sonaba escandalizada.- ¿_Quién te dio permiso de usar el cuerpo del pobre Harry_?

-_Sí_, -interrumpió Sirius- _Dijiste que no podía manejarlo. A ver, deja que lo haga_.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la presencia de James había sido echada del mando y Sirius lo había tomado. Harry se levantó débilmente, esta vez tratando de tomar el control de sus funciones motoras para prevenir un desastre.-

-¿Hermione? -La voz de Harry contenía una pizca de aristocracia, pero no tanto como antes. La anterior había hecho que sus registros vocales más bajos dolieran bastante.-

-¿J-James? -Preguntó Hermione con la cara blanca.-

-No, saqué a ese tonto. Soy Sirius.

-Claro.

-Escucha, Harry no está bien, y Lunático está como loco. Llévanos con Madame Pomfrey. Confío en ella. Cuidó a Lunático por años. Si se lo pedimos, no va a decir nada. Pero por favor, apúrense. A Remus le está costando, y no va a poder mantener adentro al lobo por mucho tiempo sin ayuda de Harry.

Harry se preguntó si su voz alguna vez sonaría así mientras estuviera en control.

-Maldición, esto sí que es raro, -dijo Ron, pero él y Hermione rápidamente se pusieron a transfigurar una camilla para Harry y lo pusieron encima. El dolor era terrible, y Harry se desmayó felízmente por un raro.

Se despertó ante la perturbadora sensación de estar en medio de una conversación sin su conocimiento. Estaba rodeado por el olor de pociones y antisépticos de la enfermería, el dolor se había reducido mucho, y sus extremidades estaban inmovilizadas con vendas.

-¿Qué pasa? -Murmuró-

-Nos está costando trabajo convencer a Poppy de que decimos la verdad, -se contestó a sí mismo, de una forma perturbadoramente aguda con el mismo acento de su tía Petunia.

-Por Dios, Lily, por favor, deja de tomar el control, -volvió a decir, esta vez en la voz de James.- Es imposible tomarte en serio cuando haces al pobre de Harry hablar así.

Harry tomó el control y miró a través de sus ojos. Juzgando por las caras de Ron, Hermione y madame Pomfrey que estaban encima suyo, no era el único preguntándose si se había vuelto loco.

-Mierda, -murmuró y volvió a caer, dejando a Sirius en control.

-Pregúntanos cualquier cosa, madame Pomfrey, -rogó Sirius- Algo que sepamos pero que nadie más sepa.

Hubo un largo silencio en donde antes de que madame Pomfrey, luciendo bastante insegura de si misma y su propia cordura, asintió ligeramente.- Muy bien. Hay algo que nadie más que Remus Lupin y yo sabemos. Fue en su quinto año, después de que hicieras esa ridículamente peligrosa broma en Severus. Remus estaba en la enfermería, y era tarde, de noche. Me desperté porque lo escuché llamándome y cuando fui a verlo, estaba fuera de sí. ¿Qué fue lo que me pidió?

La mente de Harry rápidamente se llenó con culpa, dolor y pena de los otros tres. Harry no había sabido hasta ese momento cuan terrible el asunto de la broma había sido.

La silenciosa presencia de Remus que había estado al fondo de su mente lentamente se movió al frente.- De todas las cosas que podías preguntar, Poppy, -habló, y la voz de Harry sonaba rota y áspera, como si la hubieran pasado por una lija. James y Sirius se movieron para estar a sus costados.

Madame Pomfrey se veía culpable, pero siguió con la frente en alto.- Nadie además de nosotros lo sabe, -explicó- Tengo que estar segura.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que todos esperaban la respuesta de Remus. Harry podía sentir a Sirius literalmente zumbando con preocupada curiosidad.- Si debes saber. Te pedí que me dieras una poción... una... sobredosis. Te pedí, rogué que... que me mataras.

* * *

Le tomó a Harry otro día estar completamente sano. No estaba seguro de qué le habían dicho Hermione y madame Pomfrey a los otros profesores, pero nadie cuestionó su ausencia cuando volvió a enseñar dos días después de la luna llena.

Habían sido dos días muy incómodos, la tension en su mente entre los merodeadores y Lily se había ido hasta las nubes, precisamente en el momento en que Harry preparaba su primera clase.

Remus, que había tomado más tiempo para recuperarse que Harry, tenía el hábito de quedarse al fondo de su mente, justo en el borde de su consciencia. Sirius se iba de un lado al otro, acercándose a Remus, y entonces alejándose para molestamente revisar los recuerdos más nuevos como distracción, mandando imágenes irrelevantes a su mente mientras trataba de trabajar. James y Lily se quedaban en los costados, mirando todo con preocupación.

Esa mañana, Harry había tenido suficiente, y tiró los libros en su escritorio después de sacar a Sirius con fuerza de sus pensamientos privados.

-¡_Por amor de Dios, Sirius_! -Gritó- _POR FAVOR deja de revisar mis pensamientos. ¡Estoy enfermo y me duele la cabeza, tengo que dar una clase y no dejas de DISTRAERME!_

Remus se levantó, y llemó a Sirius.- _Ven aquí, Canuto_, -dijo cansadamente.- _Estás molestando a Harry, y no tienes derecho a meterse así en sus pensamientos. Ha sido muy paciente contigo._

La presencia de Sirius parecía avergonzada, y se acercó hasta Remus, yendo lo más cerca que había ido en esos dos días.- _Perdón, Lunático_, -murmuró-

-¿_Qué te pasa_? -Le preguntó Remus, sonando más preocupado que enojado.- _Ya te pedí perdón. Ni siquiera quería molestarte. ¡Nunca planeaba decírtelo!_

-¡_Ya sé que no! Ese es el problema. ¿No ves, Lunático? Te llevé al suicidio y ni siquiera lo SABÍA. Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada. Creímos que lo habías superado en tu tranquila forma lunática. No me hablaste por mucho tiempo, pero eso era lo esperado. No sabía que tú..._

Sirius fue interrumpido por un fuerte codazo mental de Remus.- ¡_Cállate, perro tonto! ¿Por eso estabas preocupado? ¡Pensé que estabas enojado porque no te había dicho nada_! -Harry pudo sentir a Lily y James relajándose desde donde silenciosamente veían la escena.- _No me llevaste al suicidio, Sirius_, -siguió Remus- _Claro que no quería morir. Fue uno de esos momentos en donde te despiertas a las dos de la mañana y todo parece irreparablemente mal, James y Peter se habían vuelto a la torre y estaba solo en la enfermería drogado con pociones y adolorido. Solamente fue por un momento, pero en serio, nada más. Cuando Poppy empezó a hablarme, me dí cuenta de que decía estupideces._

Sirius se acercó un poco para tocar la presencia de Remus.- _Un momento de querer morir puede ser todo lo necesario. No puedes esperar que me perdone por esto._

Había estado esperando que Remus inmediatamente convenciera a Sirius de olvidarse, pero hubo un largo silencio en el que Remus parecía desaparecer al estar enfocado en sus propios pensamientos.

-_No espero eso_, -Sirius quedó rígido, pero Remus se acercó para calmarlo.- _Justo como no esperas que me perdone por haberte tenido tan poca fe que te dejé pudrirte en Azkaban por doce años_, -Sirius empezó a interrumpir, pero no pudo- _Justo como James y Lily nunca se perdonarán haber confiado en Colagusano y que Harry se quedara solo, creciendo en la casa de Petunia. Justo como nunca te perdonarás por creer que yo era un Mortífago. Y Harry nunca se va a perdonar lo que pasó en quinto año. Todos tenemos cosas que, sin importar lo que dice la gente, nunca nos perdonamos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer aprender de eso y superarlo. No podemos quedarnos atascados. Todos nos traicionamos en algún momento, pero al final se arregla. ¿No te das cuenta?_

Si Sirius hubiera tenido forma física, Harry estaba seguro de que habría estado refregándose los ojos. Sin embargo, el dolor emocional emanando de su presencia se esparció por su cuerpo y formó una dura pelota de dolor en su pecho.

Mientras los primeros alumnos empezaban a meterse en su clase, el humor en su cabeza cambió a lo que no era exactamente alegría, sino más bien aceptación y una resolución.

* * *

Pasó una semana, y Harry lentamente comenzó a volver a su rutina de enseñar, buscar información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, conocer a su familia, dejar que Alex y Daniel usaran su sala en las tardes, y estar muy cansado para hacer otra cosa a la noche además de tirarse en la cama en general.

El fin de semana se acercaba con la velocidad de un caracol perezoso, y cuando llegó, Harry se encontró despierto horriblemente temprano por la emoción de tener un día completo para relajarse por delante. Lo que, como dijo Remus, no tenía sentido.

-¿Tienes algún lugar donde vivir? -Le preguntó a Ron mientras abría la puerta de Hermione para encontrar a sus dos amigos desayunando en la mesa al lado de la ventana.

-Sí, -contestó Ron- Sigo en casa con mamá, ¿En serio tienes que preguntar por qué paso tanto tiempo aquí con mi novia y mejor amigo en vez de quedarme allá?

Las palabras le salieron un poco más fuertes de lo que generalmente hablaba, y Harry frunció.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Muy malas noticias, me temo, -contestó Hermione. Harry de repente se dio cuenta de cuan pálidos se veían sus amigos. Ella le mostró El Profeta.-

-¿Qué pasó? -Harry se sentó al lado de Ron e intentó ver mejor el diario que seguía en la mano de Hermione.-

-Barty Crouch se escapó de Azkaban, -Dijo Ron, que siempre iba directamente al punto.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta por un par de segundos.- Pero está muerto.

-Barty Crouch _Junior_, Harry, -explicó Hermione.-

-¡Los dos están muertos! -Harry miró a sus caras serias.- Si es una broma, chicos, no es graciosa.

-Por amor de Dios, Harry, no es una broma. Y a Crouch no lo mataron. Fue besado. Por un Dementor, si recuerdas. -Hermione estiró el diario encima de la mesa.- O no, aparentemente.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar cuando vio el título.- "¡El más leal seguidor de Voldemort escapó de Azkaban y busca venganza!"

-_Odio esos títulos_, -comentó Sirius- _He visto tantos como ese que podría haber pasado mi vida entera sin ver otro. O, ya saben, mi muerte._

Harry lo ignoró, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de las palabras.- Pero.. ¿Cómo? ¿Sobornó a alguien para evitar el beso? Crei que le habían chupado el alma, que era solamente un cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede seguir funcionando?

-Dicen que los mató. -Le dijo Ron.-

-¿A quiénes?

-A los Dementores. Dicen que encontró una forma de matarlos, y que así evitó que lo besaran. Nadie se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, porque actuaba como si lo hubieran besado, y todos los Dementores se alejaban de él, no se le acercaban por nada. Tenían que hacer que los magos le dieran la comida. Aparentemente una vez pudo sacar el brazo por las barras y sacarle la llave a uno, y así escapó. Dejando un rastro de Dementores muertos atrás.

-¿Dementores muertos? -Preguntó débilmente.

-Todo lo que queda son trapos negros y baba gris. Es como que se derriten y explotan.

Harry se recostó en su silla.- De toda la gente libre y buscando venganza, tenía que ser una de las dos personas a las que Voldemort en serio les caía bien.

-¿_A DOS personas les caía bien_? -Preguntó James sin creerlo- ¿_Quién más estaba tan loco_?

-_Amigo, acabas de contestar tu pregunta_, -le contestó Sirius- _¿Quién estaba tan loca? Mi querida prima Bellatrix, claro._

-Eso no es todo, Harry -Le dijo Hermione suavemente.- Se llevaron a todos los que estaban sospechados de ser Mortífagos y por alguna razón los pusieron bajo custodia. Malfoy, su madre, algunos de los oficiales del Ministerio... y me temo que temporalmente retractaron el perdón de Sirius. Aparentemente no tienen pruebas de que esté muerto, así que también tienen su nombre. Creen que Crouch debe haber tenido ayuda creando una forma de derrotar a los Dementores.

-¡QUÉ! -Harry golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo que un plato saltara de la sorpresa y saliera corriendo a esconderse bajo el brazo de Hermione.- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es lo _único_ que pedí por haber salvado este maldito mundo! ¡No _pueden_ revocarlo!

-Lo siento tanto, Harry, -Hermione le puso una mano en su brazo.- Creen que podrías haber sido Confundido o algo. -Suspiró cuando él alejó su mano.- Están asustados y necesitan culpar a alguien.

-_Cariño, no te preocupes_, -agregó Lily, pasando hilos de calma sobre su mente enojada.- _No dejaremos que le pase nada a Sirius. Tan pronto como tengamos cuerpos, James y yo iremos y les probarems que Sirius es inocente. No es el fin del mundo. Hemos pasado por cosas peores._

-_Tiene razón_, -dijo Remus, y Harry se sntió mejor escuchando la capacidad en la voz.- _No es tan malo. Incluso si Crouch no fue besado, está loco por todos esos años en Azkaban. Es irracional. Seguramente cometerá errores, y los Aurores lo atraparán. Sabes que lo harán._

-No sé nada, -contestó Harry en voz alta.- El Ministerio le falló al mundo mágico muchas veces antes. No veo por qué esta vez sería diferente.

-En serio, -dijo Ron, aparentemente no sorprendido por escuchar lo que aparentemente no tenía nada que ver. Con Hermione se habían acostumbrado a que tuviera conversaciones silenciosas con su familia.- No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso. Tendríamos que concentrarnos en cosas que _podemos _hacer, como resolver el tema de las Reliquias.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.- Es que parece que estamos atrapados en un estúpido ciclo en donde, cuando crees que todo estará bien y puedes tener una vida normal, un nuevo mago tenebroso aparece de la nada. Creo que los Aurores tienen que atraparlo antes de que gane poder. No _queremos_ otro Voldemort en nuestras manos.

-En _tus_ manos, quieres decir, -comentó Hermione con expresión sombría.- Todos sabeemos que van a mirarte a tí cuando las cosas se pongan feas. No es justo. No tienes el _deber_ de salvar al mundo todo el tiempo.

Harry sacó la tostadora de abajo del codo de Hermione y agarró un pan, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre.- La verdad que sí, -explicó- si puedes hacer algo que salve las vidas de la gente, _deberías. _Sino, ¿cómo podrías soportarlo?

-Esto no es problema tuyo, amigo, -le dijo Ron firmemente.- Y tendríamos que dejar de hablar de eso ahora, y concentrarnos en las otras cosas que tenemos que hacer. -Le dio a Harry una mirada.- Por ejemplo ¿Le dijiste a McGonagall que no tienes tiempo para ser cabeza de Slytherin?

-Eh... -Harry agachó la cabeza mientras su familia lo retaba en su cabeza.- Algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"? -Preguntó Hermione sospechosamente.-

-Bueno, fui a verla. Pero como que acepté.

Los demás lo miraron.- ¿Por qué? -Exigió saber Ron.- Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que tenemos mucho que hacer sin que tengas que tomar más responsabilidades.

-Pero podría marcar la diferencia, -explicó Harry.- Para todos los Slytherin que serán discriminados por el resto de sus vidas. -Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa.- Estoy penando en decirle a la prensa que casi me mandan a Slytherin en mi primer año.

-¿_QUÉ_? -Gritaron seis voces a coro. Harry hizo una mueca, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo le tomaría conseguir los cuerpos para los invasores en su cabeza y así tener paz y tranquilidad.


	8. De Slytherins y retratos gruñones

**Of Slytherins and Snarky Portraits**

Cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció la decisión de Harry de aceptar el puesto como jefe de Slytherin, nadie podía decir que estaba particularmente sorprendido por las reacciones del resto de la escuela. El comedor completo había hecho erupción como un volcán de sorpresa y decepción de cada mesa, incluyendo los Slytherins.

Solamente dos alumnos no se veían horrorizados por la noticia, y Harry sintió una ola de afecto por Alex en la mesa de Gryffindor dándole una sonrisa enorme y levantando el pulgar (y siendo empujado fuera de su asiento por sus compañeros como respuesta), y Daniel en la de Slytherin que miraba a Harry con sus grandes ojos negros y levantaba el costado de su boca en una de las únicas sonrisas que alguna vez había visto en su puntiaguda cara.

-_Por las bolas de Merlín, Harry, -_murmuró James- _Te van a comer vivo_.

-_Sí, gracias, papá,_ -contestó malhumorado- _Puedo darme cuenta solo_.

-_Quizás puedes retractarte. -_Lily parecía caminar de un lado al otro en su mente, irradiando preocupación.-

-_No puedes retractarte ahora_, -dijo Sirius- _Perderás toda credibilidad si lo haces. Además, los merodeadores nunca se retractan de nada._

-_No sería retractarse, más bien_... -Lily comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por una exclamación de sorpresa en la mesa de profesores.

No fue claro quien había tirado la primera papa, pero provenía de la dirección de la mesa de Ravenclaw y había golpeado a un gran Slytherin de sexto en la oreja. El chico tomó su servilleta y cuidadosamente se limpió, antes de alzar su varita elegantemente, levitando una gran fuente de salsa por encima de la banca más cercana de Ravenclaws. Entonces, antes de que algún maestro pudiera detenerlo, la tiró encima causando una gran ola marrón.

Lo que siguió fue la más impresionante pelea de comida que el comedor había visto. Los Slytherin más grandes se alinearon contra la mesa, levantando un escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de salsa, papas y verduras hervidas, mientras los más jóvenes pasaban entre ellos, devolviendo lo más que podían.

-_Y eso,_ -les dijo a su familia- _es exactamente por qué no tengo intención de retractarme de todas formas. Mira como se pusieron todos en contra de los Slytherin. No digo que no tengan cosas malas, pero hay buenos chicos en esa casa que serán discriminados para toda la vida._ -Un pequeño Slytherin de segundo desapareció bajo una lluvia de arvejas disparadas mágicamente hacia él por unos Ravenclaw de tercero.- _¿Esperas que me retracte, mamá?_

Lily suspiró mientras Harry sacaba su varita y se metía en el desastre con el resto de los profesores tratando de recomponer el orden. Dispararon hechizos para todos lados, apuntando primero a los alumnos más grandes. Aún así, tardaron mucho antes de que cada uno de ellos estuviera congelado, algunos de ellos en posiciones muy comprometedoras.

-¡_Nunca_, en todos los años que llevo en Hogwarts! -Comenzó la profesora McGonagall, con la voz mágicamente aumentada haciendo eco en el comedor. Las caras congeladas de los alumnos no se podían mover, pero podía notar que muchos repentinamente se recuperaban. Se daba cuenta por las agitadas miradas que daban cuando McGonagall pasaba entre ellos, haciendo pausas en los que estaban congelados en el acto de tirar comida.

-¡Mírense! -Siguió hablando- ¿Están _orgullosos_ de esto? Se hacen llamar las nobles casas de Hogwarts, ¿esto les parece noble? Tres cuartos de la escuela contra uno por nada más que estar en una casa diferente. ¡Los más grandes! Puedo ver desde aquí que hay _tres Gryffindors de quinto año_ atacando dos Slytherins de tercero. ¿Esta es su famisa valentía y nobleza? Estoy avergonzada de llamarlos parte de mi casa.

El aire pesaba con culpa y vergüenza.

-De hecho, -McGonagall continuó en voz más baja entre el aire que olía a comida.- La única casa que veo mostrando alún signo de lealtad y nobleza es Slytherin.

Harry dirigió su vista a esa mesa, donde alumnos más grandes todavía estaban congelados en el acto de tapar la mesa y a los más jóvenes del ataque. En realidad, Harry sabía que seguramente tenía mucho que ver con el instinto de supervivencia de los Slytherin. Tenían tan pocos aliados que sabían que era importante protegerlos. Y sabiendo cuan astutos eran algunos de los más grandes, podía apostar que muchos de ellos habían adivinado qué método usarían los profesores para parar la pelea y se habían puesto a propósito en esas posiciones.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que, cualquiera fuera la razón, los alumnos de Slytherin se habían protegido entre sí, y en ese momento, genuinamente se sentía avergonzado por su casa, muchos de ellos habían sido atrapados en el acto.

-Cien puntos de la casa de Slytherin, y doscientos de cada una de las otras tres. -Dijo la profesora sombríamente. Los alumnos congelados inmediatamente se esforzaron en protestar.- No es solamente por lo que pasó hoy, sino también por las muchas, muchas veces que yo, y el resto de los profesores, notamos tratamiento injusto hacia los alumnos de Slytherin en esta escuela. Por un mes, ninguno podrá salir de su sala común después de la cena sin permiso de un profesor. Todas las visitas a Hogsmade hasta Navidad serán canceladas. ¡Y si _cualquiera_ de ustedes se pasa aunque sea un milímetro de la línea en las próximas semanas, créanme cuando digo que no tendré problema en cancelar todos los partidos de Quidditch por el resto del año!

_-¡Ouch!_ -Se quejó James.- _Eso es lo que llamo incentivo. Minnie se ha vuelto más estricta con la edad. No creí que fuera posible._

-En unos momentos los liberaremos del hechizo, -continuó- Se pondrán silenciosamente alrededor de sus mesas, y seguirán a los jefes de sus casas hasta sus salas comunes. Si escucho que cualquiera desobedece, habrán serias consecuencias.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras miraba alrededor del comedor cubierto de comida. Entonces levantó la varita y murmuró unas palabras. Todos los alumnos se cayeron al piso, para después levantarse y alinearse obedientemente alrededor de sus mesas.-

-¿_Qué tal si hacemos que Harry use ese hechizo que inventamos para la broma de quinto año_? -Sugirió Remus.- _En donde la puerta limpia a la gente que pasa por abajo._

-¿_Quiero saber qué broma necesitó ese hechizo en las puertas_? -Preguntó Harry-

-_En realidad fue una de las mejores,_ -contestó Lily- _Fue más graciosa que humillante. Habían madurado un poco para ese entonces._

-_Clásico_ -estuvo de acuerdo James-

_-De acuerdo_, -dijo Harry-_ Pero tendré que dejar que Remus tome el control por unos segundos. No creo poder hacerlo sin practicar antes. Con la suerte que tengo, accidentalmente les sacaré la cabeza a los primeros alumnos que pasen por la puerta._

Se apuró a ir donde la profesora McGonagall estaba parada, cerca de la línea de Gryffindors.- ¿Le importa si hago un hechizo en la puerta rápidamente?

Ella levantó las cejas dudosamente.- ¿Y qué hechizo sería ese, profesor Potter?

-Sólo algo para limpiarlos un poco.

Sus cejas se levantaron más.- ¿Existe algo así? Entonces hágalo.

Harry sonrió- _Hazlo, Lunático._ -Se sintió un poco mareado mientras su cuerpo de acostumbraba a que retrocediera y Remus tomara el control.

La última vez que los habitantes de su mente habían tomado el control él había estado enfermo por la luna llena. Era mucho más extraño ser echado cuando estaba despierto y totalmente consciente, como también lo era verse caminar sin ordenarlo.

Vió a su propia mano tomar su varita y levantarla en frente suyo. De su boca salió un complicado hechizo, y un delgado hilo de luz emergió para pasar encima del marco de la puerta. La línea brilló azul por un momento, antes de desaparecer en la vieja piedra. Entonces Remus retrocedió y dejó que Harry volviera a tomar el control.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de todos. Entonces la profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y habló- Los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw vayan primero. -Los alumnos empezaron a salir del comedor, con pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa e incomodidad mientras eran mágicamente limpiados. En voz más baja, McGonagall le habló- Quisiera hablar con usted, profesor Potter, una vez que haya acomodado a sus alumnos.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y asintió antes de caminar a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿_Por qué fue eso_? -Preguntó mientras trataba no notar las miradas venenosas de sus nuevos alumnos.

-_¿McGonagall? No sé_. -Contestó Sirius- _Supongo que lo sabremos luego._

-¡Síganme! -Ordenó Harry, tratando de no sentirse vulnerable mientras les daba la espalda a los Slytherin para que lo siguieran.-

-_Tienes que estar calmado y ser firme_, -le dijo Remus mientras iba hacia las mazmorras.-_ Pueden oler la incertidumbre y el temor como animales, y sacarán ventaja de ello. No pierdas la calma. ¿Bien?_

-¿_Por qué creí que enseñar era una buena idea_? -Harry paró fuera del retrato que hacía de puerta a la sala común de Slytherin, respiró profundamente, y murmuró la contraseña.

-_Porque siempre les tuviste cariño a los más bajos de la sociedad_, -contestó Remus irónicamente.- _Niños, hijos de Muggle, hombre lobo, Slytherins..._

-_Tú serías más bien un lobo de la sociedad,_ -Sirius señaló animadamente.

Remus, que ya tenía mucha experiencia con su falta de tacto, simplemente suspiró- _Sí, gracias por ese comentario, Canuto. Muy útil en esta situación._

Los alumnos de Slytherin se juntaron en una esquina de la sala común y miraron a Harry con sospecha. La sala común, como la de Gryffindor, había cambiado muy poco desde la ultima vez que la había visto en su segundo año. Mientras se apoyaba encima de la gran y elaboradamente modelada chimenea, permitió que sus ojos recorrieran a los alumnos.

Suponía que la extraña frialdad que parecía emanar de la habitación tenía que ver con los colores verde y plateado. Los grandes y adornados muebles, junto con la falta de ventanas, no ayudaban mucho a mejorarlo. Tampoco lo hicieron las lámparas encadenadas al techo que iluminaban las toscamente talladas paredes.

No lo sorprendía que los Slytherin casi siempre fueran tan pálidos. Debía ser poco saludable para los niños crecer con tan poca luz. Decidió que una de las primeras cosas que haría sería investigar la posibilidad de poner ventanas falsas como las que tenían en el ministerio de magia.

Las pinturas de las paredes eran todas de paisajes, generalmente frías montañas escocesas y lagos o viejos castillos de piedra. La única excepción era un gran retrato encima de la chimenea, que mostraba una calavera, un frasco de tinta, pluma y pergamino, además de una larga serpiente verde, apoyados encima de una mesa de roble. La forma en que la serpiente entraba, salía y rodeaba la calavera le recordaba perturbadoramente a la Marca Tenebrosa, y lo hizo preguntarse si esa había sido la inspiración de Voldemort.

-¿Están todos adentro? –Preguntó Harry, mientras el retrato se cerraba. Los Slytherin lo miraron fijamente.- Bueno. Es perfectamente claro que la mayoría de ustedes no están muy complacidos por que me hayan asignado jefe de su casa.

Algunos comentarios bastante fuera de lugar fueron murmurados, lo que Harry decidió ignorar.

-Voy a ir al grano. La razón por la que acepté este trabajo fue porque nadie más lo haría. –Los Slytherin lo miraron con la boca abierta, pero Harry se apuró a continuar antes de que cualquiera pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa y atacarlo.- Es imposible que no hayan notado que la casa de Slytherin es bastante impopular desde la guerra. Esto se debe en mayor parte a que casi el noventa porciento de los mortífagos vinieron de aquí. No es una muy buena reputación para tener tan pronto después de la caída de Voldemort.

Hizo una pausa y observó las expresiones hostiles. Apretó los labios y trató de pensar cosas que lo calmaran.- La verdad es, que va a ser difícil reconstruir la reputación de Slytherin ante los ojos del resto.

-¡Oh, a quién le importa lo que piensen ellos! –Se quejó una chica de sexto año, con una expresión de burla.- ¡Sólo son un montón de sangres sucias y…! –No terminó de hablar porque Harry le había lanzado un encantamiento silenciador, uno tan poderoso que la había hecho caerse contra el sillón.

-No volverán a usar esa palabra. Nunca. –Mantuvo su voz igualmente placentera y calmada que antes. Observó con bastante satisfacción como el furioso novio de la chica trataba de deshacer el encantamiento y fallaba.

Era una variación diferente que había descubierto cuando buscaba cosas de defensa para sus clases. Se resistía a todos los contra hechizos normales.  
Se relajó ligeramente dado que ahora era el turno de los Slytherin de mirarlo nerviosamente. Sonrió. No era una sonrisa muy buena. La había obtenido de un recuerdo del profesor Snape, usando algunos de los mejores ejemplos que el hombre tenía que ofrecer como inspiración. Los alumnos se movieron nerviosamente, y muchos de los más jóvenes trataron de verse como si hubieran estado arrepentidos desde el principio.

-Para contestar la pregunta bastante mal hecha de la señorita Torack, a todos les tendría que importar lo que piensen. –Harry buscó en las cosas que sabía de las motivaciones y prioridades de los Slytherin. Su cerebro, acostumbrado al pensamiento bastante directo de los Gryffindor, se sentía como si lo estuvieran deformando hasta que quedara como un sacacorchos con un extractor.- ¿Qué son ustedes sin su reputación? Puede ser que no les guste, pero la forma en que los ven es una gran parte de quienes son. Nunca irán lejos en este mundo si no tienen el respeto de los ciudadanos. Respeto, no temor, ni el dinero, ni la sangre pura los ayudarán en su vida. Tienen que ganarse el respeto por sus acciones. No pueden forzarlo o comprarlo. ¿Entienden lo que les digo?

Un par de estudiantes lo miraban con algo que se asemejaba al respeto del que había estado hablando. Los más jóvenes nada más se veían aburridos. La mayoría de los mayores se veían maliciosos.

-Lo que entiendo es que dice pura mierda. –Uno de los de séptimo año comentó perezosamente.

Harry peleó con su impulso instintivo de perder el control e insultarlo de vuelta. En su lugar mandó el encantamiento silenciador en su dirección, rechinó los dientes, y calmadamente dijo- Me tratarán con respeto a mí también. Si no entienden el concepto cuando lo explico, amablemente levanten la mano y me lo dicen educadamente. Seguramente si uno lo entiende, los otros tampoco lo hacen.

La expresión que el chico tenía era furiosa y amargada, especialmente cuando algunos de los otros trataron de contener las risas. Sin embargo, no podía protestar.

-Dejen que lo ponga simple. Cuando dejen esta escuela, la reputación que se ganen los va a seguir por el resto de sus vidas. Desafortunadamente para esta casa, aunque no sea culpa de ustedes, sus reputaciones fueron manchadas en el momento que el sombrero seleccionador gritó "Slytherin". Estar en esta casa no es algo malo, -Habló fuertemente para que se lo escuchara por encima de las protestas.- Es una casa con muchos rasgos e ideales respetables. Muchos buenos y respetados magos y brujas fueron Slytherin, nuestro último director siendo uno de ellos. –Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto ante los gritos de horror viniendo de su cabeza.-

-¿Entonces por qué nos dice esto? –Preguntó una chica de quinto año, mirando su varita nerviosamente.

Harry le sonrió.- Porque la mayoría no lo ve así. Cuando se vayan de esta escuela, querrán tener carreras respetables y un buen lugar en la sociedad. Mientras la mayoría de la gente los vea con temor y sospecha, no serán capaces de obtenerlos. Debemos ser nosotros, todos ustedes y yo, quienes traten de reconstruir su reputación.

-¿Pero por qué le importa? –Preguntó otro chico, animado por el hecho de que a su compañera no la habían callado.

-Porque sé cómo se siente ser tratado injustamente por la sociedad, -explicó. Hizo una pausa mientras los Slytherin anunciaban sus opiniones ante este comentario. Cosas como "Niño que vivió" y "chico dorado" se podían escuchar entre el alboroto. Cuando ya no tenían nada más que decir, volvió a hablar- Muchos de ustedes son lo suficientemente mayores como para recordar algunas de las cosas que se escribieron de mí. Me acusaron de estar loco, trabajar con Voldemort, buscar atención, ser malo por mi habilidad de hablar con las serpientes… todas esas cosas y muchas más. Sé cuan difícil es pelear contra todo, y me gusta apoyar a los que se encuentran en la misma situación.

-¡No es lo mismo! –Alguien gritó desde el fondo.-

-¡Sí! ¡Sigue siendo el chico dorado de Gryffindor!

-¡A todos les cae bien!

El resto de los comentarios se perdieron cuando el nivel de ruido aumentó y todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos cansadamente. Obviamente no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

-_Dales tiempo, cariño_, -murmuró Lily- _Están a la defensiva. No me sorprende. Ya viste lo que pasaron este año. No van a hacerte caso a la primera. Como ellos, tienes que ganarte tu reputación_.

-_Lo sé,_ -dijo Harry- ¡_Solamente me gustaría que se CALLARAN_!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el ruido desapareciera repentinamente apenas terminó de pensar la frase. Por un par de segundos, estuvo seguro de que había hecho un encantamiento silenciador en todos ellos por accidente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando congelados y con los ojos grandes por encima de su hombro.

-_Ay Dios_, -le murmuró a su familia.- _Es otro basilisco, ¿no? Sabía que la paz y tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho._

_-¿Qué paz y tranquilidad? –_Se burló Sirius.

Lentamente se dio vuelta. Cuando vio lo que había ahí, dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Muy bien, profesor Potter, -comentó Snape, su retrato recostándose contra la mesa en la cual se ubicaba la calavera y la serpiente.- Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian. –Esperaba que los Slytherin no notaran el sarcasmo en la forma en que dijo "profesor". No se tendría que haber preocupado, dado que estaban muy ocupados riéndose de su torpeza, y como resultado, casi se murieron del susto cuando Snape rugió-

-¡_SILENCIO_!

El silencio cayó sobre la sala común como una bien entrenada sábana. Harry, cuyos nervios y músculos habían sido hechos obedecer por este hombre desde que era joven, no se podría haber movido ni siquiera si de verdad hubiera un basilisco detrás suyo.-

-¡_Décadas_! –Empezó a hablar Snape, haciendo que muchos dieran un salto.- Décadas pasé peleando por proteger este mundo y la reputación de esta casa. Y aquí están, los supuestamente noble Slytherins, haciendo lo mejor posible para echar a la única persona que tiene el poder para arrastrar nuestro nombre fuera del barro en que el señor oscuro nos metió. –Sus ojos negros revisaron la habitación, la burla de siempre presente en su cara.- Obviamente Slytherin se ha degradado con los años desde la guerra si no tienen el instinto de supervivencia para sacar provecho de una situación útil cuando aparece.

-¡Pero señor! –un valiente, o quizás suicida, chico de séptimo año se quejó- ¡Es un Gryffindor!

La mirada que Snape le mandó hizo que se callara más efectivamente que los encantamientos de Harry.- Cualquier Slytherin de verdad consideraría eso como una ventaja, -Se dio vuelta y miró a Harry que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder.

-_Es un retrato_, -se dijo a sí mismo- _un retrato, es un retrato_…

Levantó el mentón lo más desafiante que podía y miró a Snape a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, bajo la arrogancia de siempre, encontró una mirada casi cuestionadora, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo. No tenía idea de qué le pedía, pero como no tenía más ideas, supuso que podía dejar que lo hiciera. Asintió diminutamente y Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

-Además, -continuó Snape, como si su breve interacción no hubiera ocurrido.- El profesor Potter tiene más de Slytherin de lo que quisiera que creamos.

-_Ay, mierda,_ -se quejó Harry mentalmente, cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que le había dado permiso a Snape de revelar. Había estado esperando guardar esa información hasta que la gente se hubiera acostumbrado más a su posición como jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Los ojos escépticos de los Slytherins estaban fijos en él mientras Snape seguía.- No hay mucho que hacer como retrato en la oficina de la directora, -su voz rodeaba las palabras como seda aceitosa.- Muchos de los directores anteriores de esta escuela eran tontos sin mucho más sentido que un saquito de té. Me he encontrado a menudo teniendo las conversaciones más coherentes con un sombrero. El sombrero seleccionador, para ser exacto. Muchos subestiman el poder que la información sobre una persona puede tener, y este accesorio mágicamente animado ha visto las mentes, corazones y deseos secretos de prácticamente cada bruja o mago en las islas británicas. Y nunca olvida nada.

Los slytherins ahora tenían los ojos fijos en Snape, fascinados. La promesa de poder era un gran motivador cuando se les hablaba a los miembros de esta casa, y Snape, se dio cuenta, estaba usándolo a su favor de la forma más astuta y complicada posible.-

-El sombrero seleccionador me dijo algo muy interesante sobre el profesor Potter. –Snape miró a Harry con sus fríos ojos negros.- Me dijo que al principio había querido ponerlo en Slytherin, pero él le pidió estar en una casa diferente.

Hubo reacción inmediata en la sala común de Slytherin. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no retroceder de la mezcla entre enojados, sorprendidos y triunfantes gritos.

-¡SILENCIO! –Volvió a rugir Snape, y de nuevo el volumen bajó a murmullos.

-¿Entonces es un traidor? –El chico de séptimo año preguntó- ¿Haciéndose pasar por algo que no es?

Hubieron varios murmullos de aprobación.

-_Oh, no_, -murmuró Lily- _Esto no es lo que esperábamos._

_-No te preocupes_, -la calmó Remus.- _Mira a Snape. No se ve preocupado_.

-Al contrario, señor Nenmock, -dijo Snape, mirando al chico- Son nuestras elecciones más que nada las que nos hacen lo que somos. En su segundo año, el profesor Potter sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero y mató a un basilisco con ella; basilisco que, debo agregar, estaba siendo controlado por una manifestación del señor oscuro. Ese es el tipo de acto descuidadamente valiente y noble que solamente puede ser llevado a cabo por un Gryffindor.

Ahora los Slytherin se veían confundidos.- ¿Entonces el sombrero seleccionador estaba equivocado? –Preguntó alguien.-

-No equivocado. –Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo la suya, fue Harry quien habló. Deliberadamente no tembló cuando todos los ojos se enfocaron en él.- El sombrero me dijo "te iría bien en Slytherin". Lo volvió a repetir después de que saqué la espada. "Te hubiera ido bien en Slytherin". –Harry se refregó la cara mientras aclaraba sus ideas.- Como el profesor Snape dijo, son nuestras elecciones las que nos hacen quienes somos, esa fue una de las lecciones más importantes de Dumbledore. A veces creo que la división entre casas crea más prejuicios de lo que es necesario. Es muy posible ser un poco de Gryffindor, un poco de Slytherin, un poco de todas las casas.

Miró alrededor y se encontró con las caras de todos viendolo atentamente.

-La profesora Granger era mi mejor amiga en la escuela. Una Gryffindor. Sin embargo, podía fácilmente superar a cualquier Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom, un muy conocido héroe, también estaba en Gryffindor, pero su lealtad era tan fuerte como la de cualquier Hufflepuff. De la misma forma, Cedric Diggory, el otro campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos en mi cuarto año, era una de las personas más valientes que conocí, y era un Hufflepuff.

Se dio vuelta y miró a la pintura encima de la chimenea. Snape frunció cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había dirigido toda la atención hacia él.- Y el profesor Snape, ¿que estoy seguro todos están de acuerdo era totalmente Slytherin? -Los alumnos asintieron.- Fue el hombre más valiente que conocí. Astuto, hiriente y aterrador, sí. Un Slytherin hasta los huesos. Pero su valentía hubiera hecho a cualquier Gryffindor sentirse orgulloso.

-Profesor Potter, hágame el favor de parar, -Dijo Snape educadamente- Creo que se entendió.

Harry le sonrió burlonamente, desafiándolo a contradecirlo en frente de los alumnos. Desprecio irradiaba como calor de la figura de Snape.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, -Continuó, mirando nuevamente a los alumnos.- Es lograr que la gente nos vea como personas, en vez de representaciones andantes de los rasgos de nuestras casas. Si trabajan junto conmigo, estoy seguro de que podemos enorgullecer a Slytherin.

Todos se quedaron callados y Harry decidió dejar el tema. Les había dado mucho en que pensar, y no quería sobrecargarlos.- Muy bien. Los dejo ahora. Créanme cuando digo que habrán serias consecuencias para cualquiera que rompa las reglas de su castigo y deje la sala común a cualquier hora de la noche.

-Yo me lo tomaría en serio, -agregó Snape- Habla el hombre que derrotó al mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo con un expellarmus. ¿Podemos hablar, profesor Potter?

Harry miró a la pintura.- Eh... tengo que hablar con la directora McGonagall primero, -respondió- Pero si espera en una de las pinturas de mi habitación, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Snape asintió educadamente y desapareció por el marco de la pintura. Harry se quejó internamente.- _¿Nunca me desharé de ese hombre?_

-_¡No puedo creer que seas BUENO con él!_ -Exclamó Sirius, soltándose del agarre en que Remus lo había tenido por toda la conversación.-

-¡_Es Quejicus_! -Estuvo de acuerdo James, cuando Lily lo soltaba de un agarre similar.-

-_Es, fue, un buen hombre_, -Contestó Harry mientras caminaba a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.- _Quizás no muy amable, o agradable, pero sí bueno. Me salvó la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar._

Llegó a la gárgola que cuidaba la oficina de la directora y murmuró la contraseña. Se movió y él subió por la escalera.

-Profesor Potter, -dijo McGonagall levantando la vista de su pergamino.- ¿Asumo que los Slytherin están acomodados?

Harry miró a la pared de retratos detrás de su escritorio y notó un marco vacío en una esquina sombría que no había visto la última vez que había estado ahí. Era más pequeño que los otros, quizás porque Snape no había sido director por mucho tiempo.- Lo envió para que ayudara, ¿no? -La acusó- Estaba yendo bien, sabe.

-No tengo idea de qué está hablando. ¿Quizás ahora podamos discutir el asunto del encantamiento que puso en la puerta del comedor?

-Oh, claro. -Intentó hacerse ver arrepentido.- Me olvidé de eso. Lo quitaré cuando vuelva a mi habitación.

-No me refería a eso exactamente, señor Potter. Me atrevería a decir que hay algunos alumnos en esta escuela a los que les sería útil un poco de ayuda cuando se refiere a higiene en los próximos días. No, a lo que me refería, era a que ese encantamiento que usó no es uno común. De hecho, -lo miró seriamente- Solamente lo he visto una vez antes.

Harry se movió incómodo y no dijo nada, callando las disculpas de Remus en su cabeza.

-En el quinto año de sus padres, creo. Y si la memoria me funciona, cuando fue investigado, resultó ser que el hechizo había sido alterado por un cierto grupo de chicos como parte de una elaborada broma.

-Tiene razón, -dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole como loco.- Remus me lo enseñó.

-Hm.. -la profesora McGonagall juntó sus dedos y se tocó los labios apretados.- Recuerdo estar sorprendida por la complejidad del hechizo. ¡Que unos simples alumnos de quinto hubieran inventado algo así! -Sacudió la cabeza-

-Era un encantamiento muy complicado. Dependía mucho de la voluntad, el tono de voz, complicados movimientos de varita, entonaciones específicas... muy, muy difícil de aprender y replicar. De hecho, creo que la única persona que tenía la paciencia o inclinación para la tarea era el señor Lupin. Aunque tu padre y tu padrino eran increíblemente brillantes y poderosos magos, ninguno tenía la capacidas para la complejidad que él tenía. A pesar de no ser tan poderoso como ellos, casi los alcanzaba, y la forma en que usaba su magia la aumentaba a tal nivel que fácilmente podía superarlos en ciertas áreas.

-_Como tomar alcohol por un sorbete,_ -explicó Sirius- _Te emborracha más rápida y efectivamente que tomar de un vaso, porque está más enfocado._

Cuando el silencio expectante se volvió demasiado, Harry se aclaró la garganta y repitió- Remus me lo enseñó.

-Muy bien. -La profesora McGonagall se sentó en la silla, con una expresión ilegible- Eso es todo.

Harry asintió y se fue hacia la puerta.- Oh, ¿y Harry?

Se dio vuelta lentamente.

-No sé qué estás tramando, o qué significa, pero te pediré que seas cuidadoso. Los que se meten con magia que no son capaces de controlar casi siempre terminan mal. ¿Estoy segura de que puedes recordar el destino de la madre de Luna Lovegood?

Una gran experimentadora que se había terminado matando con uno de sus propios inventos. Asintió de nuevo, y la cara de la profesora se relajó.- Eso es todo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -Murmuró y salió por la puerta.

Mientras iba a su habitación, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Le dolía la cabeza, los ojos se le cerraban. Trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, y todavía tenía que lidiar con Snape, un hombre que encontraba físicamente imposible pronunciar su nombre sin cargarlo con sarcasmo primero.

Entró a su habitación y encontró a Snape ubicado tiesamente en la pared que rodeaba una pequeña casa en Devonshire.

-Tu gusto en arte es incluso más nauseabundo que tu gusto en amigos, Potter. -Le dijo como saludo. Supuso que no podía usar el título de "profesor" a menos que se viera obligado a hacerlo.

-Me gustan mis pinturas, -respondió defensivamente, mientras Remus y Lily retenían a los otros de sacar a Harry y tomar control de su cuerpo para vengarse por el comentario. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la presión en su cabeza aumentó. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más aguantaría tanta gente en su cabeza sin volverse loco.- Son.. amigables.

Snape se burló, pero no hizo más comentarios. Harry se quedó parado en el medio de la habitación, odiando sentirse tan incómodo y fuera de lugar en su propia habitación. Eventualmente se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Había algo de lo que quería hablarme?

Snape lo estudió con una mirada clínica, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado de parte del hombre que generalmente lo miraba con desprecio.-

-Te ves pésimo, -dijo, entonces se recostó contra la pared, con el aire de alguien que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Harry se refregó la frente cansadamente, sintiendo la ligeramente levantada cicatríz bajo su palma.- Bueno. Muchas gracias por eso. Muy informativo y útil. ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora?

-No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, Potter. Minerva tambíen, todos los profesores, de hecho. Notaron cuan enfermo estabas hace un tiempo, aunque, afortunadamente para tí, ninguno notó que fue cerca de la luna llena.

Harry se quedó quieto, el cansancio yéndose cuando la sorpresa y la adrenalina lo llenó.- ¿Qué?

-Es perfectamente obvio, especialmente para una pintura que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que observar el mundo y escuchar los chismes de otras pinturas. La enfermedad, el tiempo que pasas en la enfermería, supongo que Poppy sabe, las horas que pasaron buscando con tus amigos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Sus rodillas se sentían débiles y se tiró en una silla. El silencio en su mente solamente parecía aumentar su dolor de cabeza.-

-¿Cuándo pasó? -Preguntó Snape, su voz sonando complacida.- ¿Quién te mordió? ¿Tu querido profesor Lupin antes de morir?

Y con eso, sintió un alivio instantaneo. Snape creía que era un hombre lobo. Podía lidiar con eso. No sabía nada importante. No sabía sobre su familia.

-Por favor no le diga a nadie, -murmuró sin levantar su cabeza.

-¿Asumo que tomaste medidas por la seguridad de los profesores y alumnos? -Preguntó inmediatamente.-

-Sí, -le contestó Harry a sus rodillas.-

-Entonces, dado que eres la última esperanza para mis Slytherins, mantendré el secreto. Pero debes saber, que apenas vea algo que pueda comprometer la seguridad de los que habitan la escuela, no dudaré en hablar.

Harry dio una risa que sonó más como hipo.- Por supuesto, señor.

Nadie dijo nada más por un rato así que creyó que Snape se había ido. Pero cuando levantó la vista, vio que seguía sentado ahí, pareciendo un murciélago contra el fondo de colores pastel de la pintura. El hombre lo estudiaba con la misma expresión clínica de antes. Entonces se paró con un movimiento de su túnica negra.-

-No es un secreto que no me agrada, señor Potter. Pero no creo que nadie se merezca sufrir la vida en la que ha sido metido. -Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero entonces hizo una mueca y salió de la pintura sin decir nada.-

* * *

-"Una familia de Muggles en Warwickshire fue atacada por tres magos en túnicas negras. La familia estaba emparentada con Bethan Roberts, una bruja hija de Muggles que se graduó hace seis años y ahora trabaja con los aurores en el Ministerio de Magia. Una nueva versión de la Marca Tenebrosa fue dejada sobre la residencia. Similar a la marca del que no debe ser nombrado, con la diferencia de que parece ser una hiena, en vez de una serpiente, la que sale de la mandíbula de la calavera. Testigos dicen que la imágen estaba acompañada de una aterradora risa de hiena...

Hermione dejó el diario y miró a Harry con preocupación.- Esto quiere decir que Crouch tiene al menos dos seguidores, ¿no? No es solamente un prisionero fugándose. Es un loco buscando venganza.

Harry suspiró.- Ya lo sabíamos. Sabemos desde cuarto año que Crouch es locamente leal a Voldemort. Si podía planear por tantos años, no veo por qué hubiera parado ahora. -Revolvió su comida débilmente, mientras miraba a los alumnos comiendo desayuno en frente suyo.- Creí que todo había parado, Hermione. Pensé que no iba a tener que volver a pelear.

-No tienes que hacerlo, -le contestó, enrollando el diario con firmeza.- Esta no es tu pelea. Es del ministerio. Y con Shacklebolt a cargo, serán más capaces de lidiar con ello. Tú, Harry Potter, debes concentrarte en enseñar, los Slytherins, y el proyecto tú sabes qué.

-Todo lo que puedo decir es que al menos ya casi es navidad. Tan pronto como sean la vacaciones, tendremos más tiempo para buscar.

* * *

A pesar de que no faltaba mucho hasta que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad, pareció pasar lentamente, especialmente dado que dos lunas llenas lograron juntarse en las seis semanas que quedaban. Harry solamente estaba agradecido de que no habría una en Navidad. No se volvían más fáciles.

Nada más interesante fue encontrado en la biblioteca, y no hubieron más conversaciones con el retrato de Snape, aunque Harry lo vio gruñendo un par de veces desde las pinturas alrededor de la escuela. Hubieron dos ataqueas más en familias conectadas con gente que había peleado activamnte contra Voldemort, y el ministerio no estaba avanzando mucho en la búsqueda ni de los atacantes ni de Crouch. Enviar dos dementores a buscarlo solamente resultó en un rastro de retazos negros y baba gris, que era todo lo quedaba una vez que el prófugo se encontraba con ellos.-

-Bien, -fue el comentario de Hermione cuando leyó eso- Son criaturas terribles. El ministerio nunca debió haber seguido usándolos para cuidar la prisión. Fueron leales a _Voldemort_, por Dios. Pensé que Kingsley Shacklebolt era más inteligente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te unes a su causa? -Preguntó Ron, mirándola divertido- ¿Iniciarás un club de animadoras? Ya sabes, "Crouch, Crouch, no le teme a nada, con su varita gana, a los dementores como si nada. Nos libera de esas viles cosas, y explotan cuando las animadoras cantan: Crouch, Crouch, no le teme a nada..." ¡Ouch, Hermione!

Harry agradeció que ninguno de los alumnos de Hermione escuchó su respuesta. Hubiera terminado por completo con la imágen de la seria profesora de transfiguración que había estado creando.


	9. Voces de las paredes de Hogwarts

**Bueno, como me había tardado tanto en subir, voy a subir dos. Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos (ya voy a contestar los que tengo hasta ahora). Espero que ahora no vaya a tardar tanto. Como siempre, esta es una TRADUCCION del fic Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Mind de Moonsign, no es mía, y tiene SLASH. **

Faltaban un par de días hasta que empezaran las vacaciones. Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, tratando de hacer lo mejor que podía para corregir antes de que terminara el tiempo para poder pasar las vacaciones buscando la forma de ayudar a su familia a encontrar cuerpos y así hacer que dejen de ocupar su cabeza. Esta, pensó cansadamente, tenía que ser la única vez en la historia que alguien tenía eso en su lista de cosas que hacer para Navidad.

Sin embargo, sería un alivio tener su mente para él solo de nuevo.

James y Sirius tenían el irritante hábito de jugar a mezclar y volver a juntar sus recuerdos cuando estaban aburridos. Sólo después de haber recibido unas miradas muy raras se dio cuenta (ya a medio camino de contar los hechos en su segundo año después de muchos ruegos de los otros profesores), de que seguramente nunca había peleado con un basilisco que se había convertido en snitch, la que había tragado y entonces devuelto en la forma de un pygmypuff rosa que Ginny había llamado Boris.

Como resultado, tuvo que revisar los recuerdos en su cabeza para averiguar si eso realmente había pasado, o si era demasiado ridículo para ser verdad.

Lo malo era que la mayoría de los eventos en su vida eran muy ridículos para ser verdad. Hubo un momento en que había afirmado firmemente que no era posible que hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir una estampida de arañas aterrorizadas al Bosque Prohibido por orden de Hagrid, solo para escapar de un grupo de Acromántulas en un Ford Anglia volador. Obviamente había pasado la raya para Remus y Lily, que obligaron a los demás a reacomodar los recuerdos de Harry como iban.

Suspiró y mordió su pluma, dándose cuenta con resignación de que si no podía mantenerse concentrado, no iba a terminar de corregir a tiempo. Miró a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.

Alex y Daniel estaban sentados en la colorida alfombra frente al fuego jugando al ajedrez, o al menos habían estado jugando hasta que Daniel había levantado la vista como si alguien lo hubiera llamado. Ahora Alex estaba sentado a un lado del tablero, sacando pelusas de la alfombra mientras veía a su amigo, que parecía estar teniendo una intensa, si bien silenciosa, conversación con la pared de piedra.

-Eso debe ser frustrante, -observó Harry, dejando su pluma y mirando al pequeño Gryffindor con simpatía.

Alex levantó los hombros y miró a Daniel con una cariñosamente exasperada expresión.- Ya estoy acostumbrado. El otro día nos hizo llegar tarde a Herbología porque paró a hablar con el Sauce Boxeador. Dijo que quería contarle sobre un auto, y un lobo, y un perro que se convirtió en esqueleto y rompió la pierna de un chico.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. En momentos como ese Daniel pasaba de ser un extrañamente excéntrico niño a algo mucho más real y escalofríante.- ¿Por qué le dijo eso? -Preguntó, sabiendo que su voz sonaba un poco ronca.-

Alex se veía avergonzado.- Bueno, dijo que le había pedido a Hogwarts que le contara cosas de usted, señor. Y le dijo que podía decirle muchas historias, y también podía el Sauce Boxeador. Dijo que el Sauce era parte de la... -arrugó su cara- heritancia de su familia.

-_Herencia_, -corrigió Remus en su paciente voz de profesor.

Harry miró a Daniel, cuyos grandes ojos negros estaban enfocados con peculiar intensidad en la pared.- Sí, -le dijo Harry a Alex- Lo es.

Daniel enconces levantó la vista, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? -Preguntó Alex, estirando la mano por encima del tablero para tocar a Daniel.

En su boca se formó una pequeña pero bastante perturbadora sonrisa cuando tocó a Alex de vuelta.- ¿Hora? -Preguntó, como siempre usando la menor cantidad de palabras necesarias para hacer la pregunta.

Harry miró al pequeño reloj en su escritorio y suspiró mientras pensaba en cuantas cosas todavía tenía para corregir.- Tarde, muchachos. Es hora de que se vayan a la cama para que no los encuentren fuera después de hora.

Con la misma mala gana que el resto de los preadolescentes, comenzaron a juntar sus cosas, guardando las piezas de ajedrez y levantando pergaminos de tarea y plumas. Harry agachó la cabeza para volver a corregir, pero levantó la vista cuando vio que estaban parados.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó, mirando a sus caras con preocupación.-

-Probablemente no estaremos aquí antes de Navidad, -explicó Alex- así que queríamos darle su regalo ahora.

-¿Mi regalo? -Harry se sentó derecho por la sorpresa.- No tenían que comprarme nada, chicos. Me temo que no les conseguí uno.

Alex negó con la cabeza.- No, no tiene que hacerlo. Queríamos darle uno para decirle gracias por dejarnos venir aquí. Hubiera sido bastante difícil que siguiéramos siendo amigos si no lo hubiera hecho.

Harry les sonrió, sintiendo su corazón apretarse un poco en su pecho.- De nada. Me alegra haber podido ayudar.

Daniel sacó un regalo desprolijamente envuelto y se lo dio a Harry en silencio solemne.

-Gracias. ¿Lo abro ahora o en Navidad?

-¡Ábralo ahora! -Dijo Alex con los ojos brillando.

Harry cuidadosamente abrió el regalo y una brillantemente decorada caja verde y roja cayó en su regazo. La recogió y la abrió. Dentro habían una docena de zumbantes snitches doradas. Por un momento creyó que eran reales, y se sintió mareado al pensar en cuando habían costado. Entonces Alex estiró la mano y tomó una, mostrándola.

-Son adornos de chocolate. Para su árbol de Navidad. Todos saben que fue el mejor buscador que tuvo esta escuela.

-¡Son geniales! -Dijo, agarrando uno de los chocolates envueltos.- ¡Gracias!

Los dos sonrieron. Era la expresión más abierta que había visto en la cara de Daniel. Entonces Alex le dio un codazo y siseó.- ¡Dile!

-¿Decirme qué? -Preguntó-

-Algo que Hogwarts le dijo, -explicó Alex- Un mensaje para usted.

Harry miró al chico con curiosidad.- ¿Qué cosa?

Daniel apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza a un costado.- Está buscando un libro.

-¿Un libro? -Harry frunció-

-Sí. Hogwarts dijo que le dijera que _él _lo tenía cuando estaba aquí.

-¿Quién?

Daniel no se veía felíz por tener que usar tantas palabras para explicarse.- El chico que hizo el diario.

Harry sintió nauseas.- ¿Tom Riddle?

Daniel tocó la pared por unos segundos, y entonces asintió.- Tenía el libro que usted busca. Pero se lo llevó cuando se fue.

Harry se sentó, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras su familia conversaba emocionadamente en su cabeza.- ¿Qué libro, Daniel?

El chico lo miró fijamente sin contestar.

-¿_Sacrum Obitus?_

-Una capa, una varita y una piedra, dijo ella -contestó Daniel.-

-Por Dios, -murmuró Harry, su mente corriendo por el descubrimiento.

-_Ese niño es muy escalofríante,_ -comentó Sirius.- _De una forma perturbadoramete tierna_.

-¿Eso ayuda? -Preguntó Alex luciendo ansioso.-

-Sí, -Contestó Harry, forzándose a dar una sonrisa.- Gracias. Y creo que es hora de que los dos se vayan a dormir. Pasen una felíz Navidad.

-Felíz Navidad, profesor, -dijo Alex, y Daniel asintió antes de arrastrar a su amigo de la habitación.

Se quedó sentado sin moverse por largo rato después de que se fueran.

* * *

Fue bueno volver a casa después de tantos meses en Hogwarts. Extrañamente, número 12 de Grimmauld Place se sentía como su casa ahora, algo que nunca hubiera soñado pasaría en esos traumáticos años cuando había sido el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry y Kreacher habían trabajado mucho para pasar la casa de "Tributo Parecido a Un Mausoleo a la Malvada y Perturbada Casa de la Familia Black" a "Un Lugar Donde Harry Pueda Ser Harry". No se había dado cuenta hasta que se habían metido en el proyecto de la cantidad de tiempo y dinero que tomaría, o que causaría tantos incidentes con objetos oscuros, ronchas, tentáculos y tres días pegado al techo del estudio de Orión Black.

No podría haberlo hecho sin Kreacher, que había estado felíz de seguir el plan mientras Harry prometiera quedarse con algunas de las cosas menos homicidas y el tapiz de la familia Black en la sala. El feo elfo había pasado los meses que estaba en Hogwarts poniéndole los toques finales a la decoración.

Cuando había entrado a Grimmauld Place el último día de clase sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que iba a casa. Además de Hogwarts, nunca había sentido que pertenecía a ningún lado, y mientras salía de la chimenea de la cocina se sintió contento de ver a Kreacher trabajando en las ollas, con el olor de la comida llenando la habitación.

La cocina era limpia y cómoda. Las grises piedras habían sido limpiadas y decoradas con una alfombra marrón, en la que la vieja y sólida mesa de roble estaba, un recuerdo desde los días de la orden.

La alacena de madera en la cocina estaba pulida y la mesada de granito suave de haber sido refregada. Una agrandada y enmarcada fotografía colgaba encima de la chimenea, mostrando a Canuto cazando palomas en el parque mientras un Remus Lupin con su ropa vieja hacía poco esfuerzo para controlarlo tratando de no reírse. Había sido una de las pocas veces en que Sirius había podido salir de la casa en el quinto año de Harry, y era el día más felíz que había visto tener. Ahora sabía qué significaba el brillo y calidez entre ellos.

-_Nunca creí que sentiría otra cosa que desprecio por esta casa_, -dijo Sirius, sonando calmado y _viejo_ en la mente de Harry.- _Pero como siempre, Harry Potter ha hecho lo imposible. Verdaderamente lo convertiste en un hogar._

Sintió el último peso levantarse de sus hombros al escuchar eso.- _Lo hice porque no quería que este lugar fuera siempre un feo recuerdo. Quería cambiarlo para hacer algo bueno, sólo para probar que podía. Solamente para probar que no me iba a superar._

-_Lo sabemos, cariño_, -la voz de Lily sonaba suave.- _Estuvimos aquí por bastante tiempo antes de que pudieras hablarnos..._

-_Me gusta la foto_, -agregó James- _Muestra los verdaderos colores de Canuto, un cazador de palomas crónico. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que perseguiste pajaritos, ¿no?_

-_Nope_, -Contestó Sirius- _Solamente persigo a Lunático._

-_Qué bien_, -dijo James, haciendo el equivalente mental de arrugar la naríz.-

-¿El amo no está felíz con el trabajo de Kreacher en la cocina?

Harry pegó un salto cuando la voz nerviosa se metió su conversación mental.- ¡No! -Se agachó al lado de el pequeño y feo elfo y estiró la mano para darle un golpecito en el hombro.- ¡No, me encanta! En serio, Kreacher. Solamente estaba asombrado por cuan bien se ve. Estaba analizándolo.

Kreacher se relajó y su boca formó una sonrisa qu se veía rara en su cara.- ¿El amo está contento con el trabajo de Kreacher?

-Sí. Muy, muy felíz. Y la cena también huele bien.

Kreacher se llenó de orgullo mientras se acercaba a revolver la carne.

-¿Hay suficiente para tres? -Preguntó- Es que invité a mis amigos.

-Kreacher puede hacer suficiente para tres, -el elfo doméstico le aseguró.- A Kreacher le caen bien los amigos del amo.

-Bueno. Gracias. -Se sentó en la mesa y observó como Kreacher recorría la cocina.

-_Creo que deberías decirle de nosotros,_ -dijo Lily- _Va a escuchar cosas cuando Ron y Hermione están aquí. Y podría ser útil también. Los elfos domésticos son bastante poderosos._

-¿_Tenemos que_? -Se quejó Sirius- ¡_Me odia_!

-_Solamente porque siempre lo trataste mal_. -La voz de Remus era calmante.- _Si lo tratas bien, estoy seguro de que estaría muy contento de apoyar a un verdadero Black._

-_Creo que es una buena idea_, -estuvo de acuerdo Harry.- _Ha sido útil antes, lo hice seguir a Malfoy en mi sexto año_.

-¿Kreacher? -Lo llamó en voz alta.

Kreacher se acercó- ¿Sí, amo?

-Eh... tú has visto mucha magia rara, ¿verdad? Apuesto que siendo parte de la familia Black has visto muchas cosas que no son completamente legales o normales.

Kreacher lo miró, enredando sus dedos en el repasador y luciendo perdido.- Sí... -contestó lentamente.- ¿El amo se refiere al último viaje con el amo Regulus?

Harry hizo una mueca, sabiendo que era difícil para el elfo.- Sí. Cosas así. Eres bueno manteniéndolas en secreto, ¿no? ¿Nunca le dirías a nadie?

-¡No, amo! -Kreacher se veía insultado por la sugerencia.- ¡Kreacher nunca cuenta los secretos de su amo! -Dejó de habler y miró a Harry, con una expresión de entendimiento en su pequeña y fea cara.- ¿El maestro tiene algo que quiera que Kreacher mantenga en secreto?

-Sí, -dijo Harry aliviado.- Sí, claro. ¿Prometes mantenerlo en secreto?

-Sí, amo. Kreacher siempre mantendrá los secretos de Harry Potter.

-Bien. -Hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo explicarlo. Eventualmente decidió hablar directamente.- Bueno, tengo a mi madre, mi padre, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin viviendo sin cuerpo en mi cabeza.

Hubo una larga pausa y Kreacher parpadeó una sola vez. Entonces se enderezó y asintió.- Está bien, amo.

-¿Bien? -Harry lo miró.- ¿Sólo así?

-Kreacher cree que el amo busca una forma de buscar cuerpos para su familia.

Harry se recostó en su silla.- Bueno... sí.

-¿Hasta Sirius Black? -Kreacher se veía bastante deprimido pensándolo.

-Sí, -le dijo Harry.- Pero promete que será más bueno contigo. Está agradecido de que me hayas estado cuidando. Y le encanta lo que hiciste con la casa.

-A Sirius Black le gustaría, -se burló Kreacher.- Nunca le agradó el gusto de la señora en decoración. No como al amo Regulus.

-Para ser honesto, no puedo decir que me gustaba mucho su decoración,

La respuesta de Kreacher fue interrumpida por el fuego de la chimenea. Harry le sonrió cariñosamente a Hermione y Ron, que ya estaban discutiendo.-

-¡...Solamente digo que no podemos apurarnos, Ron! Tenemos que hacer una estrategia.

-¡Eso nos tomará _semanas_! No veo por qué no podemor empezar a buscar directamente. Podemos armar una estrategia mientras hacemos las cosas.

-Eso solamente arruina la estrategia. ¿No crees, Harry?

-No tengo idea de por qué están peleando, -dijo Harry, levantando las manos tratando de hacer un gesto apacguador.- No me arrastres en esto. ¿Comida?

-Estamos hablando de cómo vamos a hacer la búsqueda en las vacaciones, -le dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a Kreacher y se sentó en la mesa. Él la miró fijamente por un par de segundos. Ella tenía el hábito de darle regalos inesperados, a lo que nunca se había acostumbrado. Cuando parecía que estaba lo suficientemente distraída, hizo levitar la olla encima de la mesa.

-Hablando del Sacrum Obitus. Tengo algo que decirles. Un mensaje de Hogwarts.

-¿De quién en Hogwarts? -Preguntó Ron, sirviéndose comida en su plato.

-No, -dijo Harry.- Hogwarts, ella misma.

-¿Qué? -Hermione lo miró con expresión preocupada.- ¿Estás escuchando voces en las paredes de nuevo? Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que escuchabas esas voces, no?

-Sí, amigo, -agregó Ron.- La bienvenida al amigable barrio basilisco y todo eso.

Harry giró los ojos.- No, no es lo mismo. -Les contó lo que había pasado con Alex y Daniel y lo que le habían dicho. Al final, Hermione y Ron lo miraban con incertidumbre.

-¿Estás seguro de que el chico no está loco? -Preguntó Ron.- Suena muy parecido a Luna.

-No es como Luna, -afirmó Harry. Se sirvió un segundo plato de carne y ensalada.- Es _más _que eso. Puedo entenderlo. Y como sea, -levantó los hombros y los señaló con su cuchara.- Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea. Tiene sentido que Tom Riddle tuviera el libro. Lo último que se supo era que lo tenía la familia Gaunt, y sabemos que fue a su casa para matar a Morphin. Seguramente lo encontró ahí.

-Bien, -dijo Hermione, estirando la mano para sacar una libreta y pluma de su cartera, anotando la información.- Asumiendo que tengas razón y Tom Riddle lo tuvo en la escuela. Bueno, mucho pasó desde entonces. No tenemos idea de en donde lo pudo haber puesto.

Comieron en silencio por un rato, contemplando el problema.

-Da bastante miedo, -comentó Ron después de un rato.- Ya saben, pensar que Voldemort tenía acceso a ese tipo de información. Qué bueno que seguramente no tenía idea de dónde estaban ninguna de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Creo que le hubiera gustado mucho tener el título de "amo de la muerte".

-Me pregunto, -comenzó Harry lentamente.- Si esa poción que usó para conseguirse un cuerpo en nuestro cuarto año era adaptada de algo en el libro. Quiero decir, no tenía acceso a las Reliquias, pero sí tenía acceso a las mentes e ideas de algunos magos y brujas muy poderosos. Si hubieran alterado parte de las instrucciones... -levantó los hombros, sintiéndose bastante enfermo ante la idea.-

-_Tienes razón, Harry,_ -le dijo Remus, con voz pensativa.- _Y eso significaría que seguía teniendo el libro después de su segunda aparición._

Hermione y Ron asintieron cuando Harry se los repitió.

-_Así que la pregunta es_, -habló Sirius.- ¿_En dónde mantenía el viejo Voldie la mayoría de sus valiosas posesiones_?

Harry exclamó cuando la última pieza cayó en su lugar.- ¡Lucius! -dijo, al mismo momento que Hermione exclamó- ¡Bellatrix!

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron los otro cinco participantes de la conversación, dentro y fuera de la cabeza de Harry.-

-¿No lo ven? -Dijo Hermione, saltando con emoción.- ¡Sabemos _exactamente _en donde guardaba sus posesiones más valiosas! Se las dio a sus más confiables seguidores para que las cuidaran. Le dio su primer Horrocrux, el diario, a Lucius Malfoy. Y le dio la espada de Gryffindor a Bellatrix para que la pusiera en su baúl.

Kreacher dudó antes de sacar los platos.- ¿Puede Kreacher hablar, amo? -Le preguntó a Harry-

-Claro, Kreacher.

-Cuando el amo ordenó a Kreacher seguir al chico Malfoy, Kreacher vio muchas cosas. Una de esas cosas era que el señor tenebroso no estaba felíz con el padre del chico Malfoy. Sentía que el hombre lo había traicionado. No confiaba en él.

-Por lo del diario, -dijo Harry- Y el hecho de que falló en traerle la profecía intacta.

-_Lo que significa,_ -empezó a hablar Lily- _que nos quedan las personas que SÍ creía eran leales a él_.

-¿En quiénes podía confiar, entonces? -Preguntó Harry- ¿Para que siguieran siendo leales a él?

-Barty Crouch, -respondió Ron sombríamente.- Aunque aparentemente le habían chupado el alma desde cuarto año, así que quizás no él.

_-Lo que nos deja con mi querida prima_, -dijo Sirius- _Creo que quizás estaba enamorada de él, o tan cerca de eso como su extraña y loca mente podía llegar._

-Bellatrix, -dijo Hermione, obviamente llegando a la misma conclusión.

-La pregunta es, -comenzó Harry, parándose y yendo a la sala seguido de sus amigos.- ¿Qué le pasó a todas las cosas en su baúl después de que la mamá de Ron se deshizo de ella en esa espectacular muestra de ira maternal?

Paró en frente del árbol genealógico de los Black.- ¿Quién heredaría todas sus cosas?

-No su esposo, -negó Hermione.- No puedo recordar si está muerto o en Azkabán, pero como sea, no tiene herencia.

Harry siguió las líneas que salían del nombre de Bellatrix con el dedo.- ¿Sus hermanas, entonces? -Preguntó en voz baja.- Narcissa nunca fue convicta por nada. En realidad no tenía la marca tenebrosa, y me ayudó en la batalla final, aunque originalmente estaba con _él._ ¿O quizás Andrómeda?

-Parece que vamos a ir a ver a tu ahijado, amigo, -le dijo Ron, sonriendo.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta.- Qué bueno. Quería verlo la semana próxima de todas formas. No lo veo desde el verano. Y seguramente a Lunático también le gustaría.

-_Oh, sí,_ -susurró Remus con voz reverente.- _¿Podríamos?_

-_A mí también me gustaría verlo_ -dijo Sirius, sonando inusualmente solemne.- _El bebé de Lunático, quién hubiera pensado que serías tú, Remus, el que tendría el único otro bebé merodeador_.

-Está decidido entonces, -dio Hermione- Mañana visitamos su casa. Continuaremos desde allí.


	10. Escapes de la cárcel

**Escapes de la cárcel, el legado de un padrino**

-Remus, tendrías que haberlo mencionado antes, -dijo Harry mientras bajaba del autobús noctámbulo sintiéndose bastante mareado, (sin importar cuantas veces viajara en él, sus rodillas y estómago siempre se revelaban.)

En realidad no había considerado antes cuanto hubiera querido Remus ver a su hijo. Era tonto, pero Harry había estado lidiando con tantas cosas, que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Remus había estado estado zumbando emocionado y nervioso desde que habían planeado la visita. A Harry le había dado la impresión de que una abeja se había metido a su oreja y entrado a su cráneo, pera después golpearse con el hueso tratando de salir.

Aunque los merodeadores habían vivido en su cabeza por un año completo después de la guerra sin que lo supiera, habían estado encerrados en un lugar distante de su mente. Ahora que habían sido liberados, Remus sería capaz de realmente sostener a su hijo a través de Harry, en vez de solamente verlo por el vidrio borroso que los separaba del mundo.

-_No quería molestar,_ -contestó Remus, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la casa.- _Ya es mucho que no tengas privacidad y nos permitas ocupar tu cabeza. No estaría bien pedirte más._

-¡Claro que sí! -Protestó Harry.- Sólo soy una persona. Tengo mucho en qué pensar y a veces me olvido de cosas importantes. No solamente debería haberme asegurado de que vieras a Teddy, sino que soy su padrino y tendría que haberlo visto más a menudo.

-_No es culpa tuya, Harry_, -habló Sirius.- _Es difícil ser padrino. Especialmente bajo circunstancias especiales. Créeme, lo sé. Y no te preocupes por Lunático. Ese es Remus siendo Remus, ¿No, cariño? Le dices, "bueno, si no querías que atáramos a Quejicus a ese poste usando ropa interior de mujer con un cartel que diga "siéntase libre de reírse de mí, soy exactamente lo que Dios considera una broma" deberías haber dicho algo." Y te contesta, "No quería molestar. Preferí quedarme por aquí malhumorado y esperar que lo notaran._

-_Considérate suertudo de no tener testículos, Canuto._ -Contestó Remus- _Siento el irresistible impulso de castrar un a un cierto perro._

-_No lo harías, saldrías perdiendo tanto como yo._

-_Ew_, -la familia Potter contestó al mismo tiempo.-

-_Demasiada información sobre los adultos en mi vida, gracias,_ -Agregó Harry.-

-¡Harry! -La puerta a la casa de los Tonks fue abierta antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar y Andromeda estiró los brazos para abrazarlo, dándole la bienvenida. Seguía siendo confuso ver esa expresión en la cara aristocrática, de pesados párpados que había llegado a asociar con Bellatrix por tantos años. Le tomó un segundo convencer a sus instintos de que no era alguien bajo la lista de "Maldice Primero y Haz Las Preguntas Después Si Queda Algún Pedacito".

-Hey, Andromeda. Qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo está Teddy?

-Pasa, ven, déjame tomar tu abrigo. Teddy está bien. Gateando y hablando sin parar. Aprendió muchas palabras desde la última vez que lo viste en el verano. Ha estado preguntando por tí.

Harry sintió una ola de culpa.- Debería haberme contactado más, -Le dijo arrepentido.- Es sólo que la situación está un poco complicada.

-Harry, -puso una mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo en la entrada de la cocina.- Ni siquiera tienes veinte. Has tenido una vida difícil, y estás acomodándote. Junto con el escape de Crouch... bueno, Teddy y yo estamos felíces de que tuvieras tiempo de vernos esta Navidad.

Él le dio una sonrisa, esperando que no se viera muy triste.

-Ahora, -le dijo, dirigiéndolo a la mesa de la cocina.- Teddy está tomando una siesta. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato mientras nos preparo té?

Harry se acercó a una de las sillas, viendo como Andromeda llenaba la pava con agua. Se veía mucho más mayor y cansada desde las muertes de su hija y esposo.- ¿En serio estás bien? -Preguntó Harry- Debe ser difícil cuidar a Teddy sola. Debería venir más seguido, sin importar lo que digas. También es mi responsabilidad.

Andromeda lo miró por encima de su hombro.- De verdad que estamos perfectamente bien. Tengo amigos que me ayudan, y hasta algunos de los viejos compañeros de Ted vienen a ver como estoy de vez en cuando. Rodrey Ogburn pasó a vernos anoche. Fue el mentor de Ted cuando empezó a trabajar en el ministerio. Ahora está retirado, claro, pero le han pedido que viniera y trabajara por un tiempo de todas formas. -Sacudió la cabeza.- Necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan tener. Esos ataques se están volviendo serios. El ministerio está desesperado por evitar que las cosas lleguen tan lejos como con Voldemort. ¿Escuchaste de las familias de Muggles que fueron atacadas en Yorkshire anoche? Un hechizo hervidor de sangre. Una horrible forma de morir. Las dos familias estaban emperentadas con magos que trabajan en ese departamento, los que se ocuparon de los casos de Mortífagos.

Harry frunció, con preocupación apretando su estómago, y Andromeda estiró el brazo para darle un apretón.

-Escucha, esta ya no es tu pelea, Harry. No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Qué tal si me haces esa importante pregunta? -Sonrió, y Harry pudo ver una parte de la hermosa mujer que había sido antes de que la tristeza y el tiempo hubieran acabado con ella. Era algo raro desde la muerte de su familia.- Tengo que decir, que me muero por oír de qué se trata todo esto.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba en cómo expresar lo que tenía para decir.

-Tu padre solía hacer eso, -comentó Andromeda, sirviendo agua hervida en una tetera negra. Se preguntó si era una herencia de los Black. ¿Quizás la había heredado de Bellatrix?- Volvía loca a tu madre. Solía decir que su pelo era lo suficientemente malo sin que lo estuviera despeinando a propósito.

-Sí. Es un hábito tonto. Un idiota me lo pegó.

-_¡Hey!_

Andromeda se rió y acomodó las cosas de té encima de la mesa antes de moverse para sentarse en frente de él.- ¿Entonces?

-Em... quisiera no tener que preguntarte esto, pero es bastante importante. -Miró cómo Andromeda servía té de la gótica tetera en una taza. Esperaba que no tuviera ninguna de las preciosas tendencias homicidas que las antiguedades en Grimmauld Place habían tenido.- Es sobre... Bellatrix.

La tetera saltó y el té se volcó sobre el borde de la taza. Andromeda, con la cara hecha una máscara sin expresión que seguramente venía en la genética de las familias de sangre pura, cuidadosamente puso la tetera de vuelta en la bandeja y juntó sus manos mientras lo miraba.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella? -Preguntó, su voz no mostraba emoción alguna.- Creo que sabes que en realidad no tuve contacto con mis hermanas después de que me desheredaran por casarme con Ted.

Odiaba el tonó de voz que acababa de tomar.- Me preguntaba quién heredó sus cosas una vez que... bueno... se fue.

Andromeda se quedó quiera por un momento, antes de agarrar otra vez la tetera y terminar de servir el té.- En realidad no sé. No a mí, ella hubiera odiado que eso pasara. Tampoco a su marido. -Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en las opciones.- A menos que haya dejado un testamento que dijera eso, lo que no creo dado que pasó la mayor parte de su vida adulta como Mortífaga o prófuga, estoy segura de que sus cosas quedaron con Narcissa. O más técnicamente, con Draco Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy! -Harry la miró.- ¿Por qué?

-Las familias de sangre pura son muy anticuadas. A menos que se especifique lo contrario, la herencia sólo va a las mujeres si no hay herederos varones cercanos. Draco es el único hombre que queda en la línea de loa Black. Habría heredado las cosas de Bellatrix por su madre. Aunque ella tiene algún poder, sería el deber de Malfoy manejarlas. Cualquier plata o cosas de valor estarían en su baúl.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, tapándose la cara con las manos.- Mierda.

-¿Harry? ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata? -Andromeda sonaba preocupada.

-Creo que Bellatrix puede haber tenido algo que de verdad necesito.

Lo miró incrédulamente.- ¿Qué demonios podía tener mi hermana que te interesara?

-No era suyo, -le explicó- era de Voldemort. Pero tengo razones para creer que se lo dio para que lo cuidara.

-¿Voldemort? Harry, ¿en qué te estás metiendo?

-¡En nada! Nada de lo que estás pensando, por lo menos. No tiene que ver con Crouch o los asesinatos a nacidos de Muggle ni nada de eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿La cosa importante?

-_No sé cuanto debería contarle,_ -Les dijo a su familia.-

-_Puedes confiar en Andromeda_, -Habló Sirius- _Dile lo que necesites._

Harry dudó, revolviendo su té lentamente.- Es un libro. Voldemort tenía un libro que necesito y lo he estado buscando.

Andrómeda levantó una elejante ceja negra.- ¿Un libro? ¿Puedo preguntar el título?

Apretó los labios, midiendo las opciones, y llegando a la conclusión de que mientras más ayuda tuviera, mejor.- Se llama _Sacrum Obitus_.

Esta vez las dos cejas de Andromeda desaparecieron en su pelo.- ¿Ese viejo libro de magia de cuentos de hadas? Creí que todas las copias estaban perdidas.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. -Tomó un sorbó de té delicadamente.- Mi madre era fanática de las tradiciones y leyendas de los sangre pura. La familia Black tiene muchísimas, claro, pero también nos hizo aprender las tradiciones de otras familias. Estaba muy interesada en la leyenda de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y en las familias que creían descender de los hermanos Peverell. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado mucho poner sus manos en un libro tan valioso como el Sacrum Obitus. ¡Hubiera sido una gran adición a la biblioteca Black! Pero todos los libros fueron perdidos, el último fue el de la familia Gaunt. Ahora ya están muertos. Algo bueno, todos ellos estaban más locos que los Black. Nosotros por lo menos teníamos un par de personas buenas en cada generación.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.- No estaban todos muertos, sabes. Voldemort era el hijo mestizo de... la hija de Marvolo Gaunt.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Marvolo Gaunt se reprodució? Qué horrible. Y Voldemort... -Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban empañados.- Con razón fue así. Los Gaunt tenían magia oscura en su sangre. Los hacía poderosos, pero les infectaba las mentes.

Harry recogió un scone del plato que andromeda había traído con el té y lo mirdió.- Sabes, -dijo con la boca llena.- Si hubiera venido a verte antes, me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo de investigación.

-Traga antes de hablar, Harry. En serio, a veces eres peor que tu padrino. Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué necesitas el Sacrum Obitus?

-Para volverme amo de la muerte. Por supuesto.

-Claro, -murmuró Andromeda.- Qué tonta fui.

Harry sonrió.- Te diré más cuando sepa. Lo prometo. Supongo que voy a tener que encontrar una forma para chuparle las medias a Draco Malfoy lo suficiente como para que me preste el libro.

-Buena suerte, -le contestó- ¿Has perticipado en muchas fugas de la cárcel antes? ¿Acaso se pasa de padrino a ahijado? Quizás es bueno que no veas a Teddy tan a menudo.

-¿Fugas de la cárcel?

-Recuerdas que todos esos Mortífagos que fueron liberados luego de la muerte de Voldemort ahora están en custodia, ¿verdad? Es parte del plan del Ministerio para mantenernos seguros de nuevas amenazas.-

-Tienes que estas bromeando. ¿Tengo que sacar a Malfoy de la cárcel?

-Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que los Mortífagos que como él no fueron enviados a Azkabán están en el Ministerio. No tendrás que lidiar con los dementores.

Harry se quejó y se acercó a la mesa.- Qué bueno. Gran consuelo. Sólo tendré que engañar a todo el departamento de Aurores y al Ministro de Magia.

-Hacemos lo que debemos, querido. -Andromeda se sirvió otra taza de té.- ¿En serio es tan importante?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito desde arriba.- ¡Abuuuuu!

Ella suspiró y bajó la taza, pero Harry la detuvo antes de que se parara.- Iré a verlo.

La habitación de Teddy estaba pintada de un alegre amarillo, y peludos animales de granja estaban congelados alrededor de las paredes. El niño miraba por encima de la baranda de la cuna, con pelo azul brillante, y cara regordeta con la expresión de todos los niños de dos años después de sus siestas. Su cara cambió instantáneamente cuando vio a Harry cerca de la puerta.

-¡Harry! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! -Sus brazos se estiraron hacia su padrino.-

-_¿Remus? ¿Quieres estar a cargo por un rato?_ -Le preguntó en voz baja.-

-_¿Puedo?_

Harry se forzó al fondo de su mente y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente mientras Remus tomaba el control. Desde ese lugar tan desconcertante, observó a su propio cuerpo moviéndose a la cuna y levantando a Teddy. El niño era cálido y sueve, además de oler somnoliento. La respiración de Remus paró en la garganta de Harry cuando los pequeños brazos se agarraron de su cuello.

-_Oh, Lunático_ -murmuró Sirius- _¡Es precioso!_

Su respiración se aceleró un poco más después de eso. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cuna con el niño en brazos.- Mi Teddy, mi hermoso niño. ¡Mírate! ¡Míralo, Sirius!

-_Lo hiciste bien. Es precioso. A pesar de ser medio Tonks._

-_También es parte Black,_ -dijo Lily, acercándose a su presencia.- _También están emparentados._

-Harry juguemos, -ordenó Teddy, retorciéndose en el abrazo.

-Sólo déjame abrazarte un poco más, Teddy, -pidió Remus.- Sólo un par de minutos más.

Teddy frunció pero se recostó en sus brazos, y Remus se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, tarareando una suave y ligeramente familiar canción en voz baja.

Teddy esperó lo más que su paciencia de dos años se lo permitió antes de empezar a retorcerse otra vez.- ¿Jugamos ahora?

Remus se rió, una cálida risa que sonaba muy rara viniendo de la boca de Harry.- Muy bien, pequeño monstruo. ¿A qué jugamos? ¿Qué tal...?

Dejó de hablar después de escuchar un ruido en la puerta y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Andromeda, con los ojos grandes y tapádose la boca con una mano. Si su corazón no estuviera siendo prestado a Remus en ese momento, hubiera saltado por la preocupación.-

-¡Andromeda!

-¿Qué está pasando? -Susurró, todavía con la meno en la boca.- Ese no es tu acento, Harry. No es tu voz.

-Por favor escucha un segundo, -Dijo Remus, parándose todavía con Teddy contra su pecho.-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? -Su varita estaba apuntándolos en apenas unos segundos.- ¡Te disfrazaste como Harry para encontrar ese libro!

-¡No, Andromeda! ¡Por favor escucha!

-¡Déjalo, maldita sea!

Teddy empezó a llorar, retorciéndose infelizmente en sus brazos mientras la tensión aumentaba rápidamente.

-¡Bájalo!

Remus retrocedió y con cuidado lo puso de vuelta en su cuna. Entonces levantó las menos y se alejó de su hijo.

-_¡Déjame volver!_ -Dijo Harry, tratando de sacar a Remus por la fuerza de su mente.- _¡Está yendo mal!_

James, Lily y Sirius se movieron para alejarlo, manteniéndolo preso en su propia cabeza.

-_Quédate aquí, Harry_ -le dijo Lily mientras trataba de liberarse.- _Deja que él lo haga. Fue entrenado para lidiar con estas situaciones en la guerra. Sabe qué decir._

Para entonces, Remus había llevado al cuerpo de Harry contra la pared más lejana a la cuna. Se paró con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras Teddy lloraba por el miedo y angustia que sentía.

-¡Haaaaarrry!

Andrómeda hizo una mueca, pero no alejó sus ojos de Remus.- Silencio, Teddy. Este no es Harry.

-No, no lo soy. -Concordó Remus en voz baja, asegurándose de no hacer movimientos bruscos.- No en este momento. Pero no voy a lastimarte, ni a Teddy, Andromeda.

Teddy se calmó un poco, mientras sus grandes ojos grises miraban entre los dos adultos.

-¿Adónde está tu varita? -Apuntó la suya a su pecho y se acercó un paso más.-

-En mi bolsillo trasero, -Contestó Remus, moviendo un poco la cadera para que pudiera verla. Harry sintió su boca formar una sonrisa irónica bajo su control.- Debería aprender a dejarla en esa funda que me dio Hermione. Será culpa mía cuando accidentalmente me quede sin trasero.

-¿_Qué demonios haces_? -Exigió saber Harry.- ¡_No es hora de bromear_!

-Confía en mí.

Andromeda aparentemente también estaba perturbada por el cambio de tono. Dudó un poco, antes de que Teddy se volviera a quejar y su cara se endureciera de nuevo. Manteniendo su varita en el pecho de Harry, se acercó y le sacó la varita del bolsillo. Entonces volvió a irse hasta la cuna para tapar a Teddy.

Harry experimentó una repentina visión de una mujer jóven con largo pelo rojo también en frente de una cuna; aunque esta contenía un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y pelo desordenado. La visión parecía en frente de lo que pasaba en el momento, dos mujeres, casi vibrando con furia maternal, dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera para proteger a sus niños. Se preguntó si la imágen era tan clara porque más de uno de ellos la había estado pensando.

-Dime quién eres y qué quieres o vas a terminar con las pelotas como sanguijuelas, y te van a morder. -Lo que daba más miedo, (además del hecho de que la única cosa que se imponía entre Harry y castración por transfiguración en sanguijuelas era un calmado hombre lobo), era el heco de que no era una amenaza, si no una afirmación. El tono de voz era frío y sin dudas, era obvio que no estaba bromeando.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, -contestó Remus.- No creo que Canuto alguna vez se recuperara del trauma de esa experiencia, y odiaría que a Harry le pasara lo mismo.

Su cara quedó blanca, y le punta de su varita tembló.- ¿Quién _eres_? ¿Cómo sabes ese apodo?

-Creo que comienzas a sospechar, ¿no, Andromeda? -Le dijo suavemente.- Dime: ¿Qué sabes del Sacrum Obitus?

-E-es un libro de magia de cuentos de hadas. Tiene que ver con las Re-Reliquias de la Muerte. Sólo dime quién eres. ¡Por favor!

Teddy trató de salir de atrás de Andromeda, y ella lo volvió a tapar.

-¿Sabes qué se supone que se logra con el libro si se tiene acceso a las Reliquias?

Hubo una larga pausa y Remus se quedó duro como piedra contra la pared. Hasta de su perspectiva desde el fondo de su mente Harry podía sentir que sus brazos se empezaban a acalambrar.

-Volverse Amo de la Muerte. -murmuró Andromeda eventualmente.- Lo recuerdo bien. A Bellatrix siempre le encantó la codicia y tragedia de esa leyenda.

-Y por qué Harry, de toda la gente, Héroe del Mundo Mágico, guía de los buenos, destructor del señor oscuro, querría acceso a un libro que lo haría Amo de la Muerte?

Los labios de Andromeda se movieron para formar la palabra "familia", aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta.

-Conoces a Harry, -habló Remus en voz tranquila.- Un héroe y celebridad, sí, pero en el fondo un huérfano que creció en una casa abusiva y desesperado por tener una familia verdadera. Y también me conoces, ¿no? Reconoces mi voz, sin importar lo alterada que esté en este cuerpo.

Esta vez sus labios formaron la palabra "Remus", con la cara desolada y un desesperado deseo por no ver esa esperanza morir.

-Sí, lo soy.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras su mano libre se levantó para taparse la boca, como si tratara de no llorar.

-¿Puedo bajar los brazos? -Preguntó con voz suave.

Ella alejó su varita apenas lo escuchó, poniendo cara seria.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? ¿Lo poseíste?

Harry se alejó de su familia y sacó a Remus. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente mientras se acostumbraba a la falta de control.- Estoy justo aquí, Andromeda. Todos lo estamos, mi familia y yo. Mi cabeza es como una comuna para almas perdidas en este momento.

Andromeda tembló y su varíta se sacudió violentamente. Harry saltó, evitando el hechizo que salió instintivamente ante el movimiento brusco, y la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso.

-Aquí, siéntate. -La llevó hasta la silla en la que Remus había estado sentado antes.- Sé que es una sorpresa. Me tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarme. No quería molestarte con ello, pero Remus de verdad quería abrazar a Teddy.

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa hasta la frente de Harry.- Por eso tu aura mágica se siente tan rara. Creí que era el estrés o la exposición a toda esa magia en Hogwarts. Está.. -tragó saliva.- ¿Está mi Nymphadora?

Su cara estaba tan llena de esperanza desesperado que estuvo seguro de que su corazón se rompió un poco.- De verdad que lo siento, -susurró- Sólo son mi mamá, papá, Remus y Sirius.

-Sirius. -Andrómeda agachó la cabeza, resignada.- Claro que es Sirius. Siempre lo fue. Mi querida niña nunca pudo alcanzarlo, ¿verdad? Traté de decirle, pero lo quería mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Remus?

-Lo hace, -le dijo Harry.- Y también la quiso. Es un buen hombre. Nunca se hubiera casado con ella de no ser así.

-Remus era un hombre solitario, roto y herido -le contestó- la quiso tanto como pudo. No lo culpo. A Nymphadora no le podían negar nada cuando estaba decidida. Hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Remus se adelantó y Harry le hizo espacio.

-No fue lo suficiente, ¿verdad?

Andromeda levantó la cabeza para mirar a Teddy que observaba a través de las barras de su cuna, con la cara hinchada y el pelo negro por el mal humor. Junto con los ojos grises, se veía perturbadoramente como si fuera de Sirius más que suyo.

Volvió a verlo y tomó una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas.- Fue lo suficiente.

**Bueno, como estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar, (no me culpen, esta vez los culpables fueron los de telefónica..) les dejo este así como está. Pronto, (como pago) voy a estar subiendo el que sigue.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos y todo eso. Nos vemos!**


	11. La no muy bien hecha presuncion de Harry

**La no muy bien hecha presunción de Harry**

Rodrey Ogburn, ex compañero auror del fallecido Ted Tonks, ahora sacado de su jubilación por el ministerio, era un hombre grande, animado, con voz parecida a la sirena de un camión de bomberos y un rojo permanente encima de la naríz y las mejillas que evidenciaba los años en compañía de lo Mejor de Odgen. Tenía un despeinado y canoso bigote y pelo bien aceitoso que trataba valiente pero inútilmente de tapar una creciente calva. Si hubiera conocido al Auror Ogburn en el mundo Muggle, inmediatamente lo hubiera tachado como Coronel retirado del ejército.

En ese momento, Rodrey Ogburn, Harry y un Auror bastante jóven e inexperimentado, Toby Eggers (que no paraba de tropezarse con su túnica dado que parecía físicamente incapaz de alejar sus ojos de la cicatriz de Harry), iban a las celdas del Ministerio de Magia donde los exMortífagos que no habían sido condenados estaban en custodia.

-Debo decir, señor Potter, -Habló con fuerza Ogburn, con su roja papada moviéndose animadamente en contraste,- Que no estoy exactamente seguro de por qué _querría _venir aquí. ¿Seguramente usted, de toda la gente, ya ha tenido suficiente de Mortífagos y Magos Tenebrosos? -Les hizo señas a los dos para que entraran al ascensor.

Harry entró y dejó la puerta abierta por más tiempo de lo que era necesario, soltándola solamente cuando sintió el ligero roce de la capa de invisibilidad, en donde estaba Hermione, contra su brazo.- Podría decir que es la necesidad que tengo de lidiar con los fantasmas de mi pasado. -Murmuró. Para ser sincero, lo ponía nervioso estar alrededor de ese hombre. Aunque se veía lo suficientemente alegre y carismático, era muy parecido a una mezcla entre Slughorn y Vernon Dusley como para sentirse cómodo.

-¿Fantasmas, eh? -Ogburn puso una torpe mano en su hombro, lo que obviamente consideraba era calmante.- Sí, diría que tienes muchos, muchacho. -Asintió en dirección del jóven Auror, que se estremeció bajo sus miradas.- Eggers todavía tiene que aprender eso. Un par de padres protectores lo mantuvieron lo más lejos de la guerra como fue posible. Necesita endurecerse antes de que lo dejemos salir. La mayoría de los nuevos lo necesitan. Como si tuvieran agua en las orejas. Qué lástima que los tuyos no se unieron.

Harry le pidió al humillado y colorado Eggers una disculpa con la mirada.- La mayoría de nosotros se cansó de las peleas. Queríamos algo diferente cuando la guerra terminó.

-Nunca se terminó, muchacho. Aquí estamos, un lugar ligeramente hostil, ¿no? No queremos que se acomoden mucho. Me sorprendió que Andromeda me pidiera que te trajera. Te protege casi tanto como a tu ahijado.

-Ella entiende lo de los fantasmas, -contestó crípticamente, sintiendo el aire a su alrededor hasta que la mano inviible de Hermione lo tocó y estuvo seguro de que seguía con ellos.

Miró alrededor. Estaban en un aburrido pasillo de piedra alumbrado por bolas mágicas que flotaban en líneas totalmente rectas en el centro del techo. El pasillo estaba lleno de pesadas puertas de madera, cada una cerrada seguramente. No era tan malo como había esperado. A pesar de la oscuridad, el pasillo estaba limpio y el aire no olía tan viejo.

-Entonces, ¿a quién quieres ver? -Preguntó Ogburn. Eggers miraba alrededor nerviosamente, y Harry se preguntó si también era su primera vez aquí. De veras que necesitaba endurecerse. Sus delgados brazos estaban tensos y nerviosos.

-Eh... Draco Malfoy, por favor.

La expresión se ensombreció.- ¿Seguro? Ese tendría que haber ido derecho a Azkabán con su padre.

-Estoy seguro.

Le dio una mirada larga y calculadora, que lo dejó con la incómoda impresión de que el hombre no era ni ignorante ni tan poco inteligente como había parecido al principio.- Escuché que tú y el chico Malfoy eran rivales en la escuela. ¿Viniste a presumir?

Harry sintió como su espalda se endurecía defensivamente.- Si recuerda, fui uno de los que dio evidencia en los juicios de él y su madre para que no terminaran en Azkabán.

Eggers le dio una mirada bastante sorprendida, y después miró nerviosamente a Ogburn para ver su reacción.

-Recuerdo eso, -Le dijo, moviendo su varita pensativamente en sus dedos con una habilidad que disfrazaba su gordura.- También fui compañero de Ted por muchos años y sé que su Andromeda nunca me hubiera pedido que te trajera aquí si todo lo que quisieras hacer fuera presumir.

Harry sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón y miró alrededor buscando algo que decir.-

-También sé que toda la familia Tonks estaba en la pequeña sociedad secreta de Dumbledore. Ahora me pregunto, Rodrey, ¿Qué querría el Niño Que Vivió, el que venció al Señor Tenebroso con un viejo rival que también es un ex Mortífago?

-_Miente, pero no elabores_ -le dijo Sirius-_ Este viejo auror es tan inteligente como lo era Moody. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Nunca fue parte de la Órden. A diferencia de Ted, su lealtad era primero y principal con al Ministerio y la Ley._

-Fantasmas, -repitió- Sólo tengo diecinueve. Quiero seguir con mi vida, y no puedo hasta que me deshaga de ellos.

Se quedó bajo la intensa mirada de Ogburn, antes de que el viejo Auror se enderezara, con su alegre expresión volviendo fácilmente a su cara.

-Muy bien, muchacho, -Anunció, dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Vamos a ver a los Malfoys, si estás tan decidido.

Lo dirigió por un pasillo y paró afuera de la puerta que se veía idéntica a las demás eexcepto porque las palabras "Malfoy, N" y "Malfoy, D" estaban escritas con magia en una identificación.

-Los pusimos juntos porque por sí solos estaban volviendo locos a sus compañeros, -le informó Ogburn.

Abrió la puerta, y él se movió despacio para dejar a Hermione seguirlo. Entraron a un pequeño espacio. Una enorme pared estaba hecha de vidrio y deba a dos pequeñas celdas iguales. Estaban tapadas por barras de metal, así que podía ver claramente el interior. Cada celda tenía una pequeña cama, un inodoro y un lavamanos. Era claro que esta era la forma que tenía el Ministerio de darles comodidad a sus prisioneros no completamente legales.

Sentados en las camas estaban Draco y Narcissa Malfoy. Draco parecía estar enojado o frustrado, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía a través del vidrio, sus gestos agitados y cara colorada mientras le hablaba a su madre mostraban su humor claramente. Narcissa, por el otro lado, sentada en el borde de su cama con las piernas perfectamente cruzadas, lucía totalmente como una refinada y cómoda aristócrata, a pesar de la aburrida túnica gris que se veía casi exactamente como la de Draco.

Ougburn movió su varita, y repentinamente la voz de Malfoy podía ser oída a través del vidrio.- ¡...No entiendo por qué te lo estás tomando tan calmadamente, Madre! ¡No tienen derecho a encerrarnos como animales! ¡Nosotros...!

-Vidrio encantado, -explicó el Auror, levantando la voz para que lo escuchara bien.- Podemos verlos y escucharlos, pero para ellos se ve como una pared blanca y vacía.

Harry dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió un aliento cálido contra su oreja- Necesito entrar, -susurró Hermione, su voz no podía ser oída por encima de las quejas de Malfoy.- Tengo que ver qué tipo de encantamientos tienen en las celdas.

-Eh... ¿podemos entrar? -Preguntó obedientemente.-

Las cejas de Ogburn se levantaron.- ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

-Si pudiera.

Suspiró.- Está bien. Espero que te des cuenta de que esto no está exactamente permitido. ¡Ni una palabra de tu parte, Eggers!

El flaco Auror sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada, con los ojos grandes.

Ogburn fue hacia una parte del vidrio que parecía exactamente igual al resto y comenzó a murmurar hechizos en voz baja, con la varita moviéndose complicadamente. Harry no podía escucharlo por encima de la voz de Malfoy.

-¡...No tengo idea de a qué te refieres con aprovecharlo lo mejor posible! -El mago rubio decía, haciendo señas a su madre a través de las barras que dividían sus celdas. Su expresión, a pesar de su perfecta máscara de bruja de sangre pura, se veía cansada.- ¡No hay forma en que esto podría ponerse peor!

-Ahí está, muchacho, -dijo Ogburn, alejándose de la puerta que apareció en el vidrio. Harry entró al espacio que quedaba en frente de las celdas.

Malfoy levantó la vista ante el ruido, quedó con la boca abierta, y entonces se la tapó.- A veces, -murmuró- Tendría que aprender a cerrar la boca.

-He estado tratando de enseñarte eso por años, querido, -le dijo Narcissa, mirando a Harry como si fuera algo verde y baboso que había tenido que sacar de la suela de su bota favorita.

Él, por su parte, trataba de ver lo más que podía de la prisión de los Malfoy. Las oportunidades de sacarlo se parecían nulas. Las barras estaban cerradas mágicamente, así que no había cerrojo para romper. Los aurores estaban parados a su lado, y juzgando por el hecho de que las celdas se veían limpias, supuso que los venían a ver regularmente.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? -Exigió saber Malfoy, parándose y acercándose a las rejas.- ¿Viniste a presumir?

-¿_Parezco alguien a quien le guste presumir_? -Preguntó Harry irritado.- ¿_Por qué siempe me preguntan eso_?

_-Tratan de encontrar el motivo para que estés aquí, cariño,_ -explicó Lily- _Busca debilidades en las rejas_.

-¿_Debilidades_? -Suspiró Remus.- _Este lugar está más cerrado que un tambor de agua._

-_Siempre lo están_, -dijo Sirius-_ Sin cerrojos fáciles de abrir ni trampillas. Aunque la mía no era tan cómoda como esta. Claro que los Malfoys lo tendrían más fácil._

-_¡Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí!_ -Le contestó Harry.-_ A los dos se les dieron perdones por sus servicios a nuestro lado._

-_Yo tampoco tendría que haber estado_.

-¿Potter? ¿_Potter__? _Por Merlín, te ves más tonto de lo usual. No creí que era posible para algo que no hubiera salido de abajo de una piedra hace cuatro millones de años. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quedaste tonto por lo bien que me veo?

Harry parpadeó y miró a Malfoy. Ahora se daba cuenta de que habían signos mostrando que su arresto no había sido tan fácil como parecía. Había un moretón casi ido sobre uno de sus ojos, y su cara se veía más puntiaguda de lo que era generalmente. Con las mejillas huecas y el pelo sin volúmen, se veía extrañamente como Sirius unos meses después de su escape de Azkabán. Obviamente estaban emparentados.-

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Malfoy impacientemente.- Hazlo de una vez. Presume y vete.

-Eh... -se preguntó cuánto más le tomaría a Hermione examinar el lugar.- Claro. Sí. Presumir. -Se aclaró la garganta.- Malfoy, te ves como un hurón al que le hicieron demasiados hechizos para que salte, y tú... eh... mereces estar aquí por tus, ya sabes, malas acciones.

-_Por las bolas de Merlín, Harry, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_ -James sonaba herido- _Tu padrino obviamente dejó de lado un aspecto importante de tu educación. Ni siquiera puedes presumir creíblemente._

-_No fue mi culpa,_ -se defendió Sirius.- _Lunático lo conoció primero. Creo que una parte de seria profesoridad lo infectó._

-_Gracias, Remus_ -le dijo Lily-

-_Sólo hacía mi parte por el bien del Mundo Mágico._

Malfoy obviamente estaba de acuerdo con James porque levantó una elegante ceja, antes de que su cara formara una expresión burlona.- ¿Ves lo que tuve que soportar, madre? -Hizo señas hacia Harry con una expresión de disgusto.- Y te preguntabas por qué quería seguir los pasos de mi padre cuando era niño. Esta era la otra opción. Te presento al Gran Vencedor del Señor Tenebroso. "Malas acciones". En serio.

-¡Hey! -Se quejó Harry.- Yo te defendí. ¡Salvé tu vida!

-Y estoy cada vez más avergonzado de ello. ¿Por qué no vas y te escondes bajo tu roca?

-Ya podemos irnos, Harry, -susurró Hermione directamente en su oído, y Harry suspiró aliviado.-

-Buen, vamos. -Le dio a Malfoy una brillante sonrisa que hizo que retrocediera sospechosamente.- Ha sido un placer presumir ante tí y todo, pero de verdad tengo que irme. -Se apuró a salir por la puerta en la pared de vidrio.-

-¡Potter! ¡Eh, Potter! ¡Vuelve! ¡Qué hacías aqu...! -La voz de Malfoy fue cortada cuando la puerta en el vidrio desapareció.

Harry se dio vuelta para encontrar a Ogburn estudiándolo de cerca.- ¿Listo? -Le preguntó-

-Sip, -le contestó, maniáticamente felíz por el hecho de que ya había terminado.- Se fueron todos los fantasmas.

-Así de fácil, ¿eh?

-_No te entiende en lo absoluto_, -notó James.- _Eres como el nuevo Dumbledore, misterioso y excéntrio pero siempre trabajando para hacer el bien mayor._

-_No estoy seguro de que soltarlos a tí y Canuto de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos esté en los intereses del bien mayor,_ -comentó Remus.-

-_Bueno, la diversión mayor,_ -arregló James.-

-¿_Es moral estar trabajando por la mayor diversión mientras se deja el bien mayor a todos los demás_? -Pensó culpablemente en Crouch y sus dementores explosivos, además de su creciente armada de magos y brujas locos por venganza.

-_Estoy seguro de que traer a Lily y Lunático de vuelta será por el bien mayor,_ -le aseguró Sirius-

-_Y la diversión mayor y la acostada mayor_, -agregó James- _Es una situación de ganar o ganar._

-_No quiero saber nada sobre la acostada mayor,_ -le dijo Harry rápidamente.-

-¡Señor Potter! -Pegó un salto cuando una mano cayó en su hombro.- ¿Está bien?

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que había seguido a los dos Aurores de vuelta. La nuevamente restaurada fuente dorada brillaba felízmente sobre los la cansada charla de los empleados del Ministerio.

-Oh, sí -contestó, dándose vuelta para mirar a Ogburn y Eggers.- Gracias por todo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Eso es todo lo que quería? -Habló Eggers- ¿Presumir sin ganas ante Malfoy?

Era la primera cosa que había dicho desde que Ogburn lo presentó.-

-Más o menos, así, -le contestó Harry- Era por los fantasmas. Fue un placer conocerlos.

-¿Qué fantasmas? -Le gritó Eggers, pero no le contestó mientras se metía en la cabina telefónica mágica y volvía al Londres de los Muggles.

* * *

El ambiente en la cocina de Grimmauld Place era uno bastante sombrío. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Teddy estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando té, mientras Kreacher se movía alrededor de ellos.

-Diría que estamos fritos, -anunció Ron, tomando otro pastelito de cereza y metiéndoselo en la boca completo. Teddy dejó salir una risa contenta mientras Kreacher murmuraba cosas sobre traidores de la sangre con malos modales en una voz que no llevaba la misma malicia de su quinto año.

Harry suspiró.- Ron, acabo de enseñarle a Teddy a no meterse grisines en la naríz. Si se lo devuelvo a Andromeda con ese horrible hábito, no me dejará que lo tenga de nuevo.

-Hey, ¿podemos volver al asunto? -Pidió Hermione, golpeando a Ron en la nuca para que tosiera fuertemente y simultáneamente le limpiaba la boca a Teddy con su bebero. A Harry siempre le había asombrado la habilidad instintiva que parecían tener las mujeres para hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo sin pensarlo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer? -Ron tragó dolorosamente con un bulto de comida casi visiblemente bajando por su garganta.- No hay forma en que podamos sacar al Hurón de ese lugar. Su seguridad es tan buena como la de Gringotts.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.- Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo recuerdo haber entrado a Gringotts y robado algo. _Y_ sin consecuencias. Debería ser muy fácil en comparación.

-Oh Merlín, no crees que comenzará a multiplicarse en millones de Malfoys idénticos que te queman cuando tratas de agarrarlos, ¿no? -Ron parecía horrorizado.-

-Me gustaría evitar dragones, duendes, basiliscos, diarios homicidas, dementores, escregutos de cola explosiva, juegos de ajedréz gigantes, locos magos tenebrosos, y Fords Anglia voladores también, si se puede, -agregó Hermione.

-_Deberas que hicieron un terrible trabajo manteniendo a nuestro hijo fuera de peligro_, -Les dijo Lily a Sirius y Remus.-

-_Dice la mujer que pudo irse antes de que siquiera tuviera do_s, -Contestó Sirius de mal humor.

-_Eso no fue mi culpa._

-_Qué Bellatrix me empujara a través del velo tampoco estaba en mi lista de "cosas que hacer hoy"._

-_Le enseñé como hacer un Patronus,_ -ofreció Remus.

Harry se quejó y se refregó la frente.- ¿Podemos volver al asunto?

Ron lo miró- Estamos en el asunto.

-No ustedes. Si tengo que vivir con las discusiones en mi cabeza por más tiempo perderé mi cordura. -Se paró, levantó a Teddy de su silla y lo puso en el suelo, desde donde salió gateando hasta una pila de juguetes que Kreacher había juntado del piso y puesto en una caja de madera cerca de la puerta.

-_Pensemos por un segundo,_ -sugirió Remus.-_ ¿Qué experiencias podemos tomar de gente que sabemos se escapó de la cárcel?_

La presencia de Sirius se volvió azul con diversión irónica.-_ Lo triste es que de verdad podemos decir eso en plural._

-Bueno, -dijo Hermione una vez que Harry hubiera repetido las palabras de Remus.- Sabemos que el padre de Barty Crouch llevó a su madre a prisión y los cambió. Entonces ella tomó Multijugos para disfrazarse como su hijo hasta que murió. Todos se lo creyeron.

-¿Conocemos a alguien que se sacrificaría por la libertad de Malfoy? -Preguntó Harry esperanzado.-

-_¡Ja! La única persona que quizás lo haría está con él_, -contestó Sirius.-

-Estúpido idiota, ¿por qué no podía ser más querible? -Harry se sentó en el piso y alejó a Teddy del viejo armario, distrayéndolo con un par de comadrejas de juguete que bailaban mágicamente. Trató de recordar quién se las había dado a su ahijado. Eran perturbadoramente realistas.-

-¡Piente! -Exclamó Teddy, señalándolas y aplaudiendo felízmente.-

-No, no serpiente, -lo corrigió Harry.- Comadreja. _Comadreja. _¿Puedes decirlo?

-Coma-ja.

-Estuvo cerca, amigo. Puedes notarlo por el hecho de que tienen pelo, cuatro patas y ni se parecen a las serpientes.

-¡Piente!

-No. En serio. -Harry buscó por la caja.- _Esto _es una serpiente. -Tenía ojos grandes, era naranja y hecha de plástico.- No tengo idea de cómo obtuviste esa obsesión con las serpientes. Sólo espero que no tengas tendencias homicidas y ganas de dominar el mundo cuando crezcas.

-¡Piente! ¡Sssss!

-Sí, ¡Sssss!

-¡Ssssss!

-¡Ssssss!

Teddy metió la cabeza de la serpiente en su oreja derecha, y su pequeña rodilla en la entrepierna de Harry mientras se retorcía en su regazo.-

-Entonces, no tenemos idea de quién se metería en la cárcel para sacar a Malfoy, -siguió Hermione pensativamente.- Aunque no es que realmente podamos sacarlo. Podríamos entrar hasta donde están ellos, pero no hay forma de que los saquemos a través de las rejas. Examiné nuestros recuerdos en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Estoy casi segura de que necesitan identificación específica. Como huellas digitales en el mundo Muggle.

-Entonces tenemos que sacarlo a través de las barras, -dijo Harry.- ¡Ow! La serpiente no va en mi oreja, Teddy.

-_¿Crees que Malfoy podría ser un animago?_ -Preguntó Sirius.-

-Nah, -respondió Ron cuando Harry repitió la pregunta en voz alta.- Si lo fuera ya se habría escurrido como el hurón que es el día de la batalla, en vez de esperar que lo salvemos todo el tiempo.-

-_¡Hurón!_

El grito repentino de Hermione hizo que Ron saltara y se cayera de la silla.

-Por Dios, Hermione, -se quejó Harry mientras Teddy se acercara a inversigar su nuevo compañero de piso.- Casi me dio un infarto.

Ron se quejó mientras Teddy le clavaba las rodillas en el estómago y le metía la serpiente por la naríz.-

-¡Lo convertimos en hurón! -Explicó Hermione.- Como hizo Crouch esa vez. Entonces puede pasar entre medio de las barras y podemos meterlo bajo la capa de invisibilidad con nosotros.

-¡Eso es brillante, Hermione! -Ron la miró con admiración.-

-Sí, -concordó Harry.- Sólo tenemos que encontrar el hechizo.

-_Hay un problema_, -dijo James.-

-¿Cuál?

-¿_Puedo tomar el control para que no tengas que repetir_?

Harry suspiró y se alejó del frente de su mente para dejar que su padre tomara el control.-

-Hay un problema, -dijo James, con la voz más grave y acento aristocrático que cambiaba la voz de Harry haciendo que supieran inmediatamente quién hablaba.-

-¿Sí? -Ron siempre se veía medio nervioso cuando uno de los otros tomaba el control. Harry sospechaba que en el caso de Sirius y Remus era el asunto de su relación, lo que no era bien visto en el mundo mágico. En el caso de James y Lily seguramente en parte era el hecho de que habían sido pensados como héroes por tanto tiempo, y parte el hecho de que eran los padres de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, obviamente estaba determinado a defender la idea de su novia si fuera necesario.- ¿Qué cosa?

James lo miró.- Si Malfoy desaparece de su celda sin explicación, ¿a quién van a culpar?

-¿A quién le importa? -Preguntó levantando los hombros.- Creerán que fue Crouch, o sus seguidores o algo. O quizás que Malfoy usó magia oscura.

James sacudió la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo desordenado en un gesto totalmente suyo.- Ponte en el lugar de un Auror. Alquien escapó de tu prisión supuestamente infalible. Estás desespeado por encontrar a alguien poderoso a quién culpar. Investigas un poco, te enteras de que cierto Niño Qué Vivió estuvo en la celda de los Malfoys sin razón aparente un par de días antes, y entonces se fue de nuevo sin explicación. También recordarán que es el mismo hombre que defendió a los Malfoys en sus juicios y evitó que fueran presos.

Un largo silencio siguió la explicación.

-Ah, -murmuró Hermone eventualmente.- Eso podría ser un pequeño problema.

-Entonces estamos de vuelta en donde empezamos. -Ron se recostó de vuelta en el suelo de la cocina e ignoró a Teddy que había decidido usarlo como escalera.

-En realidad no, -la calmada voz de Remus salió de la boca de Harry, habiendo sacado a James del camino. Estiró los brazos y tomó a Teddy, algo que hacía siempre que tuviera oportunidad.- Tenemos una forma de sacar a Malfoy a través de las rejas sin tener que abrirlas. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es volver al plan A y encontrar alguien que lo reemplace.

-¡Todos odian a Malfoy! -Protestó Ron.- Nuestro lado lo odia, el lado oscuro lo odia. La única persona que parece tener alguna inclinación a ayudarlo es su viejo rival, sólo Merlín sabe por qué, y no podemos meter a Harry ahí.

-¿Amo? -Kreacher se encogió cuando todos lo miraron.- ¿Puede Kreacher hablar?

El cuerpo de Harry tembló ligeramente mientras volvía a tomar el control. Notó la forma en que Ron y Hermione alejaban sus ojos cuando pasaba.- Claro, Kreacher.

-A Kreacher le agrada en chico Malfoy. Kreacher lo reemplazaría si el amo se lo pidiera. Todo lo que el amo debe hacer es encontrar una forma de distrazar al amo como él.

-_Esa es una idea,_ -dijo Sirius felízmente.- _Consigues rescatar a Malfoy Y deshacerte de ese horrible idiota al mismo tiempo._

-_Cállate, Sirius_ -lo retó en silencio.-_ Kreacher me ha cuidado muy bien los últimos años. ¿Te dolería mucho ser amable con él?_

-_No creciste con él. Es un maestro de la maldición látigo de fuego de los elfos. No es tan fácil perdonar y olvidar._

-No, -interrumpió Hermione.- No es justo usarlo así.

-Se _ofreció, _Hermione, -señaló Ron.- Si hubiera sido un ser humano el que se ofreció habrías aceptado de inmediato. Creí que querías derechos _iguales_ para los elfos domésticos.

Hermione frunció y estuvo por contestar, pero Harry interrumpió.- No podemos dejar a Kreacher ahí. ¿Qué pasa si lo necesitamos para algo más? Ha sido muy útil hasta ahora.

Kreacher sonrió y tomó avergonzado la toalla limpia que usaba.

Sirius hizo el equivalente mental de tocarle el hombro a Harry, y él suspiró y se alejó para dejarlo tomar el control.- Si Harry insiste en quedarse con Kreacher, -empezó Sirius, frunciendo con la cara de Harry hacia el pequeño elfo.- ¿Por qué no usamos uno de los otros elfos domésticos de los Malfoy? Sé que la familia de Lucius por lo menos tenía tres, y aunque Dobby se ha ido, todavía deben quedar dos. El Ministerio puede confiscar su dinero y propiedades, pero nadie ha encontrado la forma de confiscar un elfo doméstico. Seguramente siguen sirviendo a la familia Malfoy.

-Esa es una buena idea, -dijo Ron, sonriendo.- ¿Pero cómo los contactamos?

Kreacher levantó la mano.- Kreacher los encontraría por el amo.

Harry sacó a Sirius.- ¿Podrías? ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Crees poder convencerlos de que cooperen?

-Si fuera por el bien de su amo, harán cualquier cosa.

-¿En cuanto tiempo podrías encontrarlos?

-Kreacher irá ahora, amo.

El elfo se inclinó ligeramente y desapareció en el aire con un crack.

**Bueno, aqui esta la siguiente parte. Como dije antes, esta es una TRADUCCION de Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Mind de Moonsign, así que por lo tanto no es mío. El fic, como ya se sabe, tiene slash, lo repito como loro pero bueno, que se le hace.**

**Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por los reviews. Nos vemos!**


	12. Entrar, sacar al tonto y salir

**Bueno, acá está el que sigue, muchas gracias por los reviews (que no estoy segura de si contesté o no, pero ahora voy a tratar de enterarme..), los favoritos y las alertas. Como siempre esta es una TRADUCCION de Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Mind originalmente de Moonsign, tiene Slash, aunque eso ya es más que evidente, pero qué se yo.. bueno, lean!**

**Get In, Get the Git, Get Out**

Ron le había advertido sobre George. Todos los Weasleys lo habían hecho. Y Harry, por su parte, no les había creído. Cuando había visto al gemelo que quedaba en las cenas familiares parecía igual que siempre, un poco más sombrío, tal vez, pero no tan dañado irreparablemente por la muerte de su gemelo como su familia decía y Harry esperaba.

No fue hasta que llevó a Harry al departamento encima de su tienda que empezó a darse cuenta de cuanto significaba su familia para él. Mientras pasaba por la puerta del frente, se encontró con la imágen de su propia cara, formando una expresión de sorpresa. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que era su propio reflejo. Miró al lado y se encontró con otro reflejo, mirándolo preocupado.

Mientras entraba por el pequeño pasillo sus ojos se dirigieron a las paredes. Cada una de ellas estaba completamente tapada por grandes espejos, George entró a una sala, con su reflejo idéntico al lado. Harry hubiera deseado no ver la forma en que sus dedos se movían saludando al espejo.-

-_Bueno, eso sí es un poco perturbador,_ -murmuró Sirius-

-_Por Dios, pobre chico_. -La voz de Remus sonaba seria.- _Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer por él._

-_¿Cómo qué?_ -Preguntó, pasando una mano por encima del espejo más cercano .- _No podemos traer a Fred de los muertos a menos que su alma también esté en mi cabeza. ¿No lo han visto?_

-_Créeme,_ -empezó James.- _Nadie podría esconderse aquí. Nadie ENTRARÍA aquí_.

-¿Harry? -Miró a George que estaba mirándolo desde la puerta del living.- No tienes que quedarte ahí, amigo. Pasa.

Harry trató de sonreír y lo siguió, con el estómago retorciéndose de preocupación. Todos los muebles eran Fred y George. Sillones de cuero de dragón verde lima, luminosas cortinas amarillas en la ventana, alfombra roja y dorada. No había nada que demostrara el profundo duelo además del hecho de que cada pared estaba tapada con espejos.

-Siéntate. Buscaré cerveza de mantequilla.

Se movió para sentarse. Deliberadamente eligiendo un lugar que le permitiera ver claramente a George y su reflejo en la cocina. Aunque no podía escuchar nada más que el ruido de los corchos saltando, podía ver que los labios de George se movían mientras le murmuraba a su reflejo, levantando el hombro e inclinando la cabeza como si escuchara que le contestaban. Alejó la vista y miró al montón de cosas raras encima de la mesita y el piso, signos de las nuevas invenciones para la tienda.

-Toma. -Una botella apareció en frente suyo y la sacó de la meno pecosa de George. Él se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su botella.- Ahora, Ron dijo que tenías un pedido especial. -Sonrió y guiñó.- No es algo sucio, ¿verdad? ¿Algo para hacerte más atractivo para las damas ahora que has dejado a la pobre Ginny abandonada?

Se ruborizó tanto que estaba seguro de que sus mejillas combinaban con la alfombra.- Eh...no. Nada de eso. -Dudó mientras George movía la botella como para brindar con su reflejo antes de tomar otro sorbo.-

-¿Entonces? -Dejó de hablar y apretó los labios mientras seguía su mirada a la imágen en el espejo.- Sé lo que piensas. Seguramente te advirtieron sobre mí, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente alejó la vista, George suspiró tironeandose el pelo que colgaba encima de la oreja que le faltaba.-

-Crees que estoy loco. Todos ustedes, en realidad. Pero no. De verdad está aquí. Lo veo, Harry. De verdad, justo ahí, en donde solía estar mi reflejo.

Harry levantó los hombros y tomó un sorbo nerviosamente.-

-Pensé que tú, de toda la gente, lo entendería. Siempre te pasan cosas raras. Los gemelos mágicos tienen una conexión muy fuerte, sabes. No me dejó solo cuando murió.

Harry respiró profundamente y dejó su botella en la mesita ratona, con cuidado para no tocar ninguna de los productos a medio inventar. Las cosas alrededor de los gemelos Weasley tendían a explotar en el momento más inesperados.- Seguramente te das cuenta de lo que parece.

-Sé lo que parece. No me importa. Es nuestra casa y podemos decorarla como nos guste. -Tragó y agachó la cabeza.- Como sea que me guste.

-_Tiene razón_, -le dijo Sirius.- _No puedes hablar. Tienes a tu familia en tu cabeza, él tiene a su hermano en su reflejo._

-_DE VERDAD estan en mi cabeza._ -Señaló Harry-

-¿_Te creerá si se lo dijeras_? -Preguntó Lily-

-Claro que puedes, -Contestó en voz alta- No vine aquí para juzgarte. Tienes razón, no puedo hablar considerando todas las cosas que me han pasado.

George asintió para después enderezarse, su cara volvió a su expresión de siempre.- Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por nuestro colaborador favorito?

-Me preguntaba si puedes alterar poción Multijugos, -dijo, decidiendo ignorar el uso de los plurales.- Necesito que funcione con elfos domésticos.

George parpedeó.- ¿Quieres cambiar un elfo doméstico por otro, o un elfo doméstico por un humano?

Harry sonrió, completamente esta vez. Claro que un gemelo Weasley no pensaría que era rara la pregunta.- Elfo doméstico en humano.

-¿Y por qué necesitaría algo así, Harry Potter? -Le sonrió George- No estás planeando meterte en problemas, ¿o sí?

-Depende de tu definición de problema.

-Bueno, generalmente lo definimos como "diversión al extremo".

Harry se calmó y se rió.- Entonces creo que sí.

-Bien, -le dijo George, recostándose con una expresión satisfecha.- Que bueno saber que ya no estás deprimido.

-¡No estaba deprimido!

-Por favor. Te escondiste en Grimmauld Place por semanas solamente con Kreacher. Mi familia estaba más preocupada por tí que por mí.

-¿Lo estaban? -Sintió una puñalada de culpa.

-Es lo que pasa cuando le importas a la gente, amigo. No hay nada que puedas hacerle. -Compartió una mirada con su reflejo.- ¿Y cuándo es el casamiento?

Harry lo miró- ¿Qué casamiento?

-Bueno, la única razón que se me ocurre para que quieras cambiar un elfo doméstico en humano es porque tú y Kreacher se enamoraron locamente y quieren consumar la relación en forma humana.

Se quedó con la boca abierta.- _¿Qué?_

-Sólo bromeo, amigo. No pudimos resistir la oportunidad de verte colorado.

Se pasó la mano por su mejilla caliente.- Idiota.

-Lo admito. No tienes que decírmelo. Lo haré. Seguramente no es tan difícil, y ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve algo interesante que hacer. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

-Tan pronto como sea posible. -Harry dudó, pensando en todas las veces en que George y Fred habían estado ahí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo. Le debía mucho al solitario hombre de una oreja que había sido tan dañado por la guerra.- Voy a sacar a alguien de la cárcel.

Sus cejas se levantaron hasta su pelo.- ¿En serio? Genial. Seguramente será más fácil que entrar a Gringotts.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Nada te sorprende?

-Ya no más, amigo. -Miró a su reflejo.- He estado lo suficientemente sorprendido como para que me dure toda la vida. Entonces... ¿Alguien conocido?

-Puede ser. ¿Cuánto crees que te tomará preparar la poción? La necesito urgente.

-Un par de días, si me esfuerzo. No tendré que empezar de la nada. Sólo alterar la poción ya existente.

-Genial. Te pagaré.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo haré de todas formas. -suspiró Harry- Será mejor que me vaya. Dejé a Teddy con tu hermano.

-¿Con Ron? -Sacudió la cabeza.- Pobre niño. Ten, hice algo para él. Será un recompensa por pasar la tarde bajo el tierno y amoroso cuidado de mi bruto hermano. -Abrió un cajón y le dio a Harry un osito de peluche.- Oso de humor. Cambia de color si tiene hambre, se enoja, está felíz... Bueno, tú me entiendes.

-Gracias, -le dijo, conmovido.- Le encantará. ¿Fuiste el responsable por las comadrejas bailarinas?

-Puede ser, -contestó evasivamente.- ¿Ya te han vuelto loco?

-Casi. ¿Me hablas cuando termines la poción?

-Claro.

Harry volvió por donde vino y abrió la puerta del frente.-

-¿Harry?

Se dio vuelta. No podía ver a George, pero su reflejo era claro desde donde estaba parado.-

-No estoy loco, amigo.

Había algo distinto en él, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Era casi como ver al viejo George. Asintió y sonrió, dándose vuelta. Justo cuando estaba por salir, se dio cuenta de lo que era diferente en el reflejo. Tenía dos orejas intactas.

Se dio vuelta para ver al espejo. Una oreja, el reflejo de George.

Le guiñó.

Alterado, salió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

-Qué bueno que no tenga que hacer la poción desde el principio, -le dijo Hermone tres días después cuando se encontraron los tres en el Caldero Chorreante.- Toma un mes y no tengo idea de cómo lo habríamos hecho si teníamos que hacerla durante las clases, en vez de las vacaciones de navidad. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, especialmente desde que Harry se volvió Jefe de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo estaba George, Harry? -Preguntó Ron, obviamente tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Harry suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.- Fue bastante perturbador. Todo lleno de espejos... -Le dio un escalofrío- Pero... no sé. Hubo un momento en que me pregunté, ya saben, si tal vez...

-No caigas en eso, amigo, -interrumpió Ron.- Son todos esos espejos. Te hacen volver loco. De verdad comienzas a creer que ves su reflejo moverse _ligeramente_ fuera de tiempo, o te guiña cuando George no, o algo. Pero es la imaginación. Mamá habló con algunos sanadores en San Mungo, le dijeron que está en negación y se pondrá peor si no lo enfrenta.

-Pero quizás _no está_ loco, -persistió Harry.- Quiero decir, la mayor parte de la gente creería que _yo _estoy loco si les dijera que tengo a mi familia en mi cabeza.

-En serio, Harry. No te lo creas. Yo a Fred lo quería mucho, pero todos vimos su cuerpo. Está muerto, y tenemos que aceptarlo. -La voz de Ron se quebró, y sus dedos apretaron el vaso hasta que quedaron blancos.

-_Déjalo, cariño,_ -le dijo Lily.- _¿No ves que lo estás molestando?_

_-Pero seremos amos de la Muerte_, -le contestó- _Si Fred realmente está con George como él cree, quizás podemos traerlo de vuelta también._

-_Si es así lo sabremos. No arrastres a Ron en esto. Fred era su hermano. Si hacemos que se ilusione y resulta que solamente está en la mente de George, ¿cómo se sentirá?_

No tenía respuesta para eso.

-Entonces, hablando del hechizo para convertir a Malfoy en hurón, -dijo Hermione, en un obvio plan para cambiar el tema.- He estado buscando por todos lados. Forzar la transfiguración de un humano en mamíferos pequeños es casi imposible.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó con el pecho pesado.- ¡Pero Moody lo hizo!

-Es muy difícil cambiar el ADN de una persona tanto como para que tome las características de una especie completamente diferente. Es más fácil transfigurarlos en objetos inanimados porque no tienen sus propios instintos o "personalidades". La personalidad de un ser humano, físicamente, y la magia son naturalmente robustas. Si tratas de cambiarla, suele volver a su forma original.

-¿No puedes hacerlo? -Preguntó Ron, sonando tan desilusionado como se sentía Harry.-

-Nunca dije eso, -le dijo Hermione rápidamente.- Sólo dije que no creo que haya forma fácil para cambiar una persona en un hurón. Podría funcionar con una poción complicada, como variación de la multijugos, pero tendríamos que pedirle a George que la alterara por nosotros, y tendría que tener "esencia de hurón" para ponerle. Aunque encontré un mejor hechizo. -Les sonrió enigmáticamente.-

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Harry- ¿Cuál es?

-El hechizo para forzar una transfiguración animaga. No es como la otra, no le da a la persona la habilidad para cambiar en un animal cuando quiera, pero sí los cambia en su animal interno. Ya saben, el animal en el que cambiarían si fueran a través del largo y complicado proceso para volverse animago. Aunque es sólo para una vez. Y quedarían atascados en esa forma hasta que otro mago los volviera a cambiar. Como ya tienen la esencia de ese animal es más fácil que una transfiguración animaga común. Creo que ese fue el hechizo que usó Moody.

Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos, enconces una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en la cara de Ron.- ¿Quieres decir que la forma animal de Malfoy es un hurón? -Preguntó felízmente.

La boca de Hermione se movió mientras trataba de no mostrar que lo encontraba graciosa.- Eso parece.

-¡Eso es genial! Casi hace que valga la pena sacarlo de prisión, ser capaz de por fin reírme de él.

-Ron, eso es muy cruel, -le dijo Hermione sin ganas.-

-Mejor asegúrate de que tu animal interno no sea una comadreja o algo, -agregó Harry- La burla podría volver, te das cuenta.

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente de la cara de Ron para ser reemplazada por una mirada horrorizada.- Por Merlín, ¿crees que lo sea?

-Como dije, tienes que estar seguro.

-¡Chicos! -Hermione chasqueó los dedos en frente de sus caras.- ¡Enfóquense! El punto es que antes de que lo saquemos, Harry tiene que aprender el hechizo, George tiene que terminar la poción para el elfo doméstico y tenemos que hacer planes para que entre en el Ministerio. Y hablando de eso, Kreacher volvió con el elfo doméstico hace un rato, y necesitamos chequear que pueda actuar como Malfoy. Tenemos cosas que hacer. -Miró a Ron.- Además, seguramente serías un terrier.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A menos que alguna persona significativa o un evento en tu vida altere su apariencia, un Patronus siempre revierte tu animal interno en forma corporal. El de Harry es Cornamenta por su padre, el de Tonks cambió en hombre lobo por Remus...

-_Otra cosa que tengo en común con esa pequeña y astuta bruja ladrona_. -Murmuró Sirius.-

-_Sirius, cállate._

-_Perdón._

-...El de Snape era una cierva por Lily Potter -siguió Hermione- pero tú y yo, Ron, no habíamos sido afectados tan profundamente por una persona, así que los nuestros eran nuestros animales internos. Eres un terrier, y yo una nutria.

-¡Un terrier! -Ron se veía horrorizado.- ¿Por qué no soy un león o un águila o algo genial como eso?

-Sirius y Remus dicen que no hay nada malo con ser canino, amigo, -le dijo Harry, tratando de consolarlo al ver su cara.- Dicen que los mejores lo son.

-_¡Hey!_

Ron se iluminó.- Eso es cierto. Prácticamente es _tradición_ para los Gryffindors, ¿no?

-_¡HEY!_ -James sonaba muy indignado.-

-Yo no iría _tan _lejos, -le contestó Harry divertido.- Pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Con la suerte que tengo, seré un gusano. O un erizo.

-_Yo tenía un erizo_, -ofreció Remus- _Era muy lindo. Es una buena vida, la de un erizo._

-Pero no es exactamente heróico, ¿no? -Preguntó Harry. Entonces se le ocurrió algo horrible.- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué pasa si soy una serpiente? ¡Apuesto a que lo soy!

-Mientras esta conversación es muy interesante, -interrumpió Hermione.- ¿Puedo recordarles que estamos _tratando de planear una fuga de la cárcel. _-Su voz fue lo suficientemente alta como para que Harry se preocupara porque alguien los escuchara.

-Tendríamos que volver a Grimmauld a discutir esto, -sugirió.- Un bar no es el lugar indicado..

Los otros dos asintieron y tomaron el resto de sus bebidas. Volvieron por red flu a la casa y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, armados con pergamino y plumas para hacer planes.

-_Podrían empezar con el elfo doméstico_, -sugirió Lily.- _Tiene que ser capaz de actuar creíblemente como Malfoy._

-¿Kreacher? -Lo llamó Harry. Hubo un fuerte "pop" y Kreacher apareció con un mucho más pequeño elfo doméstico siguiéndolo. No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo vivían los elfos, pero si Kreacher tenía noventa, este se veía como un adolescente. Su piel era de suave color verde, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, y su funda de almohada de un azul alegre. Kreacher, en comparación se veía tan arrugado y torcido como un viejo roble.

-¿Amo? -Hizo una reverencia.- Kreacher trajo uno de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy. Tienen tres, pero Kreacher cree que uno más pequeño es mejor para esconder en la capa de invisibilidad del amo.

Le dio al pequeño elfo un empujón. Éste se adelantó, tropezando con el borde de su funda de almohada.-

-Este es Bobsy, amo.

Harry le sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás, Bobsy?

Bobsy lo miró sin expresión. Se veía como si Harry le hubiera preguntado por qué el cielo era celeste o de qué tipo de queso estaba hecha la luna.- Eh... Bobsy está en buena salud para ayudar a su amo, -intentó contestar, luciendo terriblemente perturbado.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione.- Bueno. Qué bien. Eh... ¿te ha dicho Kreacher qué es lo que queremos que hagas?

-Sí, amo. Dijo que querían rescatar al amo Draco de prisión y dejar a Bobsy tomar su lugar.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Sólo si quieres, -le dijo rápidamente.- No tienes que hacerlo. No soy tu amo. No tienes que obedecerme.

-¡Bobsy quiere! -Exclamó el pequeño elfo, con las orejas saltando mientras asentía honestamente con la cabeza.- Es un placer para Bobsy servir al amo Draco. -Apenas sonaba dudoso sobre esa parte.-

-Bien, bien. -Harry sonrió y miró a los otros. Hermione asintió para que continuara.- Bueno. Si vas a hacer esto, necesitas ser capaz de actuar como Mal... eh... D-Draco. Necesitamos que los guardias de prisión y Aurores crean que eres él cuando estés disfrazado en su cuerpo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-¡Claro que sí, amo! Bobsy puede ser el amo Draco.

-¿Puedes mostrarnos? -Pidió Hermione, agachándose para estar a su nivel.

Bobsy le dio una mirada nerviosa antes de aclararse la garganta y enderezarse la funda de almohada. Su cara tomó una expresión de concentración y su boca se movió un par de segundos mientras se preparaba para hablar.- ¡Eh, tú! Tráele a Bob... eh... a mí. Un poco de. Verdadera. ¡Sopa! Esto. Sabe. Como si. Hubiera. Sido. Digerido. Por. Un. Escreguto. De. Cola. ¡Extensiva!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí.

-Eh.. -Trató de no reírse- Buen primer intento, Bobsy. Veo que obviamente conoces muy bien a tu amo. Quizás podrías tratar de mejorarlo un poco. Recuerda el _tono_ que usa. Y creo que quisiste decir escreguto de cola explosiva.

-¡Oh, Bobsy lo siente, Harry Potter!

-No, en realidad estuvo bastante bien, -le dijo Hermione amablemente.- Es que toma un poco de práctica ser tan... eh... imperioso. ¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo? Quizás puedes imaginar como actuaría Mal... Draco en una pequeña celda.

Bobsy asintió, se aclaró la garganta y nuevamente hizo una mueca.- ¿Y cómo le dices a esto, si _puedo _preguntar? ¡Bob... _Yo _no podría hacer nada en un... un... sucio agujero como este! -Su cara comenzó a relajarse a medida que avanzaba.- ¿Y esas barras de metal en todos lados? ¿Tienes idea de cuan _incultas_ son? ¡No hay ni una pieza de mármol!

El pequeño elfo empezó a dar saltitos felízmente por la cocina. Señaló a Kreacher.- Hey, tú... ¡Señor guardia! Demando que mi túnica de preso sea hecha de _seda _y demando que sean lavadas a mano. ¿Tienes _idea _de lo que la tonta magia de elfo doméstico le hace a la seda? ¿Y qué es esto en mi puré? ¡Vé y aprieta tus orejas con un _horno_!

-¿Qué les pasa a los elfos de los Malfoy? -Preguntó Ron sorprendido mientras Bobsy seguía caminando alrededor de la cocina haciendo demandas y quejas en una voz que incrementaba cada vez más su timbre.- Nunca escuché que algún otro elfo sea tan fácilmente llevado a la rebelión.

-Es cierto, -estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. Miraron como Bobsy señalaba las fallas en las cortinas y criticaba la combinación de colores entre los muebles y la alfombra.- ¿Tienen idea de cuan difícil es para los voluntarios persuadir a los elfos domésticos de que no tienen que vivir como esclavos? ¡Y los Malfoys tienen dos!

Harry sintió que se le formaba una sonrisa.- ¿Quizás deberías pedirle a Malfoy consejos cuando lo rescatemos?

-Nunca haré algo así. -Negó Hermione- ¿Has _visto_ como tratan a los elfos domésticos?

-Bueno, -habló Ron, mientras Bobsy se subía a la mesa y caminaba con su pequeña naríz parada mientras Kreacher lo veía horrorizado.- Obviamente no les ha hecho mucho daño permanente.

Harry trató de no mostrar la gracia que le hacía la expresión de Hermione.- ¡Bueno, Bobsy! -Exclamó cuando vio que la voz del elfo comenzaba a alcanzar un tono lo suficientemente alto como para derretir la cera de las orejas.- Creo que es suficiente práctica por ahora.

Bobsy parpadeó y miró a Harry desde su posición elevada encima de la mesa. Se veía ligeramente decepcionado.- ¿Bobsy lo hizo bien, Harry Potter?

-Muy bien. Imagina, cuando tomes el lugar de Ma... Draco, tendrás que actuar como él todo el tiempo.

Una expresión soñadora cruzó por su cara.- ¡Oh! ¿Cuándo iremos, señor?

-Tan pronto como tengamos la poción y haya aprendido el hechizo para transformar a tu amo.

La cara del elfo se iluminó, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por el hecho de que ya había corrompido otro elfo de los Malfoys.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo? -Preguntó Hermione, revisando a Harry mientras estaba al lado de la chimenea.- ¿Varita? ¿Capa de invisibilidad? ¿Multijugos? -Se veía lista para revisar todas las cosas, así que Harry estiyó la mano y le tapó la boca.-

-Tengo todo, Hermione. Deberías saberlo, empacaste la mayoría.

-No te estreses, -agregó George, alejándola suavemente de Harry y dejándola al lado de Ron.- Estará bien. Ha hecho cosas mucho más estúpidas que sacar ex Mortífagos de las celdas del Ministerio.

-De verdad que no me estás ayudando. -Le dijo Harry, yendo a la chimenea y preparándose.- Muy bien. Vamos, Bobsy.

El elfo doméstico se subió a su espalda y trepó como un pequeño mono alrededor de su cuello.-

-¿Capa de invisibilidad?

Ron se acercó y le colocó encima la capa, haciendo que desapareciera de vista.

-¡Quisiera que todavía pudiéramos entrar bajo la capa! -Hermione estaba retorciendo sus manos. Harry nunca había visto que alguien lo hiciera de verdad. Siempre había creído que era una expresión.-

-Cálmate, -le dijo, tratando de sonar confiado a pesar de que no se sentía así.- Técnicamente somos seis aquí abajo. Es entrar, sacar al tonto y salir.

George resopló.- Ese es tu lema, amigo. Entrar, sacar al tonto, salir.

-Intenta decirlo diez veces rápido, -agregó Ron con alegría nerviosa.-

-Bien, me voy, -les dijo resprando profundamente.- Si me quedo por más tiempo podría vomitar o algo.

-Buena suerte, -susurró Hermione, y George y Ron murmuraron lo mismo mientras se ponía en la chimenea.-

-¿Todo invisible? -Preguntó.

Ellos asintieron.

-Bueno. -Tomó un puño de polvo flu y lo tiró.- ¡Al Ministerio de Magia!

Llamas verdes explotaron alrededor suyo y desapareció.

* * *

Harry salió bruscamente en el Ministerio de Magia. Ninguno de los cansados trabajadores del Ministerio lo miraron, lo que era un alivio. Habían deliberadamente elegido hacerlo al final del día cuando la mayoría ya se había ido, y los que quedaban estaban concentrados en su trabajo para poder irse. Gente soñando con la cena, una tarde escuchando la radio y una cama caliente le prestaba poca atención a una de las chimeneas misteriosamente transportando gente invisible, o al sonido de pisadas en donde no habían pies.

Se apuró a ir al ascensor, con su corazón latiendo por la emoción. Ahora que estaba llevando a cabo el plan, se sentía como si estuviera en su elemento por primera vez en años. Esto era lo que mejor hacía, aventuras en donde había peligro, riesgo y mucha oportunidad de morir o ser arrestado con sólo su varita y la adrenalina entre él y la meta.

-_Si hubiera tenido alguna duda,_ -comentó Lily, sonando resignada.- _Ahora estoy segura. Eres igual que tu padre._

-_Un verdadero Merodeado_r, -concordó Sirius, sonando orgulloso.-

-_Y un verdadero Gryffindor_, -dijo Remus, para después arruinarlo ligeramente al agregar.- _Siempre me pregunté por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador eligió ponerme en una casa donde la mayoría de los miembros toman las decisiones más importantes de sus vidas basados "Parecía una buena idea en el momento y ¿no se ve lindo cuando explota?"_

-_Tu fuiste la mente maestra de bastantes explosiones en tus tiempos, Lunático_ -Le recordó Sirius.-

Harry suspiró internamente.- _Chicos, de verdad que no es fácil ser astuto e inteligente con ustedes conversando en mi cabeza._

Se metió en el ascensor vacío detrás de otro empleado del ministerio, esperando que el hombre por lo menos fuera en dirección a las celdas. Afortunadamente, estaba bajando, y cuando salió dos pisos después, rápidamente golpeó el botón llevando al nivel más bajo, las puertas se cerraron justo cuando otra bruja iba a entrar. El ascensor se sentía grande e intimidante cuando solamente tenía una persona y un pequeño elfo doméstico dentro. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Bobsy temblaba contra su espalda, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Estás bien, Bobsy? -Susurró, aunque no había forma de que los escucharan mientras estaban solos en el ascensor.-

-Bobsy teme que Harry Potter será atrapado y Bobsy fallará en su misión para ayudar a su amo.

Trató de soltar el agare que el elfo tenía en su cuello.- Estará bien, Bobsy. He hecho cosas así muchas veces antes.

El ascensor bajó y bajó hasta llegar a los más profundos niveles del Ministerio. Harry murmuró los muchos hechizos que Hermione le había hecho aprender en voz baja, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cuando el ascensor paraba y las puertas se abrían. Casi chilló por la sorpresa cuando se encontró con dos Aurores.

-Bueno, tomó menos que lo usual, -comentó el más gordo.- Generalmente tiene que venir desde el atrio a esta hora del día.

-Alquien debe haber salido en uno de los niveles más bajos, -le dijo su compañero, y Harry se movió para dejar que el hombre se metiera en al ascensor, rápidamente seguido por su compañero.

Apenas pudo salir a tiempo, antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el ascensor empezara a subir lentamente de vuelta.

En el pasillo, los dos Aurores que habían reemplazado a los que se iban estaban abriendo las puertas que llevaban a las celdas una por una para chequear sus ocupantes. Harry se quedó cerca de las puertas del ascensor bajo su capa de invisibilidad, tratando de quedarse lo más callado posible mientras los observaba.-

-_Oh no,_ -murmuró Remus-_ nos tenía que tocar venir cuando llegaban los nuevos guardias. Van a estar alertas._

_-Lo bueno es que acaban de chequear todos los prisioneros y los han escrito en el libro_, -les dijo Lily- _Si nos toma un rato sacarlo, no se verá como mucho tiempo antes de que hagan el siguiente chequeo._

Los brazos de Bobsy se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de su cuello de nuevo, aunque por suerte estaba callado.

Los guardias llegaron a la última celda y firmaron el chequeo de prisioneros antes de que uno de ellos achicara el libro y lo guardara en su bolsillo.

-_¿Listo, Harry?_ -Preguntó James, su voz teñida amarillo-dorado con anticipación.-

-_Listo._

Respiró profunda y silenciosamente, para después sacar la punta de su varita de la capa y soltar dos hechizos aturdidores rápidamente. Los Aurores ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar antes de caer al piso.-

-_Muy torpe,_ -comentó James, mirando a los cuerpos caídos a través de los ojos de Harry.- _Cuando era Auror no se nos dejaba pasar eso. Tenían barreras anti intrusos en este piso que les hubiera advertido de nuestra presencia, y cada auror hubiera hecho encantamientos para detectar personas tan pronto como venían para revisar que no hubiera nadie._

-_Para ser justos,_ -habló Harry- _Estoy usando uno de los brazaletes de George que les impide a las barreras sentir mi presencia._

-_No es el punto,_ -James dio la impresión de mover su mano por el aire.- _Tendrían que haber habido barreras para que atravesáramos, pero no las hay._

-_Vivíamos en tiempos paranoicos_, -le recordó Remus- _La gente se ha relajado estos últimos años desde la caída de Voldemort._

-_Bueno, no tendrían que haberlo hecho. Probablemente de ahí viene todo el asunto con Crouch Junior y sus dementores explosivos._

-_Chicos, en serio,_ -interrumpió Harry- _No es el mejor momento._

Se acercó a la puerta que daba a la celda de los Malfoy y busco en su túnica una ganzúa. Esperaba poder recordar todas las instrucciones que le había dado George sobre como abrir cerraduras mágicas.-

-_Eh.._. -Habló Remus, sacudiendo su mano mentalmente.- _¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?_

-_¿Qué?_ -Preguntó Harry irritado.-

-_¿Por qué no tomas prestadas las llaves del guardia?_

Hubo una larga pausa avergonzada. Remus suspiró- _Son tan Gryffindor. No sé qué estaba pensando el Sombrero, poniéndome ahí._

-_Estaba pensando "creo que esos chicos de Gryffindor necesitan una dosis de moral, sensualidad y sentido común. ¡Ya sé! Les enviaré a Remus"._

-_Aquí vamos,_ -interrumpió Harry, habiendo sacado el juego de llaves. Tomó la llave con los números de celda de Malfoy y la metió en la cerradura. Contuvo la respiración, pero la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

-_Malditos novatos, -_murmuró James.

Se metó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba frente a la pared de vidrio que dejaba ver las dos celdas. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando encontró a los Malfoy. Estaban sentados en los lados opuestos de sus respectivas camas, separados por las barras entre sus celdas y comiendo algo que parecía ser sopa con pan seco. No pudo evitar notar que cuando Malfoy no se sentía indignado o molesto como la última vez, su cuerpo parecía ablandarse, con las puntiagudas y flacas extremidades colgando como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos. Masticaba aburridamente un pedazo de pan y parecía estar estudiando un graffiti de dos figuras desnudas en posición incriminante que podía o no haber hecho él mismo en la pared de su celda.

Narcissa Malfoy, para vergüenza de Harry, miraba a través de las barras y veía el diagrama. Después de un momento, señaló con un dedo elegante a una de las piernas más dobladas de uno de los cuerpos y hizo lo que parecía ser una crítica, juzgando por la expresión de su cara.

-_Basta de mirarlos,_ -le dijo Sirius, pinchando a Harry en el fondo de su mente.- _Hazlo ya._

Harry asintió y se acercó a la misma parte de la pared de vidrio que el Auror Ogburn había hechizado la última vez que habían estado ahí. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el hechizo que Hermione había podido aprender después de ver sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, empezó a hablar, haciendo un esfuerzo para no pronunciar mal las palabras en Latín. Le tomó mucho más que a Ogburn, pero eventualmente sintió la magia correr y una puerta apareció en la pared.-

-...No me importa lo que digas, querido -decía Narcissa.- Si uno va a tallar imágenes vulgares en la pared de su celda, debería por lo menos tener la decencia de asegurarse de que sean anatómicamente correctas y fisiológicamente posibles.

-Segurmente es difícil ser correcto cuando estás tallando con una cuchara afilada, -señaló Malfoy.- Además, el tipo de persona que se tomaría el esfuerzo de... _¡Por Dios, no tú de nuevo!_

Harry se había metido con Bobsy y su capa de invisibilidad fuera de su espalda, con cuidado de tapar al elfo hasta que pudiera explicar la situación. Se acercó a la celda de Malfoy.- ¿Te alegra verme, Malfoy?

-Oh sí, estoy rebosando de felicidad por tener que ver tu horrible cara e incopetencia al presumir por la segunda vez en dos semanas, -contestó Malfoy sarcásticamente.- ¿En dónde están tus Aurores mascota? ¿Dándote un momento para que confieses los enormes celos y devoción por mi genial apariencia en comparación a tus huesudas rodillas?

-Bueno, por lo menos no soy el que mira las rodillas de mi enemigo, -Respondió Harry malhumoradamente.-

-Imposible no verlas, Potter. Te ví con la Comadreja cerca del lago un verano. Parecen dos pelotas de tenis metidas en un par de medias.

-¡He crecido desde entonces! -Sintió como se ruborizaba por la frustración y la rabia.- Ya no son así.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente.

-Además, -continuó- Por lo menos no soy tan puntiagudo que no puedo besar a nadie por temor a cortarles la mejilla con mi naríz.

-¡Puntiagudo! -Malfoy se veía furioso.-

-_Cariño, recuerda por qué estamos aquí._ -Interrumpió Lily.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos.- Escucha, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Al contrario, Potter. -Contestó Malfoy, retrocediendo para sentarse en su cama.- En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Por qué otra razón sería reducido a discutir los errores fisiológicos en un grafitti pornográfico con mi madre?

Harry hizo una mueca.- Lo que sea, Malfoy. Estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta.

Malfoy se enderezó y lo miró sospechosamente- ¿Una oferta?

-Te sacaré de aquí a cambio de algo.

-¿Qué demonios tengo que quieras? Además de clase, buena familia y falta de estupidez Gryffindor, claro. Pero me temo que no hay forma en que pueda pasarle eso a alguien tan inculto.

-Ergh, como si quisiera eso de todas formas. -Giró los ojos.- No, es algo que te dejó tu tía Bellatrix.

-¿Bella? -Interrumpió Narcissa bruscamente.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Sólo un libro, -contestó- Sacrum Obitus.

Dos pares de elegantes cejas desaparecieron en en pelo rubio.

-¿Qué demonios podrías tener que hacer con un viejo libro como ese? A menos... -Los ojos de Narcissa fueron hacia el lugar de donde Harry había aparecido. La capa de invisibilidad no podía ser vista dado que Bobsy la estaba usando, pero vio como repentinamente se dio cuenta.- Es una gran capa de invisibilidad la que tiene ahí, señor Potter. ¿Tiene acaso un par de accesorios igualmente impresionantes para ir con ella? -Sus ojos brillaron- ¿Una preciosa piedra, quizás?

-_Por Merlín,_ -murmuró James.- _Quisiera que la inteligencia hubiera sido expulsada de tu familia por el incesto junto con la cordura, Canuto._

-_Cissy siempre fue demasiado inteligente para su propio bien,_ -estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.-_ Pero nunca supo cuándo quedarse callada._

Harry la miró fríamente, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado en evidencia.- No es asunto suyo. No le estoy ofreciendo salir a _usted_.

-No voy a ningún lado sin mi madre, -dijo Malfoy rápidamente.-

-Draco. -Narcissa pasó la mano a través de las barras para tocarle el brazo.- Vé, si puedes. Uno de nosotros libre es mejor que nada. Y una vez que hayas salido, podrías tratar de encontrar la forma de arreglar este desastre. No tendríamos que estar aquí en primer lugar.

Harry se tragó el orgullo.- Por favor. De verdad necesito el libro. Y si vienes conmigo, te ayudaré a encontrar la forma de liberar a tu madre también.

-¿Por qué no puede venir ahora?

Harry dudó.- ¿Sabe cuál es su animal interno? -Le preguntó a Narcissa.

Ella asintió lentamente.- Un narval.

-¿Un qué?

-Un narval. Un tipo de ballena que vive en climas fríos. Una hermosa criatura, pero bastante inútil como forma animaga. Por eso nunca me molesté en volverme uno.

Harry miró a Malfoy.- Su forma animaga es demasiado grande. No podría venir, ni siquiera si quisiéramos liberarla.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?

-Si aceptas mi trato, lo sabrás.

-No quiero vivir escapando, gracias. -Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.- Tan pronto como se enteren de que me fui, enviarán a los dementores a buscarme o algo. Creerán que me fui a unir al loco de Crouch.

-No sabrán que te fuiste.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-¿Aceptas el trato?

Narcissa y Malfoy se miraron. Entonces ella agachó la cabeza, y Malfoy miró de vuelta a Harry, pasando su mano a través de las barras.- Muy bien. Si puedes sacarme de aquí sin que nadie lo sepa, te buscaré ese libro.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro por mi magia.

Harry tomó la mano y la sacudió.- Entonces vamos a sacarte de aquí. ¡Bobsy!

La capa de invisibilidad cayó al piso creando un montón de tela plateada, y Malfoy quedó con la boca abierta.- ¡Ese es nuestro elfo doméstico!

-Nadie más aceptaba tomar tu lugar, Malfoy. De verdad que no tienes muchos amigos.

-Cállate.

-¿Puedes pasar por la reja, Bobsy? -Harry hizo señas hacia la celda y el elfo asintió ansiosamente. Estuvo cerca, pero apenas pudo meterse a través con Malfoy tironeándolo por el otro lado. Si hubiera tenido el tamaño de Kreacher no se hubiera podido meter.-

-¿Por qué no puede Aparecerse? -Preguntó Malfoy.- Usa magia de elfo doméstico, no humana.

-Barreras contra su magia, -contestó Harry sin prestar atención mientras comenzaba a sacar botellas de multijugos alterada y agrandándolas.- Muchos de esos prisioneros son sangre pura con elfos domésticos que podrían tratar de rescatarlos.

Bobsy le sonrió orgullosamente y abrazó las piernas de Malfoy.-

-Tienes suerte de que esté tan sucio, -le dijo Malfoy- no puedo estar más asqueroso. Suéltame, pequeña criatura emocionada.

Bobsy obedeció, aparentemente no prestándole atención al tono de voz. Harry agradeció que Hermione no estuviera ahí, tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ella lo hubiera dejado pudrirse ante ese comentario.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Narcissa curiosamente.

Harry sonrió. Iba a disfrutar lo que seguía.- Ven aquí, Malfoy.

Malfoy miró su varita sospechosamente.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Necesitamos que nos des un pedazo considerable de tu pelo. Para poción multijugos.

Malfoy se tapó el pelo, alarmado.- ¡De ninguna manera, Potter! No voy a dejar que tú, de toda la gente, se acerque a mi cabello. ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente? El tuyo es una pesadilla.

-La poción multijugos no funciona en elfos domésticos, estúpido niño, -agregó Narcissa, sentándose en su cama y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.- Por supuesto que un Gryffindor no podría planear una fuga de prisión decentemente.

-De hecho, -le contestó Harry indignado.- Mi padrino fue responsable por una de las más infames e impresionantes fugas de prisión de todos los tiempos. Y era un Gryffindor.

-Como si tuvieras que recordármelo, -murmuró- Mi primo fue una vergüenza para la familia.

-_¿Yo soy la vergüenza de la familia?_ -Preguntó Sirius indignado.-_ El resto de ustedes estan o muertos o el la cárcel._

-Y, -continuó Harry, eligiendo ignorar a su padrino.- No soy estúpido. Esta poción ha sido alterada por George Weasley para funcionar en elfos domésticos.

-¿Estoy siendo rescatado de la cárcel con ayuda de un producto Weasley? Mátenme ahora.

Harry lo miró venenosamente.- No recuerdo que te quejaras cuando los usabas para meter Mortífagos en Hogwarts.

Draco por lo menos se veía avergonzado.-

-Me disculpo, señor Potter, -habló Narcissa, luciendo como si decirlo la quisiera hacer vomitar.- No debería haberlo juzgado. Y cortaré el cabello de Draco si me da su varita. Por lo menos permítale mantener un poco de decencia, por favor.

Harry dudó.

-Señor Potter, no hay nada que pueda hacerle desde adentro de esta celda. Tienes barreras. La única forma en que podría herirlo será si pasara su mano a través de las barras.

-_Hazlo, Harry. Puede que sea fría, irritante y arrogante, pero mantiene su palabra_. -Le aconsejó Sirius.

Harry suspiró y le pasó la varita a través de las barras.-

-¿Cuánto necesita?

-Lo suficiente como para todos esos frascos. George hizo la poción seis veces más potente que la común. Sé que no parece mucho, pero debería ser suficiente para por lo menos seis meses. Esperemos que para entonces el Ministerio los deje ir. Bobsy sólo necesita tomar un pequeño sorbo en la mañana y uno en la tarde.

-Ven aquí, Draco.

Malfoy se acercó de mala gana a la pared de barras separándolo de su madre y dejó que le cortaran el pelo. Harry sintió una inesperada puñalada de piedad cuando vio la forma en que apretaba su mandíbula y su frente se arrugaba, pareciendo genuinamente dolido. Tomó los grasosos y rubios mechones de pelo de la mano de Narcissa y los dejó uno por uno en los frascos antes de taparlos de nuevo. Se los pasó a Bobsy, que hizo un pequeño agujero en la frazada de Malfoy y los metió entre el algodón para que no hicieran ruido.

-En realidad no entran a las celdas, -le aseguró Narcissa.- Parte de su culpa al encerrarnos cuando somos inocentes, creo. Cuando nos necesitan, nos sacan. -Le devolvió a Harry su varita.

Cuando Bobsy llegó al último frasco y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Le puso un corcho justo a tiempo, porque en un par de segundos se había caído de su pequeña mano mientras él se doblaba con un gruñido. Entonces empezó a crecer. Su piel parecía derretirse y estirarse, volviéndose un verde pálido que luego se aclaró y se puso rosa. Pelo rubio salió de su cabeza y extremidades largas y delgadas apareceron rápidamente a través de la vieja funda de almohada que usaba.

Sólo tomó un par de segundos para que un agitado, idéntico y muy desnudo Draco Malfoy se enderezara y enfrentara a los otros.-

-Creo que voy a vomitar, -murmuró Malfoy.- ¡Por Salazar, Bobsy, ponte algo de ropa!

-¡Bobsy no quiere! -Exclamó el Draco idéntico, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Bobsy no quiere que al amo le de ropa! ¡Bobsy no quiere ser libre!

-Yo te la daré, -lo calmó Harry, dándole la fea túnica gris que le pasó Malfoy.- No puedo liberarte.

-¡Oh, gracias, Harry Potter! -Su cara formaba una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su cara, llena de patético agradecimiento, que junto con las flacas extremidades y claramente evidentes moretones le hacían sentir algo muy raro. Sus ojos llegaron a la cadera del falso Malfoy en donde un moretón comenzaba a bajar por su muslo, como si hubiera sido tirado al piso y pateado.-

-_Por Godric, pobre chico._ -Murmuró Remus.-

-Los ojos arriba, Potter. Ese que estás mirando es mi cuerpo. Hazme el favor de no mirarlo, pervertido idiota de pelo horrible.

Harry alejó la mirada, colorado, mientras Bobsy tomaba la extraña tarea de colocarse ropa. Encontró la mirada con la de Malfoy, que era desafiante pero humillada.- Si dices algo, Potter, te juro que...

-No voy a decir nada, -prometió rápidamente.-

-Mejor que no lo hagas. -Resopló Malfoy.- Ahora, el elfo ha entrado. ¿Cómo salgo yo?

Harry sonrió.- Esa es la parte divertida.

Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, metió su varita entre la reja de la celda e hizo el hechizo para la transformación animaga. El movimiento de varita era un poco complicado con su brazo entre las barras, pero Harry pudo hacerlo, y en una transformación mucho más rápida que la de Bobsy, el cuerpo de Malfoy se puso borroso y se achicó. Hasta que un pequeño hurón blanco quedó en el lugar en donde había estado, con los ojos grises enormes por la sorpresa.-

-Una transfiguración animaga forzada, -explicó Harry felízmente.- Odio decírtelo, Malfoy, pero tu animal interno es un hurón. No puedo decir que me sorprendí cuando me enteré. Vamos. De verdad que tenemos que irnos. Nos hemos quedado mucho más de lo que deberíamos, y alguien podría venir a revisar las cosas pronto.

-Será mejor que sepa como cambiarlo de vuelta, señor Potter, -le advirtió Narcissa.-

-Le aseguro, que soy más que capaz, -le contestó- Si no me cree, recuerde que lo necesitaré en su forma humana para que me de ese libro.

Malfoy el hurón pasó incómodamente entre las barras, obviamente sintiéndose raro en su nueva forma. Su cuerpo temblaba, y sus pequeñas orejas estaban planas contra su cabeza. Si tuviera que ser sincero no podría evitar pensar que el hurón Malfoy era perturbadoramente lindo.

Cuando estiró la mano para recogerlo, Malfoy se alejó rápidamente.

-¿De qué otra forma crees que saldrás, idiota? -Se enojó Harry- ¡Vamos! Mira, te pondré en mi bolsillo.

Señaló el gran bolsillo que Hermione había cosido mágicamente al frente de su camisa. El hurón agachó la cabeza, resignado, y Harry estiró la mano para recogerlo lo más suavemente posible. No pudo evitar pensar en los moretones que había visto en el cuerpo prestado de Bobsy, y podía sentir las líneas afiladas de las costillas a través del pelo blanco.

Harry lo dejó caer en su bolsillo y recibió una afilada mordida en sus dedos a cambio.-

-¿_Te molesta si tomo el control_? -Preguntó Remus- _Soy mejor haciendo encantamientos modificadores de memoria, y esos guardias van a tomar un poco de trabajo._

-_¿Estás seguro?_ -Le preguntó de vuelta- _Los he estado practicando y todo._

-_En serio, amigo_ -le dijo Sirius-_ Lunático es el rey de los encantamientos de memoria. Podía hacerlos en su primer año._

-_¿Primer año?_ -Se sorprendió- _Son cosas de los EXTASIS._

-_Cuando tienes un secreto tan grande como el mío, te aseguras de que puedas protegerlo si tienes que hacerlo._ -Su voz era calmada, y hablaba como si fuera algo obvio.- _Obliviate fue el primer hechizo que aprendí. Lo saqué de un libro que le robé a mi padre el verano antes de ir a Hogwarts._

Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? -Preguntó, mirando a la puntiaguda y pequeña cara que lo miraba desde su bolsillo.- ¿Todo bien, Bobsy?

-Muy bien, Harry Potter, -contestó Bobsy, saludando desde la celda.- ¡Bobsy no lo defraudará, amo! -Parecía mucho más confiado ahora que había ayudado a liberar a Malfoy.-

-Entonces vamos a hacer esto, -habló y pasó la capa de invibilidad por encima de su cabeza y hombros.- _Toma el control, Remus. Modificación de recuerdos, ascensor y salimos. Estaremos en casa a tiempo para la cena. No puedo creer que funcionó._

-_Yo tampoco_, -admitió Remus, tomando el control.-

-¿Draco?

Remus giró el cuerpo de Harry para mirar a Narcissa y Malfoy la observó por encima de su bolsillo.-

-Sabes cómo se hacen las cosas en Slytherin. Corre mientras puedas y vive para vengarte. Te quiero mucho, mi dragón. Cuídate.

El hurón asintió y Remus salió.

Harry estaba contento. Estaba un paso más cerca de tener su familia de vuelta.


	13. Salsa y hombres lobo

**Werewolves and Onion Dip**

Cuando Harry Apareció en la cocina de número 12 Grimmauld Place, se encontró con tres veritas apuntándole. Dos estaban hacia carganta, y una casi directamente al bolsillo en donde estaba Malfoy en forma de hurón.

Levantó un brazo como señar de rendición, mientras con el otro tapaba al tembloroso hurón.- ¡Chicos! Soy yo.

Las varitas dudaron, pero no bajaron.-

-Pruébalo. -Ordenó Hermione.-

Suspiró.- Bueno, para empezar, nadie más puede Aparecerse aquí.

-Alguien podría haber quitado las barreras, -señaló Ron.- Si te atraparon liberando al Idiota. Estarían tratando de encontrar a tus cómplices.

-Y han tenido tanto éxito escondiendo que lo son, -murmuró. Las varitas no se movieron.- Bueno, bueno. Déjenme pensar. -Era raro, pensó, que tan pronto como le decían que pensara en algo que sólo él y sus amigos sabían, la mente se le ponía en blanco. Era como cuando a alguien le pasan un micrófono y le dicen "dí algo", y entonces se olvidan de todas las palabras que existen menos los insultos.-

-¿Cuál era la versión corta de la operación "Liberar a Malfoy de la cárcel"? -Sugirió George.-

-Ah, esa sí la sé, -suspiró aliviado.- Entrar, sacar al tonto, salir. ¡Ay! -Metió su mano en el bolsillo del frente, sacó al hurón blanco y lo dejó en la mesa.- ¡Me mordió!

El hurón siguió chasqueando los dientes furiosamente mientras Harry se levantaba la remera y examinaba la marca en su estómago.-

-Bastante agresivo, ¿eh? -Dijo George animadamente mientras él, Ron y Hermione bajaban sus varitas.- Calculo que no puede decirme por qué pasé tanto de mi valioso tiempo diseñando una poción para liberarlo...

-Perdón, George, -contestó Harry, sientiéndose culpable.- Tiene que quedar secreto por ahora. _O por lo menos hasta que me asegure de que no estás completamente loco._

Ron pinchó al hurón con una cuchara sucia de la pileta.- ¿Estás seguro de que este es Malfoy? No se ve lo suficientemente puntiagudo.

Malfoy dio un chillido enojado y le mordió el pulgar antes de que tuviera tiempo de moverlo. Harry apenas pudo agarrarle la muñeca antes de que empujara al animalito de la mesa.-

-¡Maldición, Ron!

-¿Qué?

-Una caída así podría romperle la columna, -explicó Hermione en voz baja.- La herida sería permanente. Podría quedar paralizado. Amor, a veces no piensas.

Ron quedó blanco y alejó su mano (mientras el hurón temblaba por el asco de escuchar la palabra cariñosa). Sin importar lo que dijeran de Ron, Harry sabía que nunca lastimaría intencionalmente a otra persona, ni siquiera una tan molesta como Malfoy.

Harry soltó la muñeca y la se sentó en una silla.- Por Dios, estoy cansado. ¿Le devuelves su forma al Tonto, Hermione, por favor?

-¿Por qué molestarse? -Preguntó Ron, todavía con el pulgar sangrando bastante.- ¿No podemos dejarlo en una jaula hasta que lo necesitemos? Podemos darle los ratones muertos que atrapa Crookshanks.

-Esos ratones seguramente lo envenenarían, -señaló George.

Dado que Ron y Hermione habían decidido pasar las vacaciones con Harry en Grimmauld, ella había traído a Crookshanks. Algunos de los ratones que atrapó en la casa habían estado viviendo con la magia por generaciones. Un nido de cuatro que había sido desenterrado de una de las habitaciones extra tenía ocho patas. Tres entontrados en los sótanos eran de color violeta. Ron juraba que uno que había visto a Crookshanks atrapar había respirado fuego.

Malfoy quedó duro ante las palabras de Ron y se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry con pánico. Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione le ganó.-

-Porque, Ron Weasley, eso sería horrible, -contestó rapidamente.- Es el tipo de cosa que haría un Mortífago. No puedes convertir a un ser humano en animal contra su voluntad y luego rehusarte a devolverles su forma.

Ron levantó las manos, salpicando un mueble cercano con sangre.- ¡Bien! Pero no esperen que ayude a cumplirle las mañas. ¿Y podría alguien sanar esto? Me estoy empezando a sentir mareado. ¿Creen que tenga rabia?

George tomó su brazo y examinó la herida mientras Hermione apuntaba su varita al hurón que seguía en la mesa. Malfoy retrocedió rápidamente, tropezando con sus pequeñas patas y aterrizando con un ruido en su costado.

-Sólo quiere transformarte de vuelta, idiota. -Le dijo Harry- Quédate quieto.

Hermione murmuró el hechizo y el cuerpo de Malfoy se volvió borroso, se estiró y creció, hasta aparecer un hombre flaco y desgastado en lugar del hurón.

Hubo silencio en la cocina mientras los ocupantes se estudiaban entre sí cuidadosamente. Eventualmente George se aclaró la garganta.-

-Sí, bueno, tengo que irme. Dejé al incompetente de Boris Shortfellow a cargo de la tienda. Disfruten su reunión con el Hurón.

Harry le dio una sonrisa forzada- Sí, gracias, George. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin tí.

-Bueno, sientanse libres de decirme qué es "esto", quizás entonces podría ayudar más. -Sonaba un poco herido, y Harry sintió otra puñalada de culpa.- Nos vemos, entonces. -Desapareció con un pop.

Harry se forzó a sonreírle a Malfoy que seguía agachado en la mesa de la cocina en una posición muy parecida a la del hurón.- ¿Qué tal si te muestro tu habitación?

Malfoy asintió ligeramente y con cuidado bajó de la mesa. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, les dio una expresión burlona a Ron y Hermione, que parecían estar siguiendo la filosofía de "Si No Tienes Nada Bueno Que Decir, No Hables" y por eso se quedaban mudos.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras lo llevaba hasta el segundo piso. Las semanas se iban a hacer largas si los cuatro no llegaban a algún tipo de entendimiento. Llegó al final de las escaleras y siguió subiendo.

-Por Salazar, Potter, por lo menos ten la decencia de calmarte un poco.

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Malfoy apoyado contra la pared encima de la escalera, con una gota de transpiración en la frente.-

-¿Estás enfermo? -Preguntó desanimado. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si Malfoy necesitaba un sanador?

-_Tendrías que dejármelo a mí, _-le dijo Lily- _Hice un año de entrenamiento para sanadora antes de tener que trabajar para la Orden completamente._

_-¿En serio? -_Sus cejas se levantaron.- _Nadie me contó eso._

_-Hubieron muchas cosas que nunca tuvimos tiempo de contarte. -_Murmuró Remus.-

-Estoy bien, -contestó cortésmente a su pregunta.- Sólo desacostumbrado. Estuve encerrado en una celda por meses.

Se alejó de la pared y caminó hacia Harry con el cuidado de alguien que se concentraba en cada paso. Repentinamente recordó cuan torpe y falto de coordinación había sido el hurón Malfoy. Quizás no había estado solamente acostumbrándose a sus nuevas patas.-

-Deja de mirarme, Potter. Cada vez que veo esa estúpida expresión en tu cara siento que mi cerebro se derrite un poco más. Creo que ha de ser contagioso.

Harry se ruborizó y giró para alejarse de su viejo enemigo. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación que Kreacher había preparado, deseando que pudiera golpear la arrogante cara de Malfoy.

-Aquí es, -le dijo educadamente mientras abría la puerta. La habitación era de tamaño normal, conteniendo algunos de los muebles menos homicidas que habían juntado de la casa.

Kreacher, que nunca había podido eliminar completamente su admiración por la familia Malfoy, aparentemente había tratado de combinar las maderas, porque la mayoría estaban hechos de roble pulido que contrastaba enormemente con las paredes. La mayor parte de la habitación era dominada por una de las muchas camas con cortinas verdes (sin doxies) que quedaban. En un costado se ubicaba un armario conteniendo la poca ropa que Hermione le había recordado Malfoy iba a necesitar, y debajo de la ventana había un sillón. En sí todo era vacío e impersonal, aunque Kreacher había tratado de alegrarlo colgando una pintura de un paisaje lluvioso en la pared más lejana, un esfuerzo condenado a fallar desde el principio.

Malfoy entró bastante mareado, y miró adentro. Quedó con la boca abierta.- Es una habitación.

-¿Qué esperabas? -Le preguntó irritado- ¿Un montón de habitaciones para tí solo? Vas a tener que superar tus gustos caros ahora que eres un fugitivo.

Malfoy se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía la expresión menos hostil que le había dirigido en su vida, aunque posiblemente era porque no podía mostrar algo más que sorpresa.- Creí que me ibas a encerrar en, ya sabes, algún tipo de celda.

Harry se preguntó si su expresión ahora era igual a la de Malfoy.- ¿Una celda? ¿Para qué te sacaría de una prisión si te fuera a meter en otra?

-_Eso es lo que siempre quise saber. _-Comentó Sirius. Harry lo ignoró.-

-Creí que me tendrías encerrado hasta que te consiguiera ese libro, y entonces me echarías.

-¿Echarte? ¿Adónde irías? El Ministerio empezará a sospechar si te ven caminando por la calle cuando se supone que estás encerrado.

Malfoy giró los ojos.- Ese es el punto, Potter. ¡No se supone que te importe!

-Pero, sin importar lo mal que me caigas, soy responsable por haberte liberado.

Malfoy abrió la boca, entonces la cerró, luciendo desconcertado. Eventualmente sacudió la cabeza, recostándose nuevamente contra el marco de la puerta.- Como sea. Me voy a dormir. Puedes largarte. -Empujó a Harry fuera del camino y se tiró en la cama.

Se quedó en la puerta, incapaz de no darse cuenta de cómo Malfoy tenía los labios apretados por dolor o cansancio, y que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Una imagen de los moretones que había visto en su cuerpo aparecieron en su mente.-

-_En serio, ¿Por qué te importa?_ -Le preguntó Sirius-

-_Es un invitado en mi cara. Mi tía Petunia no me enseñó mucho, pero mientras sus invitados no fueran "fenómenos" como yo, siempre los trataba bien, incluso si no le caían bien._

-¿_A quién le importa qué haría esa horrible mujer_?

-_Lo aprendió de nuestra madre,_ -murmuró Lily-_ Siempre creyó que tenía el deber de cuidar a los que visitaran su casa. Sin importar quién fueran. No sé cómo Petunia pudo haber ignorado esa regla en el caso de nuestro hijo._

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, Potter? -Exigió saber Malfoy-

-Eh... la cena es a la siete.

-No tengo hambre. No dejes que la puerta te golpee al salir.

Sus músculos le dolieron con el esfuerzo que le tomó no saltar y pegarle a Malfoy en su puntiaguda cara.

-Claro. -Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.-

-¿_Sigues queriendo tratarlo como un honorable invitado_? -Preguntó Sirius secamente.-

-_No lo dejes obligarte a actuar tan maleducado como él_. -Le dijo Lily.

Harry giró los ojos.

-_Hablo en serio, no te atrevas a decirlo, Black, a los Slytherins los molesta mucho cuando no dejas de ser bueno con ellos después de que han usado sus peores insultos contra tí. Los hace pensar que ganaste, o que eres inmune. Lo aprendí de Severus cuando era pequeña._

-¿_Me estás diciendo que eso de verdad funciona_? -James sonaba pensativo.-

-_Te lo puedo prometer._

-¿_Entonces todo el tiempo que estuve insultando a Quejicus debería haber estado invitándolo a tomar té_? -Preguntó Sirius-

Hubo una corta pausa mientras todos trataban de imaginarse la rara escena-

-_¿...Sí?_

-_Genial. Lo recordaré por si alguna vez vuelve de los muertos._

Harry empezó a bajar las escaleras.- _Saben, hace un año me lo hubiera tomado como una broma._

Cuando llegó a la cocina, le pidió a Kreacher que subiera un plato para Malfoy. Esperaba que Lily supiera de qué estaba hablando.

* * *

Harry había planeado poner en acción la operación "Meter al Idiota en su Baúl del Banco Sin que Lo Detecten" en los días siguientes. Desafortunadamente, el día después de haber rescatado a Malfoy, se despertó con el peso de la luna llena en los huesos y saltando como si hubieran hormigas encima de todo su cuerpo.

Había vivido por cuatro lunas llenas desde que había descubierto que su familia estaba en su cabeza, y cada mes se ponían peor y peor. El lobo de Remus, que no cambiaba su cuerpo, pero sí su mente, se volvía más y más salvaje mientras más tiempo pasaba encerrado en la jaula de frágil carne humana, incapaz de escapar en la luna llena.

Desafortunadamente, el efecto de estar en un cuerpo con un cerebro humano también lo estaba volviendo más inteligente. Ya había descubierto sus pulgares opuestos, y Harry temía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubriera su magia. Este mes, junto con Ron y Hermione, habían decidido encadenarlo en el sótano para evitar heridas y más exploración.

Durante ese tiempo Remus no tenía consuelo; quedaba con la mente dividida por la culpa y el lobo los días después de la luna llena. Sus pensamientos se simplificaban, como los de un niño, y estaban llenos de una miseria que no podía terminar de entender en su condición. Canuto se quejaba en el fondo de la mente de Harry, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Por los dos días antes de la luna llena, Malfoy se había quedado encerrado en su habitación, comiendo cosas que Kreacher le llevaba, y saliendo solamente para usar el baño. Ron y Hermione se quedaban alrededor de Harry, evitando cuidadosamente decir mucho para que no se enojara.

Desafortunadamente, fue en la tarde de la luna llena que Malfoy decidió finalmente emerger de su encierro autoimpuesto y bajar hasta la cocina. Harry estaba sentado frente a la mesa examinando las cadenas y esposas que Hermione había transfigurado para él, habiendo encontrado el hechizo en un libro de la biblioteca de los Black que se rehusaba a mostrarles, (algo que hacía a Sirius reir en el fondo de su mente).

Levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta, esperando ver a uno de sus amigos, y sintió que se le hundía el corazón cuando se encontró con la cabeza rubia de Malfoy en su lugar.

Sus ojos fueron de las manos temblorosas de Harry a las cadenas en la mesa, pasaron por su cara cansada y sudorosa, llegaron a la puerta abierta del sótano, y finalmente al cielo nocturno.-

-A menos que tú, Granger y la comadreja esten por tener sexo para tratar de curarte de un horrible caso de resfrío mágico, -comenzó el Slytherin- diría que el profesor canino favorito de alguien se acercó mucho a su mejor alumno en una noche con la luna linda y llena. ¿Tengo razón?

-_Demasiado listo para su propio bien. Como su madre._ -Murmuró Sirius-

-No tengo idea, -murmuró, no teniendo ni la energía ni las ganas para revisar las palabras que le había dicho y buscarles sentido.- Posiblemente. -Se acercó al balde autolimpiable que estaba al lado suyo y vomitó.-

-¿Eres un hombre lobo? -Malfoy sonaba como si no pudiera decidir si estar sorprendido, aterroriado o presumir.-

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? -Preguntó malhumorado.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Ya quisieras, aliento de perro.

-_Oh, muy original_, -murmuró Remus medio delirante-_ Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes._

-_Oh, vamos, Lunático_, -se quejó Sirius- _Todo fue por diversión._

-_Como si pudieras hablar,_ -agregó James- _Eres dueño del aliento de perro máximo, amigo. Recuerda esa vez que te comiste ese conejo que encontramos pudriéndose bajo la tribuna de los Ravenclaws. Juro que nadie quiso sentarse cerca tuyo por semanas._

-_Nunca digas que me retiro de un desafío, sin importar lo feo o degradante que sea._

Harry se quejó y recostó la cabeza en sus manos, tratando de no desear que su familia hubiera elegido la cabeza de alguien más para vivir.-

-Si me comes, mi fantasma buscará venganza por toda la eternidad, -le advirtió Malfoy, revisando un mueble y encontrando una rebanada gigante de torta.-

-No puedo soltarme de las cadenas, -contestó irritado- Y esa torta es mía. Devuélvela.

Malfoy se acercó a Harry y deliberadamente le dio una enorme mordida. Masticó con la boca abierta, mostrando la media masticada rebanada presuntuosamente.

Harry se le acercó y vomitó en sus zapatos. Satisfacción le ganó al dolor mientras Malfoy gritaba como niña, se atragantaba con la torta, sufría un gran ataque de tos y entonces se tropezaba con una de las cadenas cuando iba a buscar un vaso de agua.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el asqueroso ruido que los zapatos de Malfoy hacían mientras salía de la cocina, con el aire lleno de insultos mientras subía por las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Harry se olvidó completamente de Malfoy y su histeriqueo mientras bajaba al sótano y dejaba que Ron y Hermione lo encadenaran a la pared.

Diez minutos después, la luna apareció con un río de sangre y violencia.

* * *

Harry se despertó para encontrar un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, junto con el que venía de las heridas abiertas en sus muñecas y tobillos en donde el lobo había peleado por liberarse. Las cadenas obviamente habían funcionado dado que no se sentía tan mal como la última luna llena. A pesar de esto, no podía moverse, y se quedó acostado con los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba la conciencia completamente.-

-¿_Todos están bien_? -Preguntó dirigiendo sus pensamientos a su familia, quienes seguían acurrucados en el fondo de su mente.-

-_Lunático no mucho_, -contestó James, acercándose al frente de su mente para hablar con él.- _Tenemos que encontrar una forma de recuperar nuestros cuerpos pronto, o se pondrá peor._

-¿_Por qué_? -Preguntó- ¿_Seguramente es mejor ahora que no se transforma en el lobo_?

-_No es así_, -James se movía alrededor de su cabeza, buscando una forma de explicar.- _Es como_...

-_Salsa,_ -interrumpió Sirius.

Todos se quedaron callados.-

-_Sí_, -su voz era pensativa.- _Como las salsas en las fiestas que comes con papas y palitos y esas cosas. Viene en pequeños contenedores con espacios separados para que no se mezclen. Ahora si pudieras imaginar que Remus es salsa de cebolla..._

-_Hey_, -Protestó Remus, levantándose débilmente. Sirius se le acercó.-

-_Silencio, Lunático, estoy explicando. Como decía, Remus es salsa de cebolla, y el lobo es..._

-_Salsa picante_, -sugirió Lily.-

-_Exacto, salsa picante, y sus cuerpos eran los contenedores con los espacios. El cuerpo humano de Remus era un espacio, y el del lobo era otra. Ahora que no tienen cuerpos que los separen, la salsa de cebolla y la picante se empiezan a mezclar un poco y por eso le toma más y más recuperarse._

-_No estoy seguro de que sea una muy linda comparación_, -murmuró Remus, sonando mareado. Harry supuso que acababa de recuperar la conciencia.-

-_Pero cuando Remus se muera de verdad va a perder su cuerpo de todas formas. Sin importar lo que haga_. -Harry se sintió enfermo al pensar que perdería su alma ante el lobo.-

-_El lobo era dócil al otro lado del velo,_ -explicó James- _Remus no sufría cuando estaba realmente muerto. Es que se ha puesto salvaje y agresivo desde que volvimos, aunque claro, él no estuvo muerto tanto tiempo tampoco._

-¿_El lobo seguía con él_? -Preguntó, le parecía increíblemente injusto considerando que Remus había sufrido tanto peleando por el bien.-

-_El lobo ES Remus, Harry_, -contestó Sirius- _Remus ha sido un hombre lobo desde que tenía cinco._

-_No sabría qué hacer sin él,_ -la voz de Remus sonaba débil y perdida.-_ El lobo es una gran parte de mí. Si estuviéramos separados, no creo que sobreviviría con mi cordura intacta, no más que lo haría si tomara el control._

-¿_Con un cuerpo estarían separados de nuevo_?

-_Nunca completamente, pero sí lo suficiente. Siempre he estado más cerca con él que los otros hombres lobo. Cuando era pequeño, algo pasó que destruyó un poco la barrera entre nosotros._

-_Como una fisura en el contenedor_, -dijo Sirius.- _Significaba que le tomaba más tiempo recuperar su conciencia después de la transformación._

-_Lo odiaba cuando era jóven_. -Habló Remus- _Siempre me humillaba mi forma de actuar. Pero creo que dentro de todo estuvo bien. La mayoría de los hombres lobo no sobreviven tanto como yo. Pelean tanto contra el lobo, que terminan destruyéndose. Estar tan cerca de él me ayudó a entender como funcionaba. Podía controlarlo mejor. Los únicos otros que pudieron hacer eso y vivieron tanto fueron los que dejaron que el lobo tomara el control a propósito y se volvieron salvajes. Como Fenrir Greyback._

Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué le había pasado para romper la barrera, pero fue distraído por el sonido de alguien moviéndose en el mundo fuera de su cabeza. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba dolorosamente en defensa.-

-_No me preocuparía_, -lo calmó Lily.- _Es sólo Malfoy. Ha estado aquí desde que Madame Pomfrey se fue._

-_¿En serio?_ -Peleó por abrir los ojos.- _¿Por qué?_

-_No sabemos_, -respondió James- _Lily no nos dejaba tomar el control de tu cuerpo._

-_Qué raro_, -murmuró Lily-

Harry se preparó y abrió los ojos. Sus extremidades saltaron ligeramente y no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor. Hubo un movimiento a su izquierda y giró la cabeza para ver a Malfoy acercándose desde la silla al lado de su cama.-

-Toma. -Sus anteojos fueron puestos en su mano.-

-¡Ergh! -Se los puso torpemente encima de la naríz, quejándose por el dolor en sus músculos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿La mordida salió mal?

-¿Qué cosa? -Harry suspiró, su cansado cerebro comenzando a funcionar.-

-Cuando Lupin te mordió. Algo salió mal, ¿no?

-¿_De qué está hablando_? -Se quejó internamente.-

-No me mires así, Potter. Y cierra la boca, te apesta.

Harry la cerró, entonces la volvió a abrir y le respiró a Malfoy en la cara. Era infantil, pero sentía que la situación lo requería. Malfoy hizo una mueca y se alejó.-

-Sé que algo salió mal, -siguió Malfoy arrogantemente, sin rendirse ante la respuesta de Harry.- No te transformas correctamente, ¿cierto?

Harry quedó con la boca abierta.- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntó antes de poder evitarlo.-

-Podía escucharte, tonto. Estabas... gritando. -Por primera vez su cara mostraba ligeramente lo perturbado que estaba.- Toda la noche estuviste gritando y gritando. Si no querías que escuchara, tendrías que haberles dicho a tus tontos amigos que pusieran un encantamiento silenciador.

-B-bueno. -Buscó algo que decir- Ser un hombre lobo duele.

-Estabas _gritando, _Potter. Gritando, no aullando. Sonabas humano. Viví con Greyback en mi casa lo suficiente como para saber cómo suena un hombre lobo.

Qujándose, se tapó con la frazada hasta la cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se fuera.- Lárgate y déjame morir en paz, idiota de naríz puntiaguda.

-¿Para eso es el libro? -Malfoy sonaba bastante alegre por su propia brillantez.- Hay algún tipo de antigua y olvidada receta para arreglarlo. No hay que ser un genio para saber que una mente humana no aguanta la de un hombre lobo durante la luna llena.

-Salsa, -murmuró Harry-

-_Qué inteligente_, -murmuró Sirius- _Tiene que calmarse. Es tan afilado que se va a cortar solo._

-La poción matalobos no funciona para tí, ¿cierto? -Malfoy siguió, aparentemente decidiendo ignorar su comentario.- Es venenosa para los humanos. No puedes arriesgarte.

Harry se sacó las mantas de la cabeza.- ¿Hay algún punto en esta conversación, Malfoy? Porque todo lo que estás haciendo es decirme muchas cosas que ya sé, y tengo el fuerte deseo de vomitarte los zapatos otra vez.

Malfoy se alejó rápidamente.- Me necesitas.

-¿Yo qué?

-_Lo necesiiiiiiiitas,_ -se burló Sirius, con la voz llena de insinuación.-

-_Si no te callas, voy a dejarte atrapado en un ciclo sin fin de mis recuerdos en clase de Snape._

-_Por Godric, Harry,_ -James sonaba sorprendido.- _eso es un poco duro, ¿no?_

-Me necesitas. La solución a tu problema seguramente será una poción, y sé más de pociones oscuras de lo que tú o Granger llegarán a saber, sin importar que pudiste llegar a ser respetable en sexto año.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-Cállate. El punto es, que tienes que protegerme y dejar que me quede por el tiempo que necesite, incluso después de que te de el libro porque podría ser útil para tí.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.- Te dije que lo haría, ¿recuerdas?

-Cualquiera puede _decir _esas cosas. No tengo razón para creer que mantendrías tu palabra. Si prometo ayudarte con pociones, tienes que prometer protegerme del Ministerio, y ayudarme a liberar a mi madre.

Harry lo miró por un par de segundos. Entonces negó con la cabeza.- Como sea. Bien, prometo hacer todo eso si prometes hacer todo eso. ¿Trato? Ahora lárgate y déjame dormir.

-Dame la mano.

-¡Por Dios, Malfoy, si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida como un hurón, te irás ahora! Estoy cansado. Vete de aquí.

Malfoy se fue hasta la puerta. Hizo una pausa mientras estiraba la mano para abrirla.- Te ves pésimo, Potter. Vas a tener que arreglar esto pronto. Si tu mente se mezcla con el lobo, entonces...

-¡Ya sé! ¿Bien? Lo sé. Es una locura de salsa de cebolla que se mezcla con la picante. Entiendo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan apurado? Dile a alguien que me traiga poción para el dolor, ¿quieres?

-Busca tu propia maldita poción, -le contestó enojado. Enseguida cerró la puerta.

Cinco minutos después, Kreacher apareció al lado de su cama, con una poción en su vieja mano.

**Hola! Sí, creo que ahora voy a empezar a escribir las notas de autor al fondo.. ¿por qué? No se, creo que porque todos las ponen arriba.. como sea, ya lo dije pero lo repito: esta es una TRADUCCION de Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Mind, o sea que no es mío, sino de Moonsign, que es la que lo escribió. **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, seguir la historia y leer, claro. Nos vemos!**


	14. Operación meter al tonto en Gringotts

**Operation Get**** the Git into Gringotts**

-Perdóname por por hacerte esto tan pronto después de la luna llena, amigo, pero tienes que saber que el Kneazle salió de la bolsa.

Harry, que acababa de bajar para desayunar, miró a Ron- ¿Qué Kneazle? ¿Qué bolsa? ¿De qué hablas?

Hubo un resoplido por parte de Malfoy que estaba sentado frente a la mesa tomando café. Dio vuelta la copia de El Profeta que estaba leyendo para que Harry pudiera ver el título.

**¿NIÑO QUE VIVIO SE PASA AL LADO OSCURO?**

**Harry Potter toma el puesto como Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. **

Se quejó y se tiró en una silla. Las palomas que Canuto perseguía en la foto salieron volando.- Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-Sabías que pasaría. -Hermione se acercó y puso un plato de puré en frente suyo. Por la forma en que burbujeaba y chupaba la cuchara empezó a sospechar que Ron había cocinado esa mañana.- Sabías que la gente iba a reaccionar si tomabas el puesto.

-Entonces voy a tener que ver a Luna, -Comentó, alejando el plato y apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa.- Arreglar una entrevista o algo.

-No entiendo, -Se quejó Malfoy, revisando el artículo.- ¿Por qué demonios alguien haría a un tonto Gryffindor como tú jefe de Slytherin?

-Porque el Sombrero quería ponerme ahí, -Respondió Harry-

-Porque los Slytherins tienen que dejar de ser mal vistos por el resto de la sociedad civilizada, -Contestó Hermione-

-Porque nadie más quería hacerlo, -Dijo Ron-

-¿Sociedad _civilizada_? -Malfoy se enderezó indignado- Si te refieres a los idiotas del Ministerio y los tontos en las calles, entonces es imposible que puedan ser etiquetados como "_civilizados"-_

-_¿Alguien más siente que no se está enfocando en lo que debe? -_Preguntó Lily-

-¡Un segundo! -Malfoy se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que el Sombrero quería ponerte en Slytherin?

-_Ahí está, -_Dijo Lily con satisfacción.- _Sólo le tomó un momento traspasar la barrera de superioridad instintiva._

_-_Le pedí que no lo hiciera, -Le explicó a Malfoy- Después de conocerte. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es comestible? -Agregó, mientras su puré burbujeaba-

-El hurón se lo comió, -Dijo Ron.

Los tres miraron a Malfoy, buscando algún signo de muerte inminente por puré.-

-_Se ve un poco raro, __-_Observó Remus-

-_Nah,_ -Contestó Sirius-_ siempre se ve así, idiota puntiagudo. _

Malfoy los miró horrorizado.- ¿Me _envenenaste, _Weasley?

-¡No deliberadamente!

-Oh, y eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Haré que mi madre escriba en mi tumba: "Amado hijo - Envenenado Por La Incompetencia Gyffindor, Así Que Está Bien" ¿Te parece?

-Creo que es más posible que escriba "Que te vaya bien", -Contestó Ron- O quizás "Como Sea, De Todos Modos Fue Un Accidente", no puedo creer que alguien te tuviera a propósito.

Malfoy se dio vuelta y agarró su brazo, las uñas se le clavaban dolorosamente.- Si muero, no puedo ayudarte. ¡Prometiste que me protegerías!

Harry hizo una mueca, tanto como para las uñas clavándose en su piel, como para las cejas levantadas hacia él por Ron y Hermione. A veces odiaba estar a cargo.- No vas a morir, Malfoy. -Intentó sacar la mano de su brazo.- Ni siquiera Ron puede equivocarse tanto haciando puré. No tengo idea de cómo duraste tanto con los Mortífagos si comías todo lo que te ponían al frente.

-¡Ustedes son de Gryffindor! Asumí que tenían honor y, ya saben, morales. No me había dado cuenta de que usualmente envenenaban gente por accidente.

-De verdad creo que nos salimos del tema. -Hermione miraba la noticia en la primera página del diario.- Vamos a tener que hablar de esto pronto, antes de que se salga de control, Harry.

-_Honestamente, me asombra que no hayan escuchado esto antes. _-Comentó James- _Todos esos alumnos en la escuela le escriben a sus padres. Supongo que los padres lo tomaron en serio una vez que hablaron con sus hijos cara a cara._

-Hablaré con Luna. -Harry se encorvó más.- Odio las entrevistas.

-Bueno entonces deberías dejar de hacer cosas que se meten con la mente de los miembros más sofisticados de la sociedad, -dijo Malfoy, sacando el diario de las manos de Hermione.- ¿Me estás diciendo que te dejaron entrar en nuestra sala común?

-Soy jefe de Slytherin, Malfoy, claro que me dejan. Además, Snape me apoyó.

Fue como si alguien hubiera aspirado toda la sangre de su cabeza.- ¿Snape?

Algo en él reaccionó ante esa expresión. Había visto una cara muy parecida en el espejo después de la muerte de Sirius.- Su retrato, -le explicó a Malfoy.- Tiene un retrato como director.

-Claro. Sí. Por supuesto. -Si Malfoy se veía un poco verde después de sospechar que había sido envenenado, ahora se veía como un prófugo de la ciudad esmeralda.-

-Escucha, -le dijo Harry, ansioso por cambiar de tema.- Antes de que hable con Luna, revisemos los planes para la operación "Meter al Tonto en Gringotts".

-No lo haré a menos que le cambies el nombre, -Se opuso malfoy malhumoradamente.-

-Pero suena tan bien, -Se quejó Hermione.- Tienes que apreciar el gran uso del lenguaje.

-Como sea, -les dijo mirándolos venenosamente.- He agendado un encuentro privado mañana en el banco. Mientras tengamos razón con eso de que cuando se trata de negocios los duendes mantienen todo confidencial...

-_Claro que la tenemos, -_interrumpió Sirius- _Todos los Mortífagos tenían cuentas. Mientras tengan el oro a los duendes no les importa._

-...con ayuda de mi capa no deberíamos tener problema en entrar.

-Si me atrapan y llevan a Azkaban, nunca te perdonaré, -Malfoy señaló su naríz con el dedo.- Y cuando muera volveré para atormentarte por el resto de tu vida. Y todos tus hijos y nietos. Y si puedo hacerlo sin vomitar, les haré lo mismo a Weasley y Granger. Nunca te desharás de mí.

-Por los calzones con lunares de Merlín, Malfoy, -se quejó Harry- ¿Siempre fuiste así de melodramático?

-Si crees que soy melodramático ahora, espera hasta que sea un fantasma, ¿Y desde cuando usas expresiones como "Por los calzones con lunares de Merlín"? Fuiste críado por horribles Muggles.

Harry intercambió miradas rápidamente con Hermione y Ron.

-_Ups, _-Se disculpó James- _Perdón, Harry. Esa es mía._

_-Pareces tener una perturbadora obsesión con lo que pasaba bajo la túnica de Merlín, Cornamenta, -_Observó Sirius.-

-_Se pone peor, _-Dijo Harry, aunque no era necesario. Esa mañana había sido traído de vuelta a la conciencia por su padre justo antes de ponerse el labial de Hermione en el baño. Cuando llegaba al punto en que estaba por seguir la rutina de su madre por la mañana, sabía que era hora de preocuparse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Los ojos de Malfoy fueron de su cara a las de Ron y Hermione.- ¿Por qué se ven como si hubiera anunciado el Armagedón?

-Nada. -Negó con la cabeza y se paró, yendo a la chimenea.- Voy a llamar a Luna.

-¡Potter! ¡Contesta, maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa?

-Cállate, idiota, -Escuchó que Ron murmuraba.- ¿No ves que no quiere hablar de eso?

-¿Hablar de _qué_?

Harry tiró los polvos flu, se arrodilló, y metió su cabeza en el fuego.

* * *

Harry esperaba que el hechizo de Hermione durara por todo el viaje como había prometido. No quería ser acosado por miembros indignados del público preguntando si había traicionado a sus padres y se había unido a Barty Crouch Junior. Era sorprendentemente liberador poder caminar por las llenas calles del callejón Diagon sin que nadie lo mirara, inclusive con un Malfoy invisible agarrado a su brazo todo el tiempo.

Hermione le había dado a Harry la cara menos llamativa que podía, común pelo marrón, ojos marrones, ligeras arrugas en los lados. Los duendes podían ver a través de esos hechizos, otra razón por la cual eran tan buenos cuidando las riquezas, así que Harry no tenía que preocuparse por cambiar de vuelta en el medio del banco.

-Deja de sonreír como maniático, -siseó Malfoy en su oreja.- La gente va a pensar que estás loco. ¿Qué te hace tan felíz, de todas formas?

-Por fin me estoy moviendo y haciendo algo, -murmuró Harry- Y la gente no me está mirando.

Malfoy resopló.- Locos. Todos ustedes.

Por un horrible momento, creyó que hablaba de las cinco personas en su cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería a los Gryffindors en general, particularmente sus amigos.

-_Miren quien habla, _-comentó Sirus- _Sé que al ochenta porciento de sus parientes y ancestros les faltaban el jugo de calabaza, doce pavos, dieciséis tartas, doscientas copas y un director excéntrico para tener un banquete de bienvenida._

_-La mayoría de ellos también son parientes tuyos, -_Señaló James-

_-Creo que debo haber sido un mutante._

_-Sabes, siempre te ví un poco raro._

_-Bueno, tu pelo siempre me hizo creer que tu madre se había acostado con un pygmypuff, así que creo que esta la gano yo._

_-¡Sirius!_

_-Él empezó, Lunático._

Tratando de ignorar la discusión de los Merodeadores, Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con el impresionante edificio del banco más poderoso del mundo mágico.- Vamos, Malfoy. -Lo tironeó para que fuera más rápido.- Terminemos con esto.

Malfoy iba cada vez más lento y comenzó a resistir sus tirones hasta quedarse quieto.- Potter, por favor no me hagas hacerlo. Si me atrapan, no tienes idea de lo malo que será.

-Sé exactamente cómo sería. No nos van a atrapar. Y si pasa, te prometo que no saldré corriendo. Lograremos salir. Siempre salgo, sabes.

No podía ver la cara de Malfoy debajo de la capa, pero por el hecho de que no se movía podía darse cuenta de que no estaba convencido. Harry empezaba a desesperarse.-

-¿Por favor? De verdad necesito que lo hagas, Malfoy, Draco. Viste cómo fue la última luna llena. Va a ponerse peor. No puedo decirte todo, pero puedo decirte que no sólo mi vida depende de que consigamos ese libro.

-No soy un maldito Gryffindor. ¡No puedes tratar de llegar a mi lado bueno! -Pero algo en su tono sugería que estaba dudando.-

-Bien. -Dejó de tironearlo y empezó a volver por donde habían venido.- No soy un Mortífago. No te forzaré a hacerlo si no quieres. No es justo para tí. Volvamos. -Le dio a Malfoy una sonrisa obviamente forzada.- Vamos.

Empezaron a caminar, se alejaron un par de pasos antes de que Malfoy volviera a parar.-

-No. -Se quejó, nuevamente resistiéndose a los tirones de Harry.- No, te lo prometí. ¡Mierda! Tu maldita nobleza y terquedad se me están pegando. Sólo... hagámoslo de una vez.

Sonrió realmente esta vez y la dirigió a su compañero invisible.- ¡Gracias!

Fue sólo cuando estaban casi en la cima de las escaleras llevando a las puertas de Gringotts que Malfoy volvió a parar.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó exasperado.-

-Me _engañaste._ Hiciste que me _avergonzara _e hiciera lo que querías. Astuta y pequeña... pequeña... _serpiente.__  
_

James y Sirius se reían en el fondo de su mente.

Agrandó sus ojos inocentemente.- ¿Haría algo así?

Hubo una larga pausa,- Sabía que no podías haber hecho todo lo que dices que hiciste usando solamente tus cualidades de Gyffindor, devotos seguidores y status de celebridad. Esta parte Slytherin explica tus pocas buenas cualidades.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido? Además, no tengo idea de qué hablas. -Harry se despeinó el pelo en algo que reconocía distantemente como un gesto de James.- Vamos.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante la Guerra de Voldemort, el banco, cuando entraron, se veía exactamente como lo había hecho la primera vez que Harry entró a los once años. Fácilmente mezclaba riqueza con amenaza, elegancia con oscuridad, seriedad con rimas baratas. El mostrador en el pasillo principal, junto con los duendes y clientes, brillaba junto a la pulida madera, mármol, oro y cobre, el aire olía a tinta, pergamino y metal. Aunque los bordes de la habitación eran sombríos, con docenas de puertas y entradas que llevaban a misteriosas habitaciones y pasillos.

Harry se acercó al duende desocupado más cercano.- ¿Disculpe?

El duende levantó la vista con el disgusto general marcando su cara.- ¿Sí?

-Tengo arreglado un encuentro privado. Para las diez y media.

-¿Nombre?

-Harry Potter.

-Bueno, Harry Potter de las dos caras, espere aquí. -Hizo señas hacia una puerta cercana y Harry tímidamente obedeció, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado su nombre o el comentario de las dos caras.-

-_Por lo menos eso confirma que pueden ver a través de los hechizos, _-Comentó Remus.

La habitación en la que entraron tenía piso y paredes de piedra y estaba mayormente vacía. Un sillón increíblemente incómodo se apoyaba contra una pared cubierta por un antiguo tapete de satín rojo, con una sola antorcha prendida encima. Por el otro lado, una puerta mostraba otra habitación.

-Ironhand lo verá pronto. -El duende les dijo burlonamete y dejó la habitación.

"Pronto" resultó ser media hora después, para ese entonces Harry hubiera asesinado a Malfoy por sus quejas si el horrible sillón no hubiera sacado cada una de sus vértebras de lugar. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de volver a pararse. Por fin la puerta se abrió y un duende con la cara más fea que el resto los miró.-

-¿Harry Potter?

No estaba acostumbrado a tener que confirmarle su identidad a la gente.- Eh... sí.

-Bueno. Pase.

Harry lo siguió, haciendo una mueca cuando su columna se volvió a enderezar y dejó la puerta abierta un poco más de lo normal para dejar que Malfoy los siguiera.

El duende, Ironhand, se sentó detras de un escritorio enorme de madera oscura lleno de documentos que se veían oficiales.- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ud, señor Potter?

-Todo lo que decimos aquí es confidencial, ¿cierto?

Ironhand lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Era una expresión muy efectiva en su cara.- ¿Está cuestionando el acuerdo de confidencialidad de Gringotts, Señor Potter?

-¡No, no! Sólo chequeaba. Es un asunto... bastante delicado.

El duende hizo un horrible sonido que Harry luego se dio cuenta era risa.- No tenemos interés en sus asuntos humanos que no sean del banco. Mientras sigan las reglas del banco, no nos metemos en sus asuntos. Lo que sea que diga será completamente confidencial.

Repentinamente agradeció que los duendes parecían no tener interés en quién era o qué había hecho. Si lo tuvieran, podrían haber recordado que hace unos años él y sus amigos se habían metido en el banco, robado una copa invaluable, robado un dragón respira fuego y escapado de nuevo.

-Claro. Bien. Eh... necesitamos entrar al baúl de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Necesitamos? -Ironhand se adelantó, con su larga naríz moviéndose y sus ojos negros insistentes.- Será mejor que tenga al señor Malfoy con usted, porque las cuentas de todos los Malfoys están protegidas con firma mágica y de sangre. -Su sonrisa era cruel.- No se necesita una llave.

-_En serio detesto a los duendes, -_Murmuró Lily.-

-_No tienes idea, _-Concordó Harry, pensando en su tiempo con Griphook.

Hubo un ruido detrás de Harry, y se dio vuelta para encontrar la cabeza de Malfoy aparentemente flotando detrás de él.- Estoy aquí.

Ironhand no parecía sorprendido.- Necesitará más que su cabeza, señor Malfoy.

-El resto de mí también está. Llévanos a mi baúl, por favor.

-Muy bien. Síganme.

Malfoy se dio vuelta para obedecer, para luego casi caerse por el borde de la capa cuando Sirius tomó el control del cuerpo de Harry y estiró la mano para volver a taparle la cara.-

-¿Es que no tienes instinto de supervivencia? -Siseó- Por Merlín, no sé cómo no has muerto todavía.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? -Siseó Malfoy de vuelta, mientras se apuraban a seguir a Ironhand.- ¿Se te está pegando mi acento, Potter?

Lo recorrió un escalofrío mientras volvía a tomar el control.- Sólo mantén tu atención en la tarea, Malfoy.

-Ah, ¿Vuelvo a ser Malfoy? ¿Qué pasó con "Draco"? ¡_Oh, Draaacoo!__  
_

Aunque no podía ver su cara, podía _escuchar_ a Malfoy haciéndole ojitos burlonamente.-

-¡Cállate!

-Suban al carrito, por favor.

Harry levantó la vista para ver que habían llegado al pasillo de piedra, parados detrás de las vías que llevaban al bastante nauseabundo medio de transporte.-

-Odio esas cosas, -se quejó Malfoy mientras se subía en frente de Harry, mostrando parte de su pierna cuando la capa se deslizó.

El carrito empezó a funcionar a una velocidad aterrorizante, apenas bajándola para ir por las esquinas, y entonces descendiendo en túneles y habitaciones poco iluminadas. Apenas pudo ver puertas cerradas y abismos profundos, fuego sobre metal y cuerpos moviéndose. El carrito iba tan rápido que las imágenes se iban en un momento, mucho antes de poder entrar en detalles.

Para cuando habían parado se sentía totalmente verde.- _Nunca solía descomponerme. _-Se quejó.- _Me gustaba. ¿Cuál de ustedes es responsable?_

-_Perdón, cariño -_Murmuró Lily-

-_Sí, perdón. -_Añadió Remus.

Sirius se rió.- _Parece que tienes dosis doble. Con razón estás tan mareado._

_-_No te atrevas a volver a vomitarme los zapatos, Potter, -la voz de Malfoy dijo desde el frente. Su voz también sonaba bastante forzada.

-Como si fuera a arruinar mi preciosa capa haciendo eso. -Le contestó malhumorado, bajando al espacio de piedra a un lado del carrito.

Malfoy lo siguió y se sacó la capa de invisibilidad, pasándosela a Harry-

-¿Si el señor Malfoy pudiera proceder? -Dijo Ironhand con débilmente escondida impaciencia, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de madera y metal en frente de ellos.-

-Sí, bien. Dame un momento, ¿quieres? -Malfoy estiró su mano hacia Harry.- Tu varita, Potter.

-¿Mi varita? -Apretó su puño defensivamente.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, -empezó Malfoy, como si le hablara a un tonto.- No tengo una, y la necesito para entrar.

Harry le pasó su varita de mala gana, y Malfoy se la quitó con una mueca. La presionó contra su palma y murmuró un hechizo antes de que Harry pudiera registrar qué estaba haciendo. Sangre se juntó en su mano, y se acercó alarmado antes de poder detenerse.- ¿Qué estás _haciendo_?

-Es un baúl de alta seguridad, para los sangre pura, -explicó Malfoy, girando los ojos mientras estiraba la mano para pasar la palma de su mano en una placa de oro en el centro de la puerta.- Tiene que probar tu sangre y aura mágica antes de poder entrar.

Harry se alejó, con el estómago dándole vueltas.- Eso es barbárico.

-Sólo porque no es lo suficientemente _muggle_ para tí.

La placa dorada brilló y parecía derretirse en la madera de la puerta. Siguió desapareciendo, aparentemente arrastrando la puerta con ella, lentamente creando un agujero que creció y se esparció hasta que era una habitación brillante en la madera. Malfoy se entró, y el brillo aumentó para luego desaparecer en su cuerpo. Harry podía ver las luces moviéndose bajo su piel y parpadeando en las puntas de sus dedos y sus ojos abiertos.

Se escuchó un profundo chirrido de la vieja madera y acero, y la luz desapareció. Malfoy volvió a salir de la habitación y con un enorme ruido, la puerta se abrió hacia adentro.

Harry se acercó para agarrar a Malfoy antes de que entrara.- ¿Tu mano?

Él sacudió su mano delante de su naríz. El corte sangrante se había ido, sin dejar rastro.- No somos totalmente bárbaros, Potter, sin importar lo que elijas creer.

-Claro.

-Además, ¿tienes idea del tipo de magia oscura que alguien pudiera hacer si las familias de sangre pura dejaran su sangre descuidadamente por ahí cada vez que visitan el banco?

Realmente no tenía qué contestarle.

-Vamos, apresúrate.

Harry se metió en el gran baúl y sintió que se le abría la boca. Lo primero que pensó fue la habitación en donde había escondido el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y Malfoy el Armario Desvanecedor.

Excepto que estaba más desordenada que esa, y contenía muchas más espinas, tallados góticos y cosas que brillaban ominosamente y parecían a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera podía ver en donde terminaban las cosas y empezaban las paredes.

-No toques _nada, _-le advirtió Malfoy.-

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó mirando alrededor.- ¿Temes que te robe algo?

-Aparte del hecho de que _sí_ robaste una copa mágica invaluable de un miembro de mi familia, estoy más preocupado porque algo te coma, apuñale, o maldiga por ser mestizo, Gryffindor, idiota, o cualquiera de esas molestas cualidades que tienes.

-¿Preocupado, Malfoy? -Le sonrió burlonamente, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de que su desganada amabilidad estaba, por fin, dando resultado.-

-Claro que sí. Te necesito para esconderme cuando todo se vaya a la mierda y alguien se entere de quién soy y dónde estoy. No puedo dejar que mi herencia familiar te mate.

-Encantador.

Sus ojos se desviaron a una pila de dinero justo al lado de la puerta del baúl. Era mucho más pequeña de lo que había esperado, mucho menos de lo que había heredado de sus padres, y parecía tener muchos más sickles que galeones. Aunque Malfoy no podía ser considerado pobre, tampoco podía ser pensado como rico, ni siquiera cómodamente adinerado.

Malfoy se movió para pararse defensivamente en frente del dinero.- Deudas, -explicó- Coimas a la gente del Ministerio. Lo que sea para que mi madre y yo quedáramos fuera de Azkaban. No puedes decir que estás sorprendido, Potter.

-Pero... -Sacudió la cabeza.- Creí que de verdad eras rico.

-_Éramos. _¿No estabas escuchando?

-_Deben haber sido muchas deudas y sobornos, -_comentó Sirius.- _Los Malfoy eran la rama más rica de nuestra familia._

-_Además diría que Lucius usó bastante para financiar a Voldemort, _-Dijo Remus.-

-¿De dónde vinieron las otras cosas? -Preguntó, señalando al resto.-

-Familia. Los Lestrange, los Black, los Malfoy. Estamos muriendo rápido. Eventualmente todo termina aquí.

Era triste, pensó, que eso fuera todo lo que quedaba para que el orgulloso niñito que había conocido en primer año mostrara de su herencia: Antecedentes, padres presos, un poco de dinero y un baúl lleno de herencias malditas y homicidas.-

-Ahora, creo que estas son las cosas de Bellatrix, -continuó, con un tono extrañamente suave.- De verdad que no quiero ir revisándolas. Tu varita de nuevo, por favor.

Le pasó la varita y retrocedió.-

-¡Accio Sacrum Obitus!

Hubo un chirrido y una pila cercana de muebles, libros, cosas de plata, instrumentos musicales y una armadura ceremonial se movieron peligrosamente, un segundo después, como en cámara lenta, se cayeron encima de los dos.

Sin pensarlo, Harry agarró a Malfoy y lo tironeó, metiéndolos detras de un armario mientras la avalancha se dirigía justo adonde habían estado parados. Polvo y chispas se levantaron. Algo en el medio de la pila explotó violentamente y soltó magia violeta que golpeó la armadura, la derritió y la explotó también, manchando las paredes y muebles cercanos con acero derretido.

Una perturbadoramente aguda risa sonó en el silencio que siguió a la avalancha, para terminar con un ruido metálico.

Se escuchó el ruido de páginas moviéndose y un maltratado libro de cuero salió de abajo de un viejo espejo y voló a la mano de Malfoy. Él parpadeó, cerró la boca con un click, y entonces, antes de que Harry pudiera pararlo, sacó la cabeza para mirar por el costado del armario.

Hubo otro ruido que podía ser descrito como "¡Parp!", y un flash brillantemente rosa salió de la humeante pila de herencias y golpeó a Malfoy en la cabeza. Retrocedió y se cayó contra Harry.-

-¡Idiota! -Gritó Harry- ¿Qué tipo de Slytherin eres tú? ¿Es que no tienes instinto de supervivencia en lo absoluto? ¡Cualquiera que haya visto una película o leído una novela decente _sabe _que después de algo como eso _nunca_ sacas la cabeza y... y...!

Su voz se apagó cuando vio a Malfoy claramente por primera vez. Parpadeó, apuntó sin palabras a su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no podía ni hablar, y rugió de la risa. Su pecho temblaba, lágrimas caían por su cara y, en su mente, podía escuchar que su familia también se reía.

-¿Qué? _¿QUÉ? _-Levantó la mano para agarrarse la cabeza y se puso pálido.- ¡Mi _cabello_! ¡Parece una mata!

Le dio hipo mientras trataba de calmarse.- Es más que eso, amigo. Es un afro. Y es rosa.

-_Magenta, _-lo corrigió Lily.-

-Magenta, -se volvió a reír.-

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de reírte!

Y lo hizo, porque Malfoy se veía realmente enojado.-

-¡Hey, hey! No te preocupes. Iremos a casa, y Hermione lo arreglará.

-¿Tienes _idea_ de las maldiciones que tienen algunas de esas cosas? -Malfoy no se veía calmado- Voy a quedarme así para siempre. -Estaba agachado y su pecho huesudo se veía más cóncavo de lo normal. Hizo una nota mental para hacer que Kreacher le diera más comida. Sirius hizo un ruido de asco y la borró.-

-Claro que no, -dijo Harry, echando a Sirius al fondo de su mente.- Esta no es una maldición horriblemente oscura, ¿no? Tu pelo es _rosa _por amor de Dios. ¿Seguramente _alguien _en tu familia tenía sentido del humor?

-¡Ja! -Malfoy resopló miserablemente.- Tan pronto como alguno lo muestra, es desheredado. El último aparentemente te dejó todo el dinero a _tí,_ por lo que escuché.

-¿A mí? -Parpadeó- ¿Hablas de Sirius?

-Sirius Black. El primo de mi madre. Dice que siempre bromeaba. Generalmente a expensas de su familia.

-_¿Cree que soy gracioso? _-Sirius culpablemente reescribió la nota mental.- _Quizás no es tan irritante, malvado, Slytherino, quejoso, puntiagudo e idiota, después de todo._

-_Podemos arreglarlo, _-agregó Remus- _El pelo de Draco, quiero decir. Canuto y Cornamenta usaron una variación de ese hechizo una vez en los Slytherins. Es bastante inofensivo. Debe haber sido una broma. Tiene suerte. La cosa que golpeó la armadura era una maldición para hacer hervir la sangre._

_-¿Tienes que llamarlo "Draco"? -_Se quejó Sirius.-

-_Era uno de mis alumnos. A todos los llamaba por su primer nombre._

-Podemos, _puedo_ ayudarte, -dijo en voz alta.- Cuando volvamos. Acabo de recordar que leí sobre ese hechizo. Es bastante inofesivo.

Malfoy se agarró el brillante desastre rosado que tenía en la cabeza.- No quiero que tus seguidores me vean así. Weasley será insoportable.

-_Tiene razón, _-concordó James.-_ Ron nunca lo dejará en paz._

Suspiró.- Cuando volvamos, ve directamente a tu habitación sin sacarte la capa. Hablaré con Ron y Hermione, y entonces arreglaré tu cabello. ¿Felíz? Y por favor, no te refieras a mis amigos como mis seguidores.

Malfoy se veía patéticamente agradecido. Era más patético combinado con su nuevo estilo.

-¿Puedo ver el libro ahora?

Hizo una mueca y se lo pasó, Harry sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando lo agarró. El viejo cuero podría haber sido rojo alguna vez, pero el color se había perdido y oscurecido hasta parecer sangre oxidada. En el cuero de la espina y la tapa se podía leer "Sacrum Obitus", pero casi todo el dorado que había sido usado para resaltar el título se había ido, y ahora solamente quedaba en las arrugas del cuero.

Lo abrió, el pergamino crujió y amenazó con separarse, desgastado por el tiempo. El texto dentro estaba escrito a mano y se veía muy borroso.-

-_Hay encantamientos para hacer que sea más fácil de leer, _-le dijo James, mirando a través de sus ojos.-

-_¡No puedo creer que realmente lo tenemos! -_Agregó Lily, haciendo un pequeño salto mental.-

-¡Ahem!

Ambos, Malfoy y Harry, saltaron y miraron a la puerta en donde Ironhand estaba parado luciendo impaciente.-

-¿Han recolectado lo que necesitan? -Preguntó, mirando horrorizado a la pila humeante de cosas que ahora decoraba un lado del baúl.-

-Eh... sí. -Mostró el libro.-

-Entonces debo pedirles que volvamos, por favor.

Harry le pasó la capa de invisibilidad a Malfoy, y salieron rápidamente hacia el carrito.

* * *

-¿Lo consiguieron? -Preguntó Ron tan pronto como él abrió la puerta del número doce, Grimmauld Place.

-Sip. -Harry agitó el libro.- Aunque vamos a tener que encantarlo para que sea legible. La escritura está borrosa. -Sabía que su cara estaba radiante incluso si trataba de actuar como si no fuera nada. Siguió a Ron por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta automáticamente detrás de él a pesar de que el retrato de Walburga Black no había estado en la pared por un año.-

-¿En dónde está el hurón? -Preguntó Ron.- ¿Salió corriendo?

-No, -Se preguntó si alguna vez Ron y Malfoy llegarían a tener más que cordial disgusto mutuo.- Le pegó un hechizo que andaba suelto. Fue arriba con la capa puesta. Voy a solucionarlo en un minuto.

-¿Sabes cómo?

Miró alrededor. No estaba totalmente seguro de si Malfoy podía escucharlos o no.- Una parte de mí sabe.

-Ah.

-¿Está bien? -Preguntó Hermione desde el marco de la puerta. Levantó su varita para deshacer el hechizo en la cara de Harry.-

-Estará bien. Ten, toma el libro. Bajaré en un minuto, ¿sí?

-Apuesto a que es algo vergonzoso, -murmuró Ron mientras Harry subía por la escalera.-

-¿Quién va a hacer esto? -Preguntó Harry-

-_Yo lo haré. -_Dijo Remus- _No confío en que Cornamenta o Canuto no vayan a hacerle algo peor al pobre chico._

_-¿Nosotros?_

_-Sí. _-Contestaron Lily, Harry y Remus inmediatamente.

Harry tocó la puerta de Malfoy.- Soy yo.

-Pasa.

Cuando entró, fue fácil ver a Malfoy recorriendo la habitación agitado, tironeándose el pelo magenta.

-¡Por Mordred y Morgana, esto es horrible! -Se quejó-

-Está bien, -le aseguró Harry- Puedo arreglarlo.

-¡No está bien! -Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Se dio vuelta para que no le viera la cara y murmuró algo.-

-¿Qué?

-_Dije _que no es sólo mi cabeza, idiota presumido. ¡Vamos, ríete!

-¿A qué te re...? ah._ Ah_. -Buscó palabras para expresarse mientras sentía que la cara se le ponía roja.- Em. Bien. Podemos... ya sabes, arreglar eso, también.

-¡No voy a sacarme la ropa en frente tuyo!

-_No tiene que, _-le dijo Remus- _Podemos hacer el hechizo a través de su ropa. _-Harry lo repitió en voz alta.-

-¿De verdad? -Malfoy se veía increíblemente aliviado.-

-Claro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo.

Cerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia, y permitió que Remus tomara el control, sintiendo que lo recorría un escalofrío mientras el hombre lobo se acostumbraba a tener un cuerpo de nuevo. Harry vio como su mano se levantaba, apuntando la varita a la cabeza de Malfoy.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? -Miró la varita- ¿Por qué temblaste?

-Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, -le aseguró Remus.- No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Malfoy retrocedió.- ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

-_Nunca fui bueno con los acentos, _-se quejó Remus.-

-_Sólo haz el maldito hechizo, Lunático._

Remus obedientemente murmuró las palabras de un hechizo extraño y movió su varita fluída y complicadamente. Su pelo brilló de color rosa por unos segundos, antes de lentamente volverse rubio claro, el incontrolable volúmen bajando y volviéndose lacio.

-_Eso fue genial, amigo, _-le dijo James- _Siempre fuiste el único que pudo hacer el contrahechizo bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando encanté a Canuto para que tuviera pelo rojo y dorado después de esa apuesta?_

_-Sí, _-Habló Sirius- _Si Lunático no lo hubiera arreglaro, McGonagall me habría tenido castigado por una semana. Ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije que eran los colores de mi casa. _

Malfoy se veía congelado y pálido. Lentamente levantó la mano hasta su cabeza, y después de sentir que era lacio, se fijó en el color.-

-Lo hiciste.

Remus asintió en silencio.

-¿Y, ya sabes, el resto?

-¿Dónde? -Preguntó, aparentemente decidiendo hablar lo menos posible.

Malfoy se ruborizó y dirigió su mano vagamente en dirección de su entrepierna. Harry agradeció no estar en control de su cuerpo en ese momento. No se podría haber quedado imperturbable con James y Sirius riéndose en su cabeza, y la presencia mental de Lily brillando azul marino con diversión reprimida.

Remus apuntó su carita hacia abajo y Malfoy chilló antes de cubrise con las dos manos.- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Potter. Si haces que algo vital se caiga nunca te perdonaré.

-¿Funcionó para tu cabello? -Preguntó Remus-

-Bueno, sí. Pero tu voz suena rara. No quiero que hagas magia en mí si te sientes mal.

-Estoy bien, Draco.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, o reaccionar ante el hecho de que Remus accidentalmente había usado su primer nombre, Remus alejó sus manos y volvió a hacer el hechizo. Una mueca apareció en su cara y se volvió a agarrar los pantalones.- ¿Funcionó?

Harry tomó el control de su cuerpo nuevamente mientras la atención del Slytherin estaba enfocada abajo.- ¡Ew! No te fijes ahora. Te prometo que sigues teniendo la habilidad para traer a cientos de pequeños Malfoys en el pobre mundo si quieres.

-Eres tan idiota.

-Eso hubiera sonado peor si no siguieras mirándote, -le dijo Harry- Ahora me voy a ver el libro con Ron y Hermione.

Un escalofrío exagerado lo recorrió.- Me quedaré aquí. Mientras menos tiempo pase con tus seguidores, mejor.

-Por última vez, no son mis seguidores, Malfoy.

Harry se dio vuelta para irse.

-¿Potter?

-¿Qué?

-Puedes decirme Draco si tienes que. Obviamente te mueres por hacerlo.

Resistió el impulso de rechazar la oferta solamente para contradecirlo.- Eres un idiota y un estúpido... Draco.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry. Ahora lárgate. Y envía un poco de comida ya que estás.

Sirius y James fingieron vomitar en su mente.

**Bueno, hola! Otro capitulo, como siempre esta es una TRADUCCION del fic Harry Potter and the Marauders of the mind de Moonsign. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, etc. Nos vemos!**


	15. Mensaje cantado

**Hola! Bueno primero ATENCION, je, quería decir eso. Pero en serio, quiero explicar algunas cosas de este capi. Este ha sido uno de los más complicados, porque incluye canciones de cuna (inglesas, claro) que tuve que traducir. Así que ya saben, o mejor dicho sabrán, por qué se los digo. Ahora, como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y eso. Recuerdo nuevamente que este fic no es mío, sino de Moonsign. Se puede encontrar en esta misma página, buscando la autora xD Los dejo:  
**

**A Message in Rhyme**

-Aquí está, -anunció Hermione.- No lo he usado en años. La última vez fue cuando tuvimos que hacer esa tarea sobre quintapeds. Encontré un buen libro en la biblioteca, pero nadie lo usaba porque alguien le había tirado jugo encima y no se entendía nada. -Frunció hacia el libro en su regazo, distraídamente practicando el movimiento de varita con su pluma.

Harry levantó la vista y la miró con cariño desde donde estaba tirado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Por alguna razón estaba más cómodo en el piso que en los muebles, lo que era algo, le dijo Sirius, que Remus solía hacer cuando todavía estaban en la escuela. Harry no trataba de pelear contra el hábito porque Remus había estado agradecido de que se le hubiera pegado algo suyo que no fuera del lobo.

Ron estaba en el sillón al lado de Hermione, con la recientemente adquirida copia del Sacrum Obitus en sus manos, mientras Malfoy, _Draco_, se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo, estaba tirado en un otro sillón, fingiendo no estar interesado, pero fallando dado que había roto su promesa para pasar el menor tiempo posible alrededor de los "seguidores" de Harry.-

-Bien, sostenlo, Ron, -Pidió Hermione, indicando la copia del libro que Ron había estado tratando de leer por los últimos diez minutos.-

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo bien? -Preguntó nerviosamente.- Es que, si accidentalmente explotas la última copia restante de este libro podría tener que destriparte y usar tus entrañas como cuerdas de violín que luego tocaría mientras veo como las hienas se comen tus restos.

Hubo una larga pausa y tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a él, mirándolo horrorizados mientras en su cabeza la mayoría de la atención había sido dirigida acusadoramente en dirección de Sirius.-

-_¿Qué? Ay, no me miren así. Saben que sólo usaba ese tipo de amenazas en broma. No es mi culpa que se le hayan pegado a Harry._

Harry se aclaró la garganta.- No es que _querría_ hacerlo. Es sólo que, si pasa, podría hacerlo por la desesperación y locura que sentiría.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber? -Preguntó Malfoy, con el tono de alguien que había entrado a una habitación con un cartel diciendo "Lindos y peludos gatitos" y la había encontrado llena de leones.-

-No va a salir mal, Harry. -Contestó Hermione firmemente.- Es un hechizo simple. No saldrá mal. Especialmente dado que me gustan mis entrañas como están.

Harry miró cuidadosamente como Ron se movía para acercar el libro a su novia. Hermione respiró profundamente y movió su varita en una de las formas más complicadas que había visto en su vida, murmurando una secuencia de sílabas que sonaban perturbadoramete como japonés. Un hechizo parecido al gel de color rosado salió lentamente de la punta de su varita y envolvió el libro, brilló por un par de segundos antes de volver a desaparecer.

La miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de pensar en nada además del hecho de que si Hermione hubiera hecho mal el hechizo, el libro podría estar arruinado. Su mano, sin embargo, parecía no tener dudas. Se movió contra su voluntad, levantó su varita para apuntar a Hermione, y se encontró con su boca diciendo las palabras de un hechizo que estaba seguro de no saber. Ella dejó salir un corto grito, soltó su varita y sus manos volaron hasta su cara para taparse. Grandes granos verdes aparecieron por toda su cara, y mientras miraban, les crecieron pequeños ojos y bocas que empezaron a cantar con voces chillonas; "¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, túnica prendida, tu naríz es tan larga, que puede ser alquilada!"

-_Saben, la versión Muggle de esa canción es mucho menos oscura, _-Comentó Lily- _Y suena mejor._

-¿Quién fue? -Preguntó Harry, tomando el control de su cuerpo y olvidando hablar en silencio por lo enojado que estaba.- ¿Cuál de ustedes?

-Eh... fuiste tú. -Draco lo miraba como si le hubieran crecido cuernos y hubiera empezado a bailar con el perchero.- ¿Qué le pasó a la idea de la destripación y las cuerdas de violín? Deberías haber seguido con ese plan. Esto es dolorosamente adolescente.

-_Fue James, -_le dijo Lily- _Y créeme cuando digo que va a lamentarlo mucho._

_-¡Dijo que era un hechizo simple! -_Se defendió James enojado.- _Mintió. ¡Podría haber destruído el libro!_

-¡Es _mi _cuerpo! -Su temperamento parecía mucho más fuerte de lo normal, y lo sentía llevarse su cordura, juntándolo más con su familia. En serio necesitaban más cuerpos prontos.-

-¡Harry! -Ron lo agarró por los hombros y para sacudirlo.- Calmate, amigo. En serio.

-¡Estoy _tratando_! -Harry se agachó en el piso y apoyó su cara en las manos.- Es sólo que... por Dios, Hermione. Dijiste que era simple.

-Estaba calmándote. -Hermione parecía a punto de llorar, y tenía que levantar la voz para que se la escuchara por encima de los granos cantantes.- Sabía cómo hacer el hechizo. -Respiró temblorosamente.- Por favor, haz que se vayan.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo a sus emociones calmarse.- _¿Papá?_

_-Lo siento, Harry. Reaccioné sin pensarlo._

_-Sólo arréglalo._

Su cuerpo tembló cuando James tomó el control e hizo el contra hechizo en la cara de Hermione. Los granos verdes desaparecieron y las voces se apagaron. Harry retomó el control de su cuerpo.-

-¿Podría alguien amablemente explicarme qué está pasando? -Se quejó Draco.-

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó, ignorando al Slytherin.- ¿Funcionó? ¿Puedes leer lo que dice?

Hasta Draco se calló cuando Ron cuidadosamente abrió el libro en una de las páginas del medio. Hubo silencio mientras sus ojos recorrieron la página. Frunció y miró a Draco venenosamente.- ¡Malfoy, pequeño idiota! ¿Esto es una broma?

Se le hundió el corazón.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es un libro de poesía. Poemas feos.

-¿Poemas? -Sorprendentemente, fue Draco quien habló.- ¿Arriesgué mi _vida_ y mi cabello se volvió _rosa_ por un libro de _poesía_? -Su voz se ponía terriblemente aguda cuando estaba indignado.-

-"Tenía un nogalito, nada quería dar." Y entonces dice "Dos sikles" entre paréntesis.

-"Salvo una nuez moscada de plata, y de oro una pera" -Siguieron Harry, Hermione y, mentalmente, Lily.

Draco y Ron se dieron vuelta para mirarlos.-

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Ron, divertido-

-Es una canción de cuna Muggle. -Hermione, a pesar de todo, se veía interesada.-

"Tenía un nogalito, nada quería dar,  
salvo una nuez moscada de plata y de oro una pera.  
La hija del Rey de España, me vino a visitar,  
y todo por el amor, del nogalito de mi hogar.  
Salté encima del agua, bailé encima del mar,  
Y todos los pájaros del aire, no me pudieron atrapar."

-Eso es imposible, -Dijo Draco.- Es un viejo texto mágico. Y debería estar escrito en inglés antiguo o latín. Los Peverell vivieron hace siglos.

-Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que esa canción sea tan antigua, -agregó Hermione.- Ciertamente no lo es tanto como los Peverell.

-¿Entonces es falso? -La decepción que sentía era tan grande que no estaba seguro de como reaccionar.-

-Es un libro de magia. No asumas tan rápido, Harry. -Hermione sacó el libro de las manos e Ron.- Definitivamente es viejo. Antiguo. Eso es lo más raro. -Lo abrió en la primera hoja y frunció.- ¡Hey! La primera página está en inglés antiguo. Quisiera poder leerlo.

-_Yo puedo,_ -dijo Remus, con voz sorprendentemente calmada.- _Mejor dicho, sé un hechizo traductor. Lo usaba mucho cuando Dumbledore me hacía investigar para la órden._

-Dámelo, -Pidió, y Hermione le pasó el libro. Cerró los ojos por un momento dejando que Remus tomara el control, y se quedó mirando desde su mente cómo su propio cuerpo realizaba otro encantamiento que no conocía. Las antiguas letras manuscritas se movieron, antes de reordenarse en una forma que era reconocible como inglés moderno.

Cuando levantó la vista, Draco lo miraba con la boca abierta.- ¿Desde cuándo _tú_ sabes un encantamiento de traducción avanzado?

Se apresuró a tomar control de su cuerpo.- Eh.. ya sabes... -su mente se aceleró- Mapas franceses.

-¿Mapas? -Malfoy sonrió burlonamente.- ¿Eso es "porno francesa" para los Muggles?

-¡Silencio! -Lo calló Hermione.- ¿Qué dice?

Harry miró a las palabras y leyó.- "Para él, mi descendiente, de Ignotus Peverell."

-¡Hey, ese es mi hermano Peverell! -Se interrumpió a sí mismo- Él escribió el libro.

-Bueno, los otros no tuvieron oportunidad, ¿o sí? -Señaló Ron.- Dado que abandonaron el mundo poco después de que les dieran sus Reliquias y todo.

-¿Eres descendiente de Ignotus Peverell? -Preguntó mirando a Harry-

-¿Qué, celoso, Mal... Draco?

-¿Por qué lo llamas por su primer nombre? -Quiso saber Ron. Sonaba bastante enojado.-

-¿Podemos volver al asunto en cuestión? -Le dio un codazo en las costillas.- Cállate y déjalo leer.

-"Junto con la capa, la Muerte me dio geas."

-¿Qué son "geas"? -Preguntó Ron.- Creí que eran esas cosas que los Muggles usaban para calentar el agua. Supongo que no, a menos que la Muerte tuviera una oferta de "Engáñame para quitarme mi invaluable capa y llévate un pedazo de tecnología Muggle gratis".

-Eso es gas, idiota. Geas son obligaciones o votos, -explicó Hermione.- Algunos las llaman maldiciones porque son cosas que uno no puede _no _hacer.

-"Puso sobre mis hombros la tarea de pasar el secreto de las Reliquias de la Muerte y de cómo pueden ser utilizadas por el descendiente elegido destinado a volverse Amo de la Muerte. Sólo uno está destinado a ello. Sólo uno descifrará el código de la ceremonia. Con la ayuda de mi querida amiga, Aelfgifu, utilizaremos la Profunda Magia de la ceremonia al que interpretará el significado.

Estas son mis geas, mis maldiciones. Mientras vivo, es el precio que le pago a mi camarada, la Muerte. Úsalo con sabiduría y compasión, mi descendiente."

Lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la habitación era el reloj. Entonces Draco se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Amo de la Muerte, Potter? Por Mordred, ¿qué estás planeando esta vez?

-No te interesa, -le contestó bruscamente, un poco herido por el hecho de que se llamaban por los apellidos de nuevo.

Draco suspiró.- Fuiste críado por Muggles, _Harry._

-_Sabes, eres tan transparente, _-le dijo Sirius.-

-¿Y qué? -Preguntó defensivamente.-

-Que no creo que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo. La Magia Profunda es cosa seria. Es una gea en sí misma. Y cada buen niño de sangre pura sabe las layendas de Aelfgifu de Longman Hollow. Era una vidente y una hechicera, increíblemente poderosa, se dice que vivió por tantos siglos que se le pudrió el pelo y se le cayó de la cabeza. Voló hasta el cielo en una canasta mágica y sacó de ahí telarañas, las que usó para hacer cabello nuevo en el cual las arañas lunares seguían viviendo.

-Sí, -dijo Ron, sonando bastante perturbado.- Y tuvo una hija con un tejo...

-¿Qué? -Preguntó preocupado.- ¿Quieres decir que realmente se acostó con un árbol?

-_Mágicamente, _Harry. Y entonces su hija la traicionó y trató de robarle su don para ver el futuro. Aelfgifu la mató, pero le dolió tanto lo que tuvo que hacer, que fue a un lugar llamado Longman Hollow y llamó a la tierra para que se cerrara a su alrededor, creando una colina en la que nada crecería excepto un sólo tejo, y ahí vive hasta hoy.

-¿Cómo te acuestas con un árbol _mágicamente_? -Preguntó de nuevo-

-Ese no es el punto. -Draco giró los ojos en una expresión que demostraba todo lo que pensaba del intelecto de los exGryffindors en general y el chico dorado en particular.-

-Definitivamente no lo es, -concordó Hermione.- ¿No lo entiendes, Harry? Piensa en nuestras canciones de cuna:

Había una vieja mujer a quien lanzaban con una canasta,  
Diecisiete veces tan alto como la luna;  
A dónde iba, tenía que preguntar,  
Pues en su mano llevaba una escoba.  
"Mujer vieja, mujer vieja, mujer vieja, dije yo;  
¿A dónde, Oh a dónde, Oh a dónde va tan alto?"  
"¡A quitar con mi escoba las telarañas del cielo,  
Y pronto estaré con ustedes de vuelta!"

-Me acuerdo un poco de esa, -dijo Harry.- Seguramente no sé tantas como tú dado que solamente las escuchaba cuando se las cantaban a Dudley.

-Eso es imposible. -Draco se veía perturbado.- Esa era una vieja leyenda de sangre pura.

-¿Crees que lo es? Qué tal esta:

"Había una Vieja Mujer, vivía bajo una colina.  
Y si no se ha ido, vive ahí todavía.  
Manzanas al horno vendía,  
Y tortas de arándano,  
Y ella es la anciana, que nunca mentía"

-¿"Nunca mentía"? -Preguntó Ron, sentándose abruptamente de vuelta en el sillón.- Eso _es _raro. Aelfgifu era famosa por ser una vidente brillante. Todo lo que vió se cumplió.

-Bueno, ahí está, -dijo Hermione.- Así lo hizo.

-¿Quién?

-Ignotus Peverell. Así pudo disfrazar las pistas para la ceremonia y las instrucciones de la poción en canciones de cuna Muggles. Con Aelfgifu. Se decía que él era extraordinariamente poderoso, y seguramente tuvo un poco de ayuda de la Muerte. De alguna forma, ella vió el futuro y encontró las canciones de cuna, después Ignotus las alteró mágicamente para que den pistas, seguramente algún tipo de encantamiento de compulsión tardío que les llegaba a los que inventaban las palabras. Así, incluso si uno de sus descendientes de sangre pura entendían que se trataba de canciones de cuna Muggles, seguían sin poder realizar la ceremonia, porque algunas de las canciones ni siquiera habían sido _escritas. _Se aseguró de que no fuera hasta esta era y este descendiente que se pudieran juntar.

Hermione revisó el libro emocionadamente.- Como aquí: "cenaron carne y de membrillo rodajas", y después, entre paréntesis, escribió "plata/oro, mezcla. Tres veces como corrió el ratón."

-Ah, yo sé esa, -habló Harry- "Cenaron carne y de membrillo rodajas, las que comieron con cuchara runcible." Eso es de "El buho y la gata". Y lo del ratón puee ser "Hickory, dickory dock, el ratón subió al reloj."

-"El buho y la gata" fue escrito en los treinta, creo, -dijo Hermione- Y esta es una parte vital de la poción. Tienes que revolver la poción con una cuchara runcíble hecha de oro y plata tres veces en el sentido del reloj.

-_Esto es increíble, _-Comentó Remus sonando asombrado.- _El poder mágico que debe haber requerido. Debe haberle tomado toda la vida. ¿Cómo demonios lo pensó?_

_-Es genial, _-Concordó Sirius.- _Sólo piensa en todos esos aristócratas sangre pura que consiguieron el libro esperando ser capacez de volverse Amos de la Muerte, y resulta que todo lo que consiguieron fue un oscuro libro de pedazos de canciones de cuna Muggle. Me hubiera encantado ver sus caras. Ahora veo de donde sacaron los Potter su genio creativo._

_-No creo tener mucho de eso, _-dudó Harry.-

-_Nada que ver, _-contestó James- _Sólo necesitas desbloquearlo. _

-Pero Voldemort debe haber encontrado el secreto, -dijo Ron. Se paró, fue hacia un mueble contra la pared y sacó un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, pasándole una a Harry, Hermione y, después de un corto momento de duda seguido por un giro de ojos, a Draco.- Fue críado en un orfanato Muggle. Seguramente sabía las canciones.

-Incluso si las sabía, no tenía acceso a las Reliquias, -contestó Harry.- Tuve la capa y Dumbledore la varita. Todo lo que tenía era el anillo. Además, él descendía de su hermano, Cadmus, que tenía la Piedra de la Resurrección, no de Ignotus.

-¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte? -Draco se había puesto más pálido de lo normal, y se atragantó con la bebida.- ¿Tienes las Reliquias de la Muerte? ¿Todas? Por las escamas de Slytherin, idiotas. ¿Tienen idea del tipo de poder con el que se están metiendo? Creí que era alguna forma de arreglar el problema de hombre lobo de Po... Harry. ¿Qué demonios hacen, metiéndose con la muerte? ¿Están locos?

Hasta ese momento, Draco había sido bastante respondón y molesto en la casa. Mantenía un perfil bajo y tendía a evitar a Ron y Hermione de ser posible. El hecho de que ahora estaba parado en frente de ellos sin forma de defenderse mientras hablaba mostraba mucho de su seriedad.

-Ay, cállate, Malfoy, -le dijo Ron.- No sabes de qué hablas.

-No, _tú _no sabes. Podrían accidentalmente levantar una armada de inferis. Podrían _matar _gente inocente. Quizás Granger y Harry no sepan lo serio que es, pero _tú, _Weasley, eres de sangre pura, y sin importar lo bajo que ha caído tu familia, _deberías _saber.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirle "Harry"! -Le gritó Ron de vuelta.- ¡Y no tienes idea de qué estamos haciendo, idiota Slytherin!

-Él dijo que podía. -Su cara, a pesar del horror que tenía encima, todavía mostraba un poco de su superioridad normal.-

-Claro que no, ¿Harry?

-¡Cállense! ¡Todos ustedes! -Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, en donde su familia conversaba ruidosamente, dándole consejos contradictorios sobre cómo manejar la situación lo que iba de hablar rasonablemente con Ron y Draco, a colgarlo del candelabro por ciertas partes de su anatomía. Se levantó y empezó a caminar a través del lugar.

El ruido desapareció y todos le prestaron atención.-

-Escuchen. Ron, deja de pelear con Draco por todo, ¿bien? Tenemos que hablar en serio. Necesitamos dejar de lado nuestros problemas pasados y tratar de llevarnos bien porque, nos guste o no, vamos a tener que quedarnos juntos por tiempo indefinido. Draco, hay cosas de las que no tienes idea. Hay más sobre mi situación de lo que... se ve a simple vista, pero puedo asegurarte de que no nos tiramos de cabeza en nada. Tampoco levantaremos una armada de inferis ni mataremos a nadie.

-Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Harry dudó.-

-_No estás seriamente considerando decirle la verdad al idiota, ¿o sí? _-Preguntó Sirus incrédulo.-

-Soy bueno en pociones. Sé mucho de historia y ceremonias de los de sangre pura. -Draco le dio una mirada furiosa a Ron.- Podría serte útil. Y seguramente podría detenderte antes de que accidentalmente les pararas el corazón a toda la gente de Londres o convirtieras a todo el Reino Unido en cadáveres o algo.

-¿Por qué te importa? -Murmuró Ron, sonando petulante.-

-Porque, Comadreja, soy parte de Inglaterra y no tengo ganas de terminar caminando por ahí mientras me pudro y ustedes idiotas de Gryffindor crean caos en la sociedad civilizada porque se tiran de cabeza a las cosas sin pensarlo. Además, estoy aburrido y seguramente estaré encerrado en este lugar hasta que Harry Malditamente Noble Potter venga a rescatar a todos los que estan presos ilegalmente como lo hace siempre.

-No podemos decirle, Harry, -Le dijo Hermione, retorciendo sus manos.-

-¿Cuán malo puede ser? -Preguntó Draco- ¿Acaso Potter quiere traer a sus santos padres de vuelta de los muertos o algo?

Hubo un largo silencio.-

-Por el gran Salazar, díganme que es una broma.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido cuando la chimenea brilló de color verde y alguien salió. Los cuatro se congelaron, mirándola. Entonces, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco se había tirado hacia la varita de Harry y la estaba apuntando a la garganta de la mujer parada frente a la chimenea con un niño en brazos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -Gritó Harry, agarrando su brazo y tratando de quitarle la varita.-

-¡Es Bellatrix! -Draco codeó a Harry dolorosamente en las costillas y apretó la varita más fuerte contra la garganta de la mujer.-

-Es Andrómeda, tonto. -Harry se paró, quejándose y agarrando su costado.- ¿Honestamente crees que soy tan estúpido como para darle a Bellatrix acceso a la red flu de mi casa? Además, ella está muerta.

Draco se rió vacíamente.- Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo te detendrá eso.

-Por favor, Draco, baja la maldita varita. Tiene a mi ahijado en brazos.

Teddy miraba la varita en la garganta de su abuela con interés, luciendo completamente cómodo con lo que pasaba alrededor.

Draco le dio a Harry una mirada sorprendida e inmediatamente bajó la varita. Miró a Andromeda y Harry podía ver sus ojos, ahora llenos de pánico, catalogando las diferencias entre ella y su hermana Bellatrix. Andromeda, que a diferencia de su hermana no había estado en Azkabán por años, todavía mostraba parte de la hermosa mujer que había sido. Sus rasgos, como los de todos los Blacks, incluídos Sirius y Draco, eran definidos y elegantemente cortados. Su oscuro pelo se estaba volviendo gris, pero estaba acomodado prolijamente en su cabeza, y sus ojos de párpados pesados estudiaban a Draco con la misma reservación que él lo hacía.-

-Harry, querido, -Habló Andromeda, sin alejar sus ojos de la cara de Draco.- De veras tienes que dejar este hábito que tienes de soltar criminales en la sociedad. No se ve bien. Espero que al menos lo persuadieras de darte lo que buscabas.

-Draco no es un criminal. Y sí. Me dio el libro.

Sus cejas se levantaron ante el uso del nombre de su sobrino.- Bien. He estado preocupada.

-¿De veras eres mi tía Andrómeda? -Preguntó Draco, luciendo bastante sorprendido. La varita de Harry ahora colgaba sueltamente en su mano.-

-Bueno, técnicamente, supongo. Aunque me desheredaron hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué tienes al ahijado de Harry? Ni siquiera sabía que él tenía un ahijado.

-Es mi nieto.

-¿Nymphadora tiene un hijo?

Andromeda agachó la cabeza, concentrándose en sostener a Teddy que trataba de salirse de sus brazos con gritos de "¡Harry! ¡Harry!"-

-Tenía un hijo. Debes saber que está muerta.

-Lo siento, -Dijo Draco, sonando, por primera vez desde que lo habia conocido, arrepentido.- Creo que mi madre puede haberlo mencionado, pero lo olvidé. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada.

-_Encantado, _-comentó Remus-

-Con Remus Lupin, -le explicó Harry.-

-¿El profesor Lupin? -Draco miró al niño sorprendido.- Eso lo explica. Era uno de los viejos amigos de tu padre, ¿no?

-Y de mi padrino, sí.

-¿Tu padrino? ¿Quieres decir Sirius Black? -Draco negó con la cabeza.- Sigo pensando que es raro que tú, de toda la gente, tratara de darle un perdón póstumo.-

-¡Era inocente! Y era mi familia.

Draco se rió cortamente e hizo señas hacia Andromeda.- Ah, claro, obviamente no se pueden cortar los lazos de _familia._

Teddy empezó a llorar, y Harry frunció, antes de agarrar su varita y empujar a Draco a un costado.- Lo siento por eso, Andromeda. Ven, siéntate. ¿Kreacher?

El pequeño y feo elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación.- ¿Sí, amo?

-¿Podrías traernos té y galletas, por favor?

-De inmediato. -Volvió a desaparecer.-

-Ven aquí, Teddy. -Harry se arrodilló y estiró los brazos, Teddy se soltó de las garras de Andromeda y fue hacia Harry, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, su pelo se oscureció, pareciéndose más al suyo mientras sus bracitos rodeaban su cuello.-

-¡Es un metamorfmago! -Exclamó Draco con la boca abierta.-

-Como su mamá. -Notó que Remus trataba de sentir a su hijo a través de sus brazos.- El pobre solamente nos tiene a su abuela y a mí.

-Por Merlín, ¿de eso se trata? ¡Tratas de devolverle sus padres!

-¿Y qué si lo estuviera? -Le contestó malhumorado- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer traerle su padre de vuelta si puedo?

-¡Es peligroso, Gryffindor idiota! ¿No aprendiste _nada _del Señor Tenebroso? ¡No se puede derrotar a la muerte!

-A menos que la Muerte esté de tu lado, -Interrumpió Hermione tranquilamente.- Quería esto. Fue su gea.

Kreacher volvió a aparecer en la habitación colocando tazas y una tetera en la antigua mesita ratona, junto con galletas y tortitas de chocolate. Harry tomó una y se la dio a Teddy, que masticó contento, manchando todo con chocolate.-

-Serás responsable de limpiarlo, Harry Potter, -le dijo Andrómeda, mirando a su nieto resignada.-

-Los niños deben poder ensuciarse y comer chocolate y cosas. No me importa limpiarlo. Puede nadar en la bañera gigante del viejo baño de la mamá se Sirius. Kreacher acaba de terminar de quitarle los hechizos y limpiarla.

-Sabía que reconocía algunos de los muebles y cosas en esta casa, -comentó Draco repentinamente.- ¿Es la casa de Londres de los Black?

-¿Por qué crees que tantas partes están cerradas? -Harry le hizo cosquillas a Teddy- Con Kreacher estuvimos tratando de hacerla habitable por los últimos dos años.

-Te escondiste aquí por los últimos dos años, querrás decir, -murmuró Ron. Notó que Draco le dio una mirada sorprendida.-

-¿Puedo ver ese libro? -Preguntó Andromeda.- Ha de ser emocionante si estabas tan entretenido que olvidaste que era tu fin de semana con Teddy.

-No es que me olvidé, exactamente, -contestó Harry, ruborizándose.- Es que no noté que ya era fin de semana.

Hermione le pasó el libro, y miraron como ella lo abría, leyendo la primera página. Mientras leía, una de sus elegantes cejas se levantó más y más alto en su frente.- ¿Por qué es que siempre te toca ser "el Elegido", Harry Potter?

-Nunca _pido_ que me elijan, -se quejó.- Siempre _trato_ de ser el chico flaco con granos y asma al final de la clase que siempre eligen al último. Pero la vida siempre me elige primero. De hecho, casi siempre me hace elegir a mí.

Ron, Andromeda y Draco lo miraron sin entender.-

-Es una analogía de clase de educación física Muggle, -explicó Hermione.-

-Claro... -Andromeda parpadeó y volvió a ver el libro.- ¿Entonces asumo que saben el código? -Pasó las páginas, paró, y miró a una sin creerlo. Entonces se empezó a reír.- ¡Ay, esto es invaluable! ¿Canciones populares y de cuna Muggles? ¡El hombre era un genio! -Señaló una- Mira, el primer paso de la ceremonia cuando la poción está hecha: "Cruza el camino, levanta el pestillo". Y entonces entre paréntesis dice: "Y sigue la primera larte de la ceremonia".

-¿Sabes lo que significa? -Le preguntó Draco.- ¿Cómo?

-Me casé con un hijo de Muggles, querido. Solía cantárselas a Nymphadora cuando era pequeña. Siempre le cantaba esta cuando estaba de mal humor. Cruza el camino, levanta el pestillo, siéntate por el fuego y gira. Toma una copa y bébela, entonces haz a los vecinos pasar. Básicamente, quiere decir que Harry tiene que sentarse cerca del fuego ceremonial, mover su varita en los movimientos oficiales del hechizo, que supongo aprende luego, tomar una copa de la poción, y entonces traer a los... individuos... que quiere revivir de los muertos.

-¡Cruza camino, cruza camino! -Cantó Teddy contento, aplaudiendo y echando migas por todos lados.-

-¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso de una canción de cuna? -Preguntó Ron sospechosamente.- Lo estás inventando.

-Es obvio si lo piensas, -comentó Andromeda, luciendo realmente sorprendida de que los demás no hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión.-

-¡Eras Ravenclaw, no es así! -La voz de Ron sonaba acusadora.-

-Me rehuso a ser clasificada de acuerdo a lo que un accesorio para el cráneo de mil años que necesita ser lavado y cosido encontró en mi cabeza cuando tenía once años.

-_En el lenguaje de la gente normal, significa sí, _-Explicó James.-

-Andromeda, -interrumpió Harry, que por ahora ya sabía los signos para reconocer a un exRavenclaw a punto de dar un discurso de igualdad e individualismo.- Siéntate y come una galleta, ¿quieres?

-¡No trates de distraerme, Harry Potter! ¡Ya es hora de que ustedes los jóvenes aprendan que...!

-Estas tienen malvaviscos y pedazos de mantecado,

Andrómeda dudó.-

-Y pedacitos crujientes encima.

-Muy bien. Pero no creas que puedes escapar al regaño.

-Andromeda, no tienes que decirme eso. Soy el chico dorado de Gryffindor vuelto Jefe de Slytherin. He tenido todo el individualismo e igualdad que pude aguantar.

-Por Salazar, no puedo creer que me recordaras eso. -Draco se veía ligeramente mareado.- La gente perderá todo respeto por Slytherin con un gran idiota como tú a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -Preguntó Ron, gruñéndole. Miró a Harry- ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Te das cuenta que acabamos de dejar a nuestro peor amigo saber un secreto de vida o muerte?

-No es _mí _peor enemigo, -se quejó Harry- Sin importar todos los insultos inmaduros, la risa burlona y cómo olvida quitar su cabello del agujero de la bañera, y no lo niegues, Draco, nadie más tiene ese color de pelo, jamás será peor que Voldemort. Aunque eso último lo acerca mucho.

-Nuestro peor enemigo _vivo_, entonces. ¿A alguien le molesta si lo hechizo? Está haciendo ese molesto gesto con su naríz otra vez.

-Si tienes que, -le contestó Harry, recordando la forma en que algunos mechones de pelo rubio sorprendentemente fuerte habían estrangulado su dedo gordo mientras trataba de bañarse.

-Sólo esta vez, -le dijo Hermione.-

-Hazlo, querido, -agregó Andromeda, obviamente todavía molesta por tener una varita contra la garganta.-

-¡A mí me molesta! -Draco se hubiera quejado más, pero es difícil hablar cuando vomitas caracoles.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. No sabía si era por el estrés, las conversaciones en su cabeza o alguna otra siniestra razón relacionada con su cerebro explotando por tratar de meter demasiadas personalidades en él por tiempo indefinido. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, eran las tres de la mañana y estaba en la cocina preparando chocolatada, esperando que lo ayudara a dormir. También estaba disfrutando el hecho de que su familia estaba junta en el fondo de su mente, durmiendo. Era indescriptiblemente maravilloso tener todos sus pensamientos para sí mismo otra vez.

La leche empezó a hervir y la sacó, echándola en la mezcla que había hecho. Nunca había terminado de entender cómo cocinaban los magos después de todos esos años cocinando bajo la mirada vigilante de su tía Petunia.

Mientras dejaba la chocolatada en una taza, el olor del chocolate llenó su naríz, y levantó la taza para respirarlo.-

-Ah, eres tú.

Harry saltó y se dio vuelta, derramando la bebida caliente en sus manos. Maldijo mientras bajaba la taza y se mojaba con agua fría.-

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Vas a despertar a Teddy si vas caminando por ahí a esta hora.

-Creí que ahora era "Draco". Además... -Levantó una ceja- Es como el caldero diciéndole negra a la pava. Estás tan despierto como yo.

Se sentó con su bebida.- ¿No puedes dejarme solo? No creerías cuan... cansado me siento.

-¿Por lo del hombre lobo? ¿Por lo de Barty Crouch? ¿Por lo del Amo de la Muerte? No puedo decir que me sorprende mucho, Pot... Harry. -Se movió para sentarse en la otra silla.- ¿Por qué no te calmas y tienes una vida tranquila, para variar?

Harry apoyó su cabeza en la mesa con un ruido particularmente doloroso.- Traté. Y ahora... no puedo no hacerlo. No tengo opción.

-¿Por qué? Los padres de tu ahijado están muertos. ¿Por qué no los dejas así? Creciste bien, tanto como me duele decirlo.

-Pasé los primeros diez años de mi vida en un armario. Pensando que no valía nada.

Algo en su expresión cambió, pero se había ido antes de que Harry pudiera observarlo bien.-

-Creí que era una exageración de El Profeta.

Harry volvió a agacharse y levantó los hombros.

-Bueno, si no lo era, ya sabes, bien por tí. Teddy los tiene a tí y Andrómeda. Estará bien. Y apuesto que si pudiera decir oraciones completas te diría que preferiría que encuentres una cura para tu problema de hombre lobo en vez de tratar de hacer lo imposible y devolverle a sus padres muertos. Si te pierde a tí también, ¿no crees que sería peor? Y odio ser quien te diga esto, pero en este momento, definitivamente te falta un tornillo. Escucho que hablas solo con voces diferentes, no puedes concentrarte bien sin quedarte colgado por cinco minutos. Y algunos de los gestos y las cosas que haces... no son tuyos. Es escalofríante, y eres la única persona entre mi madre, yo y Azkaban. Quiero que tengas toda tu cordura.

Harry no podía evitar reírse vacíamente ante el último comentario. Slytherin hasta el fin.-

-No entiendes ni la mitad de lo que pasa, Draco.

-Entonces dime. Si voy a ayudarte con las pociones y eso, es justo que lo sepa.

-_Harry, ¿estás seguro de que sea buena idea? -_Harry saltó por segunda vez esa noche. Había estado tan concentrado en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta de que su familia se había despertado.-

-_Mamá, es mi desición. No puedo seguir haciendo esto y es justo decirle si va a ayudarnos._

_-¿Pero cómo puedes confiar en él? _-Exigió saber Sirius- _¡Es hijo de Lucius y Narcissa!_

_-Y tú eres hijo de Orion y Walburga, _-Señaló Remus calmadamente.

La presencia de Sirius se puso colorada por la vergüenza.- _Siempre me dices cuando estoy siendo insensible, Lunático. Quisiera que no lo hicieras._

_-A veces lo necesitas. Además, Harry tiene que tomar su desición. No tenemos derecho de quitársela._

_-_Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. -La voz de Draco sonaba irritada.- Te quedas callado en medio de la conversación.

-Si te digo, tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie más.

-¿A quién iba a decirle? Pero si te hace felíz, juto por mi honor que mantendré tu secreto.

-Bueno. Está bien. -Harry tomó un sorbo de su chocolatada para luego mirar a la pálida y aristocrática cara de Draco. Nunca hubera imaginado que entre las pocas personas a quienes les diría su mayor secreto estaría Draco Malfoy. Todavía no estaba seguro de que confiaba en él, pero algo le decía que podía.- No digas que no te lo advertí.


	16. De Muggles, películas y microondas

**Of Muggles, Movies and Microwaves**

-¿Estás loco? -La boca de Draco estaba apretada con tanta fuerza que se le podía ver la forma de sus dientes debajo de los labios.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan peligroso va a ser esto? Estás planeando hacer un agujero en el velo entre los vivos y los muertos.

-Eh... -Harry levantó los hombros exageradamente arrepentido.- Remus dice que te diga que en realidad no estamos planeando eso. Ya están aquí espiritualmente. Lo que estamos haciendo es tratar de conseguirles cuerpos.

-Ah, ¿_Remus _dijo eso? ¿Cómo sé que este no es en realidad algún elaborado plan para cagarme la cabeza?

-¿Yo? Soy el chico dorado de Gryffindor. No hago nada lo suficientemente astuto como para ser considerado cagador.

Draco se rió.- Y esa es la cagada más grande de todas, chico dorado. Dejas que todos crean que eres el felíz Gryffindor cuando cualquiera con medio cerebro que examinara la evidencia se daría cuenta de que hay un Slytherin debajo. Necesito que me lo pruebes. Pueba, al menos, que no es en realidad algún desorden de personalidad múltiple.

-¿El libro no es suficiente? -Preguntó Harry-

-Desde mi punto de vista, el libro no es nada más que rimas baratas juntadas desordenadamente.

-_Déjame tomar el control, -_Pidió Sirius-

-_No. Solamente vas a empeorarlo. _-Mentalmente lo codeó desde el frente de su mente.-

-_¡No lo haré! Tengo algo que podría mostrarle._

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Draco, mirando la expresión en su cara sospechosamente.-

-Sirius quiere mostrarte algo. Quiere tomar el control.

-¿Qué tendría para mostrarme? Ni siquiera lo conocí. Fue desheredado de la familia de mi madre mucho antes de que yo naciera. Además, incluso si dices la verdad, ¿en serio crees que dejar a un loco psicótico poseerte es buena idea?

Su mente fue repentinamente manejada por un Sirius indignado.- ¡No soy un loco psicótico! ¡No maté a esas personas! -Después de todo ese tiempo, había dejado de ser raro sentir su boca formar esos gritos aristocráticos sin que él lo mandara, pero mientras Harry veía la expresión perturbada pasar por la cara de Draco, se dio cuenta de lo loco que debía sonar.

Draco apretó los labios, y su expresión cambió de perturbada a fascinada aunque no quería mostrarlo.- No hay que matar gente para ser un loco psicótico.

-Tengo la intención de darte pruebas, -Le dijo Sirius irritado.-

-Es asombroso. Toda tu cara cambia. Y tu voz. El acento es perfecto, tienes la vieja entonación de familia de sangre pura perfectamente hecha. Es suficiente como para hacerme casi creer que dices la verdad.

-Harry nunca mentiría sobre algo así.

Draco levantó una elegante ceja, agarró la taza media olvidada de chocolatada, y se sentó, tomando un sorbo.

Sirius respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos de Harry.-

"Duerme en la oscuridad, envuelto en ella  
las estrellas te encontrarán, cuidarán, enseñarán  
congeladas en la muerte, con brillante esplendor,  
su poder alimentará el tuyo  
y a tu sangre tan pura,  
el poder de las constelaciones para tí, mi niño  
de los idos para los que vienen."

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, miró por encima de la presencia de Sirius al frente de su mente para ver la reacción de Draco. Para su sorpresa, sus ojos estaban grandes con una mezcla de temor y asombro.-

-Sólo los nacidos directamente de la línea Black con sangre Black en sus venas son capaces de siquiera pronunciar era canción de cuna.- Murmuró.- Es imposible que el hechizo de la familia sea roto, y estoy seguro de que Potter no es un descendiente directo de los Black. En serio eres Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

Harry tomó el control nuevamente.- ¿Eso era una canción de cuna? Bastante retorcida, ¿eh?

Draco hizo una mueca.- Ese tienes que ser tú de nuevo, Potter. ¿Has siquiera leído algunas de tus canciones de cuna Muggle? Algunas de las cosas en ese libro son lo bastante escalofríantes como para darle a cualquier pequeño mago pesadillas. Tengo que recordarte esa gema que encontramos ayer: "Aquí viene para iluminarte mientras duermes la vela, aquí viene el leñador para tu cabeza cortar. Chip chop, chip chop, la última cabeza ya cayó." Qué bueno que los Muggles no tienen magia, bárbaros sedientos de sangre.

No se veía tan perturbado como decía, notó Harry. De hecho empezó a _retorcerse_ por la emoción, algo que lo hacía ver como doce años más jóven.- Es increíble. No puedo creer que tengas todos esos espíritus en tu cabeza. Creí que ser un hombre lobo era lo suficientemente raro.

-No soy un hombre lobo, -murmuró Harry- Remus lo es.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Draco dejara de hablar.- ¿Qué?

-Por eso necesitamos buscarles cuerpos pronto. Todas sus personalidades se están... metiendo en la mía, y puedo no estar loco todavía, pero si esto continúa, creo que lo estaré. La cabeza humana no está hecha para contener más de un individuo. Y también es malo para Remus, porque sin los cuerpos físicos para separarlos, el lobo se mezcla más y más con su lado humano.

-Eso... no es bueno, Harry. -El hecho de que a menudo olvidara usar su primer nombre (a menos que fuera para molestar a Ron), hacía que sonara más significativo.-

-¿Por qué crees que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para sacarte de la cárcel?

-Por Salazar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que sepa? ¡A nadie le pasó esto antes!

-Bueno, bueno. Cálmate. Tienes el libro. Ya vas por buen camino. Y si juras ayudarme a liberar a mi madre, juro que haré de todo para ayudarte a darles cuerpos a tu familia sin.. ya sabes, accidentalmente desgarrar la tela de la reaclidad o algo. -Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- He visto algunos de los pedazos de las intrucciones que Granger y Andromeda pudieron descifrar, y puedo decirte que no será fácil. Esa es una poción a nivel de un Maestro de Pociones, y entre todos nosotros juntos no tenemos siquiera un EXTASIS completo. Incluso si lo tuviéramos, creo que seguimos necesitando un Maestro de pociones haciéndola si no queremos que nos explote la cabeza o tu alma se derrita o algo igual de horrible. Quisiera que el profesor Snape siguiera vivo.

-Como si le importara si vivo o muero, -resopló Harry-

-_Lo que sí le importaría es si Lily vive o no, _-señaló Remus-

Harry dudó, el comentario de Remus le traía a la cabeza los recuerdos que Snape le había dado antes de morir.- Tienes razón. Eso sí lo importaría.

Draco giró los ojos.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Le importaría si mi madre vive o no. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Puso cara de asco.- ¿Snape enamorado? Por Dios, acabo de tener una imágen de él masturbándose. Mientras pensaba en tu madre. Oh... creo que acabo de repetir la comida.

Harry hizo una cara.- ¡No! Las imágenes... Snape... ergh..,

-_Wacala, _-se quejó James, sonando como si estuviera pasando por una agonía.-

-_Sin embargo, hay que pensarlo, _-Dijo Remus-

-_No, Lunático, -_la voz de Sirius sonaba horrorizada.- _No tenemos que hacer eso. ¿Por qué mierda querrías pensarlo? ¿Tienes algún tipo de perturbadora fantasía que incluye a Quejicus tocándose de la que no me has dicho? Porque sin importar cuanto te quiera... _

-_Eso no, _-Le contestó Remus rápidamente.- _Me refiero a la parte en la que él ayudaría. Su retrato está en Hogwarts.__  
_

Hubo un silencio pensativo en la cabeza de Harry.-

-_Ah, claro.__  
_

_-_Ah, -repitió Harry en voz alta.-

-¿Ah, qué? -Preguntó Draco.-

-El retrato de Snape está en Hogwarts.

-Oh, -una sonrisa lentamente apareció en la cara de Draco.- Claro.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato? -Harry estiró la mano para volver a robarse su chocolatada.- Te ayudaré a tener a tu madre de vuelta y me ayudas a tener la mía? ¿Y al resto de mi familia?

-Tenemos un trato, Potter, que Merlín me ayude.

* * *

-Alguien más tiene que ir a comprar la próxima vez, -se quejó Harry mientras entraba en la cocina, dejaba las bolsas y se tiraba en una silla, haciendo un ruido como el de algo mojado aplastándose.- Me atacaron de nuevo.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron desde donde estaban leyendo el Sacrum Obitus en la mesa, y Teddy dejó salir una risa perturbadoramente merodeadora desde su sillita en donde martillaba sandwiches de queso con sus pequeños puños.-

-Por Merlín, Potter, -La voz de Draco sonaba divertida. Entró a la cocina con El Profeta bajo el brazo.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Un par de exSlytherins borrachos que estaban vendiendo... bueno, lo que sea que son esas cosas. Espero que no sean venenosas.

-Desafortunadamente, esas son Snozzberries, -le dijo Draco.- Sufrirás el horrible destino de volverte verde lima, se te caerá el cabello, y no podrás decir otra cosa que "snozz" por trece días, luego de eso dejarás de decir eso, ya que sufrirás de muerte por explosión.

-¿_Qué_?

-No le hagas caso, -lo calmó Hermione mientras los Merodeadores la apoyaban en su cabeza.- No es cierto. Excepto la parte en la que te pones verde lima por un par de horas. Las snozzberries generalmente son usadas en los caramelos mágicos que te pintan la boca de diferentes colores. Son completamente inofensivas. Por Dios, Malfoy, ¿no tienes emociones humanas normales? ¿Por qué le dices algo así?

-_Son los genes Black, _-explicó Sirius, sonando bastante orgulloso. Harry esperaba que no se estuviera encariñando con el Slytherin porque no tenía idea del tipo de cosas locas que harían si fueran a juntar sus ideas. El mundo tenía suerte de que Sirius no hubiera seguido los pasos de su familia.

Draco levantó los hombros, no se veía arrepentido.- Esta mañana me dijo que me había cortado mal el pelo cuando, en realidad, estaba perfecto. Se lo merecía.

-¿Te dijo que tu pelo estaba mal cortado y como venganza le dijiste que había sido envenenado por una baya asesina y estaba a punto de morir por una explosión completa? ¿Acaso sabes el significado de "exageración"?

-Espero que hayas traído verdadero café esta vez, -le dijo a Harry, ignorando a Hermione.- Esa cosa instantánea Muggle que trajiste la semana pasada era horrible. Y espero que estés planeando bañarte, porque apestas. Siempre odie las snozzberries.

-Si no te gusta lo que compro, no lo uses, -le contestó enojado. El estrés y las peleas en la casa por las últimas semanas le estaban destrozando los nervios, y no podía esperar para volver a Hogwarts. Al menos ahí habían lugares para escaparse.

-_Y ustedes tendrían que haberme dicho que esas bayas no eran venenosas, _-agregó, esta vez hacia su familia.-

-_Hemos estado tratando de no molestarte, Harry, -_explicó Lily tímidamente.-_ Como nos pediste._

Harry sintió un poco de culpa, recordando como se había enojado esa mañana y les había dicho que ocupaban demasiado espacio en su cabeza. Se habían metido tan profundamente en su inconciente como disculpa que había casi olvidado que estaban ahí.

Se quejó y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa.- ¿Siguen trabajando en la traducción? -Les preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

Teddy estiró sus manos llenas de queso para agarrarle el pelo.- ¡Harry verde! ¡Grrr!

-Sí, -contestó Hermione.- Aunque estamos por quedarnos en la nada. Hay muchas canciones que no conozco, deben ser más viejas, y no tan comunes cuando yo era niña. Y algunas de las traducciones son un poco oscuras. De verdad tienes que tener una mente retorcida para entender las pistas.

-Estamos pensando en comprar un libro de canciones de cuna que podamos usar para buscar las que no conocemos, -agregó Ron sombríamente.- Tomará mucho tiempo.

-O podríamos usar el internet, -dijo Harry, tratando de no agregar el "obviamente" que quería decir.- Teddy, por favor suelta mi cabello. Me están llorando los ojos.

Hermione lo miró por un par de segundos, para después sacudir la cabeza.- No puedo creer que no lo pensé. Soy tan tonta en estas situaciones.

-Sí, -le dijo Harry, sonriéndole mientras se sacaba las manos de pelo.- ¿Recuerdas? "¡No tenemos madera!"

-No me lo recuerdes. Tenía once y todavía no me había acostumbrado a ser una bruja. Parece que ahora me olvidé de lo que es ser una Muggle.

-¿Qué es "el internet"? -Preguntó Ron.-

-Es como una biblioteca gigante llena de información sobre todo lo que hay en el mundo Muggle. Se guarda con electricidad. Si escribes algo en un buscador gigante revisará todo el internet y encontrará lo que necesitas. Más o menos como un Accio para información. La internet es tan grande que no hay forma en que alguien podría revisar toda la información, ni siquiera viviendo cien veces.

-Eso no tiene sentido, -Interrumpió Draco.- Es imposible que los Muggles hicieran eso sin magia. Además, los magos hubieran notado una biblioteca gigante aparecer de la nada.

-¡Es cierto! -Insistió Hermione.- Usan la tecnología y la electricidad. No es un lugar lleno de libros, papeles y cosas físicas, es... virtual... y se puede entrar desde una máquina llamada computadora desde cualquier lugar en el mundo.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que los Muggles guardaron todo eso en... en esa cosa electricidad que flota esperando a que alguien entre en ella?

-Eh... -Hermione se veía un poco perdida.- ¿Algo así? No estoy muy segura de como funciona. Pero no es solamente información. La gente se puede escribir mensajes que pueden ser enviados instantáneamente desde un lado del mundo al otro. De hecho, pueden hablarse como en la red flu. Pueden ver programas de televisión. Pueden poner fotos, textos o música. Pueden conocer gente nueva, o comprar cosas que después les traen a sus casas.

-Eso es increíble, -dijo Ron impresionado.- ¿De verdad pueden hacer todo eso sin magia?

-De cierta forma, la magia hizo que nos quedáramos atras, -explicó Hermione.- No tenemos que ser tan ingeniosos como los Muggles para hacer las cosas que hacemos.

-Me rehuso a creer esa porquería, -anunció Draco, Harry lo miró y se sorprendió cuando lo encontró verdaderamente alterado.- Todos saben que somos superiores. ¡Tenemos magia!

Hermione levantó los hombros.- Cree lo que quieras, Malfoy. Necesitamos el internet para encontrar esas canciones de cuna, así que tendré que tomar prestada la laptop de mi mamá y comprar uno de esos horriblemente caros convertidores del Callejón Diagon para que funcione en ambientes con magia.

-_¿En serio hace todo eso? -_Preguntó Remus, sonando intrigado- _Nunca pude estudiarlo cuando estaba vivo con todo lo que pasaba._

_-Tendrás que creer lo que dice Hermione, _-admitió Harry.- _Nunca me dejaban usar la computadora de Dudley, así que todo lo que sé es lo que escuché decir a otros niños y lo que lo ví haciendo. Aunque apuesto que a papá y Sirius les encantarían los juegos de computadora._

_-¿Qué es eso?_ -Preguntó James-

-_Te lo explicaré después._ -Luego habló en voz alta.- Compraré uno, Hermione. No nos falta dinero.

-Oh, "no nos falta dinero", -se burló Draco amargamente.- El chico dorado tiene mucho, ¿no es así?

Harry recordó la pequeña pila de monedas que tenía Draco cerca de la puerta del peligroso y homicida baúl de su familia.- Es mi herencia, Draco, -contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.- De mis padres y padrino muerto. Créeme, preferiría tenerlos de vuelta, aunque me costara todo el dinero del mundo.

Draco se quedó callado, entonces se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

Teddy empezó a quejarse y retorcerse en su sillita, así que Harry lo bajó, para ver como caminaba con sus débiles piernas hacia Draco. No tenía idea de por qué a Teddy le caía tan bien. Hasta donde podía ver, el Slytherin trataba a su ahijado como algún raro animal protegido que podía explotar de forma inesperada a menos que fuera tratado con precaución. Teddy se agarró de su pierna, y Draco quedó congelado.

-Hazme el favor de alejar a tu ahijado de mí, Potter.

-Es tu primo. Tendrías que conocerlo. -Sintió un poco de placer vengativo por cuan incómodo se veía Draco.-

-Daco, -habló Teddy y empezó a tironearle la túnica a su prisionero, sus ojos eran grandes y marrón claro, un color que, sospechaba, era el verdadero. Eran demasiado parecidos a los de su padre como para que fuera coincidencia y, accidentalmente, había visto un recuerdo de Sirius en el que el color de ojos de Remus era explorado detalladamente, lo que le permitía confirmarlo.-

-No me gustan los niños, -Draco trató de alejarse de Teddy sin mover la pierna.

Harry levantó los hombros.- ¿Entonces saldrás a buscar la computadora de tu madre? -Preguntó, mirando a Hermione.- ¿Y un convertidor? Te devolveré el dinero, pero no voy a volver a salir.

-Sí. En un minuto, pero antes, ¿Alguno sabe una leyenda mágica de una manzana dorada siendo robada de una prisión protegida de marfíl que tenía una fuente? Creo que la necesitamos para la poción.

Ron frunció.- Nunca escuché algo así.

-Tampoco James o Sirius, -agregó Harry.- ¿Es parte de una canción de cuna?

-No. Eso es lo raro. Es una canción completa. No solamente un pedazo como las otras. Escuchen. -Hermione acercó el libro.-

"En paredes de marfíl, blancas como la leche,  
Rodeadas de piel suave como seda,  
Dentro de una fuente clara como el cristal,  
Una manzana dorada aparece,  
No hay puertas de entrada a este fuerte  
Pero ladrones entran y se llevan el oro."

Levantó la vista.- Y después dice entre paréntesis: "Dos de esos con escamas y tres cabezas" ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, confundidos. En su cabeza, su familia parecía tampoco tener idea.-

-_¿Puede ser una leyenda Muggle? _-Sugirió James.

Entonces Draco se empezó a reír. Lo miraron alarmados, y hasta Teddy dejó de tratar de escalar su pierna, mientras su pelo se volvía de un cuestionador rubio.-

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? -Preguntó enojado Ron.-

-Huevo, -contestó Malfoy, y se volvió a reír.-

-¿Qué?

-No es una leyenda, tontos Gryffindor. Es un acertijo. Y la respuesta es "un huevo". Dos, de hecho, de un runespoor.

Se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿"Dos de esos con escamas y tres cabezas"? ¡Vamos! No pueden ser tan lentos. Dos huevos de una serpiente de tres cabezas. Un runespoor.

-Por Dios, creo que tienes razón, -le dijo Hermione, volviendo a estudiar el libro.- Ahora que vuelvo a mirarlo, es obvio.

Draco negó con la cabeza, levantando a Teddy para alejarlo de su pierna y llevándolo con los brazos estirados para dejarlo en el regazo de Harry.- Tienen suerte de tenerme aquí. Café decente tendría que ser lo menos que puedo pedir.

-Es lo menos que pides, -señaló Ron.- Además quieres queso de cabra, cerveza de mantequilla, ranas de chocolate, un caro gel de ducha, sábanas de seda y que saquemos a tu madre de la cárcel. Y no tienes problemas con pedir esas cosas. Ruidosa y frecuentemente.

-Oh, cállate, Weasley, -dijo Draco, las palabras de Ron no parecían afectar su aura de orgullo en lo más mínimo.-

-¿En serio lo necesitamos? -Le preguntó a Harry-

-Desesperadamente, -le contestó a Ron, sin una pizca de sarcasmo. Su cabeza le dolía de nuevo, lo que lo hacía sentir perdido y mareado, además de adolorido. Casi como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de separarse y ocupar diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo.

Le pareció que Draco podría estar agregando algo más pero realmente no podía escucharlo. Agachó la cabeza para recostarla contra el suave (y por el momento rubio) pelo de Teddy y deseó más que nada que todo terminara.

* * *

La introducción de la internet a Grimmauld Place resultó en un número de diferentes e inesperados descubrimientos.

Primero, la traducción del Sacrum Obitus se aceleraba totalmente cuando todo lo que uno tenía que hacer era escribir la parte de la canción que se daba en Google (aunque algunos de los significados seguían siendo mucho más oscuros y retorcidos, haciendo al cerebro de Harry se contorsionara de forma muy incómoda cuando trataba de encontrarlo).

Segundo, Hermione reveló ser perturbadoramente buena en hackear la conexión del vecino de al lado a pesar de la contraseña.

Y último, pero no menos importante, Draco Malfoy, de toda la gente, obtuvo una malsana obsesión con el internet, la computadora, y todo lo eléctrico. Había empezado como incredulidad. No podía aceptar que los Muggles pudieran hacer lo que hacían sin magia.

Entonces fue negación, le quitó a Hermione la computadora por horas, determinado a probar que el internet no hacía todo lo que prometía y que todo era algún tipo de elaborado truco de los Gryffindors para volverlo loco.

Ahora, a menos que Harry estuviera muy equivocado, era temor. Draco estaba genuinamente asustado de lo que los Muggles eran capaces de hacer. Había sido criado para creer que los Muggles eran formas de vida inferiores, poco más que salvajes que trataban de ser tan buenos como los magos pero no tenían esperanza.

Ahora que repentinamente escuchaba de cosas como las computadoras, autos, aviones, teléfonos, armas.. hasta cohetes, (había estado callado por todo un día cuando Hermione casualmente le había informado que habían Muggles viviendo en satélites que flotaban en el espacio y que había gente caminando por la luna). Por primera vez, pensó Harry, se estaba dando cuenta de que la estricta regla contra dejar a los Muggles saber de la magia podía ser tanto para protección de los magos como la de los Muggles.

El temor creció gracias al hecho de que Draco no tenía varita, no podía defenderse contra los Muggles si uno decidía atacarlo. Ahora se lo encontraba acurrucado en rincones por la casa, tragando libros Muggle en armas, electrónica, historia, electricidad y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera persuadir a Hermione de traerle.

-Conoce a tu enemigo, -murmuró hacia Harry una tarde después de haberse saltado la cena para seguir leyendo sobre los peligros de los microondas bajo el sillón del segundo piso.-

-No son tus enemigos, Draco, -le dijo Harry pasándole un plato de sopa.- Muchos de ellos no tienen idea de que existimos. Y podrías pararlos tan fácilmente con un "Avada Kedavra" como ellos con un arma.

-No, no podría, -Le contestó con mirada enloquecida- Sigo teniendo que decir o pensar las palabras del hechizo. Toma mucho menos tirar del gatillo. Por Merlín, Granger debe ser más peligrosa que el Señor Tenebroso. Media Muggle, media bruja.

-_Es el encierro, _-comentó Sirius- _Pensar en que estás atrapado en esta casa sin poder salir en ningún momento del futuro cercano. Te vuelve loco._

-_Supongo que no es el mejor momento para recordarle que el viejo Voldie era un mestizo. _-Agregó James-

-Hermione ni siquiera mata las arañas que encuentra en su cama, -lo calmó Harry- Las atrapa con rollos de papel higiénico y las deja fuera de la ventana. Estoy seguro de que no te hará nada.

Harry asintió.- Tengo una idea de qué puedes hacer cuando Hermione y yo volvamos a enseñar a Hogwarts la próxima semana.

Draco giró los ojos.- Lo sé, lo sé. Quédate aquí, no salgas y dejes que te atrapen. Ayuda a traducir el libro. ¿Algo más que necesite, amo Harry? -Lo últmo fue dicho en una mala imitación de la voz de un elfo doméstico.-

-Nunca dije que tenías que hacer esas cosas, -se defendió Harry. Recordó brevemente a Sirius atrapado en las habitaciones de la casa, incapaz de salir, sin nada más que hacer que traducciones o investigaciones para la Orden.- De hecho, no creo que sea particularmente ventajoso para nadie. Lo que pensaba era que tendrías que venir a Hogwarts conmigo.

-Ah claro, es una idea genial. Draco "Malvado Hijo de Mortífagos" Malfoy caminando por Hogwarts detrás del nuevo Slytherin Harry Potter. Realmente van a creerte cuando les digas que no tienes nada que ver con Barty Crouch y sus seguidores explota-dementores.

-Estarás bajo la capa de invisibilidad, idiota, -le contestó Harry- pensé que mientras estemos en clase podrías hablar con el retrato del profesor Snape y averiguar más cosas de las que necesitarás saber para la poción.

Era imposible no ver la forma en que se le iluminaban los ojos ante el pensamiento de hablar con su viejo maestro, incluso si era sólo como retrato.-

-Y, -continuó- si usas mi capa, puedes ir por el castillo y los alrededores.

-¿En serio? -Draco se veía deseoso y ligeramente sospechoso.- ¿Confías en que no salga corriendo en el momento en que te des vuelta?

Harry levantó los hombros.- Como lo veo yo, nos necesitamos mutuamente.

-Bueno, -Le dijo cerrando el libro.- Si eso es lo que quieres, tendría que ir a guardar mis cosas para el Lunes.

-¿Guardar qué? -Preguntó Harry- Todo lo que tienes son el par de cosas que te compramos. Tengo una mejor idea. Voy a presentarte el mundo Muggle.

-No necesito que me lo presenten. -Le dio un escalofrío.- Lo he estado estudiando por días.

-Exacto. -Harry sacó los pies de Draco de la ventana y se sentó.- Quiero mostrarte que el mundo Muggle no es solamente armas, cohetes y bombas nuclearas. Te llevaré al cine. Bien disfrazado, claro.

-¿Qué es eso? -Draco preguntó sospechosamente.- Si crees que voy a dejar que me arrastres por el mundo Muggle haciendo estúpidas cosas Gryffindor como... no sé... ir al espacio, o lo que sea, estás muy equivocado.

-Es donde ves películas, idiota puntiagudo.

-¿Películas? Un montón de tontos Muggles actuando como otro montón de tontos Muggles imaginarios. Suena emocionante.

-No te sabrás hasta que hayas ido, Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasó con "Draco"? ¡Ayyy! ¡Draco! -Le sacudió las pestañas burlonamente.

Harry resopló disgustado.- Dios, sí que eres molesto. No sé para qué me gasto. -Se paró para irse.-

-¡Hey, Potter! -Cuando se dio vuelta, Draco sonrió, una rara e inesperada expresión en sus generalente refinados rasgos.- Está hecho. Y tú pagas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que estés planeando llevarlo al cine, -le dijo Hermione, con Ron gruñendo al lado de ella.- ¿Estás loco? Vuelves a trabajar en tres días. Tendrías que estar planeando tus clases.

-No lo hago porque _quiero_ -explicó Harry.- Se va a volver completamente loco con todas lo Muggle, y necesitamos calmarlo para que se concentre en cosas más importantes. Como conseguirles cuerpo a mi familia. Para ser sincero, estoy desesperado. Tenemos que hacer que se comprometa completamente con el proyecto. Un error, una equivocación, y no se sabe lo que podría pasarle a cinco almas vulnerables en un solo cuerpo.

-¿Por qué él? -Protestó Ron.- ¿Por qué confiamos en el hurón? Tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a George. Es bueno en pociones.

-Oh vamos, -le contestó Harry- Sabes tan bien como yo que o está loco o lo persigue el fantasma de su gemelo. Ya tiene cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Pero, ¿el cine? -Repitió Hermione.- ¿Por qué ahí?

Harry levantó los hombros.- Muestra la tecnología siendo usada en forma buena y, más importante, no violenta. Además, es una buena forma de mostrarle cómo viven los Muggles. Tengo la impresión de que cree que todo lo que hacen es sentarse a diseñar nuevas armas y bombas.

-Bueno, -empezó Hermione, todavía se veía insegura.- Supongo que depende en qué película vea. Sigo pensando que..

Hermione dejó de hablar cuando Draco entró a la cocina usando unas de las mejores ropas de Harry (que obviamente habían sido robadas de su armario) y una cara extraña rodeada de pelo marrón claro. Se alegró de ver que la poción multijugos comprada parecía funcionar tan bien como una recién preparada.-

-¿Listo, Harry? -Preguntó, sonriéndo ante la expresión de Ron.-

-Sí, sí, -le contestó. Miró a Hermione para ver qué estaba haciendo.- ¡Tú tampoco estás planeando tus clases!

-No, estoy traduciendo este estúpido libro. Lo que me recuerda, ¿hay algún tipo de cucharón para pociones hecho de la luna? -Miró a Draco.

Él se veía pensativo, y Harry agradeció de ver que la enemistad entre ellos había disminuído bastante desde que Hermione le había empezado a traer libros sobre el mundo Muggle.- Hay un tipo de cuchara usada en pociones raras y delicadas llamada "Cuchara Selénide". Está hecha de plata que los duendes forjaron mágicamente con luz de luna. ¿Se refieren a eso?

-Creo, -le contestó, tocando algunas teclas de la computadora.- La rima completa es: "Sípiti sup, sípiti sup, pan y leche de una china copa. Pan y leche de una plateada cuchara, hecha de una pieza de la brillante luna. Sípiti sup, sípity sup, Sípity, sípity sup.

-Abajo dice "siete veces contra el reloj", y nos habían dado todas las líneas excepto las que hablaban de la cuchara, así que tiene sentido que busquemos eso en vez de la copa, el pan o la leche.

-Bueno, esas cucharas son malditamente caras, -le dijo Draco- Será mejor que los fondos de Potter sean tan increíbles como dice la prensa. -Le dio una mirada pensativa a Harry- Aunque si su ropa nos dice algo, tendrás que decirle adiós a tu cuchara.

-¡Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo!

-Ay por favor. La mitad de mi ropa está usada y rota, se vé como si tuvieras lo que quedó de Lupin. He visto viejas mejor vestidas.

-Tengo algunas cosas buenas, -se defendió-

-Lo sé. Las estoy usando.

-_Presiento que será una larga tarde, _-Comentó James-_  
_

-_Si las ganas de estrangularlo se ponen peores, uno de ustedes puede tomar el control. Las cosas que hago por mi familia._

* * *

El viaje fue tranquilo, además del hecho de que Draco se quedaba con la boca abierta y entraba en pánico cuando veía a un Muggle con algo que pareciera ligeramente una arma (hasta ahora incluyendo celulares, lapiceras, billeteras y un pancho) pero por fin llegaron al cine.

-Apesta, -siseó Draco.- Y el piso está pegajoso. Ese gordo no deja de mirarme sospechosamente, y los pochoclos tienen sabor a medias viejas. Si se supone que gracias a esto me gusten los Muggles, está fallando terriblemente. Creo que tendríamos que...

Dejó de hablar cuando las cortinas en frente de la pantalla se corrieron y apareció un trailer en alta definición en la pantalla. Su expresión daba para sacarle un foto, con la boca abierta, los ojos grandes y las manos agarrando los brazos de la silla.

Para alivio de ambos, Harry y su familia, Draco parecía haberse quedado mudo, y se quedó así mientras la película empezaba. Harry se permitió relajarse y ver la película, aunque era bastante dulce de forma extrañamente satisfactoria. Por estar relajado, casi le dio un ataque cuando Draco lo agarró por el brazo fuertemente.- Por Mordred y Morgana, Potter, ¿qué estabas pensando?

Harry quedó con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Y baja la voz. Nos están mirando.

-¡Claro que lo están! -Draco ni siquiera intentó bajar la voz.- ¡Estamos en algún tipo de.. de... pervertida y sucia película sexual! ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto! ¡Eso me enseñará a no confiar en los malditos Gryffindors!

-_Ah, -_Habló Remus repentinamente.- _Ahh. Harry, creo que tendríamos que irnos._

_-No es como si tuviéramos elección, -_murmuró, colorado por la vergüenza cuando les pidieron que se fueran. Agarró el brazo de Draco y lo arrastró hacia afuera.-

-¡Suéltame, Potter! -Le gritó mientras salían.- ¿Es tu idea de una broma? ¿Crees que es _gracioso_?

-¿Cuál es tu _problema?_ -Le preguntó enojado mientras lo sentaba en una banca afuera del cine.- ¡Nunca estuve tan avergonzado en mi vida, y soy la persona de la que salieron fotos desnudo en Corazón de Bruja el año pasado!

-_Cálmete, Harry, _-pidió Lily- _El pobre chico se siente mal._

_-Ya lo sé. ¡Pero no entiendo por qué!_

_-Fue esa gay pareja en la película, _-Explicó Remus.- _Draco fue criado en una familia mágica muy tradicional. El tema es muy tabú para los magos. Nosotros tendríamos que saberlo. Casi nunca se habla se eso, y si se hace, se habla mal. Se considera que son tan malos en el mundo mágico como a los pedófilos en el Muggle._

_-Oh, _-Observó a Draco que seguía sentado en la banca. Estaba acurrucado, con una expresión incómoda y sus puntuagudas extremidades apretadas. _No puedo creer que me hicieras esto, _-había dicho.- _¿Crees que es gracioso? _Estaba empezando a sospechar.-

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó amargamente.- ¿Terminaste de burlarte con tu estúpida familia? -Se dió un golpe en la frente con su puño.-

-¿Si sabes que ser gay no está mal en el mundo Muggle? -Trató de encontrar la forma correcta para explicar.- Esa película no era... sucia o lo que sea que creíste que era. Era una comedia romántica. Está diseñada para ser vista por familias, incluyendo niños. Claro que hay gente que piensa que está mal, porque así es la gente, pero por lo general no hacen escándalo. Hasta se pueden casar en varios países.

-¿Casar? -Su voz sonaba ahogada.-

-Bueno, aquí lo llaman unión civil o algo así, creo. No puedo decir que soy experto. Es que no se me ocurrió que fuera diferente en el mundo mágico. -Eso era raro. Había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en ese mundo, y algunas cosas todavía lo hacían sentir como un extranjero, un intruso. Habían cosas que todavía lo sorprendían.- No tiene sentido, -continuó- tienen Veelas que e casan con magos, hombres lobo y vampiros. Tienen una leyenda sobre una bruja que se acostó con un _árbol_, y aún así se ponen en contra de ser gay.

-Es que no se hace. Hombres no van con otros hombres y las mujeres no van con otras mujeres. ¡No está bien!

-Algunos sí, -le contestó, pensando defensivamente en Sirius y Remus.- Algunos están atraídos a su mismo género. Así son las cosas. No está mal. Dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo son gay.

-¡Ja! Sabía que Granger escondía algo. Esa astuta bruja... o, ya sabes, mago. Y lo triste es que ella, él, podría estar con alguien mejor que Weasley.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.- No Hermone, tonto. Te aseguro que es completamente una mujer.

Draco obviamente no podía evitar hacer una mueca ante eso.

-Ay, déjalo. -Suspiró.- Tendría que haberlo adivinado. Si a los magos les iba a molestar algo tan estúpido como la falta de pureza en la sangre, no tendría que sorprenderme que además sean homofóbicos.

-_No todos nosotros, _-se quejó James.

Draco se volvió a callar, tenía sus codos en sus rodillas, la cabeza baja y las manos le temblaban a pesar de su cara burlona.-

-Draco... -Dudó por un momento.- ¿Eres gay? ¿Por eso creíste que lo hacía para molestarte?

-¿Qué? -Cuando Draco levantó la vista para mirar a Harry, su cara estaba completamente blanca. Sus ojos grises estaban agrandados, y le recordaban perturbadoramente a los de Sirius. En momentos como esos el parecido era increíble.- No. _No. _Claro que no. ¿Por qué...? -Dejó de hablar.- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo que escuchar esto. Volveré solo.

-¡Espera! -Se paró y trató de agarrarlo, pero él siguió alejándose.- ¡Es peligroso! ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-¡No jodas!

-_Deja que se vaya, cariño, _-le aconsejó Lily- _Estará bien. Tiene mucho en qué pensar._

_-¿Como qué? -_Le preguntó enojado.- _Malvado idiota puntiagudo. Estaba tratando de ayudarlo._

_-Le diste mucho en qué pensar, -_explicó Remus.- _Estaba decidido a creer que todo lo Muggle estaba mal y era peligroso. Ahora se entera de que si viviera en su mundo, sería aceptado, en la mayoría de las cosas, por quien es._

_-¿De qué hablas? _-Se preguntó si habían estado escuchando la misma conversación.- _Dijo que no era gay._

_-Claro que lo hizo. No es fácil aclarar algo que escondiste toda tu vida._

_-¿Entonces sí lo es?_

_-¿Importa? _

Harry levantó los hombros, preguntándose por qué sí.-_ Supongo que no._


	17. Los tres descendientes

**Hola! Bueno, acabo de subir dos capítulos, porque este era corto, y como estoy enferma no puedo salir ni a la esquina.. o en realidad puedo, pero qué se yo. Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Nos vemos cuando suba otro capítulo. Nos vemos!**

**The Three Descendents**

Lo raro, pensó Harry, era que era un alivio volver a trabajar en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones. Era raro considerando lo aterrorizado que había estado al empezar el año. La verdad era que lo había cansado el estrés de traducir el Sacrum Obitus. Eraba cansado de que lo persiguieran y molestaran en las calles por su nuevo puesto como Jefe de Slytherin, o evitar periodistas que querían saber si se había unido a Crouch y sus seguidores.

Y de verdad extrañaba enseñar, para su sorpresa. Extrañaba el desafío de mantener a los alumnos entretenidos en sus clases. Extrañaba las tardes que pasaba con los pequeños Alex y Daniel mientras se escondían en su sala. Y extrañaba Hogwarts en sí, el lugar que había pensado como su hogar desde los once años.

Las vacaciones no habían estado llenas de espíritu festivo, la Navidad se había pasado con la obligatoria decoración y la entrega de regalos. Tenían un espléndido árbol del que colgaban algunas pelotitas de apariencia gótica y Kreacher había sacado del ático, junto con una guirnalda verde y plateada que resultó estar infestada con doxies.

Solamente habían estado él y Draco, que se había sorprendido mucho cuando Harry le había dado un regalo (aunque había sido una novela barata que había visto en una propaganda de El Profeta y un mantecol). Como resultado, pasó el resto de la Navidad enojado porque Harry no le había advertido que le iba a dar un regalo, y así lo había obligado a romper las reglas de la etiqueta Navideña de los sangre pura o algo así de ridículo, aunque sí notó que sí se llevó el libro cuando volvió a su habitación.

En ese momento, en el tren camino a Hogwarts, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía con la misma anticipación nerviosa que solía tener todos los años al volver de las vacaciones con los Dursleys.

-Hazme el gran favor de dejar de saltar, -le pidió la voz de Draco, desde abajo de la capa de invisibilidad al lado suyo.- Me estás descomponiendo más.

Harry se riió. La revelación de que Draco se mareaba cuando viajaba había valido la pena todas las quejas que le siguieron.- Si te molesta siéntate al lado de Hermione.

-No. Porque entonces iré al revés, lo que es peor, y podré ser pinchado por sus codos puntiagudos.

-No tienes derecho a acusar a nadie de tener extremidades puntiagudas de ningún tipo.

-Cállense por rato, -ordenó Hermione, y le hicieron caso porque su tono de voz era alarmante. Había estado sentada en silencio por la mayoría del viaje con el Sacrum Obitus en sus rodillas y la libreta de traducciones en el brazo de su asiento.

Ahora escribía rápidamente, la página se llenaba con su letra apurada y amontonada. Después de varios minutos en los que Harry y Draco esperaron ansiosamente, se estiró contra el respaldo del sillón y se tapó la boca con una mano.-

-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó Harry alarmado.-

-Ay, Harry. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Acabo de encontrar algo horrible sobre la ceremonia.

Su corazón se puso pesado, como si tuviera una piedra dentro.- ¿Horrible? ¡Por Dios, dime que no tengo que matar a nadie!

-No, quería decir horrible para tí.

-¡Por Salazar, Granger, dilo de una vez! -La voz de Draco sonaba entrecortada, y Harry se preguntó cuánto era por su malestar al viajar y cuanto por la sensación de perdición que él también sentía.-

-Me tomó tiempo entender este pedazo de las canciones, pero ya lo tengo. Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar en una forma de decir esto fácilmente. Dice que para realizar la ceremonia los últimos descendientes directos de los hermanos Peverell también tienen que estar.

Sintió como si no le quedara nada dentro suyo.- No hablas en serio.

-No bromearía sobre algo así, Harry. Lo sabes.

Subió el volumen repentinamente en su cabeza, y los merodeadores junto a Lily hablaban tan fuerte y rápido que no podía distinguir voces separadamente. Era el fin. Tendría que decidir entre volverse loco o dejarlos ir. Todo ese trabajo, toda la esperanza y anticipación...-

-Así que todo fue para nada, -susurró- Sabemos que Alex Goldrod desciende del hermano mayor, pero la línea de Cadmus murió con los Gaunt.

-No, Harry. Estoy segura de que podemos hacer algo...

-¿Te refieres a alguna forma para cambiar una ceremonia que fue inventada por la Muerte? -Preguntó irritado.- Oh, estoy seguro de que hay muchas.

Un silencio largo cayó repentinamente.-

-_Tendrás que dejarnos ir, cariño_, -susurró Lily en su mente.- _Si pasamos más tiempo aquí, tu mente se aplastará por la presión._

-¡No!

-_Harry..._

-¡No!

-_¿Puedo tomar el control por un minuto? _-Preguntó Remus tímidamente, entonces, como todo lo que hacía, tranquila pero firmemente tomó el control sin esperar otra fuerte respuesta negativa.-

-Todos ustedes están exagerando, -dijo en voz alta, usando la voz de Harry.

Hubo una ligera pausa mientras Hermione y Draco registraban el cambio de voz y acento.-

-¿Profesor Lupin? -Preguntó Hermione.-

-Remus, por favor, Hermione. No creerías cuánto se burlan aquí adentro cuando ustedes me dicen así.

Draco se rió, ganándose el tipo de mirada venenosa de los profesores que Harry no había podido perfeccionar, a pesar de tener medio año enseñando.-

-¿Cómo estamos exagerando, Remus? -Le preguntó Hermione.-

-Hasta ahora, Ignotus Peverell y Aelfgifu predijeron todo correctamente: la existencia de Harry, su desesperada necesidad por traernos de vuelta a la vida, el hecho de que fue críado como Muggle y conocería las canciones de cuna, la existencia de las canciones en sí... todo. ¿Qué les hace pensar que no predijeron esto también?

-Claro que no, -le contestó Hermione.- Dice que todos los descendientes de los hermanos Peverell se juntarán tan pronto como la hora de la ceremonia se acerque. ¿Te has sentido atraído magnéticamente hacia alguien, Harry? Además, los Gaunt están muertos. No puedes juntar gente que no existe.

-Ah. -Remus sonaba casi divertido.- La falla en tu lógica es que asumes que cada descendiente directo de Cadmus pensaba en la fidelidad de la misma forma que tú.

Una mosca voló a través del compartimiento y Draco se quejó después de una curva particularmente aguda.- Si no puedes hablar de forma que entendamos, Lupin, deja que alguien más posea el cuerpo de Potter.

Sirius se movió para tomar el control.- Lo que dice es que en algún momento, un Gaunt estuvo con alguien que no era su pareja y creó una rama ilegítima en el árbol familiar,

Harry se sentía como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos. Todo su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante y un salto que pegó el tren lo envió a caer encima del cuerpo invisible de Draco.

-Por Salazar, pesas una tonelada, -se quejó- ¿Qué comes? ¿Granito? -Empujó uno de los hombros de Harry inútilmente, pero después se rindió. Harry sintió preocupación repentina. El cuerpo de Draco se sentía huesudo y frágil contra el suyo. Su sarcasmo y modales de sangre pura creaban un escudo muy efectivo para su cuerpo físico, y se recordó que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para chequear que no estuviera muriendo de hambre o algo igualmente tonto.

-_¿Por qué te importa? _-Preguntó Sirius, sonando más curioso que acusador, para su gran sorpresa.

Harry levantó los hombros, alejándose de Draco.- _Si no lo cuido, nadie lo hará. Y me refiero a nadie._

_-Sigue sin ser tu responsabilidad._

_-En realidad sí lo es._

Harry sintió cómo Remus se acercaba mentalmente para darle un medio abrazo.- _Déjalo tranquilo, Sirius. Es como nuestra Lily. Así es él, _-Había más entendimiento en la voz de Remus y Harry decidió no explorarlo en ese momento.-

-Así que lo que dices, -empezó Hermione, mirando a Harry (aunque a quién le hablaba, nadie sabía)- ¿Es que necesitamos buscar un descendiente directo de Cadmus Peverell que nunca se unió a la línea Gaunt? ¿Hay un hechizo así?

-Docenas, -dijeron al mismo tiempo Draco y Sirius con la boca de Harry. Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, algo que nunca habría pasado la semana anterior. Se preguntó si podía ser contado como un signo del apocalipsis.-

-Los parientes son muy importantes para las familias de sangre pura, -explicó Draco.- Harán cualquier cosa para asegurarse de quedar puras y seguir las ramas que sean bastardas lo más que se pueda. Nunca sabes cuándo podrían ser útiles.

-Bueno. -Hermone miró al libro con una expresión divertida en su cara.- Nunca creí que agradecería por el fanatismo de los sangre pura, pero supongo que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

* * *

Enfrentar una clase de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de quinto no era la idea que tenía de una transición fácil de vuelta a enseñar después de unas vacaciones estresantes. Estos chicos de quinto eran difíciles, muchos de ellos tenían familias fuertemente afectadas por lo que había pasado con Voldemort. Como resultado, solían ser duros y cínicos; algo que era hasta evidente en la personalidad de los Gryffindors.

Llegaron a las nueve en punto y se sentaron en sus lugares, luciendo tan felíces de estar despiertos y listos para trabajar como Harry.-

-Bueno, -habló, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar despierto y animado, esperando que fuera contagioso.- Sé que vimos mucha teoría la última vez, así que seguramente estarán felíces sabiendo que esta vez nos vamos a concentrar en el lado práctico. Lo primero que vamos a ver es la defensa contra criaturas mágicas peligrosas. He estado trabajando junto a su profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas para tratar de sincronizar sus lecciones y darles el mayor entendimiento posible de esas criaturas.

Hubo un ligero murmullo del fondo de la clase, y tanto los Ravenclaws y Gryffindors se removían significativamente en sus asientos. Hizo lo mejor posible para ignorarlo.

-Comenzaremos con cosas pequeñas y avanzaremos desde ahí. Primero van los Grindylows.

-¿Grindylows? -Martin Hulbert, un Ravenclaw sentado cerca de la parte de adelante de la clase, golpeó el escritorio con sus puños, y solamente años de entrenarse para no sorprenderse por los gritos repentinos de su tío Vernon hicieron que pudiera reaccionar calmadamente.-

-Si tienes una pregunta, Martin, por favor levanta la mano.

-¿De verdad va a quedarse sentado enseñándonos tonterías sobre los Grindylows mientras ahí afuera se está creando una guerra?

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.- Está en el programa de quinto año. Entrará en los exámenes.

-A le mierda con el maldito programa, -interrumpió un chico de Gryffindor llamaro Toby Berring- ¿Está diciéndonos que usted, Harry Potter, el que derrotó a quién usted sabe y fue elegido para salvar al mundo mágico, va a esconderse en la seguridad de Hogwarts mientras otros pelean? Hay gente muriendo: mi primo, la hermana mayor de Sally, el tío de Jeremy. Dicen que Crouch está formando una armada de Dementores. Es el único hombre en el mundo que sabe como matarlos y harán cualquier cosa que les pida. ¿Siquiera le importa?

-Claro que me importa, -contestó Harry, sintiendo como empezaba a enojarse.- Pero no soy un Auror. Soy un maestro. Mi parte en esta batalla es enseñarles a los alumnos de Hogwarts a defenderse.

-¡Usted es Harry Potter! -Gritó Kerry, una chica de Gryffindor, desde el fondo de la clase.- ¡Es su _deber_ protegernos!

Hubo un silencio sorprendido por parte de todos y Harry tuvo la sensación de que la clase se había dado cuenta de que habían ido demasiado lejos.-

-_¡Mataré a los pequeños demonios! _-Exclamó James enojado en la mente de Harry- _¿Cómo se atreven?_

_-Es la naturaleza humana, _-comentó Remus- _Las personas siempre buscan quién los salve, y si esa persona falla, será culpada. A veces los humanos sí que son crueles._

_-Apuesto a que a veces agradeces ser capaz de separarte de nosotros, ¿no, Lunático? _-Dijo Sirius, pero su voz no sonaba como si le hiciera gracia.-

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry en voz alta ante el silencio.- ¿Por qué crees que yo, un jóven un par de años mayor que ustedes, y que no tiene ningún talento o habilidad especial, tiene el deber de salvarlos?

Hubo un largo silencio, y entonces Kerry habló- Lo hizo antes.

-Entonces, ¿Sólo porque yo, con una mezcla de desesperación y suerte, pude engañar a Voldemort para que se ofreciera una vez, tengo que hacerlo de nuevo cada vez que algo pasa?

-Está _destinado _a salvarnos. -Le dijo Martin-

-Nadie está destinado a hacer nada que no hayan elegido hacer. La única razón por la que quedé huérfano y crecí con un maníaco homicida persiguiéndome fue porque Voldemort decidió creer en el destino. Fui forzado a ser el salvador y, déjenme decirles, lo hubiera dejado en un segundo si alguien me hubiera dado elección. Sufrí y morí por este mundo una vez. ¿Realmente me estan pidiendo que lo haga de nuevo?

-¿Y si no quién lo hará? -Preguntó Kerry-

-Tú. -Le contestó Harry-

-¿Qué?

-Iba a esperar para decírtelo, Kerry, pero la profesora Trelawney tuvo una nueva visión psíquica esta mañana. Predijo que tú serías quién destruiría a Crouch de una vez por todas.

Hubo un silencio total. La cara de Kerry estaba completamente blanca.

-¿Q-qué?

-Sí. Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no soy yo, sino tú. Todos contaremos contigo para que salves al mundo mágico.

-Pero... -Kerry parecía no poder creerlo y sus compañeros la miraban en estado de shock.- ¡No sé nada sobre derrotar magos oscuros! ¿Quién me enseñará?

-Nadie te puede enseñar esas cosas, me temo. Tendrás que aprender mientras lo haces.

Ella se veía mareada.- ¡Moriré!

-Sí, puede ser. Pero por lo menos morirás sabiendo que lo haces por el bien de nuestro mundo.

-Espera un minuto, -interrumpió Martin.- ¿Cómo sabe que es definitivamente Kerry?

-Oh, me temo que no hay duda. Las palabras exactas fueron: "Quien tiene el poder para derrotar al Señor de los Dementores se acerca... nacido de los que lo desafiaron tres veces, nacido cuando se acaba el séptimo mes... y el Señor de los Dementores la marcará como un igual, pero tendrá el poder que el Señor de los Dementores no conoce... y uno tendrá que morir ante el otro, porque ninguno vivirá mientras el otro sobreviva."

-¿Ninguno vivirá mientras el otro sobreviva? -La amiga de Kerry, Phoebe, preguntó en voz baja.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Quiere decir que su destino es matar a Crouch o dejar que él la mate.

Kerry empezó a llorar y pronto la siguieron otras chicas de la clase. El resto se veía sorprendido. Harry repentinamente se sintió terriblemente culpable.-

-Un minuto, -habló Phoebe, sentándose derecha en su silla.- ¡Kerry no nació a fines de Julio! Y sé que sus padres nunca siquiera se encontraron con Crouch. ¡Está mintiendo! ¡No es ella!

Veintitrés miradas acusadoras se fijaron en Harry, con los ojos grandes.-

-¿No soy yo? -Preguntó Kerry llorosamente.

Harry susporó.- No, Kerry. No lo eres.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Yo. Esa fue la profecía hecha sobre mí antes de que naciera. La primera vez que la escuché fue en mi quinto año, el mismo año en que están ustedes ahora. Obviamente las palabras eran "Señor Tenebroso", no "Señor de los Dementores" porque se refería a Voldemort.

-Pero, ¿P-por q-qué dijo q-que era yo?

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te dije que la profecía era sobre tí? -Preguntó Harry- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando pensaste que tú, una alumna de quinto año sin ningún talento extraordinario, era responable por salvar todo el mundo mágico matando a Crouch o muriendo?

Kerry agachó la cabeza, su pelo cayó sobre sus ojos.- Terrible. No era justo.

-No. No lo era, -estuvo de acuerdo Harry.- Pero para mí, no fue mentira. Para mí fue cierto. Y lo hice, saben. Dí todo por el Mundo Mágico, mis padres, mi padrino, muchos de mis amigos, mi niñez, mi propia vida. Y aquí estoy, tratando de reempezar mi vida como puedo, y ustedes se sientan ahí diciéndome que es mi destino salir a la nueva guerra y hacerlo de nuevo. Soy Harry Potter, después de todo. Es lo que hago. No merezco una vida normal porque una vez que salvas el mundo, obviamente es tu responsabilidad dejar tu vida y hacerlo de nuevo una y otra vez. Porque si no lo hago, nadie lo hará, ¿cierto? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?

Nadie lo miraba a los ojos, y habían signos definitivos de culpa en más de una cara. Kerry, de hecho, se veía completamente destrozada, y Harry hizo una nota mental para disculparse apropiadamente luego.

Eventualmente, Martin levantó la mano.-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó cansadamente-

-Sabe, siempre quise saber más sobre los Grindylows.

-_Y yo que creía que Lunático era bueno haciendo a todos sentir culpables, _-Comentó Sirius, sonando ligeramente divertido.

Harry levantó los hombros interiormente, tratando de extinguir la sensación que tenía de que esos niños tenían razón y tendría que estar peleando.- _Bueno, aprendí del mejor, ¿Eh, Profesor Lupin?_

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando, _-Habló Remus serenamente.-


	18. Hechizos de sangre y ventas de pasteles

**Blood Spells and Bake Sales**

Realmente no había pensado bien la parte lógica del asunto cuando le dijo a Draco que viniera a Hogwarts. Para empezar, no había pensado en donde se iba a quedar. La parte en donde vivía tenía tres habitaciones: un baño, una habitación y una sala.

Dado que existía la posibilidad de que otros profesores pudieran querer visitarlo en las tardes o fines de semana, no podían arriesgarse a que Draco estuviera en la sala. Como resultado, Harry transfiguró una cama más en su habitación, y la falta de privacidad resultante solamente hacía que se notara más la falta de espacio personal en cada aspecto de su vida. Su familia siempre en su cabeza, y Draco siempre fuera de ella.

Compartir una habitación era igual que antes, excepto que ninguno de sus compañeros había sido tan extrañamente irritante o fascinante. Siendo Gryffindors, todos habían sido bastante directos, y él siempre sabía cómo estaban.

Draco, por el otro lado, parecía tener un gusto perverso por ser tan inpredecible y confuso como fuera posible. Deespués de la semana que habían pasado en Hogwarts, sentía que tenía una vista de cómo funcionaba una mente Slytherin mucho mejor que antes.

Era una tarde de Sábado, y la primera semana se había terminado. Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio, frunciendo por un dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de corregir los veinte trabajos de sexto año que les había dejado a sus alumnos para hacer en las vacaciones. Draco estaba sentado frente al fuego, con la rodilla encima del brazo del sillón y frunciendo, aparentemente totalmente concentrado en una copia de "Grandes expectativas" de Charles Dickens.

No estaba seguro de qué efecto tendría en él la educación Muggle dado que Harry nunca había podido entender el anticuado lenguaje de la novela, pero Hermione le había asegurado que le ayudaría a Draco a aprender sobre la compasión. Dado que Harry estaba seguro de que Draco era incapaz de tener esa emoción, no esperaba muchos resultados.

Estaba contando los trabajos que le faltaban corregir (esperando que algunos se hubieran disuelto mágicamente desde la última vez que los había contado), cuando repentinamente Draco levantó la vista y exclamó dramáticamente- ¡No entiendo!

Harry lo miró, secretamente agradeciendo la distracción.- Bueno, no me mires a mí. No pude leer más que la primera página.

Draco giró los ojos.- No, tarado. Entiendo la historia. A la que no entiendo es a la señorita Havisham.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada.-

-La deja el prometido el día de su casamiento. Bien. Queda tan traumada que pasa el resto de su vida usando su vestido de novia con un zapato y la cena del casamiento pudriéndose alrededor suyo. Bueno, también entiendo eso. Adopta una chica para criarla como a su hija. Bien. Entonces le enseña a la chica a odiar a todos los hombres y hacer lo posible para romperles el corazón como venganza por lo que le pasó. Eso es lo que no entiendo.

-Eh.. ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry, pensando en si tendría que haber leído la novela de todas formas. Sonaba interesante de una forma perturbadora.- Para mí tiene sentido.

-Si quería vengarse de todos los hombres, ¿por qué pasa toda su vida pensando en uno usando un viejo vestido de novia?

-No sé por qué me estás preguntando, -le contestó Harry- Las mujeres son un misterio. Casi es una regla que no las entendamos.

-Pero el libro fue escrito por un hombre.

-Por amor de Dios, Malfoy. No sé. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y todos esos trabajos para corregir. ¿Por qué no te vas a discutir cosas literarias con Hermione?

-Está bien. -Draco cerró el libro y se enderezó.- No quieres hablar de literatura. ¿Qué tan si hablamos de los Slytherins?

Harry se quejó.- No quiero hablar sobre nada, idiota. Y menos sobre Slytherins.

-¡Ajá! -Draco lo señaló acusadoramente.- ¡Lo sabía! Tienes tantos prejuicios como todos los demás.

Harry soltó su pluma, apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, y deseó que alguien tuviera la decencia de golpearlo para que se desmayara hasta que todas las cosas que se suponía que tenía que hacer se hubieran ido.-

-¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? -Preguntó cansado sin levantar la cabeza.- Soy el maldito jefe de Slytherin.

-¡Exacto! ¿Y qué has hecho por ellos este año? Además de empeorar la guerra que tienen con las otras casas al aceptar el puesto, claro está.

Harry hizo una pausa, repentinamente dándose cuenta por el tono de voz de Draco que era algo que lo había estado molestando por un tiempo.- Hago cosas por ellos.

-¿Como qué? Haces lo mínimo que tienes que hacer como jefe de su casa. Nunca piensas en ellos a menos que tengas que hacerlo. ¿Creíste que todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte parado Gryffindormente luciendo noble y todos dirían "¡Está bien! ¡Son buena gente!" ?

Su voz se ponía cada vez más aguda, como siempre que estaba discutiendo sobre algo que lo apasionaba, como la idiotez de los Gryffindors, la injusticia de su vida, o la marca de gel para ducha que Harry erróneamente había comprado la semana pasada. Harry hizo una mueca y se puso una mano en la frente.-

-¡No sé! He tenido otras cosas en mente, como ya sabes.

-Entonces no deberías haber tomado el puesto, -le contestó enojado- Es injusto, y todos esos niños dependen de tí.

Harry lo dudaba mucho. Si algo había que decir de los Slytherins, era que eran independientes, se les enseñaba desde niños a no depender de nadie excepto de ellos mismos.

Draco, aparentemente, podía leer la mente.- Puede ser que no lo sepan, pero te necesitan, -siguió hablando en voz más baja.- Estuve en la sala común el otro día - no, no me grites, estaba bajo la capa y tuve cuidado - y algunos de los más grandes estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer cuando dejaran la escuela. Por el momento las cosas están bastante sombrías, puedo asegurarte. Especialmente con el asunto de Crouch.

-_Metido, _-James se oía enojado.- _¿Qué derecho tiene a decirte qué hacer?_

_-Quizás no el derecho, _-suspiró Remus- _pero tiene razón. Harry aceptó el puesto, y lo dejamos olvidarlo mientras buscamos nuestros cuerpos._

_-¡Es algo importante!_

_-También lo es el futuro de esos niños. Escucha por un segundo, Cornamenta. Yo los quiero mucho, a tí y a Sirius, pero ninguno de ustedes tuvo tiempo para volverse adultos. Siguen pensando como lo hacían cuando tenían veintiuno. Cuando creces te das cuenta de que cosas como las Casas, familia y la clase no importan. Empiezas a ver a la gente de forma diferente. Y lo más importante, empiezas a ver a los niños como niños._

_-Yo sé lo que son los niños, _-se quejó Sirius-

_-No me refería a eso, Canuto. Quiero decir que están acostumbrados a mirar a los niños y ver gente que está al mismo nivel que ustedes, sólo un par de años menores, más que capaces de pensar igual que ustedes. Pero tienen que entender que ahora los dos son adultos. Los niños dependen de que todos nosotros, hasta los de Slytherin, seamos seres humanos decentes, y tengamos el deber de cuidarlos._

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Draco- ¿Cuál es la opinión de la familia?

Harry parpadeó y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Draco. Era extrañamente calmante tener una conversación con alguien que entendía que si le hablaban tenía la oferta "habla conmigo y otros cuatro gratis".-

-Tienes razón. -Era sorprendentemente fácil decirlo, y se preguntó qué habría pensado él mismo hace años atrás al ver como trataba a su rival.- Tengo que pensar en algo para hacer que los vean de forma diferente. Es que, -levantó los hombros- se fue al fondo de mi lista de prioridades. -Remus lo codeó desde el fondo de su mente.- Perdón. -Agregó de mala gana.-

-Bueno, -Draco se le acercó- ¿Qué harás para apoyar a los oprimidos? Tendría que ser tu especialidad.

Harry puso a su adolorido cerebro a pensar.- Eh... no sé. -Por alguna razón, un recuerdo apareció en su cabeza de cuando estaba sentado en el armario, con el estómago gruñendo por el aroma de las tortas y biscochuelos que venía de la cocina. Su tía Petunia siempre colaboraba en la venta de pasteles para juntar dinero para los niños que pasaban hambre, a los siete años no había visto la ironía.- ¿Una venta de pasteles?

Hubo un silencio divertido de Draco y sus compañeros mentales.-

-Una venta de pasteles. -El tono de Draco podría haber secado el lago negro.-

-Ya sabes, en donde la gente hace tortas y las vende.

-Sé lo que es una venta de pasteles, Potter. Sólo me estoy preguntando qué demonios te hizo sugerir una.

-Bueno, -empezó, intentando terminar su idea mientras trataba de ignorar la sensación de que toda su familia lo miraba con sus cejas levantadas.- Eso apoya la creatividad. También el trabajo en grupo y la organización. Y la matemática. Siempre creo que se tendría que enseñar más matemática en las escuelas de magos. Creo que es raro que cuando nos graduamos somos capaces de hacer el encantamiento Patronus, maldiciones y qué se yo, pero completamente inútiles para sacar el doce porciento de setenta y tres.

Draco giró los ojos.- Hay hechizos para eso.

-Hay hechizos para todo y nadie piensa más allá de eso. Hasta el mago más poderoso se quedaría sin nada si le quitaran su magia.

_-No estoy segura de que una venta de pasteles sea una buena idea, Harry, _-Lily le dijo usando el paciente tono con el que uno habla con un niño que se comió un gusano y no parece saber por qué estuvo mal.-

-Es una horrible idea, -se quejó Draco mucho más bruscamente.- ¿Puedes imaginar a los mayores usando delantales con bolados mientras preparan pasteles? Tendrás una rebelión en tus manos.

-Los igualaría galeón por galeón. Dos galeones por cada uno si el pastel fue hecho usando métodos Muggle.

Draco dudó.- ¿Qué?

-Juntaríamos dinero, entiendes. -Harry sonrió mientras la idea se le volvía más clara.- Para algo que sea para toda la escuela además de los Slytherins.

Draco se veía como si tuviera un conflicto interno.- ¿Tiene que ser de pasteles? No podrían ser... qué se yo, ¿pociones o algo así?

-Ah, excelente idea, Malfoy, -le contestó Sirius tomando el control del cuerpo de Harry- Démosle a un montón de Slytherins acceso a los ingredientes y dejemos que les vendan los resultados a los impresionables pequeños Hufflepuffs. No sé por qué no se nos ocurrió antes.

-No jodas, Black. Me caías mejor cuando eras un fugitivo asesino en masa. Al menos entonces tenías carácter.

-¡Nunca fui un asesino en masa! -Contestó Sirius enojado.- Claro que un Malfoy tomaría el asesinato de una docena de Muggles como un signo de carácter.

-¡Cállense los dos! -Ordenó Harry, volviendo a tomar el control de su cuerpo.- Y la próxima vez que tomes el control para pelear, Sirius, mi amenaza de dejarte atrapado en mis recuerdos de clase de Snape se hará realidad.

Draco se recostó enojado en su asiento.- Sólo creo que una venta de pasteles en Slytherin es la peor idea que se ha tenido desde el día que la madre de Voldemort se puso su lencería más sexy y le dijo a su padre "¡Hagámoslo!"

-Bueno, primero -empezó a hablar, haciendo una mueca ante las imágenes de Merope usando lencería sexy que le venían a la mente- ¿Podemos no hablar sobre la posiblemente muy perturbadora concepción del hombre que me mató? Y segundo, hacer equipo con un psicópata homicida con cara de serpiente para torturar Muggles y tomar el control del mundo mágico también fue una mala idea, y sin embargo lo hiciste.

-Aprendí de mis errores.

-Olvídalo, Draco. Estoy decidido. Tendrás que recordar tu mejor receta y seguir con el intinerario.

Draco se acercó y sacó leña de la canasta cerca de la chimenea. La tiró malhumoradamente al fuego.- ¿Entonces en qué vamos a gastar el dinero, oh gran benefactor?

_-Escobas, _-sugirió Remus- _Las de la escuela eran viejas y terribles, y la mitad de ellas fueron destruídas en la batalla de Hogwarts._

-Es una buena idea, -estuvo de acuerdo Harry, después de repetir las palabras de Remus a Draco.- A todos les encanta el Quidditch, y si algo va a hacer que la casa de Slytherin sea mejor vista ante la escuela, es que compren escobas decentes para los deportes.

-¿Pero por qué tendrían que gastar todos los duramente ganados galeones en eso? -Preguntó Draco- No me mires así. Sabes que te van a preguntar lo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo pueden gastar en algo para los Slytherins?

Harry frunció.- ¡Porque sino, no tiene sentido! Y además, sólo gastarán la mitad en escobas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y adónde irá la otra mitad?

Sonrió.- Será para conseguirles ventanas mágicas a la sala común de Slytherin, como las del Ministerio. Es injusto que las otras casas tengan salas comunes iluminadas y ventiladas mientras los Slytherins estan en las mazmorras.

-Es tradición, -le contestó Draco, luciendo horrorizado.- Así es la sala común desde que los fundadores estuvieron aqui.

-Si los Slytherins no fueran tan blanquitos no los molestarían tanto. La luz del sol te da vitamina D. Y la vitamina D impide que te deprimas. Si hay ventanas nuevas todos estarán más contentos.

-Por Merlín, Potter, ¿esta es tu visión para un mejor Slytherin? ¿Todos vestidos con delantales con bolados, preparando pastelitos y saltando por los pasillos cantando? Sería mejor maldecirlos con el Avada Kedavra y terminar con su sufrimiento.

* * *

Hermione recibió la idea un poco mejor. Tomó un poco de charla y que apelara al lado de su personalidad que creía que PEDDO había sido una buena idea, y había estado de acuerdo.

-Tendrías que hacer una competencia, -le dijo entusiasmada.- Un premio para la mejor torta hecha con mágia, y uno para la mejor hecha de forma Muggle. Las mejores podrían ser premios en la rifa.

-¿Qué rifa? -Draco parecía estar arrepintiéndose de haber decidido acompañar a los Gryffindors a la cocina.- Por Salazar, si no tienen cuidado, todos los alumnos van a ser transfigurados en viejitas que se quedan sentadas todo el día teniendo fiestas de té, hablando de sus nietos y discutiendo los mejores hechizos para curar vejigas débiles.

-Las rifas son geniales, -se defendió Harry-

-Mientras definas genial como la falta de algo que parezca tener mínimamente algo de estilo y clase, quizá.

-¿Por qué está aquí? -Le preguntó Hermione a Harry-

-Porque la otra opción era dejarlo solo con mis cosas.

-Me aseguro de que no estén planeando hacer que los pobres niños de Slytherin se pongan gorritas y empiecen a bailar, -agregó Draco.- No puedo creer que yo haya empezado todo esto. ¿Se dan cuenta de que es muy probable que no lo hagan?

-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres? -Preguntó Harry irritado.

Draco levantó los hombros.- Hazlo obligatorio.

-No podemos, -contestó Hermione- Si no, no tiene caso.

-A menos que lo pongas en un lindo paquete.

Lo miraron sin decir nada.-

-Estudios Muggles se han vuelto obligatorios, ¿no es así? Y sé que algunos alumnos no tienen idea de qué hacer para sus proyectos. Porqué no dicen que hacer una búsqueda apropiada de la cocina Muggle y su historia culinaria, para luego producir un pastel, sirve como proyecto de fin de año.

Harry sintió que se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara.- Sabes, eso podría funcionar. Tendría que chequearlo con el profesor Ogborm, pero sería una muy buena idea.

Draco levantó los hombros, pareciendo satisfecho.- Si no te sale bien al principio, trata a la manera de Slytherin.

-¿Y cómo es eso? -Murmuró James con la voz de Harry- ¿Haz trampa, repite hasta que te atrapen y entonces miente?

-Algo así, -contestó Draco sin perturbarse, aparentemente no tenía problemas para distinguir los cambios en la voz.- ¿Tienes un problema con eso, Viejo Potter?

-Si fuera tú, Malfoy, nunca me diría así de nuevo.

-¿O qué? ¿Pensarás cosas feas de mí?

-Cállense, los dos, -ordenó Harry, tomando de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.- ¿Papá? La misma amenaza que le dí a Sirius se aplica para tí. ¿No pueden dejarlo solo?

-Olvídalo, Potter, -lo interrumpió Draco- Puedo cuidarme solo.

-_Sí, claro, _-murmuró James- _Ni siquiera tiene una varita. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Molestar a sus enemigos hasta la muerte?_

_-Seguramente funcionaría. _-Le contestó Sirius-

-Como sea, -habló Hermione, dándole una mortida a un pastelito mientras estiraba la mano para sacar dos libros y su libreta de su bolso.- Creí que querrías saber que encontré un hechizo que serviría para rastrear a los descendientes de los hermanos Peverell, Harry. Me temo que necesitaré un poco de tu sangre.

-¿Cuánta? ¿Y por qué siempre se necesita mi sangre?

-Eres el último descendiente vivo del que estamos seguros, -le contestó- E incluso si estuviéramos seguros de Alex, no puedo ir por ahí apuñalando un alumno de primero con mi tenedor, o algo así. Necesitaré más o menos un vaso pequeño. Se usa como tinta.

-Mientras más me dices, más divertido suena.

-Conozco un hechizo que sirve para sacar sangre casi sin dolor, -ofreció Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Claro que sí.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? -Preguntó Hermione-

-No hay necesidad de atrasarlo, supongo. -Se refregó la cara con su mano. El ahora casi constante dolor de cabeza había vuelto, y cada movimiento de su familia hacía que una corriente de dolor sordo se dirigiera del centro a su frente.

Volvieron a la sala de Hermione para practicar el hechizo. Ya tenía un tintero vació y dos grandes rollos de pergamino esperando.-

-Bueno, el hechizo no se ve muy difícil, -les dijo desde atrás del viejo libro que estaba leyendo.- Lo único que no sé bien es un movimiento de varita que el libro llama "Turkish Twiddle", hay que hacerlo mientras dices el encantamiento. Lo busqué y creo que lo aprendí, pero es difícil estar seguro cuando sólo lees sobre un movimiento en vez de verlo.

-_Yo sé como hacerlo, _-habló inesperadamente Lily- _Es un movimiento estándar en muchos de los más avanzados hechizos de revelación. Usé uno de esos para saber cuál sería tu sexo cuando estaba embarazada, Harry._

Harry le dijo esto a Hermione, que se veía terriblemente aliviada.- ¿Le importaría mostrármelo?

Se apartó para dejar que Lily tomara el control de su cuerpo. No lo hacía muy a menudo porque decía que era terriblemente perturbador estar en el cuerpo de un chico con una mente femenina, así que le tomó un poco más de tiempo que a los otros merodeadores, que se habían vuelto muy hábiles en tomar el control ante la menor oportunidad.-

-Bien, Hermione, -habló Lily, y Harry hizo una mueca mental ante lo aguda que sonaba su voz bajo su control.- Es así.

Movió su mano en un movimiento tan rápido y complicado que Harry lo perdió casi desde el principio. Hermione, por el otro lado, la miró concentradamente, y sonrió.-

-Casi lo tengo, -le dijo- ¿Así? -Su mano se movió en una forma igualmente extraña.-

-Casi. Mueve tu muñeca un poco más a la derecha en el último giro.

-Ah, claro. ¿Así?

-Sí, así es. Bien hecho, cariño.

Draco se rió y Lily lo miró seriamente.- ¿Algo le parece gracioso, señor Malfoy?

Inmediatamente se calmó.- No, señora Potter.

-_Mamá, devuélveme mi cuerpo, por favor, _-rogó Harry. Y eso que habían otros niños que creían que sus madres eran vergonzosas.

El hechizo, como Hermione había predicho, resultó ser bastante simple una vez que se sabía hacer el movimiento, y la carta de sangre los calmó. No que Harry estuviera alterado. Lo que asaba era que iba contra todos sus instintos quedarse sentado calmadamente mientras Draco Malfoy le apuntaba a una vena vital con una varita prestada y le promería que sólo dolería por un momento.

Sí dolió. Mucho. Y por más que un momento.

-Creí que habías dicho que el hechizo no causaba dolor, -le reclamó Harry con los dientes apretados mientras el tintero se llenaba mágicamente con su sangre.

Draco levantó los hombros, luciendo totalmente despreocupado.- Es una varita prestada. Y necesito más práctica. Ergh, odio la sangre. Especialmente la de Gryffindor. Juro que es, ya sabes, más roja y sangrienta que la del resto.

-¿Podemos silenciarlo?

-No sé por qué no lo has hecho antes, -le contestó distraídamente, enderezando el pergamino en la mesa en frente suyo.- Cualquier otro lo habría hecho.

Draco se enderezó indignado.- ¿Qué se necesita para que me muestren un poco de respeto? ¡No tengo idea! Acepto ayudarlos con toda la bondad de mi corazón...

-En realidad fue porque te sacamos de la prisión y te amenazanos, -le recordó Harry-

-La _bondad_ de mi _corazón, _-continuó, levantando la voz- ¿y qué obtengo a cambio? Qué me ridiculizen y desprecien, nada más. Nadie aprecia todo el trabajo que...

-_Silencio, _-dijo Hermione- En serio, Harry. ¿Siempre es así?

-Casi, -admitió Harry-

-¿Por qué lo aguantas?

-Porque... -Frunció, buscando una razón.- Bueno, es un Malfoy, ¿no? Así es él. Es medio reconfortante, de una forma irritante, molesta y Slytheriana.

Ella giró los ojos.- Cada quién con lo suyo. Bueno, ¿empecemos?

Ambos, Harry y un enojado pero gracias a Dios callado Draco, se sentaron a los costados de la mesa, con la atención fija en el pergamino.

-Voy a empezar primero con el descendiente de Antioch Peverell, dado que estamos bastante seguros de que es Alex, para ver como funciona el hechizo. Podría tener fechas y lugares, pero eso requiere otro encantamiento, sin mencionar más sangre, así que creo que por ahora eso es suficiente. ¿Bien?

-Para mí suena bien. ¿No tengo que hacer nada?

-Nope. Sólo necesitábamos tu sangre para hacer el hechizo.

-Es la historia de mi vida, -murmuró Harry-

Hermione levantó su varita y cerró los ojos por unos segundos para prepararse. Entonces empezó a murmurar las palabras de un cantico que sonaba bastante complicado y más ruso que latín. Las únicas palabras que pudo reconocer fueron "Antioch Peverell". Su varita se movió en una espiral y luego en algo que ahora podía reconocer como el Turkish Twiddle. La punta de su varita empezó a brillar de un azul pálido que pareció convertirse en una luz que lucía líquida.

Estiró la varita para mojar la luz en el tintero con la sangre de Harry, volvió al pergamino y apretó en el centro. Una línea roja con azul en el centro salió desde el tintero hasta la página y Hermioone alejó su mano. Su varita se quedó, perfectamente levantada en el medio de la hoja, temblando ligeramente. Desde la punta, líneas rojas salieron y se esparcieron como venas, gradualmente formando palabras que estaban juntadas por delgadas líneas. No, no sólo palabras, nombre. Un árbol genealógico.

_Stefano J Goldrod – Hortense A Goldrod (Brown de soltera)_

_._

_Edmund J Goldrod – Gretel G Goldrod (Griffin de soltera)_

_._

_Wilfred J Goldrod – Augusta K Goldrod (Elwood de soltera)_

_._

_Giles J Goldrod – Isabelle F Goldrod (Parker de soltera)_

_._

_Alexander J Goldrod_

-Bueno, -comentó Harry emocionado- Sabemos que sirve. Ahora hagamos el otro. El descendiente de Cadmus Peverell. Uno que no sea Voldemort, si se puede.

Hermione asintió y acercó un pedazo nuevo de pergamino hacia ella mientras sacaba su varita del anterior.- Si no reconocemos el nombre, tendremos que hacer más hechizos para saber en donde vive, cuantos años tiene y todo eso. Pero por ahora tendría que funcionar. ¿Listo?

-Cuando tú lo estés.

-Bueno. -Hermione respiró profundamente y se preparó. Su varita tembló un par de segundos antes de calmarse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a decir el hechizo. De nuevo la luz apareció en la punta de su varita. La mojó con la sangre y la apoyó en el nuevo pergamino. Palabras empezaron a aparecer desde la punta.-

_Morphin M Gaunt - Pricilla Goldstein_

-¿Morphin? -Susurró sorprendido.- ¿Hablas del completamente loco, masoquista, "sólo hablo en pársel y me gusta matar cosas por diversion" Morphin? ¿El tío de Voldemort? ¿Alguien quería estar con él?

Hermione apretó los labios mientras miraba las siguientes líneas.- Quizás no quería.

Lo que implicaba era enfermante.

La línea que bajaba de Morphin y Pricilla ahora señalaba a un nuevo nombre:

_Benoni Macresco_

-¡Macresco! -Exclamó Harry- ¡Daniel Macresco! Pero McGonagall dijo que su madre era Muggle y su padre el hijo de un mago nacido de Muggles.

-Bueno, claramente estaba equivocada.

Un nombre se formó al lado del de Benoni Macresco-

_Benoni Macresco - Odette G. Macresco (Rutherford de soltera)_

-Así que se casó, -habló Hermione- Y claramente Morphin y Pricilla no. Me pregunto por qué su hijo tenía apellido diferente.

Draco repentinamente empezó a pincharle el brazo con fuerza.-

-Deja de molestar por un momento, Malfoy.

Los pinchazos aumentaron su fuerza.-

-¿Qué?

Draco señaló a su boca silenciada.-

-En un minuto. Mira, está saliendo otro nombre.

Draco frunció y se cruzó de brazos malhumoradamente.-

_Andrew H. Macresco_

-Así que vendría a ser el nieto de Morphin Gaunt, -dijo Hermione pensativamente.- Y se casó con...

_Andrew H. Macresco - Hanna D. Watts_

-Suena muy Muggle, -comentó Harry- Lo que quiere decir que su hijo podría ser... sí. Ahí está.

_Daniel H. Macresco_

Las palabras dejaron de formarse y Harry se recostó en su silla, todavía mareado por la revelación. Daniel era raro, claro, pero nunca había parecido malo. Ahora que sabía que era pariente de Morphin Gaunt, Salazar Slytherin, _Voldemort_. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-McGonagall dijo que su padre estaba en la guardia psiquiátrica de San Mungo, -le dijo Harry, deseando que su voz no sonara así.- Obviamente la locura genética no se terminó de diluír con las generaciones.

-Daniel no es malo, -ccontestó Hermione con firmeza.- Extraño, poderoso, un poco desequilibrado, quizá, pero no malo.

Harry asintió. Repentinamente recordó la extraña timidez en sus ojos cuando le habían dado las snitches de chocolate para Navidad. El mismo día en que había hablado de que ellos eran llamas... ¡Ah! Y eso ahora tenía más sentido.-

-Él lo sabía, -dijo Harry, quedándose sin aliento al darse cuenta.- Hace un par de meses él y Alex me estaban visitando y de repente empezó a hablar sobre nosotros, diciendo que éramos llamas del mismo fuego.

-Y también estaba todo lo del Sacrum Obitus que decía que los tres últimos descendientes de los Peverell se juntarían cuando fuera el momento, -le dijo Hermione- Nunca pudiste explicar por qué los protegías tanto. Los has estado cuidando como un hermano.

-Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué McGonagall dijo que su abuelo era nacido de Muggles cuando claramente era el hijo de una bruja y un mago, los dos de sangre pura, de hecho. Anthony Goldstein estaba en Hufflepuff, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que era pariente de Pricilla.

Draco empezó a pincharlo de nuevo.-

-¡Por amor de Dios! Está bien, finite incantatem. ¿Ya estás felíz?

-Los dos son tontos, -les dijo Draco, tan pronto como había recuperado su voz.- ¿No saben nada de Latin?

Lo miraron sin decir nada.-

-Los dos fuimos criados como Muggles, -le recordó Harry- Realmente no les enseñan mucho latín.

Draco giró los ojos.- Y nuevamente hay evidencia de que su barbarie no tiene límites. La plabra "macresco" quiere decir "delgado, flacucho o..."

-Gaunt, -terminó Hermione- Por Dios, siempre tuvimos la respuesta. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes, Malfoy?

-No sabía el apellido de ese niño.

-¿Pero por qué le pusieron Macresco en vez de Gaunt?

-¿Porque los Gaunt tienen una reputación muy mala y querían que su hijo empezara bien su vida? -Sugirió Harry, aunque la idea de Morphin como un buen padre no le cabía en la cabeza.

-Porque, -empezó a explicar Draco, sonando como si usara paciencia infinita para explicar a unas personas que estaban siendo deliberadamente estúpidas.- Como dijo antes Granger, la chica Goldstein no tuvo elección. Dijiste que ese tipo Morphin disfrutaba causando dolor y matando cosas. Pudo haberla violado. Ella tuvo al niño, pero no quería que creciera con el nombre de su padre.

-¿Pero por qué no le dio su apellido? -Preguntó Harry-

-Porque, -contestó Draco, pensativo- Ella no lo crió.

-¿Qué?

-La vergüenza de tener un niño fuera del matrimonio en una familia de sangre pura, particularmente entonces... -Miró a Harry- ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Los treinta o cuarenta?

-Algo así, sí.

-Bueno, la vergüenza seguramente hubiera sido muy grande. Supongo que ella, o su familia, posiblemente, se deshizo del bebé. Lo puso en adopción. Seguramente en un orfanato Muggle.

-¿Por qué crees eso? -Preguntó. Nunca lo admitiría, pero no podía evitar asombrarse ante la rapidez con la que juntaba los hechos.-

-Porque el abuelo de tu niño era "nacido de Muggles". Supongo que fue adoptado por Muggles. Todo lo que tenía de sus padres biológicos era su nombre. Y dado que la chica Goldstein se tomó tanto trabajo para inventar su nombre, apuesto que "Benoni" también significa algo importante.

-Podría tratar de traducirlo con un hechizo, -ofreció Hermione, también parecía mareada por lo rápido que se habían desenvuelto los hechos. Tomó una pluma y, obviamente sin pensar, la mojó en la sangre de Harry.-

-Sabes, -habló, haciendo una mueca.- Apreciaría que no usaras mi sangre como tinta para todo, Hermione.

Ella miró a la pluma y se puso colorada.- Perdón. No estaba pensando. -Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió el nombre. Entonces hizo el mismo encantamiento que habían usado para el mensaje de Ignotus Peverell en el Sacrum Obitus. La palabra en el papel cambió, dejando leer "Hijo de mi dolor/pena".

-Es hebreo, -agregó Hermione, después de volver a mover su varita.-

-Es deprimente, -se quejó Draco.- ¿Nunca se meten en aventuras que no involucren dolor, sufrimiento y sangre?

-Nos acercamos, -dijo Harry- Después de todo esto. Estamos un paso más cerca del final.

**Bueno, he vuelto despues de no se cuantos dias sin actualizar, pero ahora puedo asegurar que no me voy a tardar tanto. Mañana seguramente subire uno nuevo, antes del fin de semana largo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y todo eso. Nos vemos!**


	19. Muerte y pastelitos

**Hola! Bueno, he vuelto. Muchas gracias por los reviews y todo eso xD **

**ANTES DE QUE SIGAN, espero que eso haya sido suficiente como para llamarles la atención: Siguiendo lo que hizo la autora, pongo una advertencia por.. una escena fuerte? x) Como sea, ahora los dejo leer! Nos vemos!**

**Death and Fairy Cakes**

Harry miró lo que había escrito y suspiró.

_**Cosas que hacer:**_

_Terminar de corregir los trabajos de sexto año_

_Convencer a los Slytherins de que la idea de la venta de pasteles es lo suficientemente malvada como para que participen _

_Comprar el café apropiado para D antes de que me moleste tanto que cometa Malfoycidio_

_Evitar a cualquiera que me quiera mandar en una guerra contra Crouch y sus seguidores_

_Hablar con H sobre la idea de sacar a NM de la cárcel_

_Persuadir a SS para ayudar con la poción_

_Averiguar si F está en la imaginación de G, y si no, ver si también puedo conseguirle un cuerpo_

_Planear las clases de la semana que viene_

_Volverse Amo de la Muerte_

_Aprender a hacer passtelitos_

Harry se quejó y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Ahora los dolores de cabeza eran casi constantes, y se estaba preocupando cada vez más por el... nuevo desarrollo, con el que había decidido no molestar a su amigos, a pesar de la opinión de su familia. En realidad no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar, y ya estaban haciendo lo más que podían.-

-¿Estás bien, amigo?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Ron, Hermione y la cabeza sin cuerpo de Malfoy cerca de la puerta.-

-Sí. -Hizo el esfuerzo para enderezarse y sonreírles, aunque sospechaba que las caras vagamente preocupadas significaban que no le había salido muy bien. Parpadeó mirando a Draco.- ¿Ahora te juntas con Ron y Hermione?

-Ay, por favor, -Draco se sacó completamente la capa de invisibilidad y la tiró en el sillón.- Tus seguidores me secuestraron y arrastraron hasta aquí contra mi voluntad. Si tuviera mi varita los dos estarían colgados de la bandera de Slytherin con pelo verde y granos plateados.

Harry levantó una ceja mirando a Ron y Hermione.-

-No nos mires así, Harry, -le dijo ella, mirando venenosamente a Draco.- Estaba ayudando a Peeves a poner una trampa fuera de la sala de maestros que sería activada el Lunes por la mañana.

-Draco... -Harry hizo una mueca.- ¿No puedes al menos tratar de hacerme la vida más fácil? ¿Y cómo se te cruzó por la cabeza decirle a _Peeves_ que estás aquí?

-Estoy a_burrido._ -Draco se tiró en el sillón y frunció.- Y Peeves pensó que era el Barón sangriento. Es sorprendentemente fácil de controlar cuando se lo amenaza con tortura eterna.

Apretando los labos, Harry bajó la vista hacia su lista de nuevo. Realmente no podía culparlo. Debía ser aburrido andar por Hogwarts todo el día sin poder hablar con nadie y acompañado únicamente por su exenemigo y sus "seguidores".- Bueno, consigamos algo para que hagas, -le dijo, revisando la lista con los ojos.

Los otros tres se le acercaron para mirarla por encima de su hombro.-

-Espero que no estén ordenadas por importancia. -La voz de Hermione sonaba divertida.-

-Cállate, -le dijo, sin muchas ganas.-

-Tiene razón. ¿Quién más pondría "Aprender a hacer pastelitos" después de "Volverse Amo de la Muerte"?

-¿Voldemort? -Sugirió Harry-

-¿Le gustaban los pastelitos?

-Tú dime. ¿No vivió en tu casa por bastante tiempo?

-No puedo afirmar haberlo visto preparando pastelitos cuando terminaba de torturar Muggles.

-Seguramente lo hacía en secreto, para no arruinar su imagen malvada. -Se mareó por un par de segundos y cerró los ojos.-

-_¿Harry? _-En su cabeza, su familia lo codeó fuertemente.- _¿HARRY?_

El mareo terminó y se le despejó la vista, revelando tres caras preocupadas mirándolo.-

-_Tienes que decirles, cariño, -_le dijo Lily por milésima vez.- _Se van a enterar en algún momento, ¿y qué si necesitan cubrirte?_

_-¡No les diré! _-contestó enojado.- _No hay nada que puedan hacer y sólo los preocuparé. Además, es tonto y vergonzoso._

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, Hermione se le acercó.- ¿Estás bien?

-Bien. -Se refregó la cara con la mano- Sólo tengo una pequeña discusión familiar. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Parecía no creerle, pero no insistió.- Entonces, ¿algo en esa lista que quieras que hagamos? ¿Supongo que soy "H"?

-Sí. Estaba pensando sobre cómo sacar a la mamá de Draco de la cárcel. Recuerdo que cuando estabas buscando el hechizo para convertirlo en su forma animaga dijiste que en realidad no habían hechizos para convertir fácilmente a la gente en cualquier animal. Dijiste que sólo puede hacerse con una poción muy complicada.

-Así es.

-Bueno, no se me ocurre otra forma de sacarla que convertirla en un hurón como con Draco, lo que obviamente no funcionará si su forma animaga es un narval, así que me preguntaba podías conseguir la receta para esa poción. Le daría algo que hacer a Draco y le prometí que íbamos a ayudarlo a sacarla.

-Genial, -Dijo Draco, alegrándose.- ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

Harry levantó los hombros.- Puedo dar dinero para los ingredientes. Además de eso no soy particularmente bueno en pociones, así que tendrás que guiarme. Los Merodeadores me dijeron que hay una habitación secreta cerca de las mazmorras en donde podemos preparar la poción. Si funciona bien podemos usarla para preparar algunas de las pociones básicas para la ceremonia de Amo de la Muerte. Y también tendremos poner un cuadro en ese lugar.

-¿Un cuadro? ¿Por qué?

-Para Snape. Dijiste que necesitábamos un maestro de pociones para que nos ayude y Hermione ya casi termina de traducir el libro. Pronto estaremos listos para empezar.

-Tendrás que hablar con él, Harry, -le dijo Hermione.- Trata de convercerlo para que nos ayude. Tu madre es la clave, creo. Y de verdad casi termino. Sólo me falta una parte. Tiene que ver con dónde se tiene que realizar la ceremonia.

Harry la miró preocupado, su dolor de cabeza retumbando rítmicamente en su cabeza.- ¿Lugar? Creí que podíamos hacerla aquí. Necesitamos a Alex y Daniel. ¡No puedo sacarlos de Hogwarts!

-Quizás tengas que hacerlo. Aunque la pista es tan críptica que no tengo idea.

-Veamos, entonces, -habló Draco, sin moverse del sillón.- Quizás necesita un poco de delicadeza Slytherin.

-Delicadeza mi trasero, -resopló Draco.- Un toque de maldad Slytherin, quizás.

-_Dice, _-empezó ella en voz alta, para interrumpir la posible discusión.- Por lo que pude descifrar a través de algunas sombrías canciones populares y de cuna, que la ceremonia debe ser realizada en donde "el perrito se rió para ver la reunión de todos los regalos de la Muerte". Entonces dice que seremos guiados al lugar del encantamiento por su último nombre.

-Y el plato se escapó con la cuchara, -Harry sonrió cansadamente por su dolor de cabeza.- "Hey Diddle Diddle" no es exactamente muy turbia, Hermione.

-No me refería a esa parte, -le dijo sombríamente.- Me refería a la parte que hablaba de los regalos de la muerte, involucraba una canción popular llamada "Este un regalo para ser simple" y algunas raras pistas acompañando que al principio me hicieron pensar que la ceremonia iba a tener que ver con algún tipo de necrofilia.

Le dio un escalofrío.- _Sin ofender, _-le dijo a su familia- _Pero hasta yo tengo que poner un límite._

_-Se entiende perfectamente, _-contestó Lily- _No tengo ganas de ver a mi hijo tener sexo. Mucho menos con un cuerpo muerto. Además de cualquier otra cosa, no sería muy higiénico._

-Supongo que estás segura de que estabas equivocada, -confirmó Harry, mirándola sospechosamente.-

-Ah, sí. Créeme, me aseguré.

-Entonces... el perrito se rió...

-_Ladró, _-lo interrumpieron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus.

Harry frunció.- ¿Qué?

_-Los perros.. como que ladran cuando se ríen, _-contestó Sirius- _Si algo les parece muy gracioso._

_-Aunque no se puede decir que tienen un sentido del humor muy sofisticado, _-comentó Remus secamente.- _Como prueba puedes ver la evidencia número uno. _-Hizo una dramática seña en dirección de Sirius que hizo que Harry se sintiera ligeramente mareado.-

-_¡Lunático!_

-Ladró, entonces, -dijo, hablando por encima de su discusión. Ante las miradas confundidas de los otros tres agregó.- El perritó ladró para ver a todas las Reliquias juntas.

Hermione lo miró por un par de segundos, antes de que se le iluminara la cara y empezara a revisar su bolso.- ¡Ajá! -Sacó una computadora improbablemente grande si uno consideraba el tamaño del bolso y la puso encima de los trabajos de los chicos de sexto año. Harry rápidamente se paró y acercó a la silla para darle espacio. Se sentó abrió la laptop, y se puso a escribir.-

-Hermione...

-¡Shh! -Sus dedos se veían borrosos contra el teclado.

Harry se quejó.- ¿Cómo puede tener intenet aquí?

-Es Hermione, -le contestó Ron, como si eso explicara todo. Harry, que la había conocido desde que los dos tenían once, asintió entendiendo.-

-Perro ladrando... -Murmuro Hermione.- Todas las reliquias... todas reliquias... juntas... ladrando...

-¿Puede alguno apagarle el cerebro? -Dijo Draco desde su lugar en el sillón.- Juro que hay olor a quemado.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy, -contestó Ron, sin alejar sus ojos de su novia.-

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Weasley.

-¡AJÁ! -Exclamó Hermione, haciendo que los todos saltaran.- Sabía que me faltaba algo. ¡Ves, perros que ladran! -Su sonrisa ligeramente maníaca era un poco demasiado parecida a la de Bellatrix como para que estar tranquilo. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido.-

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Draco impacientemente.- ¿En dónde tiene que empezar Potter con su carrera de acostarse con cadáveres?

-No me voy a acostar con...

Ron apuntó su varita a Draco y a este le dio un hipo que resultó en un caracol.-

-Sabía que podría hacer bien ese embrujo algún día, -le dijo Ron con gran satisfacción.-

Harry suspiró y transfiguró un tintero vacío en un balde, muy aliviado de que los caracoles callaban sus peores insultos. Se lo pasó el ex Slytherin, que frunció por un par de segundos antes de agarrarlo y vomitar.-

-_Tendríamos que haber tratado con ese en la escuela, _-comentó Sirius soñadoramente.- _¿Pueden imaginar a Quejicus con caracoles saliéndole de su gigantezca naríz?_

_-Preferiría no hacerlo, _-Le contestó James.-

-Es una iglesia en Londres, -anunció Hermione, todavía mirando a la pantalla de la computadora. Aparentemente no había hablado en un rato.- Originalmente establecida en el año 675. Solía ser llamada "Reliquias Ladrando". Ahora se llama...

-"Reliquias de la Torre" -Todos dirigieron su atención a Draco que parpadeó y eructó un caracol.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Todos lo saben. -Draco los miró con los ojos vidriosos- ¿No?

-¡Es una iglesia Muggle! -Exclamó Hermione.-

-En ese lugar hay ¡Hic! efervescencia colectiva -Dijo, antes de parar para expulsar un montón de caracolitos anaranjados en el balde.- Te haré pagar por esto, comadreja, -agregó, aunque su voz no sonaba muy convencida dado que era un mago sin varita siendo protegido por sus exrivales y expulsando muchos caracoles que aparecían en su tráquea.-

-¿Qué es la efer-lo que sea?

-Efervescencia, -Empezó a explicar Hermione.- Cuando los Muggles usan el término, generalmente se refieren al tipo de... energía que se consigue cuando mucha gente se junta mientras siente emociones fuertes, como un carnaval, una pelea o cosas así. Cuando los magos lo dicen generalmente hablan de un lugar con alto nivel de energía mágica que se acumuló en algún momento y cambió el lugar en cierto nivel, como que lo vuelve sagrado. Un lugar de gran importancia mágica. Stone Henge es uno de esos lugares. Glastenbury Tor es otro.

-Es uno de los más conocidos. Lo aprendimos en historia de la magia en segundo año. En serio, Granger, creí que eras una de las pocas personas, ¡hic!, que podía quedarse despierta en las clases de Binns.

-¿Segundo año? -Harry giró los ojos.- Hermione estuvo petrificada por un basilisco por la mayor parte de nuestro segundo año.

-_¡Un basilisco! _-Exclamó Lily, mientras miraba a los merodeadores.- _Que buenos tutores fueron. ¡Nuestro hijo estuvo enfrentando basiliscos a la tierna edad de doce!_

_-No me mires a mí, _-se defendió James rápidamente.- _Estaba muerto como tú._

_-Yo estaba en Azkabán, _-agregó Sirius sonando, por primera vez en su vida, aliviado de haber estado esos doce años allí para poder tener una excusa por no llevar a cabo sus deberes de padrino cuando lo confrontaba una Lily Potter enojada.

Remus se achicó al tener toda la atención sobre él.- _Al momento creo que vivía en el galpón de un Muggle, tratando de no a) morirme de hambre o b) comerme a alguien mientras buscaba alguna persona que quisiera contratar a un viejo hombre lobo que no había tenido ropa nueva por tres años y olía como si no se hubiera bañado en diez. _-Obviamente había estado tratando de hacer que sonara gracioso, pero falló terriblemente.-

-Obviamente nadie tenía notas decentes que pudiera tomar prestadas, -agregó Hermione, dándoles a ambos una mirada sombría. Harry estuvo secretamente aliviado de que no tener que contestar a la pequeña revelación de la vida de Remus antes de sus clases en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar en el momento, -protestó Ron.-

-Sin embargo, -habló Draco (y Harry tenía que admitir, muy poca gente se molestaba por decir cosas como "sin embargo" cuando tenían un gran caracol pintado como un leopardo cayendo por su pera)- Reliquias de la Torre es un lugar así. El poder es tan fuerte que hasta los Muggles lo sienten. Lo percibieron, como muchas brujas y magos, como algo divino, y por eso siempre construyeron lugares para la adoración allí. La iglesia original está construída sobre un más antiguo templo romano, que seguramente fue constuído sobre otro lugar. Los magos le pusieron un hechizo como el del callejón Diagon, que esconde la parte mágica de los Muggles.

-Si la ceremonia debe ser llevada a cabo allí, el gran poder mágico que se siente debe venir de la Muerte. -Dijo Hermione, luciendo como si estuviera muy asombrada.- ¿Desaparecerá una vez que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo?

-¿Acaso nos importa? -Preguntó Ron.-

-Eres un, hic, bárbaro inculto, Weasley.

-¿Ah, sí? No soy yo al que le acaba de salir un caracol verde de la naríz.

-Como sea, -interrumpió Hermione.- Supongo que "serán guiados el lugar del encantamiento por su último nombre" se refiere a la parte que dice lo de la Torre. La iglesia tiene una enorme torre con una aguja. Supongo que ahí tenemos que hacer la ceremonia.

-Eso tiene sentido, -estuvo de acuerdo Draco.- Si recuerdo bien, el poder mágico se junta cerca de la, hic, torre.

Harry deseó poder tener la misma expresión triunfante que se les empezaba a formar en sus caras, pero su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y su estómago a revolverse. Sintió cómo se inclinaba hacia adelante en su silla.-

-¡Harry!

Harry parpadeó y Hermione casi tiro su computadora del escritorio por estar tan apurada para arrodillarse a su lado.-

-Estoy bien, -pudo decir.- Sólo cansado. Creo que tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir temprano. -Era asombroso cuanta concentración le tomaba decir eso.-

-¡Harry! -Los brazos de Hermione se sentían calientes y parecía que le quemaban la piel. Trató de no hacer una mueca.-

-Miren, porque no... ¡hic! se van, quieren -habló la voz de Draco desde su izquierda.- Claramente no haremos mucho más el día de hoy. Me aseguraré de que el Gran e Idiota Chico Dorado no se ahogue.

-Como si pudiéramos confiar en cualquier cosa que digas, Malfoy, -protestó Ron.-

-Para mí es importante que siga vivo hasta que me ayude a sacar a mi madre de prisión, -Señaló Draco.- Ahora vete.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué había pasado en los siguientes minutos. Todo se veía borroso y nada tenía sentido. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo tironeado por los brazos y arrastrado en dirección del baño. Hacía calor y el aire estaba pesadamete perfumado. El olor era vagamente familiar.

-Ya te preparé el baño, -le dijo Draco rápidamente.- Tú haz el resto, chico dorado. Grita como niña si crees que vas a morir o algo. Si no estoy ocupado, haré que uno de tus seguidores te rescate o qué se yo. -Salió, cerrando la puerta con un click.-

* * *

Lily parpadeó y miró alrededor. Estaba en Hogwarts. Reconocería esa arquitectura donde sea. Sacudió la cabeza. Claro que estaba en Hogwarts. Esa era su escuela, ¿no? Excepto que nunca antes había estado en ese baño en particular. Y ya había terminado la escuela, ¿no? ¡Sí! Estaba James y su casamiento y la guerra...

¿Quizás estaba allí para ayudar a Dumbledore? Sí. Seguramente era eso. Claramente sufría algún tipo de episodio relacionado con el estrés, porque las hierbas que perfumaban su baño eran las que siempe usaba para relajar sus músculos tensos y calmar su mente, y lo borroso en su mirada no tenía nada que ver con el vapor que llenaba la habitación.

Miró al borroso techo. ¿Así se sentía James cuando se sacaba los lentes? Estaba segura de que tendría que estar más preocupada. No podía ver y estaba segura de que se olvidaba de algo importante, pero no podía importarle menos.

Sólo cuando el agua empezó a entibiarse hizo un esfuerzo por moverse. Seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera soñando mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar el jabón...

...y se detuvo, mirando a su mano con creciente horror. Porque no era su mano. Era una mano grande, una mano de hombre, unida con un brazo de hombre, y ligeramente marcada con las palabras "No debo decir mentiras".

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿La habían embrujado? ¡Por Dios! ¡También tenía piernas de hombre!

La cabeza le daba vueltas, llena de horror y un terror instintivo hacia el cuerpo en el que estaba. ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta tenía un maldito pene!

-_Cálmate, Lily _-Se dijo a sí misma firmemente.- _Claramente es algún tipo de hechizo. Si lo piensas claramente, podrás encontrar el contrahechizo. _-Su respiración era ruidosa y agitada. Además de dos octavas más baja de lo usual.- _Transfiguración. Claro. De hombre a mujer. No puede ser hecho con un encantamiento rápido. Debe ser un poderoso embrujo o poción. ¡Espera! Recuerdo haber leído algo en ese libro de magia oscura que investigaba para Dumbledore. ¿Cómo era? Algo... algo... si se encuentra transfigurado en el sexo opuesto por magia oscura, quítese el apéndice que más ofende... que Godric me ayude. Voy a tener que cortarme el pene. ¡Por Dios, tengo un_ _pene!_

Su respiración ahora era tan rápida que la mareaba. Una parte de ella le gritaba que parara y lo pensara mejor, pero la mayoría estaba demasiado desesperada por romper el terrible hechizo antes de que se volviera completamente loca.

Salió torpemente temblando del baño con las extremidades a las que no estaba acostumbrada. El mundo le dio vueltas ligeramente por un momento debido al temor, la incertidumbre y la perdición inmediata, antes de aclararse. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una afilada navaja para afeitar de estilo mágico encima del lavamanos. Perfecto.

_¡Detente! ¡Detente!_

Sus grandes y horriblemente masculinos dedos rodearon la manija.

-_Tengo que hacer esto. ¡No puedo estar así para siempre! ¿Qué pensaría James? ¿Cómo podría quererme asi?_

Le tomó mucha más vuluntad dejar que los dedos de la otra mano se cerraran alrededor del horrible órgano entre sus piernas.

_Va a doler tanto. Vamos, Lily. Por James. Sólo piensa. Si fueras un hombre en esta posición, tendrías que cortarte los dos pechos. Yo puedo hacerlo con un solo corte. Sólo levanta la navaja..._

_¡No lo hagas!_

_¡Hazlo!_

_¡No lo hagas!_

Su mano tembló violentamente mientras levantaba la navaja.-

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¡Accio! ¡Accio!

Lily saltó violentamente cuando la navaja saltó de su mano y cayó al suelo ante sus pies. Se dio vuelta para mirar con su borrosa visión al cuerpo familiar de un hombre jóven parado en la puerta con su mano vacía estirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de toda la magia, crees que estás _haciendo,_ Potter? ¿Te has vuelto completamente _loco_?

El cerebro de Lily trató de encontrarle sentido a lo que pasaba.- ¿Malfoy? ¿L-Lucius? -Sus rodillas se rindieron y cayó al suelo.-

-¿Luci... qué? Potter.. ¿Estabas por _cortártela?_

Estaba empezando a sacudirse tanto que le chasqueaban los dientes.- ¿M-Malfoy? ¿Has v-venido a matarme? ¿T-te envió V-Voldemort? J-James te matará su lo haces. _Yo _te mataré antes de que lo intentes. Lo juro. Te c-cortaré la pija y haré que te la c-comas.

-¿James? -El hombre se acercó y se arrodilló al lado suyo. Así de cerca, ya no era borroso, y repentinamente podía ver que no era Lucius. Sólo alguien que se le parecía mucho.- Por Merlín, ¿Lily? ¿Lily Potter?

-¿Quién... eres... tú? -Lily apenas podía respirar. Se sentía como si el aire de los pulmones se le estuviera saliendo por un agujero. Aunque no se rendiría sin una pelea. De eso estaba segura. Ciegamente agarró la navaja cerca de su rodilla y la apretó contra su garganta antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El hombre parecido a Malfoy lentamente levantó sus manos para rendirse.-

-Tienes que escucharme, Lily. No es lo que crees. No has sido hechizada, lo juro. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Soy el hijo de Lucius. Voldemort está muerto. En este momento vives en el cuerpo de tu hijo. Sé que será una sorpresa, pero si cortas cualquier cosa de ahí abajo... -se puso colorado y asintió rápidamente al area entre sus piernas.- Te quedarás sin nietos.

Lily tembló inciertamente. Todo sonaba muy loco, pero algo... _algo..._ le decía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. La sensación de que se le olvidaba algo se volvía más y más pronunciada.- Mi hijo...

-Sí. Harry Potter.

-Harry... -Fue como si la golpearan en la cara con una toalla mojada. Una visión de Voldemort con los ojos rojos, un Harry de ojos verdes. Una profecía que nunca debe cumplirse, pero sí se cumplió. Una traición. Una luz verde. Y entonces...

A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío y parpadeó, se encontró en el suelo del baño con una afilada navaja contra la garganta de Draco y sólo un par de recuerdos borrosos para saber qué había pasado.

-Oh... -La navaja se le cayó al piso.- Draco.. lo siento. Lo siento.

-¿Potter? ¿Harry? Por favor, dime que eres tú de nuevo.

-Sí. Soy yo. Lo siento mucho.

-Por Salazar, sólo... deja de decir que lo sientes. Tú eres el que casi terminó castrado. Tu madre es una bruja aterrorizante, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Con razón el Señor Tenebroso apenas pudo matarla. No me sorprende que le haya salido el tiro por la culata. ¿Sabes que me amenazó con hacerme comer mi propia pija?

Harry empezó a disculparse de nuevo, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por un violento escalofrío que no lo dejó hablar.

Draco apretó los labios, entonces estiró la mano para agarrar una toalla. La envolvió rápidamente alrededor de Harry, con los ojos mirando para otro lado.- Por favor, dime que es la primera vez que pasa. -Parecía casi no notar que sus manos le refregaban rápidamente los brazos, buscando conseguir que la sangre fluyera y tomara calor.

Su silencio obviamente fue suficiente.-

-_¡Lo siento tanto! _-Lloró Lily en su cabeza, devastada.- _¡No puedo creer que casi castro a mi propio hijo!_

_-No es tu culpa. A todos nos pasa, Lily, _-Le dijo Remus suavemente.-

-_Bueno, _-habló Sirius- _No la parte del castrado. Eso fue puramente Evans._

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? -Exigió saber Draco.-

-Nunca había durado tanto, -susurró Harry- Las otras veces fueron sólo un par de segundos. No le dije a nadie porque se preocuparían, y no hay nada que podamos hacer hasta que realicemos la ceremonia.

Draco se quejó y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.- Nueva regla, Potter. Nos dices cualquier cosa que pase. ¿Entendido? Y tenemos que acelerar esta maldita ceremonia. Vamos. Hay que hacer que te veas decente. Supongo que vamos a tener que decirles a tus seguidores.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-Cállate. Ya no puedes dar tu opinión. ¡Amenazaste con hacer que me comiera mi propia pija!

-Esa fue...

-¡No me importa quién fue! Sigo teniendo razón.

-En ese caso, también amenacé con cortarte la garganta. -Llegaron a la sala y se dirigieron a la habitación.-

-¡Mi pija, Potter!

-Por Mordred, -habló una aceitosa voz familiar desde uno de sus cuadros.- Por favor díganme que no acabo de escuchar eso.

Horrorizados, se dieron vuelta para ver el cuerpo como murciélago sentado en la rústica pared de una bonita acuarela de Devonshire.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, -dijo Snape mientras los veía.- Veo que pudiste salir de prisión después de todo, Draco. ¿Y también te quedas con Potter? Creí que tenías mejor gusto.

-¿Por qué está aquí?

-Escuché que necesitan un maestro de pociones.


	20. La solución de los Gaunt

**The Gaunt Solution**

Harry estaba parado al lado de Draco en la mitad de la sala, usando solamente una toalla y resistiendo el instinto de alejarse. Es que. Snape. De nuevo. Parado como un murciélago en la baja pared que rodeaba el lindo cuadro que colgaba encima de su chimenea. La expresión en su cara indicaba que esperaba ser atacado por gatitos a punto de morir y té en cualquier momento, y estaba listo para devolver el golpe.-

-Tu gusto en pinturas es tan malo como tu gusto en padrinos, Potter, -le dijo con desdén.- Ahora expliquen qué pasa antes de que los reporte a ambos a la directora.

Si creía que había sido complicado convencer a Ron, Hermione y Andrómeda de que no estaba loco (y, de hecho, estaba por convertirse Amo de la Muerte), no era nada comparado a la presión que le causaba el retrato de Severus Snape. El hombre era un Slytherin hasta los huesos y había sido espía y doble agente por la mayor parte de su vida. Era el tipo de persona que no confiaría ni en su propio reflejo sin identificación, escáner de varita y sin saber todos los antecedentes.

Lo único bueno de la experiencia fue el inesperado conocimiento que Harry obtuvo de la niñez de su madre. Snape claramente sabía que la mejor forma de confirmar la veracidad de las palabras de Harry era buscar detalles de su vida con Lily antes de Hogwarts que ella se había llevado a la tumba al morir.

-¿Cuál solía ser su golosina favorita cuando era niña? -Preguntó irritado.- ¿Cuán a menudo transfiguraba la muñeca de su horrible hermana en un tejón? -Entre los dos, Snape y Lily revelaban la historia secreta de una amistad poco probable entre un niño enojado y solitario y una linda niña de clase media que no quedaba muy bien con su familia Muggle.

Escucharon cosas, el color de la colita para el pelo en la que Snape había ilegalmente usado Accio para ella cuando se cayó en un arroyo. La marca de chocolates que sacaron del bolso de la señora Weatherbin después de que lo había llamado una pequeña y sucia rata de alcantarilla. El olor del shampoo que usaron para bañar al gato de los Evans después de un desafortunado experimento de pociones cuando tenían ocho. Harry pasó las palabras de Lily en voz baja, cautivado e increíblemente agradecido porque a los otros Merodeadores se les había prohibido decir cualquier cosa que pusiera la Operación Persuadir a Snape de que Ayude en riesgo, aunque las técnicas para taparles la boca de Lily y Remus estaban siendo muy usadas en este momento.

Cuando por fin parecía que Snape se quedaba sin preguntas, Lily suspiró en la mente de Harry y habló.- _Deja que tome el control, Harry._

Snape todavía estaba inclinado para adelante, frunciendo sospechosamente hacia Harry mientras éste dejaba que Lily tomara el control. Su cuerpo dio el ahora familiar escalofrío, causando que la ya suelta toalla cayera un poco más, y su conciente fue repentinamente presionado en el fondo de su cabeza con los otros Merodeadores.

-Soy yo, Severus, -dijo Lily, acercándose un poco más a la pintura y mirando con más calidez los ojos de Snape.

Harry, francamente, creyó que ese era la peor forma de convencer a alguien desde que Draco había dicho que la última rana de chocolate tenía que ser suya porque su cabello era genial y Harry era un estúpido Gryffindor. Snape, sin embargo, lo miró a los ojos por unos desconcertantes segundos antes se recostarse contra la pared, luciendo terriblemente sorprendido.-

-¿Cómo pasó? -Susurró-

-¿Quiere decir que tengo que repetirlo todo de nuevo? -Se quejó Harry, volviendo a tomar el control.- ¿No fue suficiente con el millón de veces?

-Bienvenido a cinco años de pociones con Longbottom, Potter. Y las hipérboles no te quedan bien. Si se usan, deben ser aplicadas con terrible inteligencia, algo que tú no tienes.

Harry lo miró sin expresión.- ¿Qué cosa? En serio, es como si volvieran las clases de pociones. -Miró a Draco.- ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Habla de algún tipo de producto para el cabello?

Draco giró los ojos.- Eres un ignorante, Potter. No tienes lugar pasando tu terrible ignorancia a las mentes jóvenes. ¿Tienes siquiera un poco de clase?

-No creo que tenga derecho a hablar, señor Malfoy, -habló Snape- Dado que parece estar en una terrible relación con el chico maravilla.

La expresión en la cara de Draco casi hizo que su propio horror valiera la pena.-

-¿Relación? -Exclamó Draco con voz aguda.- ¿Relación? Sacó y corrompió a otro de mis elfos domésticos, me transfiguró en un hurón, me secuestró fuera de prisión, me forzó a abandonar a mi madre con falsas promesas, me dio una habitación en una casa que es una mezcla alarmante de comodidad Gryffindor y locad, homicidas cosas Black y entonces me hizo ayudarlo amenazando con volver a toda Inglaterra muertos vivos.

-¡Yo no hice eso! -Protestó Harry, sintiéndose cansado.- Bueno, -arregló- al menos no la parte de los muertos vivos. O lo de las falsas promesas.

-Y, -dijo Draco, que obviamente seguía en su rol,- como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ¡esta noche amenazó con cortármela y hacer que me la coma yo mismo!

-¡Ese no fui yo!

-Realmente no tengo deseos de escuchar los detalles de tus extrañas actividades sexuales con el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor,

-_¡Por Godric! _-se quejó James, saliéndose del control de Lily por un momento.- _¿Cómo demonios tenemos que sobrevivir con dos malditos Slytherins por tanto tiempo sin que se nos permita molestarlos? Si esto es lo que prometían después de la muerte, quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero._

Harry gruñó.- ¿Pueden enfocarse, por favor? ¿Nos ayudarás o no, Snape?

Snape se paró con una expresión de desagrado en su cara que apenas tapaba el brillo de anticipación en sus ojos pintados. No por primera vez, se preguntó cuán aburrida debía ser la vida para los retratos.- Muy bien. Pero tengan en cuenta que la única razón por la que lo hago es para ayudar a Lily y evitar que traigas el apocalipsis zombi en Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué no dejan de decir eso? -Exigió saber Harry- Nunca planeé convertir a nadie en zombis o inferis ni ninguna otra de esas cositas muertas.

-Te enseñé por cinco años, Potter. Ni siquiera podías comprender el color básico de una poción cambia color. Créeme, si lo hicieras solo, habría un apocalipsis zombi. No me tomé el esfuerzo de morir para salvar este maldito mundo sólo para que lo conviertas en un patio de juegos para "cositas muertas". -Lo último fue dicho con el tipo de sarcasmo que sólo puede ser logrado después de años de práctica en pequeños niños.-

-_No te quejes, Harry, dijo que iba a ayudar, _-le dijo Remus.-

-_¿Podemos hacer que se vaya ahora? _-Rogó Sirius.- _Realmente tengo que resistir el instinto de tomar una lata de pintura y practicar pintar calzones chinos. Temo que sería muy inconveniente para nuestros planes._

_-Ay, Canuto, _-La voz de James sonaba asombrada.- _Pintarle a Snape un calzón chino permanente... ¿no necesitamos cuerpos con tanta urgencia, verdad?_

_-Potes de salsa que se mezclan y locura, _-le recordó Remus.-

-_Pero, un calzón chino pintado, Lunático, ¡para siempre! Ay, ¡Lily!_

El golpe de Lily hizo eco en su cabeza y le dio la impresión de que el Expreso de Hogwarts había cortado camino por su cerebro.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo hará? -Preguntó a Snape, no sabiendo cuánto podía soportar.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron peligrosamente.- Por ahora, Potter. Ahora háganme el gran favor de explcarme por qué escuché el rumor de que un imbécil está planeando una venta de pasteles para la casa de Slytherin.

Harry tragó saliva.

* * *

Tres días después los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin habían reaccionado ante el plan de la venta de pasteles de la misma forma que su familia, amigos y... lo que sea que fuera Draco habían predicho. En otras palabras, habían solamente cuatro razones por las que no había habido una rebelión adolescente que lo dejara como una triste mancha roja en el piso de la sala común de Slytherin.

Los Slytherins, extrañamente, tenían un respeto inato por las personas a las que veían como miembros de autoridad, (por eso, supuso, habían salido tantos mortífagos de esa casa).

Sin importar cuánto se burlaran, también tenían mucho instinto de supervivencia, y ninguno podá olvidar que el nuevo jefe de su casa había tenido un duelo con el más temido Mago Oscuro del siglo a la tierna edad de diescisiete y lo había derrotado simplemente desarmándolo.

Harry se había asegurado de tener la cara de Severus Snape mirando desde el cuadro al dar la noticia.

Los mayores se habían horrorizado al enterarse de que tenían que tener una idea original para los proyectos de los TIMOS y EXTASIS para Estudios Muggles. Desde que Hogwarts se había vuelto a abrir y hecho a la materia obligatoria, los de sangre pura que habían vivido felízmente ignorantes del mundo Muggle por siglos se lo enfrentaban por primera vez. Preparar un par de pasteles con una cuchara en vez de una varita parecía un pequeño precio que pagar por escapar del trauma de tener que _aprender_ algo importante sobre el mundo Muggle.

Para cuando Harry se había ido dejando una sala común llena de calmados (aunque no complacidos) Slytherins, estaba completamente agotado. Se metió en su habitación, apoyando su cabeza casi constántemente en sus manos por el dolor. El interior de su cráneo se estaba empezando a sentir gastado, como si su cerebro hubiera sido reemplazado con un débil ácido que lentamente le estaba derritiendo la carne. Afortunadamente, no había alucinado que era uno de los miembros de su familia por casi quince horas, lo que significaba que la poción sedante que Snape había sugerido podría realmente estar funcionando, aunque lo hacía sentir casi demasiado cansado para moverse y hacía que su orina tuviera un alarmante color turquesa.

-_Me pegó fuerte, _-dijo Sirus desde el fondo de su mente.- _Escomo si fueran de nuevo los setentas._

_-Dios bendiga losetentas, _-estuvo de acuerdo James.

Remus dejó salir un sonido canino y se acercó más a Sirus.-

-_¿Usaron drogas? _-Preguntó Harry, sintiendo la misma traición instintiva que siente un niño cuando se entera de que sus padres solían ser como todos los demás.-

-_Eran los setentas, amigo, _-contestó Sirius.- _Todos las usaron._

_-Yo no, _-habló rápidamente Lily, antes de que su imparable sinceridad la hiciera aclarar.- _Muy a menudo._

_-Si te sirve de consa... conse.. consuelo, la mayoría fue después de que dejamos la escuela. _-Ofreció James.-

-_Recuerdas la que te hacía tirarte arcoiris como pedos, _-Sirius parecía recordarla con cariño.- _Si practicabas podías hacer... ya sabes... formas. Colagusano podía tirarse un unicornio completo si tenía un buen día. _

Era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar de Peter Pettigrew sin total desprecio. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, Colagusano tenía que haber sido bastante decente. Los merodeadores no se hubieran hecho amigos si no lo fuera. Y, de no haber sido por Voldemort usando sus temores para conventirlo en alguien irreconocible, todavía podría ser uno de ellos. Le costó meterse eso en la cabeza, pero la poción ayudó mucho.-

_-Esa mlvada rata, _-dijo James como respuesta a Sirius, aunque de nuevo, posiblemente gracias a la poción y el cansancio de Harry, su voz sonaba mucho menos furiosa de lo normal,

Remus dio un gruñido para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo y Sirius lo rodeó protectoramente.- _Creo que tendríamos que bajar la dosis la prxima vez, acerca demasiado al lobo._

_-Stoybien, -_murmuró Remus-

_-Claro, intenta de nuevo con menos gruñidos, cariño._

_-¿Cariño? _-Preguntó Harry.- _¿En serio?_

_-Cállate. Había una razón. Hace mucho tiempo._

Decidió que no necesitaba saber. Nunca.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry! -Dio un salto cuando algo lo tocó en el hombro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado escuchando que alguien lo llamaba desde el mundo exterior desde hace rato.-

-¿Qué? -murmuró, levantó la cabeza de sus manos. La sacudida le quitó la placentera neblina de la poción.

Draco estaba frente al sillón, parecía bastante preocupado.- ¿Sabes quién eres?

Lo preocupante era que la pregunta era razonable.-

-Harry. Estoy bien. Sólo cansado. Y dopado con el sedante que sugirió Snape. Les dí la noticia de la venta a los Slytherins.

-¿Y? -Draco se sentó en el sillón y puso sus pies encima de la mesita.- ¿Cómo salió?

-Casi tan bien como se esperaba. Qué bueno que sugirieras dejarlos usarla como proyecto para Estudios Muggle. Eso convenció a la mayoría de los más grandes.

-Eso pensé. Tienes tanta suerte de que esté aquí. Si no, te comerían vivo, hayas o no destruído al Señor Tenebroso.

-Créeme, lo sé. Estaba mucho más asustado de enfrentarme a ellos que a Voldemort.

-¿Qué?

Se rió ante su expresión.- Por lo menos entonces tenía de mi lado a la suerte y la experiencia cuando se trataba del viejo Cara de Serpiente.

-Gryffindors. -Draco sacudió la cabeza.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba, acomodándose los lentes para poder ver mejor.- Hablando de eso, ¿por qué tienes granos verdes formando un símbolo satánico en tu cara?

Draco suspiró y se tiró más en el sillón.- Por Merlín, en serio que eres ignorante, Potter. No es un "símbolo satánico", es una antigua runa que significa cambio. La poción para transformar a mi madre en un hurón es mucho más complicada de lo que esperaba. Hubo una pequeña explosión y me dio en la cara.

-¿La cara? -Harry se enderezó más.- Tienes suerte de que sólo te diera un caso de malvado acne. ¿No hay algún tipo de... visor, que puedas usar?

-No tengo uno, -contestó.- Y Snape dijo que se irán en un par de horas. A menos que los explote, pero ya sabes.. wacala.

-Te compraré uno. ¿Puedes pedirlo por lechuza?

-No seas tonto. Estoy bien. Esos visores cuestan una fortuna por todos los hechizos protectores y esas cosas que usan.

Harry apretó los dientes.- Si me vas a ayudar a hacer una poción que me convierta en Amo de la Muerte, creo que comprarte uno de esos es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bueno, cuando lo dices así... -Draco le dio una sonrisa torcida. Harry parpadeó. Era la sonrisa menos sarcástica que había dirigido en su dirección y era extrañamente perturbadora.- Muy bien. Vete a dormir.

-_Sí, por favor hazlo, _-agregó James- _Mi cerebro no puede aguantar más porquerías Slytherin._

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, hubo un golpe en la puerta.-

-Por favor, ignóralo, -le pidió Draco.- No quiero moverme.

-Puede ser importante, -le contestó Harry.- No puedo ignorarlo. Y nadie puede verte, especialmente así. Vé y escóndete en la habitación.

Refunfuñando, Draco se levantó del sillón y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Alex y Daniel afuera.-

-Hola, muchachos, -los saludó cansadamente.- Sí saben que sólo les queda media hora libre, ¿verdad?

-No se preocupe, profesor, no nos quedaremos, -Le aseguró Alex mientras pasaba por su lado empujando a Daniel delante suyo.- Sólo vinimos para ver si estaba bien. Daniel me dijo que les dijo a los Slytherins sobre una venta de pasteles y de cómo casi se rebelaron, pero están asustados de que los destruya con Expelliarmus, y que el profesor Snape los miraba venenosamente desde una de las extrañas pinturas en su sala común.

Harry levantó una ceja y miró a Daniel. El pequeño y silencioso Slytherin lo miró sin parpadear.- ¿En serio dijo todo eso?

-Bueno, -admitió Alex,- le tomó mucho más tiempo. Y también hizo muchas pausas entre medio. Por eso vinimos tan tarde.

-Estoy bien, gracias. En serio. Tengo habilidades especiales de profesor que hacen que no pueda salir golpeado por un grupo de alumnos.

Podía ser mentira, pero parecía funcionar porque se veían más tranquilos.-

-¿Está seguro de que está bien, profesor? -Preguntó de nuevo.- Es que se ve mareado. Y... verdoso.

-Estoy bien. De verdad. Es normal para cualquiera que pase una tarde enseñando DCAO a una clase de Slyhterins y Hufflepuffs de cuarto año.

-Bien entonces. Supongo que lo veremos en clase mañana...

Alex fue interrumpido por un ruido que provenía de la habitación y la voz de Draco chillando por el dolor e insultando. Dos pares de ojos grandes miraron a Harry que cerró sus propios ojos y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, muy cansado como para pensar una excusa decente.-

-Es sólo un amigo. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿En su habitación? -Cuestionó Alex.- ¿Un amigo de habitación? ¿Por eso lo está escondiendo?

Harry hizo una mueca.- No un "amigo de habitación". Sólo un amigo. En mi habitación.

_-Por Merlín, Harry, ¿podrías ser menos convincente? _-James sonaba medio divertido.- _Ni siquiera yo te creo, y sé que dices la verdad._

-Está bien, -le aseguró Alex honestamente.- Mi mamá dice que no tiene nada de malo que un chico tenga otro chico como amigo de habitación. Aunque a la gente la pone incómoda.

_-Mátenme ahora, _-Pidió Harry-

-_Claro que no, _-le contestó Sirius.- _Es demasiado gracioso. _

-Está buscando una piedra.

Toda la atención se dirigió a Daniel, que parpadeó mirando a Harry con sus grandes ojos negros. Dio una de sus desconcertantes sonrisas y a Harry le dio la sensación de que el pequeño Slytherin estaba tratando de evitarle la vergüenza cambiando el tema.-

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Alex-

-No viene cuando la llama, -agregó Daniel- Los árboles lo murmuran.

Harry sintió como se le levantaban las cejas. Con un poco de temor, se preguntó si los árboles le habían susurrado los más profundos poderes de la Piedra de la Resurrección al niño.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes decirme cómo vendrá?

-La familia que la tenía ya resolvió el problema. Los de mi llama.

-Lo siento, Daniel, -se disculpó Harry mientras su mente trataba de entender.- ¿Pudes explicármelo con palabras de todos los días?

Pero la atención de Daniel se había ido sobre el hombro de Harry y estaba fija en la puerta de la habitación. Inclinó su cabeza al costado.- Su amigo de habitación está tratando de esconder el desorden.

-Por última vez, no es mi amigo de habitación. -No tenía idea de cuándo había adoptado ese término, pero sospechaba que los merodeadores estaban involucrados.- Y creo que es hora de que vayan a dormir.

-Claro, profesor, -dijo Alex, dándole una sonrisa.- Dígale "hola" a su amigo de no habitación por nosotros. Vamos, Daniel.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos agradecido y se recostó contra ella por unos segundos. Entonces se alejó y trató de prepararse para cualquier caos que Draco hubiera creado en la habitación. Abrió la puerta para encontrárselo bajo la ventana levantando los pedazos de una botella. Había un moretón apareciendo en su mejilla y la habitación estaba tapada en zapatos de Harry.-

-Trataste de abrir mi baúl -observó Harry, sin sentirse muy sorprendido.-

-Estaba frustrado y aburrido, -Le dijo Draco, sin sonar muy culpable.

Harry suspiró y empezó a juntar sus zapatos.-

-Sabes, la gente normal no hechiza sus baúles para que le tiren zapatos a las personas que inocentemente tratan de abrir la cerradura. -Sonaba ofendido.-

-Fue idea de mi papá, -le contestó Harry.- Y no tenías que tratar de abrir la cerradura.

-Bueno, obviamente sabías que lo iba a hacer. Lo hechizaste para que me atacara.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su baúl con los brazos cargados de zapatos.- No me refería a eso. -Usó la rodilla para abrir la tapa y poder meterlos adentro.- No estaba cerrado. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era levantar la tapa.

Draco hizo una pausa y se quedó sentado, sosteniendo el pedazo de vidrio en la mano mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta.- ¿No la cerraste?

-Claro que no. Está en mi habitación. ¿Quién más, aparte de nosotros, entra?

-¡De eso estoy hablando! Yo estoy aquí. ¿No querías proteger tus cosas?

-¿Proteger mis cosas? ¿De qué? -Se rió Harry.- No estoy escondiendo nada. Siéntete libre de revisar mi baúl si eso te calma. Sólo, no lo hagas si provoca que inocentes niños pequeños crean que eres mi amigo de habitación.

Draco tosió.- ¿Tu qué cosa?

-No me mires así. Es totalmente tu culpa. ¿Qué más iban a pensar cuando se enteraran de que escondía un tipo en mi habitación?

-Por favor dime que un amigo de habitación no es lo que creo que es.

-No sé. Estoy drogado y cansado, y tampoco estoy muy actualizado con la jerga adolescente.

-_Tu uso de la frase "actualizado con la jerga adolescente" lo deja bien claro, _-comentó Sirius.- _Ya esaba pasado de moda en los setenta._

-Seguramente tienes razón, -concordó Harry sombríamente.- Lo escuché de McGonagall.

Hubo un extraño movimiento mental en su cabeza mientras todos los otros ocupantes simultáneamente imaginaban una razón para que la profesora sintiera la necesidad de usar esa frase en particular.-

-_Debe haber sido antes de que estuviéramos aquí, _-le dijo James-

-_No es algo que uno puede olvidar fácilmente. _-Estuvo de acuerdo Remus, entonces chilló cuando Sirius le dio un pinchazo mental, algo que había prometido hacer cada vez que usara la palabra "uno" en ese contexto, en un esfuerzo para arrastrar a Lunático al siglo XXI.

-No soy tu amigo de habitación, -aclaró Draco, con los labios apretados haciendo que su cara se viera particularmente puntiaguda.-

-Nunca dije que lo fueras, tarado. -Harry se sentó en el pie de la cama y frunció ante la postura defensiva que tenía.-

-Bien. Porque no lo soy.

Su atención se dirigió a la mano de Draco que estaba apretada tan fuertemente alrededor del pedazo de vidrio que un hilo de sangre le decoraba la superficie, como una ventana que Voldemort hubiera diseñado teniendo un día particularmente malo.-

-Te sangra la mano.

-Bueno, si tuviera una varita, no tendría que hacer esto con mi mano, y entonces no me cortaría.

-Bueno, si no hubieras tratado de abrir mi baúl, esa botella no se hubiera roto.

-Bueno, si no hubieras puesto ese estúpido hechizo en tu baúl...

-Mira, -interrumpió Harry.- Sólo cállate y dame tu mano. No me mires así. Ofrezco sanarte, por Dios, no ser tu amigo de habitación.

-_Y se pone más y más incomodante, _-comentó James, sonando bastante animado para una persona que acababa de escuchar a su propio hijo negar haberle propuesto algo a su exenemigo de la escuela y rehén temporal.

-_No se dice "incomodante"._

_-Cállate, Lunático. Uno no debería corregir la gramática de un amigo.. ¡Canuto!_

_-Dijiste "uno" de esa molesta forma._

_-Lo hacía irónicamente._

_-No me importa. Es igualmente molesto, irónico o no._

_-De verdad tengo que salir de aquí, _-se quejó Lily- _Es como ahogarse en una pileta de testosterona. Y no de una buena forma._

-Ew, -dijo Harry.- Creo que voy a vomitar. Y no de una buena forma.

-¿Hay una buena forma? -Preguntó Draco, mirando cómo sanaba su herida mientras Harry pasaba su varita por encima.-

-Claro que sí. Siempre recuerdo cariñosamente esa vez que te vomité en los zapatos.

-Idiota.

-Te encanta, _amigo de habitación._

-Te odio tanto en este momento.

* * *

-Entonces, traigan una redacción de por qué no es buena idea meter un escreguto de cola explosiva a un dormitorio y darle de comer paletas de sangre, sin importar cuan tentador parezca en el momento.

Harry se apoyó en su escritorio y se relajó mientras los alumnos de sexto año escribían la consigna y empezaban a guardar sus cosas.

-_Tengo que decir, Harry, que realmente le agarraste la mano al asunto de ser profesor, _-le dijo Remus-

-_Gracias, _-Harry sonrió.- _Estoy empezando a aprender que se trata de no dejarlos pensar que eres humano o que puedes fallar._

-¿Profesor?

Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico de séptimo año en frente suyo.

-¿Sí, Cyrus?

-¿Tendría mejor calificación por una torta de limón o de frutas?

Harry parpadeó.- Eh...

-Es que tengo que sacar mi EXTASIS de Estudios Muggle si quiero trabajar en el Ministerio y será mi proyecto. Encontré un libro de recetas Muggle en las cosas viejas de mi bisabuela, pero creo que el Muggle a quién se lo sacó lo debe haber tenido en las manos cuando se derritió porque las páginas estan pegadas. Las únicas que se pueden leer son las de pastel de fruta y la de limón.

-Eh... cuando dices "derritió"...

-Ah, es que solía hacer eso con los Muggles. Como entretenimiento para la cena. Claro que yo no lo haría, profesor, -agregó rápidamente.- Juro que mi familia dejó de derretir Muggles al menos hace dos generaciones. Ni siquiera le maldijimos la naríz a mi primo segundo, y es un squib.

-_La familia Dorgon, _-aplicó Sirius- _Son de sangre pura y siguen las viejas tradiciones. Se originó como una rama de la familia Bulstrode, creo. Los quitaron de ella por ser demasiado buenos con los Muggles, así que inventaron el derretimiento de Muggles para redimirse. Afortunadamente nunca se puso de moda con las otras familias. Mi propia abuela decía que era porque nunca podías quitar el olor a Muggle quemado de las cortinas._

Harry se quedó mirando a Cyrus Dorgon, que tenía pelo rubio y pecas y no parecía alguien cuya familia reciente solía torturar a los Muggles como entretenimiento para la cena. Si hacer pasteles iba a cambiar cómo pensaba la nueva generación, obviamente iba a asegurarse de que hiciera todo lo que podía para que saliera bien.

-Bien. Eh. Primero, creo que tenemos que conseguirte un libro de recetas que no tenga las hojas pegadas con carne humana quemada. Y entonces sugiro que elijas una receta que creas que suena bien y la practiques hasta que te salga bien. La profesora McGonagall está poniendo una cocina Muggle en la vieja aula de Encantamientos, al lado del retrato de Gnorgrass el Innoble. Ve a ver a Madame Pince. Le pedí que ordenara libros de recetas para la biblioteca y llegaban esta tarde.

-Claro. Gracias, profesor. Hablando de eso, ¿el trabajo sobre los escregutos de cola explosiva?

-¿Qué tiene? -Preguntó defensivo-

-Es que.. es bastante específico, ¿no? Supongo que no habrá mucha información.

-Dios, espero que no, -tembló Harry.- Créeme, es algo que quieres aprender en teoría. No en práctica. Por eso lo dí. Usa el sentido común.

-_Suerte encontrando eso en un sangre pura, _-le dijo James alegremente.- _Generalmente ha sido eliminado hace años por creer que era algo inútil.__  
_

-Claro. Bien. -Cyrus levantó su mochila y se preparó para irse.- Bueno, entonces lo veré en la próxima clase.

-Adios. Ah, otra cosa.

-¿Sí?

-Tira ese libro, por favor. Y entonces lava tus manos antes cocinar. Usa jabón. Y desinfectante. Y si puedes un encantamiento para limpiar.

-No se preocupe, profesor. La temperatura era tan alta que cualquier cosa se debe haber quemado cuando pasó.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Hazme el favor.

-Claro, profesor.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó frío, seco y despejado. El helado aire de Enero atravesaba su túnica como malvadas agujas de tejer. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las hojas del bosque prohibido y creaba partes iluminadas en el suelo del bosque. El camino que seguían estaba bastante tapado, y Ron, al frente, estaba usando hechizos para desbloquearlo, como si atacar pequeñas criaturas que podrían vivir en las plantas demasiado crecidas no pudiera pasarle.

-¡De nuevo, Ron! -Exclamó Teddy emocionado, caminando de la mano de Hermione por el rastro de destrucción de Ron.-

-Lo único bueno de esto, -empezó a decir Draco desde abajo de la capa de invisibilidad,- Es que Weasley podría morir en los siguientes cinco minutos.

-No tenías que venir, -observó Harry.- De hecho, recuedo haberte dicho que no lo hicieras. Muchas veces.

-Como si confiara en los tontos Gryffindors y un niño de pelo azul para hacer las cosas bien. Especialmente cuando lo hacen sin siquiera un plan. Madura, Weasley. -Agregó, cuando Ron se rió.-

-Odio admitirlo, pero apoyo Malfoy esta vez, -dijo Hermione, levantando a Teddy por encima de una gran raíz de árbol.- No sé por qué volvemos al bosque antes de que siquiera sepamos que quiso decir Daniel con "Los Gaunt ya resolvieron ese problema". Quiero decir, ya sabemos que la piedra se resiste al Accio. Un mensaje críptico de un descendiente de once años de los Peverell no cambiará eso.

-Creí que venir al lugar podría inspirarnos, -explicó Harry, no queriendo admitir que había tratado de entenderlo toda la semana y ni siquiera se había acercado a la solución.- Y saben que la luna llena será en un par de días, y entonces seré bastante inútil por un par de días después. Mientras más pronto lo hagamos, mejor.

Entraron al claro cerca de donde Harry había dejado caer la Piedra de la Resurrección e hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor para verlo todo. El área empezaba a llenarse más y más de plantas, cambiando, lentamente, de la horrible escena de su muerte que seguía recordando tan vívidamente.

-Con que aquí es donde mi madre salvó tu vida, -le dijo Draco, en un tono que trató de ser alegre pero termino como un inteligente erizo que se entontraba con un auto por primera vez.-

-Aquí es donde morí.

-No moriste. Mi madre te salvó. Me lo dijo.

-Lo hizo, -estuvo de acuerdo Harry.- Después de que volví.

-¿De los muertos? -Draco resopló.- ¡Nadie puede hacer eso!

Hubo un corto silencio y Draco giró los ojos.- Bien. Nadie _podía_ hacer eso hasta ahora.

-No creo haber estado totalmente muerto. Más bien... en el medio. Se me dio la opción de volver o... seguir.

Hubo una incómoda pausa.-

-Bueno, no había mucha elección. ¿Quieres morir? ¿No? Vuelve, entonces.

Sintió que se le apretaban los labios.- ¿Mi elección? Mi madre, mi padre, mi padrino, Remus, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, paz y una oportunidad de descansar... o una batalla final con Voldemort, en la que seguramente perdería de una horrible forma, ver a mis amigos morir, defraudar al mundo mágico... -se rió- No fue complicado. Fue imposible. Lo hice de todas formas.

-¿Hubieras preferido morir? -Preguntó Draco, luciendo sorprendido e irritado por estarlo.

Harry se enderezó, miró alrededor del claro de nuevo, que era bastante sereno y tranquilo para un lugar que había sido testigo de tanta maldad y violencia.- Estoy aquí, ¿no? -Dijo, haciendo el esfuerzo por sonar animado.- Eh... ¿dónde estoy?

Remus miró alrededor sorprendido. No estaba muy seguro de en dónde había estado, pero estaba igualmente seguro de que no había sido el Bosque Prohibido. Él y los demás Merodeadores muy raramente iban a ese lugar si no era luna llena. Parpadeó.- ¿Alguien me dio con un Obliviate? ¿Es una broma? ¿Canuto? ¿Cornamenta?

Se dio vuelta y vio un grupo de gente mirándolo. Un hombre alto con pelo anaranjado como zanahoria. Una mujer con pelo enmarañado que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para escapar de un rodete. Un niño con pelo turquesa. La cabeza con un hombre flotando con un montón de pelo rubio y rasgos que eran inconfundiblemente descendencia de los Black.-

-¿Remus? -Preguntó la mujer dudosamente.-

-¿Te conozco? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esa es la capa de James? -Tomó un paso hacia adelante y casi cayó. Había algo raro con su cuerpo. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con manos que no eran suyas. Túnica y zapatos que tampoco le pertenecían. Su postura tampoco era la suya, se parecía más a la de James. Levantó las manos para examinarlas más de cerca.- ¿Tomé poción multijugos? Porque creo que algo salió mal. No recuerdo. -miró a los demás.- ¿Eres tú, Cornamenta? -Le preguntó a la cabeza flotante.-

-Eh. No en realidad, -le contestó la mujer antes de que la cabeza tuviera oportunidad.- Sería más fácil si supiéramos cuantos años crees tener.

-¿Cuántos años _creo _tener? -Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy raras, hasta para él. Buscó su varita, la encontró en su bolsillo trasero y la sacó. Entonces frunció.- Esta no es mi varita. Y sé que tengo quince. -Entonces hizo una pausa, sientiendo que algo no estaba bien.- ¡No, esperen! Tengo más que eso. Dieciocho. ¿Pero entonces por qué estoy en Hogwarts? No. Ya dejé Hogwarts. Hace tiempo. Tengo veintiuno.. ¡No! Veintidos. -Levantó la vista y miró a la cabeza flotante.- Tú no puedes ser James. Está... está muerto. Muerto. Y Sirius. -El dolor lo llenó cuando volvió a recordad y casi se cayó.- Fue Sirius... lo t-traicionó. Pero no. Eso pasó hace mucho, ¿no? Ya lo superé. Lo hice. -Repentinamente, como agua después de unos días en el desierto, recordó.- ¡No, espera! ¡Es inocente! ¡Sirius es inocente! Está... -otra vez dolor, casi familiar.- Está muerto. Tengo treinta y seis... no. Más. Estoy... -y entonces lo recordó.- Estoy muerto. -Y por fin, con una extraña perspectiva:- Soy Harry. Y eso fue raro.

Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus amigos mirándolo con la boca abierta.-

-Bien, eso fue asombroso, -habló Ron.- No tuvimos que hacer nada. Se dio cuenta solo. No hubo pánico. No se volvió loco ni nada. Sólo lógica, lógica, lógica ¡Boom! Soy Harry.

_-Lunático siempre fue el más calmado, _-explicó Sirius orgullosamente.-

-Por favor noten, -agregó Harry, refregándose la cabeza mientras un dolor de cabeza empezaba a aparecer.- Que cuando Remus se encontró en un cuerpo extraño, pensó "Oh no, seguro que tomé poción Multijugos por accidente", y no, "¡Por Dios, tengo que cortármela!" -Le dio a su madre un codazo mental.-

-_Él creció en un dormitorio con merodeadores, _-se quejó ella- _Estaba _acostumbrado _a que le hicieran embrujos raros._

_-Lo siento, Harry. _-Se disculpó Remus.-

-_No es culpa tuya, _-Le contestó Harry- _Por lo menos tú no gritaste como niña y empezaste a atacar tu propio reflejo._

La presencia mental de James se puso rosada y emanó un aire de irritabilidad.- _Fue una sola vez. Y creí que estaba mirando en espejo encantado de mi tío Gordon. Te conté de esa vez que mi extraño primo me espió mientras me masturbaba usándolo, ¿no?_

_-Muchas más veces de lo necesario, _-le aseguró rápidamente Harry-

_-Bueno, sin ofender, pero te parecías alarmantemente a él por un momento._

_-Me parezco alarmantemente a tí, según todos._

_-Genes fuertes, _-le dijo James, levantando los hombros mentalmente.- _Los rasgos son recurrentes. Tendría que haber recordado que ese idiota se unió a un circo mágico y murió después de aparecerse en ese montón de calabaza. Larga historia, -_agregó, fue seguido por un silencio en su cabeza.-

-¿Estás bien, amigo? -Una gran mano se apoyó en su hombro y apretó ligeramente. Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Ron y de repente se sintió ridículamente agradecido de que su amigo hubiera decidido venir con ellos por el fin de semana. Se conocían desde los once. Con Hermione también, claro, pero era distinto con Ron. Él lo había invitado a su vida caótica desde el principio. No había sido rico, ni popular, ni guapo. Pero había sido Ron: terco, leal y flacucho Ron que lo había invitado a su familia y lo había apoyado cuando nadie más lo hacía. Ron, que era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente creía, a pesar de que muchas veces dejaba que sus emociones se metieran en el camino.-

-Estoy bien, -le contestó.- Sólo encontremos la maldita cosa para que nunca más tenga que volver. ¿Dónde está Teddy?

-¡Piente! -Anunció Teddy, desde donde había estado escarvando la tierra cerca de los pies de Hermione. Tenía en la mano el gusano más grande que Harry había visto en su pequeño puño. Era violeta y tenía puntos amarillos.- ¡Mira, Ssssss!

-Hermione, -le dijo alarmado, acercándose.-

-No pasa nada. Es un gusano negdog. Está emparentado con el gusano come libros común. Es inofensivo. Come la corteza de los árboles mágicos y le salen alas cuando se asusta.

Justo entonces el gusano se retorcía en la mano de Teddy, su espalda brilló y empezó a crecer hasta que, de repente, con un bajo "pop", dos frágiles alas carnosas le salieron.-

-¡Harry! Piente vuela.

Harry se arrodilló a un lado de su ahijado.- Qué bien, Teddy. Pero la serpiente está tiene miedo, ¿entiendes? Tenemos que dejarla ir. -Suavamente le abrió los deditos.

El labio de Teddy empezó a temblar.- Quiero piente. Por favor, Harry. -La piel de sus pequeñas mejillas se volvió violeta con puntos amarillos para copiar al gusano.-

-No entiendo por qué no le compras una serpiente, -se quejó Draco apoyado contra un árbol.- Está totalmente obsesionado con ellas.

-Porque son _serpientes, _Draco. Y él es un niño.

-Hubiera creído que te gustaban las serpientes, dado que puedes hablarles y todo.

-_Podía _hablarles. Era una habilidad de Voldemort. Se la llevó con él a la tumba.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo has intentado desde entonces?

-Mira, sólo cállate por una vez en tu vida, por favor. -Su cabeza se sentía como si alguien estuviera preparando pochoclos en ella, terriblemente caliente con regulares choques de dolor desde detrás de sus ojos. Levantó la varita que seguía teniendo en la mano desde que Remus la había agarrado.- Accio maldita Piedra de la Resurreccón. -Miró alrededor.- ¿Ven? Inútil.

-Déjame tratar, -dijo Hermione en su más molesta voz de profesora McGonagall. Harry había estado terriblemente perturbado al enterarse de que a Ron le parecía atractiva.- ¡Accio Piedra de la Resurrección! -Miró alrededor esperando, aunque se decepcionó cuando no apareció.- ¿Estás seguro de que la dejaste caer aquí? Fue una situación muy estresante y...

-Sí, estoy seguro, -la interrumpió.- Ya te dije que lo había intentado.

-Quizás sólo puede ser traída por un miembro de la familia Gaunt, -pensó en voz alta.- O quizás tenemos que usar una pronunciación ligeramente diferente de "Accio". Quizás sólo viene si tienes el acento de los de sangre pura. ¡Malfoy! Tú hablas como si tuvieras una papa en la boca. Inténtalo.

-¿Por qué debería?

-No te hagas el difícil.

-Lo intentaré, -ofreció Ron.- Soy de sangre pura. ¡Accio Piedra de la Resurrección!

No apareció.

-Creí que tu familia no había hablado así en décadas, -le dijo Harry- Definitivamente no te sale.

-_Deja que lo haga, _-interrumpió Sirius- _Puedo hablar como sangre pura de clase alta._

_-Tú tienes que esforzarte para no hablar así, _-Se burló James, y recibió un fuerte codazo mental como respuesta.

Harry se quitó y le permitió a su padrino tomar el control.-

-¡Accio Piedra de la Resurrección! ¿Nope? Bueno, ahí terminó esa teoría, Hermione.

_-Ahora devuélveme mi cuerpo _-exigió Harry-

-_Claro. Qué dolor de cabeza tienes, amigo. _

Hubo un resoplido impaciente de Draco mientras dejaba de apoyarse en el árbol.- ¿De verdad? ¿Esto es lo que han estado haciendo? ¿Decir las mismas palabras con muchos acentos diferentes? Por Merlín, con razón ninguno de ustedes entró a Slytherin o Ravenclaw. Qué montón de idiotas.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Ron irritado.- ¡Bueno, si puedes hacerlo mejor, hazlo!

Draco levantó los hombros, siendo la representación de la arrogancia sangre pura.- Tu varita, Potter.

Harry se la entregó de mala gana. No le hacía nada de gracia el hecho de que mientras Draco más la usaba, más fácilmente parecía responderle. Era como si su varita lo estuviera engañando. Y con Draco Malfoy de toda la gente. Draco dio vuelta la varita entre sus dedos y les dio una sonrisa burlona.-

-Miren y aprendan, Gryffintontos. Miren y aprendan. -Levantó la varita.- Accio Anillo de la Familia Gaunt.

Hubo un silencio expectante, entonces se escuchó el movimiento del pasto mientras algo luchaba por salir.-

-¡No lo toques! -Gritó Remus a través del cuerpo de Harry, empujando a Malfoy, haciendo que al anillo pasara de largo y rebotara contra un árbol.

Harry volvió a su cuerpo y se encontró encima de Draco que lo miraba con enormes ojos grises.-

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Lupin?

-Guau, ¿reconociste su voz con sólo tres palabras?

Draco giró los ojos.- No, idiota. Sólo un hombre lobo se puede mover tan rápido.

-¿En serio? ¿Los hombres lobo se mueven más rápido de lo normal?

-¿No lo sabías? Ahora quítate de encima, pervertido.

-Bueno, lo siento por salvarte, -dijo Harry, levantánose.-

-¿De qué? ¿De ser infectado por los piojitos de los ancestros de Tú Sabes Quién?

-Es la Piedra de la Resurrección, idiota. Sólo Dios sabe qué aparecería si la tocaras. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sería tener al fanstasma de Bellatrix con nosotros? Sería hasta más molesta que tú.

-Te puedo asegurar que no quería a mi tía psicótica lo suficiente como para que tengamos ese problema. Y de todas formas, ella podría haber sido útil para tu loco plan de la venta de pasteles. Le pueden haber faltado un par de platos a su picnic, pero esa mujer sí que podía preparar pastel de limón. Sigues teniendo problemas con eso, me dijeron.

-Cállate y no toques el anillo. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. -Se sacudió las hojas y la mugre de su túnica. Se dio vuelta y encontró a Hermione mirando congelada a Draco.-

-¿Cómo sabías que había que hacer eso? -Exigió saber eventualmente, con voz aguda.-

-Era obvio, Granger. Los Gaunt pusieron la piedra en el anillo para que, incluso si la piedra se resistía, podían llamarlo y con él traería la piedra. "Los Gaunt ya resolvieron ese problema", bastante obvio para cualquiera con un poco de sentido común.

-Si no fueras un idiota molesto, te felicitaría.

-Si no fueras una sábelo todo, me resistiría las ganas de restregártelo en la cara por los próximos tres días cada vez que fuera posible.

-En serio, amigo, -le dijo Ron a Harry, mientras se cubría la mano con su manga y levantaba el anillo sin tocarlo.- ¿Cómo soportas vivir con él?

-Supongo que el cariño crece.

-Como hongos mutantes.

Harry miró a Draco que parecía haber olvidado su disgusto por los niños lo suficiente como para recoger a Teddy y hacer un baile de la victoria alrededor de Hermione que lo miraba frunciendo. Teddy chilló de alegría y aplaudió, su pelo se volvió rubio mientras Draco terminaba su baile con una reverencia que dejó al niño colgando de su cuello y gritando de felicidad,

-Algo así, -murmuró Harry-

**Hola! Como siempre, esta es una TRADUCCION del fic Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Mind de Moonsign. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews y siguen la historia.. iba a subir más temprano pero ff decidió que no y me borró todo lo que había escrito u.u pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste y dejen reviews xD nos vemos!**


	21. La creación de Geoffrey

-¡Ya está! -Anunció Draco, entrando en la habitación y sacándose la capa de invisibilidad. Afortunadamente para él, su parte Slytherin hizo que se agachara justo antes de ser brutalmente aplastado por el peso de veintitrés extremadamente agresivos pastelitos.

-¡Baja! -Le gritó Harry desde donde estaba agachado detrás de una mesa. Estaban en una de las cocinas que la profesora McGonagall había puesto para que los Slytherins practicaran antes de la venta de pasteles, aunque en el momento parecía el campo de batalla de la Épica Guerra de la Harina y el Glaseado de Chocolate.

-¿Qué cara...? -Draco se agachó ante otro grupo de pastelitos, y entonces saltó hasta donde estaba Harry, detrás de la mesa. Era, notó Harry, sorprendentemente ágil cuando lo necesitaba.- ¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez, Potter?

-No pasa nada, -le aseguró Harry.- Lo tengo bajo control.

-Podrías haberme engañado.

-Está bien, -se corrigió Harry.- La torta de chocolate lo tiene bajo control.

La mirada que le dio mostraba perfectamente lo que creía de la cordura de Harry.-

-No, en serio. Mira, debajo de ese armario. -Señaló al pequeño espacio que quedaba del otro lado de la habitación, entonces miró cómo las pálidas cejas de Draco se juntaban mientras trataba de ver.-

-No veo... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Harry sonrió.- Esa es mi _pièce de résistance. _Estoy pensando en llamarlo Geoffrey.

Desde abajo del armario, la más reciente creación de Harry empezó a emerger. Se movía con el mismo tipo de fluidez que un caracol, dejando un rastro de migas detrás. Aunque escencialmente era una gran torta circular con más glaseado de lo que es sano para el sistema digestivo de un humano, seguía teniendo una actitud amenazante. El glaseado formaba un ceño fruncido. Una lengua del color del cacao salía del relleno de crema y se lamía, como un gato al ver un ratón encima de una lata de atún.

Draco quedó con la boca abierta, olvidando, por un momento, quedarse detrás de la cubierta de la mesa. Al ver la cabeza rubia salir de atrás del escudo protector, los malignos pastelitos dieron un giro desde donde habían estado chocando con el vidrio de la ventana, como abejorros transfigurados, y volvieron hacia él para el tercer ataque.

Draco chilló y se volvió a agachar, pero no tendría que haberse preocupado. Cuando pasaron, la torta de chocolate saltó, con el relleno abierto como una boca y atrapó a dos de las madalenas más bajas.-

-_Esa cosa es una bestia, _-dijo Sirius reverentemente.-

-Por Mordred y Morgana, Potter, ¿de dónde sacaste esa receta? ¿De Voldemort?

Harry se rió.- Creí que habías dicho que nunca había andado por tu casa con un delantal mientras preparaba pastelitos.

-Dije que nunca lo _ví_ hacerlo.

-Bueno, -contestó Harry, mirando apenas por encima de la mesa.- No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de todas formas. Geoffrey lidiará con ellos.

-¡Geoffrey! -Draco lo miró, su cara mostraba total desesperación.- ¿Y quién, me pregunto, lidiará con _Geoffey_? Esa cosa se ve rabiosa.

-Nos salvó.

-Es un malévolo pastel de chocolate. ¿Qué vas a hacer, quedártelo como mascota?

-_Tiene razón, cariño, _-le dijo Lily.

Harry deliberadamente evitó mirarlo, limpiándose el azúcar de abajo de las uñas.-

-¡En el nombre de Salazar, Potter, no hablas en serio! Si quieres una mascota podríamos conseguirte una maldita rana o algo. ¿Qué demonios te hizo querer encantar los pasteles, de entre todas las cosas?

-No las encanté, -se defendió Harry indignado.- Pasó cuando terminé el glaseado. No sé qué hice mal. -Las tortas de su tía Petunia nunca se habían despertado y atacado a nadie, con la pequeña excepción de ese pudín en su segundo año. Pero eso había sido culpa de Dobby.

Draco frunció mientras miraba a Geoffrey. El pastel, en el momento, estaba masticando en uno de los últimos pastelitos que quedaban.-

-¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes? -Le preguntó-

-_Ahhh... _-dijeron James, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.-

-_Bueno, eso lo explica. _

-¿Explica qué? -Preguntó Harry-

-Potter, hazme el gran favor de tratar de que lo que dices tenga sentido cuando hablas con las personas normales. -Le dijo Draco- ¿Quieres que te encierren en San Mungo?

Harry frunció, pero no pudo pensar una respuesta decente.- Me los dieron los elfos domésticos, -explicó en su lugar.- Les pedí sus mejores ingredientes. Los mejores. Les dí dinero para que me los compraran.

-Claro que sí, -Draco giró los ojos.- Sabes, considerando que eres el héroe más famoso e ícono del mundo mágico, siguen sin saber muchas cosas de él.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Harry, frunciendo.-

-_Les pediste los mejores ingredientes, _-explicó Remus.- _En el mundo mágico, lo más caro es lo que ha sido encantado por razones específicas. Generalmente, se usa un ingrediente encantado por cada plato. Lo que hiciste fue mezclar muchos, como una poción. Supongo que este es el resultado._

-¿Alguno te está explicando tu idiotez? -Preguntó Draco de brazos cruzados y frunciendo.-

-Cállate. ¿Cómo iba a saber? Nadie nunca me lo dijo.

_-Tienes razón, Harry. _-le dijo James, sonando arrepentido.- _Tengo que ser honesto, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza. Nunca supe cocinar muy bien. Ninguno de nosotros. Hasta Lily sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que hacerlo._

_-Y ninguno de ustedes comía lo que salía, _-Agregó Lily-

-_Nunca entendimos cómo era tan buena en pociones. _

-Acabó con los pastelitos, -anunció Draco, mirando al pastel que, de haber sido una persona, se habría estado lamiendo los labios.- ¿Crees que empezará a comer gente?

-Claro que no, -se quejó, indignado.- Nos _salvó_.

-Acaba de devorar treinta y tres pastelitos mutantes en cinco minutos.

-Vamos, déjalo tranquilo. Mira esa carita. -Salió desde atrás de la mesa y miró a su creación. Sus cejas hechas de glaseado se levantaron en su dirección.- Siempre quise una mascota, -comentó sin pensar.- Solía tener un ciempiés llamado Puff. Lo tenía en mi armario, pero la tía Petunia lo encontró y lo hirvió.

-¿Lo _hirvió_?

-En una olla. Para darme una lección. Me hizo tirarlo dentro. Qué bueno que no era un gatito, ¿eh? -Se dio vuelta sólo para encontrarse al otro chico mirándolo con ojos grandes y una expresión ilegible en su cara. Harry parpadeó, confundido.- ¿Lo siento? ¿Te gustan los ciempiés? Si hubiera sabido no habría dicho nada.

-¿Tu tía te hizo tirar a tu mascota en una olla de agua hirviendo?

-Bueno, cuando lo dices así suena...

-Y le pusiste Puff. -Draco se veía terriblemente perturbado.- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-No sé. Como cinco, o algo. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Era sólo un ciempiés. De verdad que no tiré ningún gatito al agua hirviendo, sabes.

-_¡Ayúdenme! _-Le pidió a su familia.- _Estoy en algún tipo de dimensión desconocida donde Draco Malfoy es un amante de los ciempiés. _

_-¡Ay, Harry! -_Lloró mentalmente Lily y lo abrazó.-

-En serio, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo? -Hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse de las garras mentales de su madre.- ¿Hay algún tipo de conexión sagrada entre los mágicos y los ciempiés de la que nadie me dijo?

Draco lo miró con grandes ojos grises.- ¡Nos quedaremos con el pastel! -Declaró.-

-Eh... bueno. -Harry se retorció incómodo.- Aunque tendrías que saber que va a comerse tus cordones.

La cara de Draco hizo una horrible mueca mientras trataba de liberar su pie del agarre de la torta sin tocarla.- Está bien, -dijo valientemente, aunque su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal.- De todas formas nunca me gustaron. Sólo hay que entrenarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Alguna idea de cómo entrenar una torta de chocolate?

-_Lo resolveremos, _-le dijo James amablemente.- _No te preocupes. _

_-_Claro. -Sentía la necesidad de aire fresco y posiblemente salir a corer. Cualquier cosa que tuviera sentido de forma Muggle.- Entonces eso haremos.

* * *

-¿Y entonces, por qué te metiste en mi sesión de cocina? -Preguntó Harry mientras él y Draco caían frente al fuego de la sala. Geoffrey parecía estar digiriendo su gran banquete mientras dormía en una vieja caja bajo el escritorio. Había sido difícil meterlo en su sala mientras Draco seguía siendo invisible. Los dos estaban bastante manchados con chocolate.-

-¡Ah, claro! -Draco se enderezó, aperentemente olvidando su cansancio.- Terminé la poción para mi madre. Ahora todo lo que hay que hacer es entrar en el Ministerio, conventirla en Hamster, cambiarla por un elfo doméstico y listo.

Harry parpadeó.- ¿Un Hamster? Creí que la poción la convertiría en hurón.

-Necesitas escencia del animal en que te conviertes. No tenía escencia de hurón, pero uno de los Hufflepuffs de primero tenía un hamster. No importa, ¿cierto? Mientras sea pequeño.

-¿Dejaste pelado el hamster de un pobre niño? ¿Por qué no hiciste que Hermione o yo te convirtiéramos en un hurón para que pudieras usar tu propia "escencia"?

-¿No aprendiste nada en las últimas horas? -Draco levantó sus manos exasperado.- No sé de cuántas formas puedo decírtelo, Potter.. ¡No mezcles ingredientes mágicos a menos que sepas lo que estás haciendo! -Señaló hacia la torta durmiente.- Soy un hurón mágico. Y además, no lo "dejé pelado". Sólo le quité un poco de pelo.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Ahora, ¿cuándo vamos a sacarla? No quiero esperar más. Ha estado ahí sola con Bobsy por meses. Tiemblo de pensar cómo la está pensando.

Harry gruñó.- ¿No sabes cuántas cosas hago en el momento?

-¡Lo prometiste!

-Sé que sí. Lo sé. Es sólo que... -Harry se refregó la frente, aunque no ayudó mucho a aliviar el dolor que había tomado residencia en su cabeza.- Necesitamos otro elfo doméstico.

-Hecho.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Uno pequeño. Kreacher dijo que Bobsy era el más pequeño, y hasta él apenas pudo entrar entre las barras de la celda.

-Tengo de vuelta a Althie. -Explicó Draco.- Es pequeña. Se la prestamos a mi tía abuela Grizolda cuando intercambió sus ojos. Le daré otro por mientras. Nunca lo notará, vieja bruja.

-¿Intercambió sus _ojos_? ¿Qué demonios le dieron a cambio que fue tan buen trato?

-Confía en mí, -le dio un escalofrío- No quieres saberlo.

-Bueno, tenemos un elfo, -habló Harry pensando.- ¿Qué más?

_-Necesitarás más de la poción multijugos de George, _-sugirió Lily- _Para ambos, el elfo nuevo y las reservas de Bobsy. El Ministerio claramente está haciendo lento el asunto de liberar sospechosos, así que quién sabe por uánto tiempo estarán ahí._

_-Y podrás saber si de verdad está viendo el espíritu de Fred, _-Agregó Remus.- _Y si podemos de alguna forma ayudarlo a conseguir un cuerpo. _

-Poción de transfiguración animal, poción multijugos, capa de invisibilidad, elfo doméstico, -murmuró Harry, contándolas con los dedos.- Qué bueno qué ya sé el hechizo para entrar en las celdas desde la última vez.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-¿Qué?

-No lo harás.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry ofendido.- ¿Fue lo suficientemente bueno para tí, pero no para tu madre?

-Pasaste casi toda la mañana de ayer convencido de que eras un psicótico exconvicto al que le gustaban los viejos hombres lobo.

-_¡Hey! _-se quejó Sirius.- _Te dejaré saber que lo encontraba igualmente atractivo cuando era jóven._

_-Eso no ayuda, Canuto. _

-Tuve que hacer que Granger te atara a una silla y te amordazada, sólo para evitar que te volvieras loco y salieras a traer la caída de todos los Slytherins y que te reúnas con tu "heróico ahijado" y el antes mencionado hombre lobo. ¿Te suena?

-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres que haga?

-Has que uno de tus seguidores lo haga.

-¿Quieres que envíe a uno de mis dos mejores amigos a las garras del Ministerio en un momento en el que todos los Aurores están en alerta a rescatar a la madre del idiota que hizo sus vidas miserables desde que se conocieron? -Se rió.-

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?

Harry abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Frunció.-

-No la comadreja, -agregó, acercándose para tirar más leña al fuego.- Granger ya sabe el hechizo, y es mucho menos posible que lo arruine todo horriblemente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a...?

-Dime que me equivoco.

-A veces, quiero convertirte en hurón y darte de comer a los thestrals.

-Lo sé. -Draco sonrió.- Terrible, ¿no?

* * *

-¡Harry! -Exclamó George, su cara se iluminó al abrir la puerta del frente del departamento lleno de espejos.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tener la visita de El-Que-Tendría-Que-Estar-Salvando-El-Mundo-De-Nuev o-En-Vez-De-Llenarlo-De-Terribles-Slytherins?

Harry hizo una mueca.- ¿Supongo que leíste El Profeta esta mañana?

-Difícil no hacerlo, amigo. Sólo el título ocupó dos páginas. Pasa. Mamá acaba de irse. Hay suficiente comida como para alimentar un ejército.

Lo siguió hasta la sala, dándole miradas al reflejo del otro hombre en los muchos espejos mientras caminaban. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Se sentaron en los sillones verde lima con un par de botellas y un plato de pudin.

-¿Y? -Preguntó George, acercándose.- Supongo que no es una visita social dado que hay clases y sé que tienes las manos llenas.

-No, -admitió Harry.- En realidad necesito más de esa poción multijugos para elfos domésticos.

George miró a su reflejo en uno de los muchos espejos de la habitación.- ¿Planeas otro escape de prisión?

-Eh.. ¿sí?

George apretó los labios.- Escucha, amigo. Sabes que nosotros siempre estamos dispuestos a pasarnos un poco de la raya y romper un par de reglas, pero.. -frunció, luciendo lo más serio que lo había visto en su vida.- Es la segunda vez que me pides que te ayude a sacar a uno de los sospechosos de apoyar a Voldemort de una de las celdas del Ministerio. No estoy seguro de estar muy cómodo haciéndolo hasta que me des más información.

-Vamos, George. Draco no es exactamente una malvada mente maestra. La cosa más malvada que hizo esta semana fue comerse toda la mermelada y poner el frasco de vuelta sin cambiarlo.

-_¿Draco?_ -Los ojos de George se agrandaron tremendamente.- ¿Y qué quieres decir con "se comió la mermelada"? ¿_Vives_ con él?

Harry podría haber jurado que el reflejo de George apoyó pesadamente en la silla por la sorpresa un par de segundos antes que el George de verdad. Lo hizo sentir algo en la cabeza que era mucho más rara que las sensaciones a las que estaba acostumbrado.-

-Bueno, -trató de explicar.- Supongo, técnicamente.

-¡Por Merlín! -Exclamó repentinamente George.- Por eso no volvías con Ginny, ¿verdad? Fred siempre dijo que ustedes estaban un poco demasiado obsesionados con el otro como para ser normal. Ay, amigo, con razón siempre te puso tan incómodo el asunto de tu vida amorosa. Si esto saliera en El Profeta, te matarían.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué todos asumen que Malfoy es mi amigo de habitación?

Hubo un silencio incómodo.-

-¿Amigo de habitación? -Repitió George, claramente tratando de no reírse.-

-Cállate.

Su cabeza estaba llena con las risas de los merodeadores. Lily le dio una palmadita mental que irradiaba simpatía maternal.

-Pero, en serio, ¿de eso se trata todo? No te juzgaré, sabes.

-¡No! -Harry se refregó la cabeza para tratar de calmar el dolor.- Escucha. Sólo necesito sacar a Narcissa Malfoy. Y listo. Fin de mi vida de crimen.

-¡Narcissa Malfoy!

-_Sí te das cuenta de que eso no te ayuda, ¿verdad? _-Preguntó James.-

-No es lo que crees, -aclaró rápidamente.- Mira... -Tomó un sorbo de su ceveza de mantequilla y se recostó en la silla.- Empecé mal. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es una historia muy, muy larga, y necesito que confíes en mí.

-Por tí, Harry, no tenemos nada más que tiempo, -le dijo George, dándole una mirada a su reflejo.-

-Bueno. Aquí voy. -Y explicó su historia, describiendo, lo más claramente posible, todo. Desde su muerte y su encuentro con Dumbledore, hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que su familia estaba en su cabeza, y todo lo que había pasado en el medio.

George escuchó en silencio y con atención, aunque sus ojos se ponían más y más grandes mientras la historia seguía y sus dedos, aparentemente sin querer, se habían ido al espejo más cercano y se apoyaban en él.-

-...así que ahora terminó la poción para convertir a su madre en un hamster y Hermione va a ir al Ministerio a rescatarla. Y Snape ayudará con la poción de Amo de la Muerte, y Alex y Daniel son los otros descendientes Peverell y necesitamos meterlos en una iglesia en Londres para la ceremonia sin que nadie lo note, y estoy tratando de organizar una venta de pasteles y todos creen que también tendría que estar tratando de derrotar a Crouch Junior y su armada de Dementores.

Harry se recostó contra la silla, cansado, y se tomó lo que quedaba en la botella.

George parpadeó dos veces y entonces miró a su reflejo. Nuevamente, Harry podría haber jurado que las expresiones en sus caras se movian ligeramente fuera de tiempo. Después de un largo momento, miró a Harry.- Bueno, sabes lo que significa.

-Eh... ¿qué?

-Por fin podemos escuchar el fin de la historia de la vieja bruja, el duende y Herbert Biggleswozzle.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sirius había prometido terminarla la próxima ver que lo viéramos y entonces se terminó muriendo antes de poder hacerlo.

-_Está buscando pruebas, _-le explicó Remus.-

_-Deja que lo haga, _-le dijo Sirius.-

Por una vez, estuvo agradecido de darle el control.-

-Es bueno saber que los gemelos Weasley saben qué es lo más importante, -dijo Sirius a través de la boca de Harry, hablando claramente con su acento aristocrático. Harry sintió que su cuerpo iba de cansado a apoyarse arrogantemente con un par de cambios en los músculos.

George se tensó alarmado, su varita apareció inmediatamente en su mano.

La familiar risa como ladrido de Sirius salió de la boca de Harry, y su propia varita cayó a su mano desde el agarrador de varita que James había insistido que usara. Aparentemene Moody no era el único mago con paranoia de accidentalmente quedarse sin cachetes. Sirius movió la varita de una forma que sólo puede hacerlo alguien que ha crecido con su varita en la mano.

Los ojos de George siguieron el movimiento, una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas.- Nunca vi que Harry hiciera eso.

-Harry no puede, -Sirius levantó los hombros.- Para ser tan buen buscador, sigue siendo totalmente inepto manejando la varita.

-Ciertamente suenas como Sirius, -admitió George.- Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarte cuan perturbador es.

-Como si pudieras opinar, -le dijo Sirius, asintiendo hacia las paredes llenas de espejos.-

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, -Sirius se enderezó, una sonrisa merodeadora apareciendo en la cara de Harry.- Siguiendo donde nos quedamos, el duende está enojado por todo ese asunto de la armadura robada y la propuesta de matrimonio accidental, y decide vengarse.

George se sentó callado. A veces olvidaba cuan inteligente era. Los gemelos siempre habían escondido eso tras humor absurdo, pelo naranja y pecas, pero en el momento era imposible no ver la inteligencia en sus ojos azules.-

-Se pone de acuerdo con la vieja y hacen un plan usando poción enredadera, la escoba y el arpa encantada.

George repentinamente parecía tener nauseas.- Por favor dime que esto no va donde creo.

Otra risa como ladrido.- Va exactamente donde crees que va. Entonces, esa noche, la vieja entra a la cocina y le hecha la poción al vino, se pone el casco de la armadura con el visor abajo, y espera a que Herbert Biggleswozzle termine de comer, entonces entra con el arpa para...

-¡Está bien, detente! ¡Detente! -George se había relajado y, para asombro de Harry, habían dos brillantes puntos de rubor en sus mejillas.- En serio. No lo describas. Nunca podré mirar la salsa de manzana o escuchar música de arpa de nuevo sin que me de asco si sigues.

Harry decidió que nunca jamás quería escuchar el principio de esa historia. Si podía hacer a uno de los gemelos Weasley ruborizarse, seguramente lo dejaría traumado de por vida.-

-¿Nos crees? -Preguntó Sirius.-

-Lo hacía desde el principio. No ha habido nada demasiado extraño para nuestro Harry, ¿no, amigo? Pero siempre es bueno asegurarse. Además, ha sido mucho más comprensivo sobre mi situación los demás. No hace preguntas. Es justo que le devuelva el favor.

Harry sintió una puñalada de culpa. No había aceptado la situación de George tan bien como él creía.- De eso queríamos hablarte. -Le dijo, tomando de nuevo el control.

George parpadeó.- ¿Harry?

-Sí. Escucha, George. ¿Cuán posible es que podamos sacar a Fred de, ya sabes, tu reflejo y lo pongamos en mi cabeza en su lugar?

El momento se hizo largo, lleno de potencial.-

-¿Harías eso? -Susurró George eventualmente.-

-Claro que sí, -contestó inmediatamente.- Es _Fred_.

-Pero... dijiste que apenas podías soportarlo ahora. Siempre te duele la cabeza. Tu cerebro se está rompiendo. Y mentalmente te conviertes en un hombre lobo cada mes. Estás olvidando quién eres.

-Es sólo por un poco más de tiempo, -señaló Harry.- Y es _Fred_.

George se quedó sin aliento. Harry movió su cabeza hacia el reflejo gemelo que había hecho un gesto en dirección de George. Pero cuando sus ojos se quedaron clavados en él, lucía sólo como un reflejo.

-¿Me disculparías por un momento, Harry? -Pidió George, con voz baja y llena de algúna emoción indefinible.-

-Sí. Claro, sí.

George se paró y entró a la cocina. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.-

-_Así que... salió bien, creo, _-opinó James animadamente.

Nadie más comentó, toda la atención se dirigió a la puerta.

Harry no podría decir cuánto tiempo se fue. Podían haber sido cinco minutos, o veinte. Eventualmente, George apareció. Su cara estaba totalmente blanca, y las pecas le resaltaban contra la piel como si fueran gotas de sangre. Su expresión, por el otro lado, era decidida.-

-¿Y? -Preguntó, el corazón le latía fuertemene.-

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-No. No lo haremos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno. Primero, no creo que pueda. Fred está unido a mí mediante algún tipo de... de... lazo gemelo. Siempre lo tuvimos y no se fue cuando él murió. Pero no creo que realmente esté aquí. No de la misma forma que tu familia. La razon por la que lo siento a través de los espejos y reflejos, en vez de en mi cabeza, es porque está en otro plano de la existencia. Un tipo de existencia paralela. -George caminó alrededor, mientras trataba de hacerce entender.- Está conmigo, pero como en otra dimensión. Detrás del velo. Nadie más puede verlo además de mí porque tengo esa conexión con él.

-Yo lo veo a veces, -le dijo Harry.- De reojo. Lo ví guiñar. Y a veces se mueve a diferente ritmo que tú.

-Sí, bueno. Tú eres el Amo de la Muerte, ¿no? Tienes todo ese potencial alrededor tuyo.

-Hasta Ron dijo que a veces se preguntaba si era cierto.

-Bueno, él también es de la familia, ¿no? También tiene algún tipo de conexión. No como la mía, pero sí.

Harry sintió una ola de tristeza, y se paró para hacer que George dejara de caminar por la habitación.- Pero eso no importa, -le dijo. Puso su mano en el hombro de George, justo abajo de su oreja faltante.- Tienes razón. Estoy destinado a volverme Amo de la Muerte. Si lo pensamos bien, estoy seguro de que podemos sacar provecho a tu conexión y arrastrarlo hasta nuestra dimensión, o algo. No importa lo que tengamos que hacer.

George no lo miró a los ojos, viendo hacia la ventana, enmarcada por cortinas amarillas.- Estoy seguro de que podrías, Harry. No creo que hay algo que no puedas hacer. Pero no. No quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Porque si algo sale mal, podría perderlo para siempre. Podríamos deshacer nuestra conexión y no creo que podría sobrevivirlo. Es mi _gemelo._ No creo que pueda estar completo sin él. Y no te haríamos eso, amigo.

George levantó su mano para tapar la de Harry.- Te vemos, sabes. Estás muy flaco y tus ojos están hinchados. Obviamente te duele terriblemente la cabeza. Apenas puedes seguir las conversaciones. -Tomó una de sus mangas y la arremangó para revelar los rasguños que cruzaban sus brazos desde la última luna llena.- Apenas puedes soportarlo.

-Estoy bien, -le dijo, sacando su mano y tomando un paso hacia atrás.-

-Harry. -George sacudió la cabeza.- Levanta tu mano.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo.

Dudó, entonces lentamente levantó su mano. Estaba temblando, no notablemente, pero no paraba de hacerlo, cada uno de sus músculos y tendones se contraían y tensaban por el esfuerzo.

-La única vez que paró fue cuando Sirius tomó el control de tu cuerpo.

Harry miró a su mano. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Siempre estaba temblando?

-No vamos a sumarnos a eso. Fred y yo, -levantó los hombros.- Nos acostumbramos a esto. Seguimos discutiendo cosas. Seguimos bromeando. Seguimos siendo gemelos. Sí, es una cagada que no esté su cuerpo, y que todos estén bastante convencidos de que estoy loco, pero para nosotros está bien. Tú, amigo. Tú sí que necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas.

Metió sus manos de vuelta en sus bolsillos.- ¿Entonces me ayudarás?

George inclinó su cabeza y sonrió.- Seguiremos en donde lo deje Malfoy.

Harry quedó con la boca abierta. No había visto venir eso.- ¿Eh? ¿Malfoy? Te dije, George, no somos...

-Amigos de habitación, lo sé, -dijo George, girando los ojos.- Pero por lo que escuché de tu historia suena como que está haciendo bastante para que no te vuelvas loco. Son amigos, amigos de verdad, ya sea que quieras o no admitirlo. Dios sabrá por qué, pero te ayuda mucho más de lo que tenía que hacerlo según su trato. Piénsalo, Harry.

Lo pensó. Pensó en Draco poniendo el agua en la bañera, o ayudándolo a meter de vuelta a Geoffrey en la habitación, o recordándole su deber con los Slytherins cuando se le olvidó, o molestándolo para que dejara de estar tan deprimido. Pensó hasta en el par de veces que Draco lo había defendido contra Ron o Hermione cuando le hacían la contra.- Huh.

-Sí.

-Sigue siendo un idiota, el muy creído.

George se rió.- Sé honesto, no te gustaría que fuera distinto.

-Cállate.

* * *

La tarde de Febrero era fría y estaba cubierta con escarcha. El bosque prohibido era un nudo sombrío de árboles y maleza que llegaba hasta el horizonte por un lado, y pasto desde las grandes puertas del castillo hasta el color negro tinta del lago por el otro. El castillo se veía amenazante contra el cielo gris, cubierto de cuadraditos amarillos por la luz que salía de las ventanas.

Una de esas ventanas, en el ala oeste del castillo, daba a una pequeña, pero cómoda sala que le pertenecía a la actual profesora de Tranfiguraciones de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. En ese momento, estaba parada contra la ventana, de brazos cruzados y su pie se movía con el molesto y persistente ritmo de una mujer frustrada. Los tres hombres alrededor de la mesita la miraban con precaución.

-Sólo quiero dejar claro que estoy terriblemente infelíz con este plan, -aclaró Hermione.-

-¿Pero por qué? -Preguntó Harry.- Ya lo hicimos una vez.

-¡Exacto! Es la segunda vez que me harán encerrar una criatura inocente en una celda para que suplante un humano que merece mucho más estar ahí.

-Mi madre es inocente, -la defendió Draco enojado.- No tienen derecho a tenerla ahí. Además, a los elfos domésticos no les molesta. No se pueden aburrir.

-Odio decirlo, Hermione, pero le prometimos al pequeño hurón que sacaríamos a su mamá, -le dijo Ron, mirándola con cuidado.

Hermione suspiró, entonces caminó hacia la mesa y tomó su lugar.- Supongo. Pero creo que tenemos que sacarlos tan pronto como sea posible. No es justo para ellos.

-Lo haremos, -le aseguró Harry- Una misión a la vez.

Ron le sirvió una taza de té de la vieja tetera en la mesa. Ella la tomó agradecida, y le puso un poco de leche. Quiso agarrar un biscocho de chocolate, y frunció cuando encontró el plato vacío.- ¿Dónde están?

Hubo un ruidoso eructo desde abajo de la mesa.-

-Geoffrey tenía hambre, -le explicó Harry.-

-Fueron un regalo de navidad de mi tía, -le dijo Hermione, frunciendo.- ¡Eran de Harrods!

-Tiene buen gusto.

Hermione se rindió y tomó su té.- ¿Y dónde está ese elfo doméstico que tengo que llevar conmigo? Tenemos que enseñarle a ser tu madre, Malfoy.

-Espera un segundo. ¡Althie!

Harry, Ron y Hermione saltaron cuando una pequeña elfina doméstica con orejas enormemente desproporcionadas a su cuerpo apareció en la mesa, vestida con una funda de almohada que tenía el escudo de los Malfoy en ella.-

-Sí, amo, -chilló.-

-Te dije antes lo que quiero que hagas. ¿Has practicado?

-Sí, amo. Althie está siendo mejor que Bobsy, amo, ¡ya lo ve!

-Veamos, entonces.

Althie cerró los ojos y pareció transformarse frente a sus ojos. La habitual postura agachada que era común en los elfos domésticos desapareció. Sus hombros se enderezaron, su pera se levantó y su pequeña, puntiaguda naríz se dirigió lentamente hacia el techo. Sus pequeñas manos se sostuvieron en frente suyo, de la misma forma que una mujer de clase. Abrió sus ojos.-

-Dime, querido Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo, asociándote con este montón de mestizos? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte! Tienes sangre pura en tus venas, sangre _Black_. Trata de comportarte como si te importara. Y limpia esa túnica, mi dragón. ¡Eres una desgracia!

Hubieron un par de segundos de silencio sorprendido y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta.-

-Bueno, -habló eventualmente Ron.- Tenía razón. Le ganó a Bobsy. Si el Ministerio no hubiera hecho muchas pruebas para comprobar que tu madre no es un demonio, hurón, podría haber jurado que la estaba poseyendo.

Althie se veía terriblemente complacida.- Althie le dijo que podía hacerlo, amo. Y la túnica del amo es una desgracia, señor.

Draco frunció.- Silencio, pequeño monstruo, o haré que te plenches las manos.

-Oh no, amo. No puede hacerle eso a Althie. Althie necesita las dos manos para ser la madre del amo.

-Oh por Salazar, sólo vete de aquí. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

-Sí, amo. Lave su túnica, amo.

-¡Vete!

Desapareció con una risita y un pop. Harry estaba temblando con el esfuerzo por contener, no sólo su propia risa, si no la de los otros merodeadores también. Ron no era tan considerado y demostró cuan gracioso le parecía a todo volúmen.-

-¡Malfoy! Te tiene de hijo.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Siempre fue problemática, -admitió Draco.- Por eso se la enviamos a mi tía en primer lugar. Pensamos que se merecían entre sí.

Harry no pudo evitar una risa y Draco lo miró gruñendo.- ¡No es gracioso!

-Claro que lo es. ¿No, Hermione?

Pero Hermione, para sorpresa de Harry, no se veía divertida. De hecho, miraba a Draco con la misma expresión que solía tener cuando trataba de entender un complicado problema de Aritmancia.- Sabes, -le dijo- Cuando trabajé con PEDDO, pasamos mucho tiempo tratando de convencerlos de que se rebelaran. Teníamos psicólogos de criaturas en el tema y docenas de voluntarios tratando de persuadirlos para que se defendieran. ¿Y sabes qué? Ninguno tuvo efecto. No convencimos ni a un elfo. Por eso, al final, nos rendimos. Y aquí estás tú, un hombre cuya familia ha tenido elfos por generaciones, y no tienes uno, sino tres elfos domésticos que se rebelaron ante la más mínima provocación. -Sacudió la cabeza.- Quiero decir, ¡pensé que Dobby era una excepción! Pero después de ver también a Bobsy y Althie...

Se le acercó, sus ojos brillaban maníacamente. Draco se alejó, mirando a Harry con pánico.-

-¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-No sé, Granger. Supongo que los tratamos como a todo el mundo.

Ella frunció.- Claro que no. Eres malo, no te importan sus sentimientos, y frío.

-Como dije, -Draco levantó los hombros, sin parecer arrepentido.- Como tratamos a todo el mundo.

* * *

-Si la atrapan haciendo esto, voy a arrancarte todo el pelo teñido de la cabeza, convertirlo en una cuerda y extrangularte con él, -le dijo Ron placenteramente el día siguiente, mientras esperaban impacientes en la sala de Harry a que Hermione volviera.-

-Es natural, bruto de pelo de zanahoria, -le contestó Draco-

-_¿No te encanta cómo siempre se ofende por la razón equivocada? _-le preguntó Lily-

-Basta, Ron, -le pidió Harry cansadamente.- Sabes tan bien como yo que este era el trato desde el principio. Draco cumplió su parte. Así que tenemos que hacer lo mismo.

Ron gruñó.- De haber sabido que Hermione iba a tener que sacarla, no hubiera aceptado.

-¿No? -Harry se sintió irracionalmente herido ante eso. Era tonto porque sabía que Ron sólo estaba terriblemente preocupado por la mujer que amaba.

Ron lo miró, haciendo una pausa en frente del fuego. Su expresión cambió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había implicado.- No, amigo, no me refería a eso. Es que... quisiera poder haber aprendido el maldito hechizo. Traté pero... bueno, los movimientos de varita tan complicados nunca fueron mi fuerte.

-Hermione estará bien, -le dijo, tratando de convencerlo tanto como a sí mismo.- Entrará, sacará a Narcissa, la dejará en Grimmauld Place, y volverá. No hay problema. De hecho, han pasado un par de horas. Debe estar terminando.

-Sigo sin ver por qué mi madre no puede venir aquí, -se quejó Draco.-

-Porque ya estoy compartiendo habitación con un Malfoy, -le explicó Harry.- Dos me matarían. Además, Kreacher la cuidará bien. Casi explotó de felicidad cuando escuchó que una Black iba a volver a vivir en la casa.

-Ya no es una Black.

-Una vez que eres un Black, nunca dejas de serlo, -dijo Sirius por la boca de Harry antes de que pudiera detenerlo.- No puedes evitarlo, créeme. Lo intenté. Tú también tienes sangre Black en tus venas, Malfoy. La sangre te gana. Sólo esperemos que hayas sacado la parte de Andrómeda/Alphard/Nymphadora. -Parpadeó, repentinamente todo se puso borroso.-

-¿Qué estaba diciendo? -Sirius entrecerró los ojos para ver al hombre en frente suyo.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Lucius Malfoy? Por Godric, ¿cuándo te volviste tan puntiagudo? ¿Acaso estar casado con mi horrible prima te está cansando mucho?

-¡Cállate! -Le dijo el hombre, con los ojos encendidos. Ojos grises. Los típicos ojos Black, no Malfoy. Ese no era Lucius Malfoy. Sirius frunció, sacando su varita desde donde la sintió guardada en su manga. Se sentía rara en su mano. Toda su mano se sentía rara.- ¿Qué carajo...?

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la pera.

Harry dejó caer su varita para taparse con la mano y mirar a Ron, sintiéndose traicionado.- ¡Me pegaste!

-Perdón, amigo, -le dijo Ron. Sacudía su mano por el dolor.- Pero funcionó, ¿no? Lo pensé antes, cuando escuché a uno de los clientes en la tienda de George diciendo que iba a tener que pegarle a su amigo para ver si recobraba el sentido. Pensé, si tu cuerpo es golpeado, seguramente vuelve a tí, ¿no? Como un elástico. Tú eres su dueño original, así que también eres como su forma original. Como sea, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que me quebré por lo menos un dedo. Tu mandíbula es muy dura.

Harry quiso poder encontrar una falla en su lógica, pero no podía negar los resultados.- No tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte.

-Lo sé. Perdón, en serio, es que estoy nervioso, sabes. -Ron estiró la mano y la puso en su hombro como disculpa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo golpearte cuando quiera, Potter? -Preguntó Draco.

Afortunadamente para su salud, el fuego se volvió verde antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar a su pregunta. Hermione salió, con el pelo más enmarañado de lo que había sido desde primer año, con una mancha negra en su cara y humo saliendo ligeramente de su túnica.-

-¡Hermione! -Ron saltó hacia adelante y la tomó en sus brazos. Hermione se recostó ante él-

-¿Estás herida? -Preguntó Harry preocupadamente, acercándose para tratar de examinarla alrededor del abrazo.-

-Todo bien, -murmuró Hermione contra el pecho de Ron.- Aunque eso puede cambiar si Ron me asfixia.

Ron se rió débilmente y la soltó más.- Perdón, amor.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Draco, sacando a Harry del camino para agarrarle el brazo a Hermione.- ¿Ella está bien?

-Está bien, Malfoy. ¿Sabes que insultó mi herencia sanguínea tres veces en los primeros cinco minutos sin decir sangre sucia, sangre, herencia o Muggle? Fue tan sutíl, que al principio no me dí cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Mi mamá ha refinado el arte de insultar sutílmente a la perfección, -comentó Draco, sonando orgulloso.- Puede insultar el linage, la personalidad, la familia, la casa y la ropa de una persona mientras les ofrece amablemente una taza de té. Otras familias de sangre pura solían llevarle a sus hijas para que les enseñara etiqueta.

-¿Podría tu familia ser más extraña? -Preguntó Harry, aunque no podía evitar estar ligeramente fascinado por la visión desde dentro de cómo funcionaban las familias de sangre pura de la clase alta.-

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? -Preguntó Draco irritado.-

-¿Por qué estás media quemada? -Le preguntó Ron a Hermione, atrayendo la atención de Harry de nuevo a sus amigos.-

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema al salir, -explicó Hermione, alejándose de él y sentándose en una de las sillas con un suspiro.- Tenía a Narcissa el hamster en mi bolsillo, y estaba por entrar al ascensor cuando ese auror, el amigo de Andrómeda, apareció.

-¿Ogborn? -Preguntó Harry alarmado.-

-Sí. Vio a los guardias que yo había hecho dormir, y empezó a ordenar que cerraran todo. Lo desmayé y le borré la memoria. Pero los guardias ya estaban viniendo y tuve que salir corriendo, no fue fácil usando la capa, te lo aseguro. Los Aurores empezaron a entrar en las celdas, apenas pude entrar al ascensor antes de que cerraran todo. Salí corriendo hasta las chimeneas y salté en el fuego antes de que se pusiera totalmente verde. Por eso el humo.

-¿Así que ahora saben que alguien salió? -Preguntó Draco con los ojos grandes.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.- Todos estarán allí, ¿no? Althie tomó la poción para cambiar a Narcissa, Bobsy seguía ahí, luciendo terriblemente contento, si consideramos el lugar en el que estaba. Escondimos toda la poción en la manta. Nadie lo sabrá.

-Seguramente creen que fue Crouch tratando de entrar y rescatar a sus seguidores, -dijo Ron- Lo que quiere decir que tomará más tiempo para que los liberen. -Asintió hacia Draco- Parece que te estarás escondiendo por más tiempo, hurón.

Draco asintió sombríamente, ni siquiera enojándose por ser llamado "hurón".- ¿Supongo que pedir que tengan un plan para que nos liberen es demasiado?

-Hay un par de cosas más importantes, -estuvo de acuerdo Harry.- Mi cordura, por ejemplo.

-Bien. ¿Qué tan si acepto hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos con el asunto de Amo de la Muerte, y prometen ayudar a que salgamos, después?

-Aceptamos. -Extrañamente, fue Hermione la que contestó.

Ron la miró traicionado.- ¡Hermione! Entiendo que Harry haya sido infectado por la Slytherinidad del hurón, pero esperaba más de tí.

-Era una buena poción, -se defendió ella.- La que usamos para transformar a su mamá. Hasta funcionó mejor que dijo el libro.

-Le hice algunos cambios.

-Lo necesitamos si queremos que la poción de Harry salga bien. Estaba planeando empezar mañana.

-Mientras más pronto, mejor, -concordó Harry, refregándose donde Ron lo había golpeado.-

-Sigo dando clases, -explicó Hermione.- No podré pasar tanto tiempo preparando la poción. Malfoy tendrá que hacer la mayoría, con el retrato de Snape guiándolo.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Te ayudaré a empezar mañana, Granger. Tenemos los ingredientes que necesitamos por ahora, y ya terminaste la traducción, ¿no?

Ella asintió.- Aunque habrán algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar para después.

-¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó James a la mujer en frente suyo, cubierta de ceniza.- ¿Y quién es el maricón idiota del pelo rubio? Por Dios, Malfoy, ¿eres tú? ¿Acaso Narcissa te hechó por no darle lo que quiere en la habitación?

-Y eso, -habló el idiota maricón, señalando a James sin mirarlo.- Es algo que me está cansando. Puedo soportar las ofensivas comparaciones con mi padre, entiendo que no me veo tan bien como siempre, pero si un miembro más de la familia Potter insinua que, no sólo estoy durmiendo con mi madre, si no que lo estoy haciendo mal, tendré que hacer algo drástico.


	22. Una almohada del pasado

Se había vuelto cada vez más raro, en las últimas semanas, que toda su familia estuviera dormida al mismo tiempo en su mente. El repentino silencio lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, era como estar en una fiesta llena de gente y entrar de repente en una habitación a prueba de sonido.

Esos momentos eran como oro, y experimentó uno de ellos esa mañana de ese Sábado, el mes después del rescate de Narcissa. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse solo en su mente conciente. Fue como ser capaz de respirar aire fresco por primera vez en semanas, y quería aprovecharlo lo más posible.

Draco seguía dormido, bajo un montón ridículamente grande de frazadas. Harry estaba seguro de que un día iba a terminar asfixiado, pero él insistía que hasta la asfixia era mejor que tener frío.

Saliendo de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible, se puso su vieja ropa Muggle y tomó su escoba. Salió del castillo y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, que estaba silencioso y vacío a esa hora de la mañana.

Se subió a la escoba y salió volando, moviéndose lentamente en forma de ocho mientras se elevaba. Por el momento dejó la mente en blanco, disfrutando el aire frío de Febrero y la brillante luz del sol. Cuando sus preocupaciones empezaron a llenarle la cabeza, empezó a esforzarse más, haciendo trucos más complicados y probando sus bastante dejadas habiliadades contra oponentes imaginarios. Deseó haber traído una snitch.

Media hora después estaba transpirado y se había quedado sin aliento, pero se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo. Siguió recostado en su escoba, hábilmente moviéndose por el campo mientras pensaba si entrar o no a desayunar. No quería reventar la frágil burbuja de paz en la que estaba, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, alguien más lo haría por él.

Como para demostrarlo, se encontró con persona de pelo rojo a lo lejos, se acercaba al campo de Quidditch, levantando su pálida cara para mirarlo. Harry suspiró. La vida real lo llamaba.

Voló de mala gana hasta el suelo en frente de Ron, estirando la mano para pasársela por el pelo, un gesto que se le había grabado después de meses viviendo con su padre en su cabeza.-

-¿Todo bien, Ron? -Le preguntó.- ¿Supongo que me necesitan adentro?

-Nah, amigo, está todo bien, -le contestó Ron, haciendo una seña hacia la tribuna más baja de los Hufflepuffs que estaba a su lado.- Descansa por un minuto.

Harry levantó los hombros y lo siguió hasta allí, un escalofrío lo recorrió y se tapó sus manos con las mangas del buzo que solía ser de Dudley cuando una brisa helada le pasó por encima.-

-Creí que te encontraría aquí, -comentó Ron.-

-¿Por qué?

-Es donde siempre vienes cuando quieres alejarte, -Ron lo miró de reojo.- Todos están dormidos, ¿eh?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.-

-Siempre te ves igual, desde los últimos meses, -explicó Ron.- Como adolorido y tembloroso. Dejas de hacerlo cuando toda tu familia se calla.

-Sí, -le contestó Harry.- Es bueno descansar, para ser honesto. Puedes imaginar cómo se siente.

A Ron le dio un escalofrío.- No. Gracias a Merlín.

-¿Así que Hermione te echó temprano esta mañana?

-Nope. Acabo de llegar. Tenía que abrir la tienda, así que estuve en casa, aunque para ser honesto paso tanto tiempo en Hogwarts que se empieza a sentir más como mi casa. -Levantó los hombros.- Como sea, el chico nuevo que George contrató dijo que estaba enfermo. Tuve que cubrir.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirando al campo. Las banderas de las casas que decoraban las tribunas se movían como alas brillantes.-

-Entonces... -Ron se recostó y estiró sus piernas frente a él.- ¿Descansas sólo de tu familia?

Harry frunció.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Malfoy últimamente.

Algo sobre la forma en que lo dijo prendió una alarma en su mante.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ron, ¿estás _celoso_?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Ron hizo una mueca.- ¿Del hurón? ¡No me jodas!

-¿Y entonces por qué me lo preguntaste así?

-¿Cómo qué? No te lo pregunté como nada.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Significativo y cosas así.

Ron gruñó y se refregó la cara.- Lo estoy arruinando, ¿no? Nunca fui bueno con este tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa? Parece que me salté un pedazo de la conversación.

Ron resopló y se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante, apoyando su cara entre sus manos sin mirar a Harry. Un silencio incómodo los cubrió por un par de segundos antes de terminar cuando Ron se enderezó, claramente haciendo un esfuerzo para mirar a Harry.- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Sí.. -le contestó con incertidumbre.- ¿De qué tipo de "lo que sea" hablamos, específicamente?

-Ya sabes, -Parecía que Ron hubiera preferido estar metido en agua infestada de pirañas antes que tener esa conversación.- Cosas lo que sea Malfoy.

-¿Lo que sea Malfoy? Ron, en serio no tengo idea de qué hablas.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? -Exclamó Ron.- ¡Todos los demás lo saben!

-¿Saben qué, por amor de Dios!

-¿Sabes qué? -Ron levantó las manos, sintiéndose derrotado.- Nada. Olvida lo que dije.

-¡No! Dime a que te refieres. -Una sospecha apareció en su mente.- ¿Hablas de amigos de habitación? ¿Una conversación acerca de amigos de habitación?

Esta vez Ron se veía confundido.- No sé. ¿Qué es un amigo de habitación? ¿Algún tipo de extraña expresión Muggle?

-No importa.

Un largo e incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos, terminó cuando Ron se aclaró la garganta mientras se rascaba la oreja.-

-Entonces, -habló eventualmente Harry.- Supongo que por esto siempre evitamos ese tipo de conversación hasta ahora.

-Sí, -le contestó Ron, luciendo muy aliviado por el cambio de tema.- Desde ahora dejemos que las chicas lo hagan, ¿eh?

-Sí.

-Aunque puedes, -agregó Ron espués de un momento.-

-¿Puedo qué?

-Decirme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí, Ron. Lo sé. Sin importar cuan terrible sería.

-¿Quieres desayuno?

-Mataría por tenerlo.

Bajaron de la tribuna y se dirigieron al castillo.-

-Hey, Ron, -le dijo Harry, justo en el momento que entraban por las puertas.-

-¿En serio?

-Gracias... ya sabes...

Ron sonrió y levantó los hombros.

-_¿Qué nos perdimos? _-La voz molestamente felíz de Sirius habló en su mente. Un dolor de cabeza empezó justo encima de su ceja derecha.

* * *

-Por favor, díganme que no tengo que tomar eso, -pidió Harry, mirando al caldero burbujeante. Era más tarde ese mismo día y ya había entrado a la habitación en las mazmorras donde Draco y Hermione habían estado trabajando en la poción de Amo de la Muerte. Snape fruncía desde abajo de una lámpara en la gastada pintura de la pared.-

-Vamos, Harry, -lo calmó Hermione.- No es tan mala.

La poción burbujeó ominosamente. Era marrón verdosa. Tenía misteriosos grumos flotantes. Se veía como si tres o cuatro personas ya hubieran sido forzadas a consumirla y sus estómagos habían protestado violentamente.-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que aguantar sin vomitar?

-Será diferente cuando esté terminada, -le dijo Draco sin levantar la vista de la libreta en la que Hermione había traducido las canciones. Sus cejas estaban juntas por la concentración.-

-¿Un color mejor?

-Si no está satisfecho con el servicio que recibe, señor Potter, estoy seguro de que podemos dejar de producir inmediatamente, -habló Snape.- A mí, por mi parte, me encantaría no tener que pasar otro momento aquí, en compañía de sus seguidores.

-_Nadie te hace pasar tiempo con ellos, Quejicus, _-murmuró James sombríamente.- _Sólo lo haces porque te gusta mi mujer._

-No soy un seguidor, -protestó Draco.- Soy un rehén.

-Si fuera usted, señor Malfoy, no anunciaría de esa forma el hecho de que me tomaron de rehén un montón de idiotas Gryffindors.

-¡Derrotaron al Señor Tenebroso! -Draco dudó, obviamente entre su horror de haberles hecho un cumplido a los Gryffindors y el deseo de mantener su orgullo.- Más que nada por suerte y estupidez, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Violeta, quizás? -Intentó Harry, no queriendo cambiar de tema hasta estar seguro de que no iba a terminar tragando algo que se veía y olía como los restos dejados por alguien a quien le había dado una fuerte disentería.- Me gusta el violeta. O el azul. El azul es bueno.

-Tendría que ser roja, -le dijo Hermione, claramente apiadándose de él.- Un hermoso rojo brillante.

Miró al caldero e imaginó cómo se vería el contenido siendo de "un hermoso rojo brillante". Como si alguien hubiera puesto pequeños mamíferos en una licuadora, seguramente. No sería mucho mejor.- ¿Y entonces cómo la ponemos roja?

-Necesitamos los últimos ingredientes, me temo, -le dijo Hermione, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry la miró.- ¿Por qué te ves tan sospechosa, Hermione?

-No se ve sospechosa, -le dijo Ron lealmente, aunque lo arruinó cuando agregó.- Un poco como que está escondiendo algo, pero no "sospechosa".

-No trates de ayudarme, Ron, -suspiró Hermione. Miró a Harry.- Como decía, hay algunos ingredientes que son un poco.. delicados.

-Por Salazar, Granger, lo haces sonar como si necesitáramos su semen o algo así. -Draco miró a Harry.- Necesitamos un cabello de Veela y un pedazo de la almohada que usabas cuando eras niño.

Se quedó congelado.- ¿Mi qué?

Hermione miró a Draco venenosamente, y luego le dio su mirada más piadosa a Harry.- Lo siento, Harry. Lo dice justo aquí. -Fue hacia la mesa y tomó la antigua copia del Sacrum Obitus. Se lo acercó a Harry, que miró por encima de su hombro a la página que ella señalaba.-

-"Un pedazo de donde Mateo, Marcos, Lucas y Juan vigilan" -leyó en voz alta- "De donde los ángeles rodean al niño."

-_¿Para tí tiene sentido? _-Le preguntó Sirius dudosamente.- _Porque para mí suena como puras estupideces._

_-__Se los dije, nadie nunca me cantó canciones de cuna. Sólo sé las que escuché cuando se las cantaban a Dudley, y eso no me suena. _

-Quiere decir que necesitamos un pedazo de la cama en la que dormías en tu niñez, -aclaró Hermione.- Se vuelve entendible cuando sabes la canción.

Harry gruñó y se recostó contra la pared, refregándose los ojos con las manos para calmar el dolor que sentía.- ¿Qué canción?

-"Mateo, Marcos, Lucas y Juan, bendigan la cama en la que duermo, cuatro puntas tiene mi cama, cuatro ángeles por mi cabeza, uno para vigilar y otro para rezar, otros dos más para mi alma cuidar" -recitó Hermione.- Los ángeles obviamente se juntan alrededor de la cabeza, así que debe ser tu almohada. -Hizo una pausa, luciendo arrepentida.- Sabemos que no queda mucho de tu cuna, así que debe ser tu primera cama en casa de los Dursleys.

-Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo, -interrumpió Draco- sus canciones de cuna Muggle son perturbadoras. Casi mórbidas.

-¡No entiendo! -Se quejó Harry- ¿Para qué necesitan eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

_-Todo el hechizo se trata de sangre y familia, _-señaló Lily- _Justo como el que estaba ligado a mi muerte. Tenías que quedarte con los Dursleys para que su sangre te protegiera. De la misma forma, la almohada en la que dormías tan confiadamente como un niño tiene una conexión a tu hogar y familia. Es otra conexión a este mundo que nos arrastró hacia aquí. _

_-Los Dursleys ni siquera me caían bien._

_-_No sé qué te están diciendo, -le dijo Hermione, mirándolo.- Pero el libro no especifica por qué el ingrediente es necesario. Puede ser por cualquier cosa. El profesor Snape cree que tiene que ver con sueños. Sueños que son como pequeñas puertas a otras dimensiones del tiempo y el espacio. Pueden estar conectados a magia muy fuerte, particularmente magia de la mente. Algunos estudios magipsicológicos indican que, mientras más jóven el niño, más se acercan al velo entre los mundos en sus sueños. Sus mentes tienen menos cosas y están más abiertas a influencias de otras dimensiones. Por eso hay algunas hadas que sólo pueden ser vistas por niños a menos que uses una poción, y por qué las hadas solían llevarse a los niños y no a alguien más.

-Obviamente, -continuó Draco.- Algunos restos de esos sueños quedarán como energía mágica en una almohada que hayas usado mucho cuando eras un niño. Nos acercará más al velo entre los mundos.

-_Me gustaba más mi explicación, _-dijo Lily, un poco malhumorada.-

-_Nadie entendió tu explicación, Evans, _-le contestó Sirius.- _La de Hermione era un montón de cosas de cuentos de hadas, pero por lo menos la entendí._

_-La mía tuvo mucho sentido. Lo que pasa es que nunca leiste el libro de magia de sangre que yo leí._

_-Tienes razón, no lo hicimos. Porque no éramos suicidas. De hecho, recuerdo que Cornamenta y yo te hicimos prometer que no lo leerías en sexto año, tampoco. Obviamente no nos hiciste caso y ahora vemos cómo terminamos._

_-¿Con un hijo que es héroe de guerra y Amo de la Muerte, y nosotros siendo resucitados para vivir una segunda vida? Toma eso, Black._

_-Terminamos muertos y sin cuerpos, atrapados en la cabeza de tu hijo, y él creciendo con una familia que lo odió y un maníaco homicida queriendo su sangre. Qué gran madre eres._

_-¡Cómo te atreves, Sirius Black! Con razón te votaron "el alumno con más posibilidades de terminar en Azkabán."_

_-Por Merlín, ¿puedes ser más molesta? Cornamenta, ¿por qué te casaste con esta arpía?_

_-¿ARPÍA?_

Harry se quejó y se deslizó por la pared, agarrándose la cabeza mientras una pelea mental empezaba. Líneas de líneas negrorojizas irradiaron de su frente y se dirigieron al resto de su cuerpo. Le dolían hasta las _uñas_.-

-¡_CALLENSE_!

Hubo un repentino, bendito momento de silencio en la cabeza de Harry y él respiró aliviado. Podría haber besado a Remus por haber interrumpido la pelea. El hombre lobo se movió protectoramente entre el conciente de Harry y la presencia mental de los otros Merodeadores. Irradiaba calma. En momentos como esos recordaba el hecho de que Remus era el único merodeador que había tenido la oportunidad de volverse un adulto maduro. Los otros tres, sin importar cuanto trataran, seguían siendo, esencialmente, sólo un par de años mayores que él en experiencia. Sus padres habían muerto a los veintiuno y Sirius había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta en una pequeña celda, rodeado de Dementores.

-_Tienes que respirar lentamente, Harry, _-lo instruyó Remus.- _Te estás hiperventilando y vas a desmayarte si no tienes cuidado. ¿Puedo tomar el control por un segundo? _

Harry casi se sintió aliviado al dejar su cuerpo. Sintió que Remus tomaba el control de sus extremidades y sus pulmones. Su respiración se calmó y sus ojos se abrieron. Tres caras petrificadas lo miraban desde demasiado cerca en su espacio personal.-

-¿Pueden darnos espacio, por favor? -Preguntó con la voz de Harry.-

-¿Remus? -Preguntó Hermione mientras ella, Ron y Draco retrocedían un poco.- Estás eh... sangrando. Bastante.

Harry repentinamente percibió el sabor salado y metálico que entraba en su boca. Remus respiró y levantó su mano para tocar el labio superior de Harry. Su mano quedó roja.-

-Tus orejas también están sangrando, -señaló Draco- Es asqueroso.

Ron le pasó un pañuelo que parecía razonablemente limpio y Remus limpió la sangre. Harry no sabía cómo estaba tan calmado. Cuando estaba en el fondo de su mente el dolor se calmaba, pero incluso así, se sentía como si doce personas le estuvieran clavando la cabeza. Sería peor para cualquiera que estuviera controlando su cuerpo.-

-_Estoy acostumbrado al dolor físico, _-lo calmó Remus.- _Deja que lo aguante por un rato. _

-_Perdón, Harry, _-susurró Lily, sonando tan cerca de las lágrimas como alguien sin cuerpo podía.- _No sé por qué me enojé tanto. Fue tonto._

_-Todos fuimos tontos, _-concordó Sirius y James asintió mentalmente.- _Estamos apretados y nos estamos molestando, pero no nos podemos enojar si va a lastimar a Harry._

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Hermione. Su cara estaba blanca y se veía sorprendida.-

-Sólo una pequeña discusión, -contestó Remus, limpiando la oreja izquierda de Harry con el pañuelo cada vez más mojado con sangre.- No pasará de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no pasará de nuevo! -Ron parecía querer golpear algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.- ¿Y qué si su cerebro explotaba?

-Necesitamos esos ingredientes, -dijo Hermione. Estiró la mano para tomar la mano menos cubierta de sangre.- Tenemos que hacerlo pronto.

-Muévete, comadreja, -ordenó Draco, codeando a Ron para que se moviera. Tenía un tazón y un trapo que se veía mucho más limpio en sus manos.- ¿Sigues siendo tú, Lupin?

-Sí, -contestó Remus.- Le estoy dando a Harry un descanso.

-Bueno, no te acomodes mucho. Siempre quise tratar de hacer un exorcismo.

A pesar de sus palabras, sus manos se movieron suavemente para agarrar su pera, lo hicieron inclinar la cabeza hacia atras y empezó a limpiar la sangre con rápidos y eficientes movimientos.- Por Merlín, eres un desastre, Potter. Pareces un ghoul. Wacala, odio la sangre.

-Bueno, esto es perturbador, -comentó Snape desde el cuadro.- Llámenme cuando algo menos ridículamente cursi esté pasando. -Y se fue, con su túnica negra siguiéndolo.-

-¿Y cómo planeamos conseguir esos ingredientes? -Preguntó Remus, ignorando la salida de Snape.-

-Bueno, nos pareció que podemos pedirle el pelo de Veela a Fleur, -dijo Hermione- Sé que su varita tiene el pelo de su abuela dentro. Esperamos que tenga algunos más en caso de emergencia. El pelo de Veela es prácticamente imposible de comprar, y cuando está en venta cuesta una pequeña fortuna. Y a ella Harry le cae muy bien.

-Y supongo que iremos a la casa de los Dursleys, -habló Ron, mirando a Harry como si estuviera a punto de disculparse.-

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a los dos lados? -Preguntó Draco, limpiando lo que quedaba de la sangre y volviendo a dejar el trapo en el tazón con una mueca.- Harry no va a aguantar mucho más y sería más rápido si nos separáramos. Granger y Weasley, busquen el pelo, y yo tomaré al que Le-Sale-Sangre-De-Las-Orejas a ver a sus parientes Muggle.

-Espera un segundo, -protestó Ron.- ¿De verdad crees que vamos a dejar que te vayas solo con Harry para ver a sus parientes?

-Bueno, por lo que escuché no se puede confiar en tí para mantenerte calmado, y no voy a acompañarte a las profundidades del clan Weasley para que le ruegues a tu cuñada que te de una parte del cuerpo de su abuela. Harry tiene que ir a ver a sus parientes, porque dudo que confíen en cualquier otra persona lo suficiente como para dejarlos entrar a su casa después de la guerra, así que es la última opción. -Draco sonrió burlonamente y se miró las uñas.-

-¡Puedo majenar a los Dursleys! -Se quejó Ron.-

-Pero te necesitamos para ver a Bill y Fleur, -señaló Hermione, sonando resignada.- Son tu familia, después de todo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no podemos ir todos juntos?

-Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Ron. Míralo. Míralos. -Hermione movió su brazo en dirección de Harry.- ¿Por cuánto crees que aguantará mientras peleamos por quién hará cual trabajo?

Harry deseó haber tenido la energía para quejarse porque hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente, pero no podía forzarse a tomar el control de su cuerpo todavía, y a Remus aparentemente no le importaba.-

-_Te acostumbras cuando pasas mucho tiempo en cama, _-le dijo Remus.-

-Bien. -Ron suspiró y se agachó al lado de Harry, apoyando su mano en su hombro.- ¿A Harry le parece bien?

-Sí, -dijo Remus, parpadeando a través del dolor.- Ahora, agradeceríamos mucho que alguien nos dé una poción para del dolor lo más rápido posible, por favor.

* * *

Privet Drive no había cambiado. Seguía siendo una calle llena de casas de ladrillo idénticas, con perfectos jardines sin ninguna mala hierba, brillantes montones de flores, y el pasto que paecía cortado con regla. Los autos eran modernos y estaban bien pulidos, las ventanas de las casas estaban cubiertas con cortinas de encaje que escondían a los curiosos residentes mientras miraban a los dos hombres ahora parados afuera del número cuatro.

-No sabía que las casas Muggle de verdad se veían así, -comentó Draco, mirando a todo con ojos grandes.- Creí que solamente era en las fotos.

Harry se recordó a sí mismo a los once, viendo el callejón Diagon por primera vez. Era increíblemente raro pensar que un lugar como Privet Drive le pudiera parecer extraño a alguien.

-¿Cómo pudiste pasar toda tu vida en Inglaterra y nunca haber visto un vecindario Muggle?

Draco levantó los hombros.- Son _Muggles. _-Inclinó la cabeza para mirar al poste de luz encima de su cabeza.- ¿En serio creciste aquí? El Niño Que Vivió, El Vencedor del Señor Tenebroso, Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James... ¿creciste aquí?

-¿Qué tiene? -Preguntó Harry, un poco a la defensiva.-

-¿Qué tiene? Que no encaja.

-No, -concordó.- Nunca.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a entrar? Hay gente mirándonos por las ventanas. Se ve sospechosa.

-Bueno, la mayoría de ellos creen que soy un delincuente que fue al Centro San Brutus para Jóvenes Criminales. Seguramente creen que volví para prender todo fuego, o algo.

-¿San qué cosa? ¿Criminales? -Sus cejas estaban tan levantadas que casi le llegaban al pelo.-

-Larga historia. Mejor no preguntes. Vamos.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta principal, tratando de ignorar lo fuerte que le latía el corazón. Era ridículo que siguiera sintiéndose así después de todo por lo que había pasado. En ciertas formas, Voldemort no había sido nada comparado a los Dursleys.

Tocó el timbre y escuchó el sonido dentro. Draco, por supuesto, se veía fascinado por la pieza de tecnología, y Harry agradeció que no tuviera una varita, o de seguro el botón del timbre ya sería un pedazo humeante de plástico.

Pesadas pisadas resonaban en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Dudley Dursley. Harry parpadeó por la sorpresa. Sabía que los Dursleys se habían mudado de vuelta a Privet Drive después de la guerra, pero por alguna razón, no esperaba que Dudley siguiera viviendo con sus padres.-

-Hola, Gran D, -le dijo, mirando a su primo. Dudley era tan grande como siempre, pero ahora toda la grasa se había vuelto músculo. Hermione una vez le había contado sobre los golems, enormes hombres de arcilla traídos a la vida gracias a un hechizo mágico escrito en un pedazo de pergamino que se introducía en su cabeza. Los Golems eran terriblemente fuertes y no tenían creatividad ni imaginación. Dudley se veía mucho como la vieja foto que acompañaba el capítulo del viejo libro que Hermione le había hecho figir que leía.

Dudley lo miró, con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa. Tomó un paso hacia adelante, pero entonces pareció pensarlo mejor.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nunca volverías.

-Nunca dije eso, -se quejó Harry.-

-¿Acaso _quieres_ volver?

-Bueno, no. Mira. -Harry se daba cuenta de que habían muchos ojos curiosos dirigidos a su espalda.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-¿Podemos? ¿Nosotros?

Draco se movió para que lo vieran, se había alejado al ver el tamaño de Dudley.- Hola.

-¿Es uno de ellos? -Le preguntó a Harry.- Porque mamá y papá no lo querrían en la casa. Lo sabes.

-¿Uno de ellos? -Preguntó Draco, divertido.- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Un Gryffindor? ¿Un mestizo? ¿Un idiota?

Harry giró los ojos.- Es un mago, Dudley. Y si no nos dejas entar, le diré que empiece a convertir las plantas de la tía Petunia en ranas.

-_Ay, por favor deja que lo haga, _-rogó James, gruñéndole a Dudley.-

-Por Dios, está bien, -Le dijo bruscamente.- Entren.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -Preguntó Draco, entrando a la casa.- ¿Lo de la rana? ¿Por qué no chocolate? ¿O conejos?

-¿Conejos? ¿En serio?

-Cállate.

Dudley los llevó a la sala, y se quedó parado incómodamente, sus grandes manos retorciendo su remera.-

-¿Dónde están la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon? -Preguntó Harry, agradeciendo que hasta ahora no los había visto.-

-Salieron. A una cosa de picnic, -contestó Dudley.- Vuelven como en una hora.

-_Petunia tiene suerte de no estar aquí, -_murmuró Lily- _Tendrá menos suerte cuando tenga de vuelta mi cuerpo. He visto cómo te trató._

-Para entonces no estaremos aquí, -le dijo Harry, mentalmente codeando a su madre.- _Silencio, mamá. Todos prometieron no interferir, ni hablar, mientras estuviéramos aquí._

Dudley se veía aliviado.- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí? -Le preguntó Harry de vuelta.- ¿Sigues viviendo con mami y papi?

Dudley se veía furioso.- En Septiembre me voy a la facultad. Ciencia del deporte. Enfoque en forcejeo. Sólo me estoy quedando hasta entonces.

-Oh. -No estaba seguro de qué decirle.- Bueno. Felicitaciones, creo.

Otro largo silencio.-

-_Bueno, esto es incómodo, _-comentó Sirius.- _Es como mis reuniones familiares. Pero con menos hechizos, gente quemada fuera del árbol genealógico y menos muerte._

-¿Puedo encender la teli visión? -Draco pidió.- Quiero ver como funciona una de verdad.

Harry lo codeó.- No. Cállate.

-¿Y tú? -Preguntó Dudley, aparentemente le gustaría más tragarse un frasco de Tabasco que escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.-

-Enseño. Soy un maestro. En mi vieja escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Tú? Eres tan...

-Sí, bueno. -Harry levantó los hombros.-

-Derrotó al señor Tenebroso, -dijo Draco, con un tono extraño que Harry no podía identificar.- Es el héroe del mundo mágico.

Dudley parpadeó.- ¿Bromeas, no?

-¿No lo sabías?

Harry suspiró y pinchó a Draco en el brazo.- Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? No le interesa. Mira, Dudders, sólo quiero buscar algo, y entonces nos iremos.

-¿Qué algo?

-Eh... -Harry inclinó la cabeza, repetinamente avergonzado.- ¿Sabes si mi vieja cama sigue por aquí? ¿La de mi armario?

Dudley dirigió sus ojos hacia Draco, y se veía más que un poco nervioso. Aclaró la garganta.- ¿Cómo iba a saber?

-Necesito algo. Mi almohada.

-¿Qué? Eh. Supongo que te puedes fijar.

-Gracias. -Harry dudó, y entonces se dio vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Se quedó parado por unos segundos frente al armario debajo de las escaleras, y entonces estiró la mano para abrirlo. En su ausencia la tía Petunia había empezado a llenarlo con otras cosas. Una aspiradora, un estante, una caja de herramientas y varias otras cosas estaban cerca de la puerta, pero debajo, Harry seguía viendo el viejo colchón en el que había dormido por casi toda su niñez.

Repentinamente se emocionó, y le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que la emoción no era suya, sino de los otros cuatro en su cabeza. Furia, protección, culpa y deseo de venganza le llenaban la cabeza y su conciente repentinamente fue empujado al fondo de su mente cuando primero Lily, luego James, después Remus y entonces Sirius tomaron el control de su tembloroso cuerpo.

No había sido a propósico, lo sabía. Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, su familia trató de calmar sus emociones y acurrucarse en el fondo de su mente, pero para entonces el daño estaba hecho.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus rodillas se habían rendido y estaba medio recostado en la mancha y medio en el regazo de alguien. Una voz borrosa hablaba,- ...juro que ya no te podemos llevar a ningún lado, Potter. Eres una vergüenza para todos. ¿Por qué tienes que sangrar en todos lados? Será mejor que pueda hacer ese encantamiento para quitar manchas de sangre que me enseñó mi mamá porque...

A pesar de sus palabras, su tono de voz era bajo y calmante, y habían dedos masajeando su frente, calmando el dolor de cabeza. Otra sombra apareció frente a ellos y Harry parpadeó para encontrarse con Dudley agachado con un trapo mojado. Tenía un pote con agua en su otra mano.

Una de las manos salió de su frente y tomó el trapo, limpiando su cara y orejas.-

-Espero que te des cuenta de cuan asqueroso es esto, -le dijo Draco, frunciendo cuando vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos.- Nadie tendría que limpiar tanta sangre en dos días. Hasta cuando el señor Tenebroso vivía en nuestra casa esto pasaba sólo un par de veces a la semana.

-Perdón, -le dijo, la voz se le quebró en la última sílaba. Podría sentir disculpas viniendo de los Merodeadores, pero ninguno hablaba por miedo a hacer que pasara de nuevo.-

-¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó Dudley.- ¿Por qué le sangran la naríz y las orejas?

-Está enfermo, -le contestó Draco cortamente.- Por eso necesitamos la almohada. Para una poción que lo ayudará.

Harry vio a Dudley hacer una mueca al escuchar la palabra "poción", pero no retrocedió.- Me pareció que se veía un poco peor de lo normal. Aunque siempre fue flaco y paliducho.

Sus labios se apretaron y la mano que agarraba el trapo se apretó visiblemente.- ¿Y no crees que no alimentarlo bien, encerrarlo en un armario y hacerlo trabajar como un elfo doméstico tuvo algo que ver? -Preguntó irritado.- Sabes, el Profeta siempre decía cuentos, pero nunca pensé que eso fuera cierto, hasta ahora. Creí que hasta los Muggles se habrían dado cuenta de cuan valioso era tener a Harry Potter viviendo en su casa. ¡El maldito Harry Potter! Y lo tuvieron en un armario. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los Muggles son todos un montón de brutos, sin importar lo que Potter quiso hacerme creer.

Harry alejó las manos de Draco e hizo fuerza para sentarse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y veía puntitos violetas en frente de sus jos.- No todos, -dijo, y se preguntó si hablaba como borracho o solamente escuchaba así las cosas.- Como los magos. Sólo gente. Buenos y malos.

-Cállate y toma esto, -le ordenó Draco, poniéndole un frasco en la mano.

Harry reconoció la poción para el dolor y se preguntó por qué Draco la tenía. Se la tomó y el dolor se calmó mientras se le aclaraba la vista. Dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa cuando se encontró con la cara de Dudley en frente suyo y, por un instinto que había sido devuelto al visitar la casa, retrocedió antes de pensarlo. La cara de Dudley hizo una mueca como respuesta y se alejó.- Perdón.

-Puedes darme mi almohada, por favor, -pidió. En ese momento, habría entregado la mayor parte de su bóveda para poder irse de ahí.

Dudley frunció, y entonces le dio un codazo y empezó a sacar cosas del armario. Su cuerpo llenaba todo el espacio, así que Harry no podía ver qué estaba haciendo. Eventualmente salió, levantando una cosa en su mano. Mucha almohada no era. Originalmente había sido un almohadón del sillón que su tía Petunia había cambiado cuando él tenía tres o cuatro. No estaba seguro de qué había estado usando antes. Estaba gastado y un poco manchado, aplastado por tantos años de ser usado para dormir.

Harry se la sacó de la mano a Dudley y, cuando lo hizo, algo se cayó de los pliegues de la funda y rebotó en el piso. Era un viejo y estropeado soldadito de plástico.

-Eso era mío, -Comentó Dudley, sonaba raro.

-Estaba roto. Tú lo tiraste, -le dijo Harry, levantándolo y apretándolo fuertemente en su mano.- El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

-Pero lo tiré al tacho.

-¿Quién creíste que sacaba la basura? ¿Haditas?

Dudley hizo una mueca.-

-Vamos, -le dijo a Draco, parándose. Su cabeza había empezado a sentirse mejor y todo lo que quería hacer era irse.

Draco parecía estar cargado con algún tipo de emoción. Sus puños se apretaban y soltaban, su boca estaba apretada y los ojos le brillaban. Harry le dio empujoncitos hasta la puerta.

-¿Harry?

Se dio vuelta para ver a Dudley que seguía parado cerca del armario mirando a las cosas tiradas cerca de sus pies.-

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿Solos? -Le dio a Draco una mirada nerviosa, y Harry no podía culparlo.-

-Está bien, -le contestó, recordando la incómoda despedida de Dudley el día en que fueron a esconderse. Se sentía como si se lo debiera.- Pero si tratas algo, te hechizaré. Y si creíste que esa cola de chancho era difícil de explicar...

-Bien, -le dijo Dudley, retrocediendo.

-No, -se opuso Draco, agarrándole el brazo y tironeándolo.- Vamos.

Harry hizo que lo soltara.- Será un minuto, Draco. Espérame en el patio.

-Pero, Potter. Harry...

-El patio, Malfoy. Hazme el favor de recordar que eres mi rehén y debes hacer lo que te diga.

Draco gruñó, suspiró y se fue al patio, cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de él.-

-¿Tu rehén?

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Dudley.- Sí. Lo saqué de la cárcel. Y a su madre.

-¿La cárcel? Pero él... tú..

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó Dudley, retorciendo sus manos.- Estás sacando gente de prisión, tomas rehenes, pareces a punto de desmayarte en cualquier segundo. Por Dios, Potter, ¿ha vuelto la guerra?

Pensó en Crouch quien, por lo que sabía, había tomado el control de los dementores de Azkabán por la fuerza. Estaba persiguiendo nacidos de Muggle y mestizos, y juraba que se vengaría por la muerte de Voldemort.- Sólo digamos que no hemos eliminado todos los seguidores de Voldemort y dejémoslo así.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener que volver a escondernos? -Dudley se veía ligeramente enfermo al pensarlo.-

-¡No! No, no es tan malo. El Ministerio se está encargando. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada. No estoy involucrado. No como antes. Están seguros. -Esperaba que fuera cierto.

Dudley pateó la aspiradora con un pie, y entonces miró de nuevo al armario.- Si tú lo dices.

-¿Eso es todo? -Preguntó, preparándose para irse.-

-No.

Se dio vuelta, esparando impacientemente.-

-Lo que te hicimos cuando eras niño... -Dudley lo miró, con la cara en una mueca.- No estuvo bien. Si hablaras con alguien, a las autoridades, me refiero, si describieras lo que hicimos.. bueno... lo llamarían.. ya sabes...

Harry lo miró.-

-¡Ay, no me mires así! Sabes a lo que me refiero. Encerrar un niño en un armario, no darle de comer lo suficiente, hacerlo trabajar hasta que se enferma, golpearlo...

-Tú también eras un niño, -lo interrumpió Harry.- No sabías que estaba mal.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Lo sabías?

Se miraron a los ojos, atrapados en el pasado y sin saber como proceder con su relación, que estaba llena de amargura y dificultades.-

-No. Hasta que crecí. Un tipo de servicios sociales vino a la escuela para hablarnos. Y las cosas que decía que había que buscar. Signos de... ya sabes...

Harry se movía de un pie al otro, mirando por encima de su hombro a la puerta, queriendo irse.-

-Mis padres no eran niños, -agregó Dudley en voz baja.- No eran niños cuando hicieron esas cosas.

-No voy a acusarlos, si es lo que te preocupa, -le dijo- Está en el pasado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el momento. Además, tenían miedo. De mi magia.

-¿Y eso es una excusa? Lo busqué, sabes. Lo que pasaría si le dijeras a alguien.

-Dudley, -Harry se le acercó, mirando a los ojos celeste aguado de Dudley que lo miraban desde su cara preocupada.- ¿_Quieres_ que le diga a alguien? Porque eso parece.

-¡No! Claro que no. Son mi mamá y mi papá. Es que no sé por qué _no_ lo harías.

Dudley era un matón, o lo había sido por muchos años, incluso si parecía que las cosas estaban cambiando. Era grande, no sabía hacer las cosas, mimado, y seguramente no muy inteligente, pero en ese momento, podía ver que estaba tratando de hacer algo bien.

Estiró su mano hacia arriba, muy arriba, y la puso en el hombro de Dudley.- Como dije, está en el pasado. Y créeme, nada de lo que tu mamá o tu papá hicieron se comparó a lo que pasé durante la guerra. No voy a acusarlos, pero tampoco esperes que me lleve bien con ellos. Nunca quise volver. Sólo lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo. Así que, -levantó los hombros.- Supongo que estoy diciendo adiós. Y menos mal que saliste no tan mal como pensé que ibas a ser.

Dudley se rió, y Harry estuvo perturbado al escuchar que sonaba un poco lloroso.-

-Como sea, -le dijo, retrocediendo.- Cosas que hacer, pociones que preparar, sangre que limpiar de mis orejas... me tengo que ir.

-Eh, espera. -Dudley paró y estiró una mano para detenerlo. Tomando una lapicera y un sobre vacío de la mesa del pasillo escribió algo en su letra grande y desordenada.- ¿Tienes correo electrónico?

-Eh... -pensó que quizás Hermione podía tener uno, aunque nunca había considerado usarlo. No tenía nadie a quién escribirle.- ¿A veces?

-Mantente en contacto. Para que sepa que no te moriste o algo. -Le pasó el sobre.-

-Bien.

-Adios, entonces.

Harry tomó la almohada y el pequeño soldado en una mano, y asintió hacia el montón de cosas que Dudley había sacado del armario.- Será mejor que ordenes eso o tu mamá se va a volver loca.

Otra media risa.- Sí.

Estuvo terriblemente aliviado de salir por la puerta y llegar al patio. El alivio desapareció cuando notó las ranas. Estaba lleno, salían y entraban de las flores, se sentaban encima de los gnomos de jardín. Draco estaba parado en medio de todo, tratando de verse inocente.

-Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste, -pidió cansadamente.-

-Tú fuiste quien lo sugirió.

-¡Era una amenaza vacía, Malfoy! ¡No puedes ir a la casa de alguien y convertir todas sus flores en ranas! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-¿Qué tienes tú en la cabeza? Siendo bueno con gente como esa.

-Dudley es de mi familia.

-Mi tía Bellarix es parte de mi familia, pero no me ves siendo bueno con ella.

-Ella está muerta.

-Tú sabrías. Trataste de matarla. Todo lo que yo hice fue convertir las flores de tu tía en ranas. Tú le lanzaste una maldición imperdonable a la mía.

-Ay, como si no hubieras querido hacer lo mismo en algún momento.

-_A todos nos pasó, _-concordó Sirius.- _Particularmente a los que fuimos asesinados por ella. _-Era el primero en hablar después del incidente del armario. Hubo una breve pausa en la que esperaron que el dolor volviera, pero aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad.-

-¿Qué mierda pasó?

Se dieron vuelta para dar a Dudley parado en la puerta, mirándolos horrorizado.

Harry suspiró.- Conviértelas de vuelta, Malfoy. Espera un segundo, ¿esa es mi varita? ¿Me la quitaste?

-¿Cómo piensas que hice esto?

-Eres el peor rehén del mundo. Tienes una varita, eres libre, y elegiste quedarte para convertir flores en anfibios en vez de escapar.

-Bueno, siendo rehén me dan comida gratis. Y muchas oportunidades para molestar a los Gryffindors. Además, no eres un buen secuestrador. Podría haberme ido en cualquier momento.

-_Tiene razón, _-le dijo James- _Darle a tu rehén muchas oportunidades para que te mate mientras duermes y te robe la varita, además de que te obliguen a escuchar sus quejas sobre tu marca de champú va contra todas las reglas de los secuestradores._

-_No me ayudas, papá_.

-Conviértelas para que podamos irnos, Draco, -dijo en voz alta.- Y asegúrate de que los Muggles no te vean hacerlo.

Draco suspiró y empezó a mover la varita en dirección de las ranas. El hecho de que volvieran a ser flores donde sea que las ranas habían estado era algo de lo que no podía ocuparse en el momento.-

-Nunca creí que fueras maricón, -le dijo Dudley desde donde trataba de esconderse detrás de Harry.

Contuvo las ganas de hechizar a alguien. Apenas.

* * *

Draco pasaba cada tarde con su madre en Grimmauld Place, así que sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban juntos en la sala de Harry después de la cena de esa noche. La radio mágica sonaba en el fondo, mientras los tres sostenían pedazos de pan encima del fuego para que se tostaran. Geoffrey se había quedado en la alfombra, chupando las migas que se veían y acercándose más al fuego de lo que era saludable para una torta de chocolate.

-Pareciera que volvimos en el tiempo, -comentó Ron, dándole un pedazo de pan quemado a Geoffrey.- Los tres, sentados en frente del fuego. Lo único que falta es Neville en el fondo quejándose de la tarea de pociones y un par de cosas de Gryffindor.

James se rió en voz baja en el fondo de su mente.- _Frank Longbottom solía quejarse de la tarea de Pociones. De tal palo, tal astilla. Él y el viejo Douglas se volvían locos por nuestras cosas Merodeadoras. _

_-Sí, _-habló Remus.- ¿_Recuerdan sus caras esa vez que inundamos la sala común?_

-¿_Recuerdan la cara de _Minnie_ esa vez que inundamos la sala común? _-Agregó Sirius, irradiando entusiasmo-

-_Y ahora Fran y Alice... _-Lily dejó de hablar, no queriendo decir eso en una noche como esa.-

-¿Has pensado en cómo vas a persuadir a Alex y Daniel para que te ayuden con el ritual? -Preguntó Hermione, metiendo su tostada en un pequeño pote de salsa de queso que habían podido sacar de las cocinas.

Harry levantó los hombros.- Supongo que les diré lo que necesito. Son buenos chicos. Lo harán.

-Como tú fuiste con Dumbledore cuando te necesitó, -Asintió Ron.

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo con la comparación. Había querido a Dumbledore como a un abuelo, pero cuando veía las cosas ahora, siendo más adulto, se preguntaba cómo el hombre había creído que estaba bien llevar a un adolescente en un viaje para encontrar un Horrocrux, forzarlo a pelear con inferis y atestiguar el asesinato de su profesor favorito. Como maestro, no podía imaginar hacer algo así, ni siquiera a sus alumnos más molestos.

Había que ser un cierto tipo de persona, para participar de una guerra sin involucrarse emocinalmente, como Dumbledore había hecho. Había sido necesario, pero Harry se había dado cuenta de que nunca hubiera podido hacer lo mismo. Si se enterara de que Teddy era el elegido, tomaría todas sus cosas y se lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo, lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera forzarlo a pelear.-

-_Y por eso te hice padrino, _-le dijo Remus cálidamente.-

-Les diré a Alex y Daniel toda la verdad, -habló en voz alta.- No les mentiré sobre nada. Y no habrá peligro para ellos, ¿verdad? -Era casi la doceava vez que le había preguntado eso a Hermione, y ella le contestó tan pacientemente como siempre.-

-Para nada. Si algo sale mal, sólo tú y tu familia serán afectados. Los chicos estarán bien. Sólo actuarán como conductores para su sangre. Sabes que nunca te dejaría hacer algo que pudiera lastimarlos, Harry.

Lo sabía. Hermione no podía siquiera soportar ver un elfo doméstico haciendo las tareas para las que nacían.

-_Nos haces sentir orgullosos, Harry, _-le dijo James, sonando más en serio que nunca.- _Te convertiste en un hombre mucho mejor de lo que hubiéramos esperado. _

Harry agachó la cabeza y sonrió, incapaz de contener la calidez que le apareció en el pecho cuando escuchó las palrbas que cada huérfano quiere oír.

-Ahora que tenemos los ingredientes, ¿cuánto falta para la ceremonia? -Preguntó Ron.-

-Como un mes, -le contestó Hermione.- Me parece que tendríamos que hacerlo el primer día de las vacaciones por Pascua. Así podremos lidiar con todo sin que el trabajo se interponga.

-¿Crees poder aguantar por un mes, amigo? -Le preguntó Ron, estirando la mano para refregarle el cabello con cariño.-

-Supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

El fuego crepitaba, afuera el viento aullaba y silbaba a través de las torres y patios del castillo. Muy abajo, en las mazmorras, un caldero hervía y burbujeaba, y la poción en su interior empezó a volverse roja.

**Hola! Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y esas cosas. Me alegro que les esté gustando la traduccion. **

**Ahora voy a aclarar ALGO, así que presten atencion: este fic no está terminado, aunque sí es actualizado. Por lo tanto voy a ir traduciendo a medida que la autora vaya subiendo. Si quieren saber bien como es la cosa, pueden ir a mi perfil, o manda MP y preguntar.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo xD nos vemos!**


	23. El arte de saquear tumbas

**El arte de saquear tumbas**

Nadie le había dicho que enseñar iba a ser tan complicado. Ni que los chicos casi siempre eran ruidosos, problemáticos y siempre pensaban solamente en ellos mismos. Tampoco que la mayoría tenía tanto interés en aprender como Hermione en dejar todos los estudios y volverse ama de casa. Nadie le había dicho que le iban a hacer preguntas de las que no sabía las respuestas, o que iban a meterse a propósito con cosas de su pasado que prefería olvidar. Nadie le había advertido que iba a tener que preparar las clases y corregir trabajos.

No era que no le cayeran bien los alumnos. De hecho, sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerlos que se rehusaba a irse, incluso cuando estaban siendo molestos. El problema empezaba cuando ser profesor se juntaba con ser Jefe de casa y aspirante a Amo de la Muerte, entonces se volvía un gran desafío.

Eran las once de la noche y seguía en su escritorio corrigiendo trabajos de séptimo año. Remus y Lily eran muy útiles cuando se necesitaba conocimiento, aunque eran balanceados por James y Sirius, que tenían el hábito de tomar el control de su mano derecha cuando se distraía para hacer hirientes, aunque verdaderas, observaciones en los errores de un alumno, o comentar en sus intentos de que no se notara como se las agrandaba la letra cada vez más mientras se les acababan las ideas para llenar los centímetros pedidos.

-¿No pueden parar? –Les pidió, recostando su cabeza sobre el escritorio.- Sé que el chico es un tonto que cree que puede pasar de año leyendo la parte de atrás de todos los libros del año. Pero soy un profesor y no puedo dejar que me vean diciéndole a mi alumno que es un… -entrecerró los ojos.- "perezoso y creído mocoso que no podría ingeniar un plan para hacer trampa aunque el premio fuera un pase gratis por un año a la Casa de Horacio de las Brujas de Virtud Fácil."

-_Y eso es lo malo del sistema de educación actual, _-comentó Sirius- _Los maestros no son honestos con sus alumnos._

Estaba por contestarle cuando lo interrumpió el fuego volviéndose verde en la chimenea. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la cabeza de Luna en las llamas.-

-¿Luna? ¿Está todo bien?

-Estoy bien, Harry. ¿Sabes que tu aura está sangrando? Hasta aleja a los Wrackspurts. ¿No te duele?

Cerrando los ojos, rogó tener paciencia.- ¿Hay alguna razón para que me llames a las once de la noche, o es nada más para socializar?

-Ah. Sí. Mencionaste algo sobre escribir un artículo sobre ser jefe de Slytherin. ¿Recuerdas? ¿De que estabas enojado porque el Ministerio estaba concentrado en arrestar gente que es casi inocente cuando tendrían que estar atrapando a Crouch y sus seguidores?

Lo recordaba. Había sido justo antes de que Goyle y su madre se fugaran del país cuando salió su orden de arresto y después de que habían sacado a Draco del Ministerio.- Me acuerdo.

-Bueno, creí que tendrías que saber que está empeorando. Hay orden de arresto para casi todos los Slytherins de nuestros años, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass… todos ellos.

Se alejó de su silla y quedó arrodillado en el piso, su cabeza llena de información nueva.- ¿Por qué? No creo que ninguno estuviera con Voldemort. Quiero decir, seguro que estaban de acuerdo, pero no creo que fueran Mortífagos.

-Neville dice que tienen que ser vistos haciendo algo. Yo creo que los Aquavirius Maggots invadieron sus cerebros y los están controlando. Sé que el Ministerio tiene un programa de reproducción secreto. Pueden ser muy peligrosos, sabes.

-¿Neville? –Le preguntó. No había tenido mucho tiempo para su vida social, pero lo último que había sabido de él era que trabajaba en el Departamento Experimental de Herbología en el Ministerio.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

-Están interesados en sus Viñedos Cazadores, -explicó Luna.- Son muy inteligentes. Les das la huella mágica de la persona que quieres que las semillas atrapen, y cuando la persona esté a la vista las tiras y se vuelven largas plantas que la atan. Siguen a quien sea que trate de escaparse.

Harry trató de entender la conversación.- Eh… ¿podemos retroceder un poco? Primero, ¿por qué te dijo todo esto?

-Bueno, tenemos que hablar de algo en el desayuno, Harry, -le contestó- si no es puro masticar y hacer señas para que te pasen las cosas.

-¿Vives con Neville?

-Sólo hasta que las esporas se hayan ido completamente de su departamento. Le dije que hacer crecer una planta tan grande en su sala iba a causar problemas. Atrae a los Umbhubular Slashkilters.

-_Este es uno de esos sueños en los que todo tiene sentido hasta que te despiertas y lo piensas. _–Dijo James.-

-_Así es Luna, _-le contestó Remus.- _Perder el sentido es la única forma de entender algo de lo que te dice. Una bruja genial, aunque a su propio modo._

-Bueno, bueno, -la interrumpió, antes de que pudiera profundizar su conocimiento de los hábitos alimenticios o de reproducción de los Umgbular Slashkilters.- ¿Por qué me estás contando todo eso?

-Bueno, eres Harry Potter, ¿no?

Él parpadeó.- ¿Y? Por última vez, solo porque salvé al estúpido Mundo Mágico una vez no quiere decir que voy a seguir haciéndolo.

-Bueno, no. Pero todos saben que eres el campeón de los Slytherins incomprendidos.

-¡Soy jefe de su casa! ¡No un campeón! Y especialmente no de esos Slytherins. ¡Parkinson me quería entregar a Voldemort, por amor de dios!

-Mucha gente quería hacerlo, -señaló Luna.- Tienes que darle crédito por ser lo suficientemente valiente como para tratar.

No muy impresionado, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos.-

-_Sabes, esto podría salir en tu favor, _-le dijo Remus.- _Si quieres sacar a los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy antes de que alguien note que no son ellos, hacer campaña para que saquen a los Slytherins injustamente encarcelados es una buena excusa. _

Remus, maldito sea, tenía razón.

-_También podrías tratar de hacer que me devuelvan el perdón, _-comentó Sirius esperanzado.- _De verdad me gustaría volver a un mundo en donde la gente no cree que soy un asesino en masa._

_-La gente no piensa eso, _-Aseguró Harry.- _El Ministerio habló de quitarte el perdón, pero no creo que puedan hacerlo. Hay pruebas de que Colagusano estaba vivo y mucha gente te apoyó. Además, Kingsley no los dejaría. _

_-Kingsley los está dejando hacer esto, _-comentó Lily-

_-Quizás es hora de que le hable de esto, _-Suspiró. No quería admitir que el hombre le daba miedo. Lo había visto derrotar cuatro Mortífagos en dos minutos fácilmente.- _Creía que iba a ser mejor Ministro de Magia, para ser honesto. _

_-En el Ministerio todo es burocrático, _-le dijo James.- _Es difícil pasar por encima de eso._

-¿Harry? –Luna sonaba un poco preocupada.- Puedo haberme equivocado con los Wrackspurts. Pareces tener una plaga.

Él sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa forzada.- No son los Wrackspurts, Luna. Estaba pensando.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.- Tienes esa misma expresión, Harry.

-¿Qué expresión?

-La de la guerra. La de "es demasiado para que alguien lo soporte". Se parece un poco a la que tenías cuando caminabas hacia tu muerte en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-No seas tonta. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por los Slytherins. Podemos lidiar con eso.

-Claro que sí. –Las llamas verdes se iluminaron más cuando su mano salió para tocarle el brazo.- ¿Quieres que comience con el artículo? ¿De justicia y derechos iguales para todos?

-Sí, -le contestó, refregándose la cara.- Menciona el hecho de que peleamos mucho por un mundo justo y las cosas no se van a arreglar si tenemos la misma injusticia a la inversa.

Luna sonrió.- Eres un gran mago, Harry. Completamente loco, pero grande. Me recuerdas al profesor Dumbledore.

Las llamas se volvieron a iluminar y ella desapareció.

-De verdad hay que preocuparse cuando Luna Lovegood cuestiona tu estabilidad mental, -comentó. Se había acostumbrado a decir todo en voz alta al vivir con Draco y era raro que no recibiera un insulto como respuesta. ¿Y adonde estaba él? No era común que se fuera solo por el castillo a esa hora de la noche.

-_¿Cuándo lo vimos por última vez? _–Le preguntó a su familia.-

-_En el almuerzo, _-Respondió Lily- _En la cocina. _

_-¿Y desde entonces? _–Harry se mordió el labio.- _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

_-¿Como qué? _–Se burló James.- _¿Molestó tanto a alguien que cometió Malfoycidio? _

_-No es difícil de lograr, _-le contestó Sirius.-

Harry se levantó y caminó rápidamente a su habitación. Abriendo su baúl, empezó a revisar sus cosas, sacándolas y dejándolas en el piso hasta que por fin encontró el Mapa del Merodeador.

-_Sabes, ese es un valioso artefacto, _-lo retó Sirius.- _No tendría que estar tirado en el fondo de tu baúl._

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, -habló Harry, ignorándolo.

Le tomó tiempo encontrar a Draco en el mapa, más que nada porque no había imaginado que estaría en ese lugar. El pequeño banderín con su nombre flotaba, inmóvil, en el pasillo del séptimo piso, exactamente en donde la Sala de Menesteres aparecía. Harry había evitado ese lugar desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera había probado para ver si la habitación seguía ahí. Como muchos lugares en la escuela, estaba lleno de recuerdos de alguien a quien no había podido salvar.

-_No tendrías que andar solo por la escuela de noche, _-dijo Lily nerviosa.- _¿Qué pasa si tienes un ataque o te lastimas? ¿O si te vuelves Sirius o James y le hacen algo terrible a los Slytherins? _

_-No puedo dejarlo ahí, mamá, _-le contestó, poniéndose un buzo Weasley encima porque, a pesar de ser Abril, los pasillos seguían siendo fríos.-

-_No veo por qué no, _-Comentó Sirius.- _Endurecerse puede ser bueno para él. _

Hizo un pobre intento por arreglarse el pelo y se fue, sin sacar los ojos del mapa. Afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie y cuando llegó el lugar se veía vació. Miró al mapa, hizo un cálculo y se dio vuelta para mirar adonde Draco estaba sentado, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Puedes verme? –Le preguntó sorprendido.-

-Algo así, -le contestó.

La cabeza de Draco apareció flotando. Estaba lo suficientemente baja como para que fuera obvio que estaba sentado contra la pared. Se acercó y se sentó al lado. Cuando lo miró sintió un poco de compasión. Su cara se veía pálida en la poca luz de los pasillos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenían ojeras, y tenía los labios apretados.-

-¿Sigue funcionando? –Le preguntó en voz baja.-

-No sé, -se rió Draco amargamente.- No me animé a tratar. Me da miedo lo que voy a pedir y lo que puede pasar si me lo dan. También me da miedo que no funcione.

Harry podía entenderlo, más o menos. Debía ser algo parecido a los Dementores en su tercer año. Odiaba revivir la muerte de su madre, pero no podía dejar de querer escuchar el sonido de su voz.

-¿Quieres que…?

-¡No!

La decisión en su voz le hizo dar un salto.

-No, no lo hagas, -siguió, con voz más suave.- Tengo un sueño, a veces, donde la puerta aparece y se abre desde adentro y… y… Vincent sale y la mayoría de su piel está derretida, apenas se lo puede reconocer. Su varita está fusionada con su pulgar, y no deja de señalarme y pedirme que lo ayude porque le duele mucho, pero no puedo. Le pido y le pido a la habitación algo para ayudarlo, pero todo lo que me da son botellas de veneno de serpiente.

-_Por Godric, _-murmuró James, y Harry no podía evitar estar de acuerdo. Sentía un poco de nauseas.-

-Lo siento, -susurró- De verdad lo siento. –Su mente no dejaba de recordar la forma en que el fuego había recorrido la habitación, quemando todo a su paso. Debe haber sido terrible quemarse en él.- No hubiera sobrevivido, Draco. –Estaba seguro.- Se hubiera vuelto ceniza en segundos.

-La habitación te da lo que necesitas.

-¿Quién necesita un Crabbe con pulgar de varita? –Le preguntó lógicamente.-

-Yo. Como castigo.

-Por Dios, Malfoy. –Le agarró el brazo y lo tironeó para que se parara.- Desde ahora te prohíbo que vengas solo, ¿eh? Es una orden de tu secuestrador. Ponte la maldita capucha y vamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y un café. Voy a necesitar la cafeína para terminar de corregir. Vamos, Draco, deja de perder tiempo. –Lo siguió, un poco mareado. Harry siguió con una mano en la tela de su manga y la otra en la mano. Mientras más se alejaban más se relajaba Draco, hasta que se sacó la mano de encima e inhaló profundamente.

-No me manosees, Potter, -le dijo, apenas un rastro de su insolencia normal.- Tienes a tus seguidores para eso.

Harry sonrió, aliviado de tener al Draco normal de vuelta. Volvió a ver al mapa y frunció.- Espera. Ron y Hermione están cerca, apretados en una de esas habitaciones. ¿Qué pueden estar haciendo a esta hora?

-¿En serio?

-_¿En serio? _–Estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.- _¿No se te ocurre nada?_

-Cállense. Vamos, quizás quieran venir a la cocina con nosotros.

-Lo dudo. Lo lamentarás cuando veas las partes pecosas de Weasley en toda su gloria excitada.

Cuando dieron vuelta, dos cuerpos negros se agacharon más, hasta que no se los podía ver.-

-Sé que son ustedes, -les dijo Harry.- Tengo el mapa.

-Mierda, -escuchó a Ron y los dos salieron, luciendo culpables. Los dos estaban vestidos de negro y tenían capuchas para taparles la cara. Cada uno tenía una pala.

-Mátenme ahora, -se quejó Draco desde atrás de Harry.- Acabo de interrumpir a Granger y la Comadreja haciéndolo.

-Si eso es lo que los Slytherins creen que significa "hacerlo" con razón se quedan sin gente de sangre pura, -contestó Harry, girando los ojos.-

-No puedo verlos, Potter. Tengo los ojos cerrados. ¿Puedo mirar? ¿La cosa de Weasley está fuera? Por Merlín, creo que voy a vomitar.

-La cosa de Ron está en su pantalón, donde tiene que estar, -le contestó.-

-¿Pueden, _por favor, _dejar de hablar de mi cosa? –Rogó Ron.-

-_Sí, por favor, -_lo apoyó Lily.-

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó, mirando a sus amigos.- Vestidos de negro y armados con palas, cualquiera que pasara pensaría que se van a robar tumbas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.-

-¿A robar tumbas? –Suspiró Harry.- ¿En serio?

-"¿A robar tumbas, en serio?" –Repitió Draco incrédulo.- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-_Tiene razón, _-le dijo Sirius.- _Mucha gente estaría mucho más horrorizada al descubrir a sus mejores amigos yendo a profanar cadáveres._

-No van a profanar ningún cadáver, -le contestó Harry. Miró a sus amigos.- ¿O sí?

-Bueno, -empezó Hermione.- No exactamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué van a saquear tumbas? ¿Y la tumba de quién? Creí que íbamos a dejar el tema de la varita en la tumba de Dumbledore hasta el último minuto.

-Ignotus Peverell, -murmuró, mirando a sus pies.-

-¿Peverell? –Se quejó Harry.- ¿Es otro asunto de ingredientes de la poción?

-No, -interrumpió Draco.- Ayudé a hacer esa poción y hubiera recordado si saquear tumbas tuviera algo que ver para quejarme o pedir un aumento o algo.

-No te pagamos, -Le recordó Ron.- Eres un rehén.

-Bueno, tú eres terriblemente pelirrojo, pero yo no te lo repito a cada rato.

-¡Qué! Esta mañana escribiste "comadreja pelirroja" en mi puré.

-¿Pueden callarse un rato? –Los interrumpió Hermione. Miró a Harry.- No es para la poción. Es para otra parte de la ceremonia. Eres el descendiente directo de Ignotus Peverell, el que tiene el juramento a la muerte. Necesitas una de sus costillas para una parte del hechizo. Lo cubres en sangre de Thestral y lo usas como una varita.

-¡No quiero matar un Thestral! –Exclamó alarmado.-

-No hay que matarlo, -lo calmó Hermione.- Nada más hay que sacarle un poco de sangre. Hagrid ya dijo que nos la iba a conseguir. Le dije que los estaba estudiando y se alegró bastante.

Se sintió un poco culpable cuando escuchó eso.- Hace mucho que no lo veo. Tendría que ir a tomar el té uno de estos días.

-Él entiende, -le aseguró ella, dándole una palmadita en brazo.- Sabe que estás ocupado con todo lo que pasa. Todos sabemos que estas ocupado. Por eso Ron y yo íbamos a ir solos. No queríamos darte otra cosa más que hacer.

-La tumba está en el valle de Godric, ¿no? –Le preguntó.- Me gustaría volver a ir.

-_A mí también, _-dijo Lily, y James estuvo de acuerdo con ella.-

-Harry… -Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí.- ¿Qué pasa si tienes un ataque? ¿O si olvidas quien eres?

-Si pasa me pones contra una pared hasta que me deje de salir sangre y me das un pañuelo y una poción para el dolor. Draco siempre tiene una en algún lado.

-Ah, claro, ¿no? –Hermione entrecerró los ojos pensativamente, mirando a Draco.-

-Es insoportable cuando le duele algo, -se defendió el Slytherin.- Su voz se pone aguda y se queja como un jabalí pariendo.

-Qué bueno eres, -le dijo Harry. Aunque era cierto. Tenía un dolor de cabeza casi constante, e incluso con su familia manteniendo las emociones fuertes a un mínimo, su nariz y orejas tenían una tendencia a sangrar en cualquier momento. Había un rumor entre los alumnos de que eso, junto con los ataques de incoherencia y acentos diferentes eran una secuela de la maldición que Voldemort le había puesto antes de morir. Afortunadamente, los Merodeadores eran rápidos y, cuando alguno se encontraba inesperadamente frente a una clase de adolescentes impresionables, continuaban como si nada. Los alumnos obtenían una colorida e interesante educación y, hasta ahora, no le habían dicho nada a McGonagall.

-Si querías que fuera bueno, Potter, tendrías que haber sacado un Longbottom de la cárcel, -le contestó Draco.- Los Malfoys no somos "buenos"

-Y los Longbottoms no van a prisión, -le contestó Ron.

Hermione suspiró.- Vas a insistir, ¿eh, Harry?

-No puedo dejar que se vayan solos a buscar restos de mis ancestros mientras yo descanso.

-Por lo menos búsquense ropa abrigada. Íbamos a salir a Hogsmade por el túnel de la bruja encorvada y a Aparecer. Nos encontramos en veinte minutos.

El viaje al Valle de Godric fue insoportable. Draco pasó la mitad del tiempo quejándose porque no le hubiera dicho que había un túnel secreto hasta el sótano de Honeydukes, la incomodidad que le hacía pasar usar la ropa prestada de Dudley, lo pesada que era la pala, y tener que pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Gryffindors. Cuando Sirius tomó el control por un momento para silenciarlo con un encantamiento, Draco pasó el resto del tiempo dándole miradas y formando con la boca lo que a él le parecía era "Matas, como de nenes", pero Remus sugirió era "Maltrato de rehenes".

Hermione y Ron se alegraron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Draco no podía hablar y se aparecieron al Valle de Godric de buen humor.

La villa se veía diferente sin la nieve, aunque al aire de primavera seguía siendo frío. El cielo nocturno era perfectamente despejado y las estrellas con la luna flotaban sobre el techo de las casas, dejando una luz plateada en ellos. Se habían aparecido justo en frente de la vieja casa de James y Lily, después de su insistencia, y levantó la vista para mirar al agujero justo encima de su vieja habitación.

_-Miren, _-susurró Lily- _Está justo como la dejamos. Exactamente como esa noche._

_-Cuando volvamos la arreglaremos, _-Le dijo James, acercándose a Lily y rodeándola.- _Justo como cuando nos fuimos. _

Esta vez era distinto, ver esa reliquia del pasado. Antes había sido dolorosa, llena de lamentos. Ahora había esperanza y anticipación. Pudo imaginar luces amarillas en las ventanas y James y Sirius por el techo, riéndose mientras arreglaban el agujero en el techo. Era un hermoso sueño.

Un dedo puntiagudo lo pinchó entre dos costillas. Harry pegó un salto y miró a Draco, cuya cabeza sin cuerpo flotaba a su lado, todo lo demás escondido bajo la capa. Una pálida mano salió de la nada para señalar al cartel con letras doradas que explicaba lo que había pasado y a los mensajes escritos por las brujas y magos que visitaban el lugar.

Se acercó para mirarlo mejor. Estaban los mensajes originales, escritos con tinta imborrable, agradeciendo a los Potter por salvarlos de Volvemort. Además habían mensajes deseando buena suerte, bendiciones y esperanza para la guerra. Finalmente, entre los espacios y a veces cubriendo mensajes viejos, habían muchos más nuevos.

_"Eres el niño que vivió dos veces. ¡Nos salvaste de nuevo, Harry Potter!" _Decía uno.

Otro le seguía. "_Nuestro mundo tiene una gran deuda con usted, Harry Potter. Sacrificó todo por nosotros._

_Por las vidas de mis hijos y nietos te agradezco, Harry Potter. Derrotaste al que No Debe Ser Nombrado y nos salvaste a todos._

Habían tantos que era casi imposible leerlos todos. Se sentía congelado por la gratitud. Se sentía mal, de algún modo. Mucha gente había sacrificado tanto como él. Otro mensaje le llamó la atención, escrito con tinta roja.

_Crouch mató a mis niños, Harry Potter. Le ruego que nos ayude._

Y otro a la izquierda: _Nuestro mundo te necesita, Harry Potter. Sálvanos del nuevo Señor Tenebroso. _

Estiró la mano para tocar esos mensajes más nuevos, el peso de la desesperación y la esperanza lo presionaba y hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Una pálida mano se le acercó y lo tironeó. Miró a Draco, que frunció y sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente diciendo "Metro de arena".

-_No es tu problema, _-Tradujo Remus, que parecía tener el talento para leer los labios que a él le faltaba.-

-No tienen derecho a pedirte esto, -le dijo Hermione, parándose a su otro costado y agarrando su mano.- No es responsabilidad tuya.

-Por algo tenemos Aurores, -estuvo de acuerdo Ron.- Deja que hagan su trabajo, por una vez. Vamos, esa tumba no se va a saquear sola.

Harry los siguió, yendo un poco más lento cuando pasaron por el recuerdo de la guerra que se había transformado en una estatua de los Potter. Llegaron a la capilla y se agacharon pasando por la entrada, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-_Por favor, no vayas a nuestras tumbas, _-pidió James.- _No me gusta pensar que mi cadáver está tirado ahí, pudriéndose._

_-Seguramente ya está podrido, _-Le dijo Sirius, aparentemente creía que eso era tranquilizador.- _Ahora ha de ser un esqueleto. _

_-Indescriptiblemente perturbador. _

-La tumba de Ignotus estaba por acá, -les dijo Hermione, guiándolos.

La tumba era antigua y estaba gastada, apenas se podía leer el nombre. Mientras Harry la miraba, Draco lo volvió a pinchar y señaló su boca.-

-¿Vas a ser molesto si te quito el encantamiento?

Él giró los ojos.-

-Bueno. –Harry movió la varita y murmuró el contrahechizo.-

-Oh, -se quejó Ron.- Estaba disfrutando la paz.

-De todas formas se hubiera terminado pronto. No lo hechicé con gran entusiasmo.

-Es injusto maldecir a alguien que no tiene varita, -murmuró Draco. Miró a la tumba.- ¿No podemos usar magia para cavar?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.- La parte de la ceremonia mágica en la que se usa es muy delicada. Cualquier magia que usemos cerca del hueso puede dejar un rastro que arruine todo. Me temo que tendremos que hacerlo a lo Muggle. Voy a usar uno de los encantamientos de camuflaje que usamos en la carpa durante la guerra para que nadie nos vea. –Sacó una lona imposiblemente grande de su cartera y la estiró al lado de la tumba.- Pongan la tierra ahí, por favor.

-¿No podemos hacer que un elfo doméstico lo haga? –Le pidió Draco.

Harry suspiró.- Sólo toma la maldita pala y empieza a cavar, Malfoy.

-Sabes, -empezó Draco, empezando a cavar de mala gana.- Todos dicen que los Slytherins son los malos, pero desde que ando alrededor de los Gryffindor estoy implicado en dos fugas de prisión, preparé muchas peligrosas e ilegales pociones, me involucré con la magia oscura de la Necromancia, y ahora estoy saqueando una tumba.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –Preguntó Ron, cavando con mucho más entusiasmo que Draco.- Sabemos cómo divertirnos.

-No diría "divertirse", -le contestó Draco sombríamente.- Juro que el piso está congelado. La pala casi no entra.

Harry tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo. Su energía había sido gastada por su mala salud y las lunas llenas mensuales, y no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había jugado un buen partido de Quidditch. Sus músculos le dolían y temblaban después de solo quince minutos de cavar. Ron, que pasaba bastante tiempo levantando y cargando cosas en la tienda de George, además de ayudarlo a probar nuevos inventos, seguía cavando con fuerza a su lado. Hasta Hermione continuaba, seguramente gracias a los años de andar llevando libros de la biblioteca de un lado a otro. Su único consuelo era que Draco, cuyos músculos y peso no se habían recuperado de su tiempo en las celdas del ministerio, iba peor que él.

_-¿Quieres que tome el control? _–Preguntó Remus.

Harry se recostó en su pala y se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano. Su transpiración se enfriaba rápidamente en el aire helado.- _Está bien, Remus. No voy a dejar que tomes el control cada vez que me siendo mal solamente porque ya estás acostumbrado._

_-Nah, -_le contestó Sirius, su presencia era una mezcla de verde manzana y rosado, una mezcla de diversión y orgullo.- _Te está ofreciendo una de las ventajas de volverse una bestia hambrienta una vez al mes._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Como hombre lobo mi fuerza aumenta si quiero usarla, _-Explicó Remus con voz de profesor.- _No lo hago a menudo porque acerca más al lobo, lo que trato de evitar lo más posible. No creo que sientas todo el efecto, pero bastante de mi magia oscura te afectó, así que tu fuerza tendría que incrementar, Aunque sea un poco._

_-¿Oscura? _–Preguntó, odiando el tono obvio.- _No eres oscuro, Remus._

Aparentemente eso le parecía gracioso.- _Soy una criatura de la oscuridad. Tengo un lado humano que pelea en contra, pero es lo que soy y no tiene caso negarlo. _

Un poco de Sirius se acercó para tocarlo.-

-_Vamos, Harry, _-pidió Remus, tomando control de su brazo derecho para hacer que dejara de cavar inútilmente.- _Deja que haga esto por ti._

_-¿La magia no va a arruinar el hechizo final, o lo que sea que Hermione dijo? _–Le preguntó-

_-No. Esta magia es parte de mí. La única forma en que puede afectar algo además de mi cuerpo es que muerda a alguien siendo un lobo. _

Se rindió, secretamente aliviado. Sentía que el peso de su cuerpo se reorganizaba mientras Remus tomaba el control, sus manos cambiaron de lugar en la pala, y sus pies se apoyaron con una gracia y seguridad que él nunca había logrado tener fuera de una escoba. Después sintió un zumbido aceitoso recorrerle los músculos de los brazos, dejándolo con un sabor parecido al de la sangre en la garganta.

La pala se hundió profundamente en el piso congelado después del primer empujón y fácilmente tiró la tierra en la lona que Hermione había dejado ahí. Con el mismo movimiento la pala siguió cavando. Dos metros bajo tierra le habían parecido terribles al empezar, pero ahora, con el calor del lobo recorriéndole las venas, parecía fácil llegar.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Remus levantara la vista y se encontrara con los otros tres.-

-¿Harry? –Preguntó Hermione dudosamente.-

Draco giró los ojos.- Ese ha de ser Lupin, Granger. ¿No te das cuenta?

-Mierda, -opinó Ron-

-No voy a hacerlo solo, -les dijo Remus.- El pobre cuerpo de Harry necesita volver al calor. Vamos, vuelvan a levantar las palas.

Los otros obedecieron, antes de empezar a cavar otra vez, más y más profundo.

-Saben,-empezó a hablar Draco, recostándose contra la lodosa pared del agujero- íbamos yendo a buscar algo para comer en la cocina. Pero como no lo tuvimos me muero de hambre. Nadie me había dicho que saquear tumbas fuera tan complicado. En los libros suena emocionante y misterioso.

-Deja de quejarte, Malfoy, -le contestó Ron- ¿O quieres que te callen de nuevo?

-En realidad es más molesto cuando está callado, -le dijo James, tomando el control de su boca por un momento, refregando entre las costillas en donde lo habían pinchado.-

-Me cuesta creerlo.

Remus tomó de nuevo el control y siguió cavando. Cuando ya casi llegaban su nariz empezó a sangrar de nuevo, la cabeza la daba vueltas. Paró de cavar para secarse la nariz, mareándose. Un par de delgados brazos lo atraparon, haciendo que cayera más lento. Remus levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara borrosa de Hermione.

-Casi terminamos, -le dijo suavemente, sacándole el pelo de la cara.- Siéntate y deja que terminemos.

Volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo, pero sus extremidades se sacudían y se sentían débiles, así que no tenía opción. Con gran alivio escuchó el ruido de la pala golpeando algo sólido.

-Qué asco, una calavera, -a Ron le dio un escalofrío.-

-¡Qué bien! –Hermione sonaba mucho más entusiasmada de lo que debería al encontrarse con cadáver con siglos de antigüedad.- Vamos, hay que limpiarlo un poco más.

Harry miró como usaban los bordes de las palas para sacar el barro que tapaba el esqueleto. Era fascinantemente grotesco, particularmente cuando se dieron cuenta de que el cuerpo había sido enterrado con algo en las manos.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Draco.-

-Algún tipo de tabla de cera, -le contestó ella, agachándose al lado del cadáver para sacarlo de sus dedos. Está escrita, pero no puedo leerlo. Creo que está en ingles antiguo. Miren, está firmado como "ignotus". Me pregunto si es otro mensaje para ti, como el del libro, ¿eh, Harry?

-Llevémosla con nosotros para hacerle un encantamiento de traducción, -sugirió Ron.- Mientras más pronto salgamos de aquí, mejor.

-¿Y? –Draco se alejó del esqueleto, de brazos cruzados.- Agarren la costilla y vámonos.

-No voy a tocarla, -contestó rápidamente Ron.- Es un hueso humano.

-Yo tampoco voy a tocarla, -se quejó Draco.- No estaba en mi contrato de rehén.

-No tienes un contrato.

-Bueno, si lo tuviera, no tocar huesos humanos estaría en él. Puede tener los piojitos de los ancestros de Potter.

-Por amor de Dios, -se quejó Hermione, acercándose de nuevo- Y pensar que los humanos pasaron siglos creyendo que los hombres eran superiores. –Agarró una de las costillas y la empujó con la pala hasta que se rompió, limpiándola clínicamente con su remera antes de dejarla en su cinturón.-

-Esa mujer es terrorífica, Weasley, -le dijo Draco, sonando medio horrorizado y medio admirado.- ¿Estás seguro de poder manejarla?

-No tengo que hacerlo, -le contestó Ron, tomando de nuevo la pala para tapar el esqueleto con barro.- Se maneja sola.

-Seguro que sí, -le dijo Draco, obviamente asegurándose de quedar donde no estaba Hermione mientras ayudaban a Ron a cubrir los restos de Ignotus.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estaban congelados, embarrados, cansados y (en el caso de Harry) manchados con sangre cuando volvieron a Hogwarts. Era temprano y él tenía doble clase de DCAO con los Hufflepuffs y Slytherins de segundo año esa mañana, así que se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se tiró en la cama mientras Draco iba por ahí quejándose de que no tenía pijamas limpios. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, vio al Slytherin revisando su baúl y sacando una enorme camiseta que había sido de Dudley antes de la dieta del pomelo, escrita con la frase inmortal "salven a las ballenas". Seguramente algo tonto para apoyar en ese momento, pensó cansado mientras Draco se la ponía, haciendo que quedara como una cortina. Después de todo, si hubiera estado en la playa con traje de baño ese verano, no hubiera estado tomando sol por mucho tiempo antes de que los de Greenpeace aparecieran y trataran de, con buenas intenciones, devolverlo al mar.

Por la mañana era más zombi que hombre. Caminó medio dormido por las clases, apenas pudiendo evitar hacer que los de sexto creyeran que las Acromántulas manejaban Ford Anglias voladores y tenían un gusto por la ópera cuando se distrajo.

Para cuando la última clase había terminado (una clase que incluía una disculpa a sus alumnos de séptimo por no haber terminado de corregir sus trabajos), nunca quería volver a ver otro alumno y había persuadido a Hermione y Ron para que se juntaran a cenar en su sala y examinaran la tabla de Ignotus. Draco, claro, fue con ellos por la comida gratis y el misterio relacionado con un cadáver y, posiblemente, magia oscura, que eran demasiado tentadores para resistir.

Los elfos domésticos les habían dado un calmante y delicioso plato de jamón y vegetales, seguidas por una tarta de manzana. Se tragaron todo y, para cuando terminaron, Harry ya se empezaba a sentir humano de nuevo. La sala de Hermione era un lindo lugar lleno de cosas, con la mesa metida en un rincón, iluminada suavemente con luz dorada. El resto del lugar estaba ocupado por sillones, bibliotecas, aparatos complejos que tenían que ver con Arithmancia y Transfiguración avanzada, además de rollos y textos que no cabían en las repizas. Se sentía tan a gusto allí como siempre lo había hecho en la madriguera.

-Entonces, -empezó a hablar Ron, dejando su copa en la mesa después de un generoso eructo.- ¿Qué tenía para decir el viejo Iggy Peverell?

Mirándolo con desdén, Draco terminó de tomar lo suyo mucho más educadamente.- En momentos como este, es muy evidente por qué se considera a los Weasleys una desgracia del mundo mágico.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Sólo porque naciste con una cuchara de plata en el culo o lo que sea.

-Cállense los dos, -suspiró Hermione. Se paró para buscar la tabla de cera de una de sus repizas. La había cubierto con una bufanda violeta de seda.- Encantamiento preservador. –Le explicó a Harry cuando lo vio mirándola.- No quería que la tabla se desintegrara antes de que pudiéramos examinarla.

-Buena idea, -le dijo con admiración. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

La tabla en sí misma era cuadrada y de varios centímetros de altura y anchura, y un par de espesor. Las palabras, apenas reconocibles como el mismo inglés del mensaje original del libro, estaban talladas profundamente en la cera amarillenta.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar que Remus haga el encantamiento traductor, -le dijo Hermione.- ¿Funcionará en cera?

-Sí, -le contestó, mientras tomaba el control del cuerpo de Harry.- Sirve con cualquier palabra escrita. –Movió su varita en una serie de figuras complicadas y, igual que antes, las letras se movieron y cambiaron como un plato lleno de imanes antes de volver a acomodarse y volverse legible, aunque arcaico, inglés.

_Si habéis llegado al lugar donde mis huesos descansan, has de ser mi verdadero descendiente, cualquier otro que no fuera contigo hubiera hecho hervir la sangre de sus venas. _

-Seguro que ahora están felices de que haya ido, -les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione que estaban bastante pálidos.

_La gran Aelfgifu y yo escondimos con mis huesos el final de la ceremonia de la muerte. Cuando las luces de los cuatro de índigo brillen sobre tu cabeza, y las máscaras de los muertos abran la boca, debes levantar la varita de mi hueso y escribir la runa de eihwaz, seguida de perb en el aire. Deberás entonces decir "emergi abeo anima". Entonces podrás tener éxito, mi descendiente, y ser el verdadero Amo de la Muerte. Pero: lo harás sólo una vez. Las Reliquias de la Muerte te darán el poder para traer vida. Y luego no más. Ten la suerte de los dioses, mi niño._

-¿Las runas de la qué, en dónde? –Preguntó Ron-

-Si hubieras tomado Runas Antiguas las conocerías, Ron, -le dijo Hermione.- En vez de eso decidiste gastar tu valiosa educación en cosas como Adivinación. –Tomó una pluma y pergamino de una silla cercana y escribió dos simples símbolos en él.- La primera es eihwaz, el tejo. Se relaciona con el cambio, la muerte y la transformación. El árbol ha sido ligado a la muerte porque mantiene su color en el invierno y las bayas rojas representan la sangre de la vida. –Señaló al segundo símbolo.- Esa es perb: la taza. A menudo se la relaciona al renacimiento o a los nuevos principios. Es obvio por qué son necesarios para la ceremonia.

-Vas a tener que aprender a dibujarlas perfectamente, Harry, -agregó Draco.- Cuando usas runas no puedes equivocarte. Una línea fuera de lugar puede cambiar todo el significado.

-Hurra por mí, -murmuró.-

-_Te ayudaremos, _-le aseguró James.- _Lily es genial con las runas, y Lunático también. Canuto y yo nunca tomamos esa clase, pero los dos tuvimos que aprenderlas con el abecedario cuando éramos niños. ¿Te acuerdas, Sirius? A, B, C y ansuz, berkana, kenaz. Tenía una cancioncita._

_-¡No te atrevas a cantarla! Se me pegó por cinco años y medio. Creo que hay un encantamiento para que no te la puedas olvidar nunca. Aparece en mis pesadillas._

_-_Lo bueno, es que tengo una idea clara de la ceremonia, -le dijo Hermione.- Sugieron que ensayemos primero. Equivocarse usando este tipo de magia es la receta para el desastre.

-_Apocalipsis zombi,_ -habló Sirius solemnemente.-

-Toda Gran Bretaña convertida en muertos vivos, -le dijo Ron, cuya mente aparentemente iba por el mismo lado.-

-Sin mencionar que la cabeza de Potter seguramente explotaría de forma violenta y asquerosa, -Agregó Draco, sin sonar muy impresionado.

Harry sintió como si tuviera un nido de pitones en el estómago tratando de salir.- Gracias a todos. Definitivamente voto por el ensayo.

-Y vas a tener que hablar con Alex y Daniel, -le dijo Hermione.- Son una parte integral de la ceremonia. Necesitamos que nos ayuden.

-Sí, calculo que sí. –No estaba ansioso por ello. Tenía la sensación de estar canalizando a Dumbledore, y que la historia empezaba a repetirse de forma ostentosa y sutil. Sólo esperaba que los niños que habían sido señalados por el destino para la tarea no tuvieran que hacer los mismos sacrificios que él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Desde la presentación de Harry como Jefe de Slytherin, había habido un poco más de tolerancia entre las casas, particularmente de los profesores. Como resultado, a Alex y Daniel se les había facilitado un poco pasar tiempo juntos fuera de clase, y fueron los Slytherins sorprendentemente, quienes permitieron primero que Alex se sentara con ellos en las comidas. Harry se alegró cuando pasó, y no perdió el entusiasmo, ni siquiera cuando escuchó a uno de séptimo murmurar "si vamos a juntarnos con los de Gryffindor, hay que hacerlo de una forma que los moleste lo más posible."

Eso no quería decir que todo fuera fácil, los seguían molestando e ignorando bastante, pero pasaban menos tiempo en la sala de Harry. Ahora generalmente sólo venían una o dos tardes a la semana, se metían ahí con su tarea y las cartas de snap explosivo, encendiendo la radio para poner "Iron Beat of Divination", (una banda mágica bastante popular entre los adolescentes últimamente), comiéndose todas sus galletas y haciendo que se sintiera como si hubiera capturado un poco del caos Weasley y lo hubiera dejado salir en su sala. Draco generalmente pasaba ese tiempo en la habitación esperando a que se fueran de mal humor.

Y fue por eso que se alarmó bastante cuando, un par de tardes después de su saqueo de tumbas, abrió la puerta para escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la canción de Iron Beat of Divination "creíste que me podías engañar con una poción de amor" y tres voces, dos de niños y una de un hombre, riéndose.

Entrando, vio a Draco, Alex y Daniel sentados alrededor de las cartas frente al fuego, luciendo un poco negros por las cenizas.

-¡Profesor! –Exclamó Alex, levantando la vista para verlo con la boca abierta.- ¡Mire! Encontramos un Malfoy ilegal en su armario de escobas. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ¡Es gracioso!

-¿Mi armario de escobas?

-Es posible que accidentalmente dejara la puerta abierta, -le contestó Draco, levantando los hombros.- Era el lugar más cercano.

-Generalmente no hubiéramos entrado, -le dijo Alex.- Pero las uñas de Daniel se estaban complicando y necesitaba acostarse en algún lado. No tuvimos tiempo para ir a la enfermería, así que vinimos aquí.

Harry parpadeó, cerrando la puerta detrás, entrando en la habitación y recostándose en su silla.- ¿Tus uñas? –Le preguntó a Daniel.-

-Ravenclaws, -le contestó.- De cuarto año. Embrujo.

-Ya se lo quité, -anunció Draco.- Y les enseñé uno nuevo para responder.

-Ahora podemos hacer que los Ravenclaws hagan de color plateado y verde, -le dijo Alex extrañamente contento.- Y les arderá.

-_Recuerdo eso, _-Habló Sirius.- _Usamos una versión de eso en Snape una vez._

_-_¡Draco!

-¿Qué?

-No puedes ir por ahí enseñándoles embrujos como ese a los niños.

-¿Por qué no? No soy profesor.

-No, -estuvo de acuerdo Alex.- Eres un fugitivo, ¿no? –Le sonrió a Harry.- Dice que usted lo sacó de prisión y que es su rehén y que ahora tiene que ayudarlo en horrible plan para romper las leyes de la naturaleza con una desobediencia Potter típica de las reglas.

Luciendo terriblemente satisfecho, Draco se limpió las uñas con el frente de su túnica.- Ahí lo tienes, Potter. Hice todo el trabajo.

Harry quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Podemos ayudarlo con su horrible plan? –le preguntó Alex animadamente.- Nunca hice nada horrible antes y Daniel quiere romper algunas leyes de la naturaleza.

Daniel asintió solemnemente, aunque a Harry le parecía que era perfectamente capaz de romper bastantes de esas leyes sin su ayuda.-

-Eh… ah… ¿bueno?

Las dos caras se iluminaron.- ¿En serio?

-Pero no le pueden decir a nadie.

-Ni siquiera una maldición de balbuceos me haría decirlo, -prometió Alex, y Daniel, sin necesidad, hizo como si se hechizara solo para no decir nada.

-Quiere decir que tendremos que ir a Londres, -les dijo Harry.- Y tendríamos que salir a escondidas.

Dos pares de ojos se agrandaron y dos sonrisas enormes aparecieron en sus caras.- Eso es tan genial, -susurró Alex-

-Les agradecería mucho que me ayudaran con una ceremonia que necesito realizar. –Se aseguró de que su expresión fuera lo más seria posible.- Pero para hacerlo, necesito decirles algo que deben guardar en secreto.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Alex y Daniel asintió, de acuerdo.-

-Bien. –Harry encontró su mirada con la de Draco y respiró profundamente.- ¿Alguno ha escuchado sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte?

**Hola! Bueno, me tardé en actualizar todas mis traducciones, pero ese fue el universo en contra de todos ustedes. Por lo menos con esta traduccion teniamos que esperar que se actualizara, pero bueno. Para la gente que sigue las otras traducciones mañana estaré publicando. Como siempre el fic original Harry Potter and the Marauders of the Mind son de Moonsign, y se pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina. Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos!**


End file.
